Every Action Leads To A Reaction Pt I
by Writing Sux
Summary: Lauren meets Bo at a club which leads to an interesting turn of events.
1. One Night Stands Are Never Harmless

**This is the result of multiple ideas I had running around my head. I'll continue it based on reviews because this is going to be long one. If the reviews aren't very promising I'll probably take it down. So the fate of this story is in you guys' hands. D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****

* * *

The moment Lauren had entered the club she began to second guess herself. Coming here tonight had been a questionable decision, but she needed to unwind. She had been in the lab for days working on a treatment for some Fae mutation that was beginning to spread through the Fae community and she had reached her breaking point. As she walked through the throng of people she was pushed, shoved, and grabbed at more times than she would have liked on her way to the bar. Lauren eventually got to the crowded bar and when she finally got the bartender's attention she ordered a vodka tonic. As soon as she had her drink in hand she went up to the second floor of the club to find herself a good spot to people watch. She figured she'd spend an hour among people then go home to a nice bath, a glass of wine, and her research to complete her night. Lauren found a spot by the railing and she leant over it to watch the mass of people moving and gyrating to the latest dance hit on the dance floor. Lauren wasn't really looking at anything or anyone in particular, but soon she found herself drawn to a beautiful brunette that was on the dance floor. The brunette was currently dancing with some tall blonde guy, but she looked up and locked eyes with Lauren. Lauren instantly felt her mouth go dry. The brunette was exuding sexual energy and Lauren was being sucked into it. The woman gave her a sexy smirk then pushed her dancing partner away. Lauren disappointedly watched as the brunette disappeared into the crowd.

Bo had come to the club to feed and she had spotted several potential meals which was good considering she would need to have multiple feeds tonight to sate her hunger. It had been awhile since she had fed last, so she was starving. Bo had fed on several men and women before she ended up on the dance floor with a handsy blonde guy. She had planned on flirting with him before she dragged him into some dark corner to feed from him, but she had this gut feeling that told her to look away from her future meal and to look up. So she did and she found an attractive blonde woman looking at her. Suddenly she was interested in a different meal along with a renewed hunger. Bo gave the blonde her best alluring smirk then shoved the blonde guy away so she could make her way to her new prospect. As Bo climbed the stairs to the second floor she could feel this instinctual pull guiding her and the closer she got to the blonde the stronger it got. Bo paused for a moment to watch the woman intrigued by why she felt such a strong attraction towards her. The blonde was currently looking around, but eventually she stopped and took a drink from her glass. Bo was completely captivated by her.

Lauren had scanned the crowd hoping to find the woman, but she was unable to. She let out a defeated sigh thinking that the best distraction to catch her attention had gotten away from her. She took a big drink from her glass then continued to watch the dance floor for another few minutes before she decided to call it a night realising that the woman who had caught her attention had left. Just as she finished draining her glass she felt arms encircle her waist then a woman whispered against her ear, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?"

Lauren had half the mind to defend herself, but something told her not to even if the line was a little bit on the sleazy side. She turned around in the woman's arms and found herself face to face with the very woman that she had spent the last ten minutes looking for. Lauren was amazed by just how striking she was. The woman had deep brown eyes that currently held a playful glint in them; long, dark brown hair; and a sexy smile that made Lauren's knees weak. Lauren was unable to form a coherent thought and all she could sputter out was, "I-I-Hey."

Bo laughed at the blonde's uncertain manner. She had taken a chance approaching the woman and she had felt her tense when she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, but a second later she had relaxed so Bo took that as a good sign. That meant she wouldn't have to use her powers of persuasion on her. With the blonde in front of her she was able to get a better look at her and she was awestruck. The natural beauty of the woman had taken her breath away and the pull that had drawn her to the blonde had encompassed her as she stared back into the blonde's light brown eyes. Bo found the woman's behaviour adorable and she realised she wanted more than just a roll in the sack with her or to just feed. Bo felt a strong desire for the blonde.

When the brunette laughed Lauren had come completely undone and knew that whatever the dark haired woman said she would hang onto every word and willingly do whatever she asked. Bo had taken Lauren's glass and placed it on the table near them. There was a moment between them where they only stared at each other and the noisy environment of the club just fell away. Lauren felt completely drawn to the brunette and she had no idea why. Bo felt the same way for the blonde, but her succubus also felt something for the other woman and that provoked Bo to lean in closer asking, "You want to get out of here?"

Bo was mildly surprised when Lauren eagerly agreed, so she wasted no time getting them out of there. Lauren on the other hand had agreed without much thought. She didn't do one night stands. Lauren liked to get to know someone and knowing that she could trust them before she got physically involved with them. But there was something about the brunette that made her trust her completely and so she followed her out of the club. When they were outside Bo couldn't resist pinning Lauren against the brick wall of the club and engaging her in a heated kiss. Lauren made no attempt to stop the kiss and she responded to the brunette's lips on hers by enthusiastically kissing the woman back. Their tongues teasingly battled each other and Bo nipped Lauren's bottom lip to which Lauren followed up with a nip of her own. Bo was the first to break away from the kiss because she felt her succubus starting to surface. This caused Lauren to open her eyes to figure out why the kissing had stopped. And as she looked into the brunette's eyes she saw that the expressive brown eyes were now glowing a radiant shade of blue. Astonished Lauren softly gasped, "You're Fae?"

"And you're beautiful." Bo countered not wondering about how the blonde knew about Fae. She gave Lauren a lingering kiss then pulled back a little breathlessly asking, "So back to my place?"

Lauren paused for a brief second as the scientist in her took over to wonder what type of Fae she was dealing with. The second was quickly ended by her primal need to be with the brunette so she answered, without much thought, "Sounds good."

Lauren followed Bo to the club's parking lot where they both got into her beat up yellow Camaro. Bo didn't think twice as she high tailed it out of the parking lot. They were headed to the nice hotel she currently had a room at. Bo only planned to be in town for a few days to find what she was looking for then she would head on to the next city she planned to go to. Though leaving this time would be hard if tonight went as she thought it would. They pulled into the hotel parking lot and they managed to make it through the lobby without giving into their desires. But once they were on the elevator that changed. Soon as the elevator doors closed they were on each other. Lauren had her hands buried in Bo's hair moaning as their kiss deepened. Bo was currently working on undoing the button on Lauren's jeans when the elevator chimed indicating they had reached the floor Bo's room was on. They stepped off the elevator as they continued to kiss pausing every few steps when one would get the upper hand and pin the other against the wall dominating the kiss for a moment. When they reached room door Bo fumbled in her pocket for the key card while Lauren was pressed against her back kissing and gently biting her neck. Bo let out a frustrated growl when her third attempt to open the door had failed. Lauren softly chuckled and took the key card from her saying, "It requires a gentle touch."

Bo's eyes flashed blue as she remarked, "Your touch wasn't so gentle a few seconds ago."

The audible click of the door unlocking stopped Lauren from coming up with a comeback of her own. However she didn't have a chance to think of one due to the fact that Bo had her lips back on hers and she remembered why she was there. Lauren had never been so passionate for someone before, which should have triggered some rational thought in her mind, but it never happened. Bo on the other hand was struggling to keep her succubus at bay, but as each second passed she lost more control. Bo pushed Lauren on the bed and Lauren watched as Bo stripped out of her leather jacket, tossing it to the ground as she stalked over to Lauren sitting on the edge of the bed. Bo smirked at the desire written all over Lauren's face as she straddled her thighs thinking, '_Tonight is definitely going to be a night to remember.'_

As Lauren allowed the brunette to remove her shirt she managed to blurt out, "What's your name?"

Bo got a cheeky smile on her face and she dipped forward, her lips barely touching Lauren's ear, causing Lauren's pulse speed up she whispered, "My name's Bo. And yours?"

As one of Bo's finger trailed down her chest then to trace the curve of her left breast Lauren stammered out, "L-Lauren."

Bo tugged on her earlobe with her teeth then quietly said, "Nice to meet you Lauren."

Bo then moved to leave a series of scorching kisses down Lauren's neck causing Lauren to tilt her head back and put her hand in Bo's hair moaning out, "Bo…"

* * *

_Two Months Later…._

Lauren flushed the toilet then rested her forehead on the cool, porcelain brim of the bowl. Second time this week she had woken up to throw up. First time it happened she thought it was something she had eaten considering the restaurant that she had gotten her Chinese from did look like a questionable establishment. But now she wasn't so sure. She'd probably have one of the techs draw her blood and run some test just to make sure it wasn't anything abnormal. Lauren got off the bathroom floor and once she stood her stomach began to churn. Lauren placed her hand on her stomach and mumbled, "Oh no. Not again. Please not again."

Her body must have heard her quiet pleas because her stomach settled down. Appreciating the fact that she wasn't about to throw up again Lauren brushed her teeth then hopped into the shower. After she was showered and dressed Lauren went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast and coffee. As soon as everything was made Lauren sat at the breakfast bar to eat, and the instant she put a fork full of eggs in her mouth her stomach lurched. She jumped off the stool and bolted into the kitchen where she threw up in the sink. After several long minutes her stomach eventually relaxed and Lauren cleaned out the sink then splashed some cool water on her face deciding that breakfast was off the schedule. Lauren rinsed her mouth with water from the tap then went to go clean up her plate. Before she took her plate to the sink she took a sip of coffee quickly regretting it when the taste didn't agree with her taste buds. Lauren got frustrated with breakfast and just cleaned up everything then headed for work.

Lauren entered the lab and one of her assistance came over to her with a manila folder and said, "Dr. Lewis we have some preliminary results for those cultures. The results aren't very promising."

Lauren took the folder and read the results. They were the recent results for the testing on Fae cell acceleration and Lauren found them truly disheartening making her frown at the folder in front of her. She looked up at her assistant and instructed, "Take the blood sample we used in this round of testing and I want you to combine the two reactants together then introduce them to the cells. Maybe having them separated isn't what we need to do. If you need anything I'll be in my office."

Lauren handed the folder back to her assistant then headed for her office. Soon as she got in she hung up her coat then proceeded to pull on her lab coat. Unfortunately her lab coat wasn't fitting right and didn't fit like the second layer of skin it normally did. Not finding it comfortable she hung it back up then settled behind her desk to do some paperwork and look at notes on the many tests she had ongoing. Lauren was interrupted around noon by one of her assistants due to the fact that a nymph had been on the receiving end of a sword. Lauren rushed to the emergency centre of the facility to lend her expertise. The moment she got into the triage area she saw the copious amounts of blood everywhere and bloody medical waste everywhere. Seeing all the blood made Lauren's stomach churn and caused her to become lightheaded, so she braced herself on the nearest wall. Lauren was only able to think about it for a split-second then she passed out vaguely hearing one of the medics call out to her. 

Lauren woke up to find herself on an exam gurney in one of the exam rooms. And she wasn't alone. The Ash, the Morrigan, Dyson, and Hale were also occupying the room. So when she groaned, due to the throbbing headache pounding in her head, they moved to hover over her. Lauren groaned again because she was embarrassed and them hovering was annoying, "What happened?"

The Morrigan let out a dramatic breath of relief as she exclaimed, "Shit doctor you had us worried."

Lauren tried to raise her eyebrow at the Morrigan's reaction, but it only aggravated her headache, so she asked, "Evony what are you doing here?"

Evony pointed to Trick explaining, "The almighty Ash here contacted me when one of your lab monkeys called saying that you had passed out. And considering you're the doctor for both the Light and the Dark now I had to make sure my best asset was okay."

Lauren weakly smiled at the Morrigan knowing that was the most concern the woman would show with an audience present. Trick walked over to her and placed his hand on hers as he gently questioned, "Lauren why did you come into work if you weren't feeling well? You are allowed to call out. We've changed your position with the Fae, so you don't have to worry about repercussions."

Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. The bright lights of the exam room were worsening her headache. Lauren took a breath then sighed, "I wasn't worried about repercussions Trick. I thought it was just some bug and that it would pass, but clearly it is something more severe. I'll have to do some labs to find out what could be wrong."

Evony walked over insisting, "They need to be done right away. That way we can have whatever is affecting you taken care of."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Evony's dramatics. The two of them weren't quite friends yet, but she could tell the Morrigan was nicer to her than she was to most people. Lauren sat up stating, "I'll have the blood drawn right now." Lauren moved to get off the table, but it seemed the slight movement made her woozy and she lost her balance. Luckily Hale was able to catch her before she fell.

"Whoa there doc. Why don't you lie back down?" Hale said as he guided her back onto the gurney, "I'm sure Trick can get one of your lackeys to come and draw your blood."

Lauren glared at the siren for second before acquiescing, "Yeah okay. Send Cassie in here. She's the only one I trust to run the tests without much error."

Trick chuckled at Lauren's request, but agreed, "Okay." He looked at Dyson and Hale ordering, "Once whatever samples are gotten take Lauren back to her living quarters. I also want one of you watching over her in case she needs anything." Trick turned back to Lauren and gave her a pointed look as he firmly stated, "And she is to do nothing but rest. That is an order Lauren."

Lauren thought he was being unreasonable for something that would most likely turn out to be a small virus, but she nodded in understanding. Evony made a sound of disbelief, "Like I trust Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum to watch over the doctor on behalf of the Dark."

Lauren tried not to laugh at the irritated look Trick got on his face. But it turned to a passive one as he diplomatically told Evony, "If you must, send whomever you would like to watch over the doctor on behalf of the Dark. Just note that the doctor's loft is on neutral territory and any violent act done there will result in severe consequences."

Evony brushed off his warning by saying, "Blah, blah, blah. Got it almighty Ash." This time Trick didn't hide his look of irritation. Evony happily smiled as she snapped her fingers, "Oh I will send Vex. He's on my shit list." She walked closer to Lauren and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before telling her, "You better rest doctor and any report of you working will land you on my shit list worst than Vex. And he really knows how to piss me off."

Lauren heard the playful tone in the Morrigan's voice, so she smiled and said, "Yes ma'am."

Evony made a face as chided, "Don't call me ma'am." She then turned to leave bidding them all farewell as her fashionable heels clicked against the linoleum floor.

After she left the exam room Trick muttered under his breath, "If that diplomatic treaty wasn't in place…."

Lauren rested her head back and closed her eyes hoping that would ease some of the pounding in her head. She thought about the many possible viruses and food borne pathogens that could have been the reason why she had fainted. Even though she had other symptoms like the two incidences of throwing up and the occasional dizzy spell she didn't think too much on them because they could be attributed to food poisoning and her working late on her research. So it could have easily been exhaustion and it might be time for her to take that vacation that Trick and Evony keep pushing on her. Lauren sighed as she resigned to the fact there was no point in getting stressed out over something without having the proper studies to diagnosis herself.

Trick clearing his throat broke Lauren out of her frustrating thoughts. Trick gave her gentle smile as he said, "I have to get back to the Dal. I've got a couple of meetings I'm holding there and a liquor delivery."

Hale held up his hand and commented, "I offered you my help Trick, but you and your control issues…you want to be Ash and run the Dal. I can handle the Dal Trick."

Lauren bit her tongue so she didn't laugh at the two men. Ever since Trick had become Ash Hale had been trying to get his hands on the Dal, but Trick wouldn't give it up to him for several reasons. Trick and Hale left the exam room with Hale pleading his case for why he should be running the weigh station. Leaving just Lauren and Dyson in the exam room and Dyson was standing too close to the exam bed for Lauren's liking so in an exasperated tone she told him "You don't have to hover."

He gave her a wide smile pointing out, "I'm not hovering. I'm standing guard. Just like the Ash told me to."

Lauren shot daggers at him with her eyes. Lauren didn't want to deal with a smartass Dyson right now. She would be compelled to kill him and it was possible considering her surroundings. Lauren's favourite assistant, Cassie, came into the exam room with an exam tray asking, "Dr. Lewis how are you feeling?"

Lauren softly chuckled at the redundancy of the questions, but she answered it. As Cassie drew blood from her, she asked the normal exam questions and Lauren answered them all thoroughly even though she was getting irritable and wanted to go home. Cassie had finished labelling the vials of blood then she turned around with her arm extended and her hand holding a specimen cup as she hesitantly said, "I need a urine sample."

That was the last straw for Lauren. She scowled at the cup and angrily responded, "I'm not peeing in a cup. You have my blood. That's enough." Lauren saw the shocked look on Cassie's face, and she immediately felt bad for the tone she had taken with her young assistant. Lauren sighed and took the cup as she apologised, "I'm sorry Cassie. It's just been a long day and I just want to go home."

Cassie nodded in understanding and as Lauren went to go get off the gurney Dyson took her arm causing her to glare at him to which he responded, "Just making sure you get down okay. Can't have you getting hurt on my watch."

"No we wouldn't want that would we." Lauren snapped back at him.

Lauren was sort of surprised at her behaviour towards both Cassie and Dyson. She didn't understand why she was so short tempered all of a sudden. Normally Dyson wouldn't bother her considering they barely interacted, but any other time she was cordial to the shifter. Lauren went to the bathroom and filled up the specimen cup. Exiting the bathroom she handed the specimen cup to Cassie who promptly labelled it. Lauren made sure everything was in order then left instructions with her assistant to call her as soon as the results were in. Dyson took Lauren back to her loft and once the two of them were in she hung her coat up on the hook by the door and announced, "I'm going to make something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Dyson gave her an apprehensive look before he warily requested, "Hey doc why don't I order some food so you can lay down and relax.

Lauren angrily scoffed, her voice rising, "I'm not a fucking invalid Dyson. I can make myself something to eat." Dyson stood there looking at her speechless. Lauren didn't know what her problem was, but obviously she couldn't be around people right now. Lauren rubbed her temple, "I'm sorry. I'm-I'm just going to go up to my room and lie down. Ordering food will be fine. Just stay away from Asian cuisine. Also when Vex gets here tell him not to touch anything."

Dyson just nodded at her and she ascended the stairs to go up to her room. As soon as Lauren was in her room with the door closed she stripped down to her panties and camisole, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake that she would deal with when she felt more like herself. Lauren got into bed and pulled the blankets over her head and closed her eyes hoping that this was just a bug and everyone was overreacting. Lauren tossed and turned until eventually she fell into a restless sleep. A few hours later the phone rang waking Lauren and she pulled a pillow over her head ignoring the phone hoping that it would stop. Eventually it did, so she was able to drift back to sleep. Unfortunately that was short lived because someone knocked on her room door. Annoyed Lauren sighed then called out, "Yes?"

The door to her room open and Vex walked in heading over to her side of the bed holding the phone saying, "I was told you were doing a bit of head biting, so the puppy downstairs sent me. Sweetheart you got a panicky lab assistant on the line." Vex raised his eyebrow appreciatively commenting, "Nice sleep attire I must say."

Lauren scowled at him then snatched the phone from him retorting, "If you don't get out of my room, you're going to lose more than just your head."

Vex made a clawing motion at her and commented, "Someone's feisty today. But I've got bigger claws darling."

Lauren watched as the Mesmer sauntered out of her room closing the door behind him. Lauren shook her head wondering how the hell she became so involved with the Dark. She put the receiver to her ear and said, "Dr. Lewis." There was no response, but she could hear breathing on the line, so she repeated herself in a harsher tone, "Dr. Lewis."

There was an intake of breath then Cassie said, "Dr. Lewis."

Lauren got irritated. That nap didn't help her temper any. Lauren sharply replied, "Cassie out with it." Then she began to grill her poor assistant, "Is something wrong with the tests? The results? Just tell me dammit."

"Dr. Lewis you're pregnant." Cassie blurted out.

Lauren laughed. It was a good stress relieving laugh and she would have to thank Cassie later for it, but now she needed to know what the results really said. Lauren took a breath to calm herself then said, "Very funny Cassie. Now tell me what they really say. Food poisoning? If so, don't go to the Chinese restaurant-"

Cassie cut her off, "No Dr. Lewis it isn't food poisoning." The lab assistant paused to take a breath, "You really are pregnant."

The finality in Cassie's voice left Lauren speechless. There was no way she could be pregnant. That would require having sex with an individual who had the equipment that was required for making babies, and she wasn't a part of that team. Also the last time she had sex was almost two months ago….with a woman. Lauren quickly shook her head as she vehemently stated, "No that's not possible. Your samples must have contaminated or you must have mixed up my samples with another sample."

Cassie was quiet for a moment then explained, "The samples were fine Dr. Lewis. I handled all of them myself and they never left my sight. I even used the isolation room that we use for extremely hazardous sample testing."

Lauren sat there in bed stunned. Cassie was a good assistant and she would never lie to save her own neck. The logical side of Lauren's brain finally kicked in and she mentally started to matchup her symptoms with pregnancy symptoms. _Morning Sickness. Check. Dizziness? Check. Change in taste buds? Check. Breast tenderness?_ Lauren stopped at this to gently squeeze her right breast and winced at the slight pain she felt. _Check._ She then thought back to the last time she had a period and because her body ran like clockwork it wouldn't be a hard task for her. As she thought back she realised it was a few weeks before the night of her marathon sex session with Bo. Lauren's grip on the phone loosened and the receiver dropped down to her lap. She was pregnant. And not just normal pregnant, no she was pregnant by some random Fae she had a one nightstand with. Lauren sat there in silence as the truth sank in before she uttered out in amazement, "Fuck I'm pregnant!"


	2. So It Comes To This

**D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Lauren was sitting at one of the long tables at the Dal. Sitting with her at the table were Trick, Evony, Hale, Dyson, Vex, and Tamsin. When Lauren had called the Morrigan and the Ash to request a meeting with them she hadn't been expecting other people to be present. Last night, after recovering from her initial shock, she explicitly told Cassie not to share her test results with anyone and to destroy all evidence that documented Lauren's pregnancy. She wanted to speak with Trick and Evony first and see what they said. Lauren knew her situation was a precarious one due to the fact that her being pregnant was breaking numerous Fae laws and she needed their advice. The additional audience only added to the irritation she was already feeling this morning. Lauren's morning started off rough thanks to what she now knew to be morning sickness which she had twice today. On top of that she had slept like crap, and eventually when she couldn't stop her mind from running she got up and did hours worth of research on the various types of Fae species where impregnation could happen regardless of the sex of the Fae. So Lauren felt like complete and utter crap and just wanted to give in to her exhaustion.

Evony propped her high heeled feet onto the table, making Trick bristle slightly, and asked, "Lauren honey are you going to tell us why you called this meeting? Or are we just her for your enjoyment which I don't appreciate. Also you look like shit did you get any rest last night?"

Lauren scowled then said in a direct manner, "Actually Evony my lack of rest is the reason why we're here. Well why I asked you and Trick to meet. Don't know why the others are here."

Trick patiently smiled and told her, "Dyson and Hale were already here conducting business with me."

Evony just shrugged as she said, "Vex and Tamsin are protection. The treaty is still new, so you never know who you can run into."

Lauren nodded in understanding then she had to quickly cover her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her. Meeting in a bar probably wasn't a good idea, but it was neutral territory and it provided her the privacy she needed for them to discuss her latest predicament. Lauren sighed and looked down at her hands for a moment. She had no idea how she was going to say this. She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that she was pregnant. And if she thought about it too long she would start to laugh because the absurdity of the situation was hilarious to her, but nonetheless, it was still true. Lauren looked up and Trick and Evony were waiting for her to say something while the others looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Lauren sighed and simply stated, "I'm pregnant."

Tamsin started to laugh hilariously; Trick, Evony, Dyson, and Hale just gawked at her though Hale was polite enough to cover his mouth; and Vex blurted out, "Bloody hell how?"

Evony took her feet off the table and stood up to pace, "I hate to say it, but I'm on the same page as Vex. I thought you were a muff muncher doctor."

Lauren didn't bother to hide the aggravated look on her face that the Morrigan's comment had provoked. Trick, being the most reasonable one at the table, said, "I'm certain Lauren has a logical explanation for her…." Trick trailed off before coming up with, "condition."

Lauren gave him a look of disbelief and he just shrugged uncertain as to what to call her pregnancy. Lauren left it alone even if Trick calling her pregnancy a condition riled her up a bit. Lauren took a calming breath then admitted, "I don't have a logical explanation. At least not yet. I have a few hypotheses, but nothing concrete."

Evony walked over to where Lauren was sitting and patronisingly said, "Lauren, sweetheart, I think you would know if you slept with some random guy and he knocked you up."

"I did not sleep with some random guy!" Lauren vehemently exclaimed. She took another breath because her hormones were going to make her lose whatever calm demeanour she was trying to maintain. Finding her centre again she clarified, "I didn't sleep with any random man. I did sleep with some random woman two months ago." Lauren saw a look of confusion on everyone's face and before anyone could speak she hesitantly finished, "And she was Fae."

Trick stood from his chair fiercely saying, "You slept with a Fae? Lauren you're human and do you know the laws-"

Lauren cut him off and released a bit of the anger she had been holding in, "Yes Trick I know I'm human. Trust me I know. And I know about the damn laws."

Evony walked away from the table sarcastically remarking, "If you know the laws then why the hell did you sleep with her? Did you at least get her name or was this a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of deal?"

The conversation had completely spun out of control and it spun even more out of control when Lauren stood up firmly placing her palms on the table top and with thinly veiled anger she replied, "Bo. Her name was Bo."

"Are you shitting me?" Evony said before letting out a short, forced laugh. "You've got to be shitting me. See this is what happens when you let an old man make the decisions."

Lauren was confused as to what Evony was going on about and she also wondered about the Morrigan's reaction. Dyson gave her a pointed look saying, "There's no way you know Bo let alone are pregnant with her child. It's impossible Lauren."

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes at the shifter sarcastically remarking, "Yeah well clearly the impossible can happen." She looked at Trick who had remained unnervingly silent, "Are you going to say anything Trick?" The older man stayed silent, so she harshly asked, "Is anyone going to explain why Evony has such a bug up her ass about Bo?"

Lauren was done trying to contain her anger and she wanted some answers. She hadn't heard from, seen, or heard anything about Bo since their night together. Most of that was due to the fact that Lauren spent most of her time in the lab and afterwards she would go straight home. And she really hadn't tried looking for her due to the fact that she felt a little embarrassed about how she had just jumped into bed with her. Evony agitatedly remarked, "She is the bane of my damn existence. She waltzes into out territories, starts trouble then disappears. Then the almighty ash-hole over there tells me not to send people after her because of whatever reason. I fucking can't believe she knocked my doctor up."

Lauren was little astounded at Evony's possessiveness of her, but she was more focused on wanting to know what Bo had been doing. Lauren bit her lip then hesitantly asked, "What trouble has she caused?"

Dyson pointedly looked at her as he impassively told her, "She's unaligned." He must of saw the confusion on Lauren's face, so he reluctantly explained to her, "She's neither Light nor Dark and it's causing some unrest in the Fae community."

Lauren knew the point he was trying to make. The Light and Dark having just forged a diplomatic agreement between the two sides made any rouge element a danger to Trick and Evony's efforts at joining the Light and the Dark. Lauren was still confused because most Fae would be Light or Dark depending on their parentage. Wanting further explanation Lauren wondered, "How is she unaligned?" Looking around the table it was obvious no one knew the explanation for that, so she asked what she thought would be an easier question, "Well what type of Fae is she?"

Trick, who had been unusually quiet throughout the whole exchange, hesitantly divulged, "She's a succubus."

And that's when seven years of Fae knowledge hit Lauren like a tonne of bricks. She had done brief research on succubae and incubi in the past, but at the time she was treating an incubus and furthermore she had no reason to analyse succubae reproduction. Lauren became angry at herself for not knowing any of this, but she also knew no matter how much she knew about succubae it wouldn't have prepared her for the reality of being in the presence of one, especially a succubus like Bo. Lauren sat back down and Evony pointed at Trick placing the blame on him, "This is your fault. You said to let her go, and that she wouldn't be an issue. But you were wrong. She's causing unrest with the other Fae and now she's off coercing our doctor into sex and getting her knocked up."

"I wasn't coerced. It was all free will." Lauren pointed out then mumbled, "And the fact that she was beyond beautiful." Lauren's mind began to wander back to that night like it had many times before in the last two months. Lauren had hoped to run into Bo again, but it never happened, so she believed all she had were the memories of that night. But now she knew she had more than just memories from that night.

Evony threw her hands up in the air in exasperation as she exclaimed, "Did everyone here drink the kool-aid? This woman is complicating everything we have built so far and her knocking up Lauren is a seriously blow to our treaty." Evony looked at Lauren, "Do you know what you're going to do?"

Lauren hadn't given much thought to a plan of action considering she was still adjusting to the fact that she was pregnant. She always thought about being a mother at some point, but she thought she'd been in a loving, committed relationship when that happened. Not single and pregnant from a whirlwind one-night stand she had with a woman she hadn't spoken to or seen in months. Lauren ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "I'm going to keep the baby if that's what you're asking Evony."

Trick gave her this uncertain look as he reluctantly asked, "And what about Bo? Do you plan on telling her?"

That was the million dollar question wasn't it? Lauren looked expectantly at Trick and asked, "Do you know where she is because I don't."

Trick shook his head no and Evony offhandedly commented, "After she killed off one of my pets a couple of weeks ago she disappeared. And yes I'm still pissed about it."

So that left Lauren with a decision to make on her own. Their lack of communication since their one night stand was a problem along with the fact that she really didn't know Bo. Lauren had no idea how she would take the news about her becoming a parent. Hell she didn't even think she would believe her even if she did try to tell her. Lauren knew she wouldn't, so she made the only decision that made sense to her, "I don't want to tell Bo."

Evony dryly remarked, "Well that's the most logical thing you've said during this entire meeting."

Lauren softly snorted as she retorted, "Sure it is. Deciding to raise a child by myself is oh so logical."

"You're not alone Lauren. You've got us." Hale told her with a reassuring smile and Lauren returned his smiled with a grateful one of her own.

Tamsin nonchalantly chuckled, "I'm not helping with this. This has nothing to do with me."

"And that Tamsin is where you're wrong. As we all know human-Fae anything is still illegal and punishable by death or dismemberment if you have an aversion to death. I recommend we send Lauren away until we can get the laws changed or newer ones on record. Plus…." Evony cautiously eyed Lauren, "It will get rid of the complication of having to explain the doctor's unexpected pregnancy."

Trick nodded in agreement, but Lauren had noticed the conflicted look that had crossed his face for a moment, "I must agree with the Morrigan. For your safety and the baby's safety it would be wise for you to relocate until we can get things changed here."

The two leaders looked at Lauren waiting to hear her thoughts on the Morrigan's suggestion. Lauren knew it was for the best and she knew that her and the baby would be in danger while still here. Lauren nodded and sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice here. If the elders find out I'm as good as dead and so is the baby if it's human, so I'll do it. I'll go away."

Trick carefully inquired, "Are you sure Lauren?"

Lauren wasn't sure about a lot of things in regards to her pregnancy, but this was one thing that she was certain of. She smiled at Trick, "Yeah I'm sure Trick."

Evony clapped her hands together and said, "Good. And this where your part comes in Tam-Tam. You and Vex will be protecting the doctor while she is laying low from the elders."

Tamsin stood up and protested, "You can't send me. I'm needed here and I'm involved in other things that you have me dealing with."

The Morrigan looked nonchalantly at her nails as she simply said, "Not anymore. This is your priority. You are to protect the doctor and her baby until we can bring them back home."

Vex happily smiled as he cheerfully commented, "I hope it's somewhere sunny and with a beach. I'm long overdue for a paid vacation."

Evony raised an eyebrow at the Mesmer as she ruined his happiness, "Who said anything about this being paid?" Evony smirked as she watched Vex's face fall. Then she looked at Trick offering, "And you can send whoever you would like Ash just as long as they don't cause my protection duo issues."

Trick gave her a tight smile and forcefully said, "Thank you Evony, but the less that know about this the better." He looked at Dyson and Hale, "Guys you're going on a special assignment." Then two men groaned, but they just accepted it as their duty to the Ash.

Lauren sighed and got lost in her thoughts as Evony and Trick went over the details of her move out of the city's Fae territory. Lauren was actually going to do this. She was going to have a baby and raise it herself with her Fae bodyguards. Though she wouldn't consider Vex a bodyguard, more like the house cat that would trip you while going down the stairs. Lauren thought about her pregnancy, which still completely flabbergasted her, but as she thought about it she knew as time went on she would accept it and motherhood like any other challenge that had come her way. Lauren placed her hand on her stomach. Even though it was an unexpected challenge her leaving would at least give them a good start. Her child could be born with no danger looming over their head.

* * *

**The response for this has been incredible and you guys are just amazing. Thank you! Hopefully I can continue to do the story justice (eek!). And remember the fate of this story is in you guys' hands so review. **


	3. Reunited And It Feels So Good Maybe

**D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

Lauren was trying to catch the naked toddler who was running around the second floor of the house. She had been trying to get him dressed for the last ten minutes and she had to admit that he was putting up a decent fight today. Lauren stopped chasing him and half-heartedly demanded, "Ethan get your butt back here."

The little boy just giggled and ran into his room squealing at the top of his lungs. Lauren couldn't help, but to smile. Even when he was being stubborn Ethan was still an adorable kid. Lauren shook her head then yelled downstairs, "Tamsin is all the stuff from this week packed up?"

"Yeah doc except for a few of Ethan's toys we should be all set. Are you and little dude okay up there?" Tamsin yelled back up though Lauren could tell she was headed to the stairs to come up to help.

"We'd be fine if I could just get him dressed." Lauren muttered. She saw Tamsin at the foot of the stairs and told her, "We're fine. He's just in a mood where he doesn't want to wear clothes."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and wondered, "Why don't you just leave him naked? Then when it's time to go we can get him dressed."

Lauren glowered at her and responded, "Because there's other things that need to be done before we leave and Ethan should have been dressed awhile ago."

Lauren could tell Tamsin was trying not to roll her eyes, so the valkyrie just said, "Okay doc. I'm just going to go make sure everything is all set in the kitchen."

Lauren sighed. She was thankful today was moving day because that would mean her stress level would go down and she would stop being so short with everyone especially Tamsin. She didn't deserve that. Lauren walked into Ethan's room and he was sitting on his room floor playing with his blocks, but when he saw her he grabbed one of his blankets and hid under it. Lauren softly chuckled then sat down on the floor next to him and lifted the blanket. He looked back at her with his twinkling dark brown eyes and a huge smile on his face. Lauren playfully told him, "You can't stay naked all day." He shook his head yes and Lauren resisted the urge to laugh, "But we're going to see grandpa Trick."

"Moo?" He asked her with a curious look on his face.

Lauren understood what he was actually trying to say and as she uncovered him she gently corrected him, "Yes we're moving. But you get to see grandpa Trick and Auntie E."

That got his attention and he jumped up yelling, "Eeeeee!"

Lauren couldn't help but to laugh. It amazed her at how attached her son had become to the Dark Fae leader and how equally attached Evony had gotten to Ethan. Evony wouldn't openly admit it of course, but those in the tiny group of people who knew of his existenc, knew how the Morrigan felt about two year old Ethan. Lauren smiled at the little boy and held up his clothes saying, "Well if you want to see her, you have to get dressed."

This he eagerly agreed to and she was able to get him dressed without much of a fight. After she had him dressed she gave him a kiss and happily stated, "Let's go see what Tamsin and Vex are doing."

Lauren picked him up then they walked downstairs to the living room. The room was free of furniture since the movers came two days ago to get all the big stuff and the boxes packed with things they didn't need. Lauren was excited to be moving back home. After two years of political drama, Lauren suspected Evony threatened some people, Trick and Evony had created and made effective as soon as possible Fae laws that didn't make Ethan's existence illegal in the Fae world. So it was safe for them to return. Lauren was happy at the fact that she would be going back to her lab and being in a location that had a larger Fae population. Here in the Midwest she was lucky if she saw two Fae patients a month.

Lauren found Vex sitting on the floor with his back resting against the wall on the other side of the living room and he was doing something on the tablet. Lauren raised her eyebrow scolding, "I hope you're not doing something on there that'll make me want to kick your-" Lauren stopped because she was about to swear.

She put Ethan down then went over to close the baby gate, so he wouldn't climb the stairs. Vex let out a short laugh, "Sweetheart you couldn't kick my-" He looked up at the ceiling to think of a better word, "You couldn't kick my well toned rear even if you had the strength of a brute. I can't wait until we're back home then I can say all the swear words I want."

Lauren glared at him warning, "If I ever come home and Ethan has learned a new word that isn't ball or truck you can kiss your well toned rear goodbye."

Vex feigned being hurt and exclaimed, "My goodness doctor do you want to expose poor, influential Ethan to such violence?"

Lauren pointed at him, "You've been warned." She walked into the kitchen where she found Tamsin taping up one of the boxes that they would be putting in the trailer that Dyson and Hale were out renting. Tamsin looked up at her and Lauren gave her small smile and playfully apologised, "If I say I'm _way_ beyond stressed would you forgive my passive agressive comment from earlier?"

Tamsin just smiled at her and said, "Did you at least get him dressed?" Lauren nodded her head, so Tamsin shrugged, "I guess all is forgiven then. How are you feeling about going back?"

Lauren couldn't suppress the grin that broke out on her face, "I cannot wait. I've been dying to be in the lab for hours on end. And because there is a wider variety of Fae in the city I'll probably do a bit of practicing just to make sure I'm not too rusty."

Tamsin raised her eyebrow and asked, "What were you doing when you were in the city when you flew back and forth?

Lauren moved to the table that was in the kitchen and as she woke up her computer she replied, "I was meeting with Trick and Evony, and making sure everything was good at the facility. But it's different this time because we'll be going back for good and I've really missed home."

Tamsin leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, "I know what you mean. It'll be nice to go to a decent bar. That shithole in town wasn't cutting it and the beer there is piss."

Lauren looked at her matter-of-factly and pointed out, "Well if you guys didn't blow through Trick's monthly shipment of the good beer then you wouldn't have to go to the shithole."

Tamsin covered her mouth gasping, "Lauren language."

Lauren walked over to her and smiled, "You said it first."

Tamsin gave her mischievous smirk as she simply stated, "I say a lot of things."

Their eyes were locked on each other. The two of them weren't standing that close, but they were close enough. Lauren and Tamsin had fallen into this flirtatious relationship that blurred the line of them being just friends. Lauren figured it had something to do with the way Tamsin had taken responsibility to help her out with Ethan which had surprised her. Tamsin had willingly spent late nights with him, took care of Lauren when she had postpartum depression, and had basically become Ethan's other parent. And somewhere while they were taking care of Ethan, Lauren started to have feelings for the valkyrie, and she knew Tamsin had feelings for her. There had been small things like their playful flirtation, a look that lasted just too long, and other things. Lauren at first had been flattered by the attention due to the fact that she still felt conscious about her body after Ethan, but once she could think rationally after giving birth she knew it was wrong to lead the valkyrie on. But now that some time had passed, everything was conflicted and she wanted to give into her feelings but she was just apprehensive to do so. Though as she looked into the valkyrie's sky blue eyes, she couldn't help but to think of the possibility of them being more. Between the unsaid feelings and their mutual attraction for each other the tension in the room had built up and it had become a moment of action. Lauren's eyes dropped down to Tamsin's lips and she thought about how easy it would be to lean in to kiss her.

"Mama?" Ethan called from the kitchen doorway

And just like that their chance was gone. Lauren looked away from Tamsin and took a breath to reel in her raging emotions and to give her rapidly beating heart a second to slow down a bit. That was the second time a moment like that had happened between them. Only last time she hadn't been seconds away from kissing Tamsin. Ethan called for her again and she looked at him and said, "Yes Ethan?"

He pointed to the living room and started to babble something about his tablet and how Vex wouldn't let him play with it. Lauren had gotten better at understanding Ethan's incoherent babbling since he was talking more. She let out an aggravated groan. Sometimes she felt like she had two toddlers in the house instead of the one. Lauren knew Vex would do anything for Ethan but she also knew that he liked to provoke him. Vex had claimed that he was just trying to educate him in the values of life not being fair, but Lauren thought he just liked making him cry. She had a difficult time dealing with the fact that Vex was in her son's life, but Vex always wanted to watch Ethan if Lauren had to do something so she got used to him. Lauren bent down so she was face to face with Ethan, "Honey you can't play with your tablet." He began to pout. Lauren kept her face neutral because she wasn't going to fall for it this time, "I know you're not happy, but Uncle Dyson and Uncle Hale will be here soon to get us. Go play with your toys."

Ethan scowled at her with his bottom lip sticking out, but he turned and walked into the living room. Lauren stood in the kitchen entryway and watched as he walked into the living room then sat in the corner where his toys were and he played with them without much enthusiasm. Lauren heard Tamsin chuckle and she asked, "What's so funny?"

Tamsin walked by her commenting, "It's going to be a long car ride if those two aren't getting along."

Lauren walked back over to the kitchen table and picked up the moving checklist she made a couple days ago to make sure she didn't leave anything. All the furniture and non-essential items had been taken to the new house. Now she was just worried about leaving the stuff they did have with them behind. Lauren hadn't heard from Trick or Evony since yesterday, so she asked Tamsin, "Have you heard from Trick or Evony today?"

Tamsin nodded and told her, "Yeah. They're going to meet us at the house and they're bringing dinner. The Morrigan made sure everything was setup at the house so we wouldn't have to worry about it when we got there."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she sat down and protested, "I told her not to do that. I let her know that we would be fine considering I'm not going into the lab until a week later."

Tamsin held her hands up to defend herself, "Hey take it up with her. You know once she has her mind set it's going to happen."

Lauren rolled her eyes in disbelief and walked into the living room. The rest of their morning was uneventful except for when Vex and Ethan were playing and Ethan threw a toy truck at Vex. Vex had it coming though. He had been antagonising Ethan and instead of getting upset Ethan acted out. But Lauren had to put him in timeout which began the mother of all temper tantrums. Lauren was still waiting for him to calm him down when Dyson and Hale came into the house. Ethan quieted down to sniffles and through his tears he excitedly said, "Puppy!"

That caused Dyson to scowl at Vex because that's who taught Ethan to call Dyson puppy, but he smiled at Ethan and tried to rectify the situation, "It's Dyson Ethan, or in your case Uncle Dy. Are we all set to go?"

Lauren watched as Ethan made his way over to Hale then she looked around the living room and all that needed to be packed were some of Ethan's toys and other random items. She ran her hand through her hair and said, "Yeah just need to pack up all this up. When you guys pack up the van, can you make sure the cooler, Ethan's toy bag, and his diaper bag are within reach? I'm hoping if we can keep him quite it'll be a smooth trip."

Dyson chuckled as he picked up a couple of boxes, "I highly doubt it. It's an eight hour ride and Ethan is a stubborn ball of energy."

Lauren gave him a pointed look and remarked, "This trip will be uneventful despite what Ethan may or may not do." Lauren looked at Vex and told him, "Diaper duty. This is for upsetting him earlier and getting him in trouble."

Vex walked over to Ethan and he picked the little boy up and put him over his shoulder complaining, "I don't know why the little bugger isn't toilet trained yet. By the time I was his age I was pissin' all over everything."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and pointed out, "Vex when you were his age it was probably okay for you to pee all over everything."

"Hey! Is that a crack on my age? I look far younger than you do doc." He got closer and inspected her face, "I'm seeing a bit of crow's feet around the eyes."

They were on a schedule and bickering with Vex wasn't on it, so she pointed at him and demanded, "Go change Ethan Vex."

He back down and walked over to Ethan's diaper bag to get a fresh diaper saying, "Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a twist. I was only playin'"

Lauren took a deep breath to focus. While Tamsin, Hale, and Dyson loaded up the truck she walked around the house making sure everything was packed and nothing was left behind. This was her second walkthrough, but she believed it didn't hurt to be thorough. When she was doing her final walk of the upstairs Tamsin had yelled up that they were all set to go. Lauren walked outside, locked up the front door and left the key in the mailbox for the realtor. Lauren climbed into the van and they were on their way.

Three hours into the ride Ethan had conned her into watching _Cars _twice, and in the middle of his second viewing he had fallen asleep. Except for Dyson, who was driving, everyone else was asleep too. Lauren turned off the DVD and sat back in her seat and looked over at her son who was sleeping peacefully. She brushed a lock of his curly brown hair out of his face and all she felt in that moment was her love for him. Lauren would do anything for her son and wanted to make sure that he knew his mother would always be around for him. As soon as she had him, she made a promise to herself that she would be around to witness all his milestones. And she had been. She got him through teething, taught him how to walk and talk, and had been there through all his bad moments. Lauren had actually taken a year off work so she could only focus on Ethan. And when she went back to work her load was a light one. Now that they were going to be going back home she would be working more than he was used to, but Lauren had requested that her office be moved to a bigger one, so if she had to bring Ethan with her then she could. Evony and Trick actually went overboard and had a separate room built off of her office for Ethan. Anything concerning Ethan they were always quick to agree with. But Lauren doubted that she would have to bring him into work with her as long as one of his faithful guardians was able to watch him.

Lauren stopped looking at Ethan and rested her head back on the headrest hoping that she could get some sleep. Getting ready for the move and finding a new house in the city had taken some toll on her, but the main thing that was stressing her about this move, as well as being the reason why she had been unable to sleep the last few days, was something that had been on her mind since she made the decision to move back. Bo. Lauren hadn't tried to find her, and she hadn't heard anything about the succubus from Evony or Trick. Lauren had wondered if she was still in the city which would then cause her to have a small panic attack because she would worry about their paths crossing. Lauren hadn't completely forgotten about Bo. It was a hard thing to do when her son was a constant reminder of the woman.

Bo would randomly cross her mind when Ethan did something or made a facial expression that Lauren knew wasn't hers. When Ethan pouted she knew that was Bo. And the way he scrunched his eyebrows together when he concentrated on something Lauren knew that was a Bo look. He was also naturally impulsive and Lauren definitely knew that wasn't a trait from her. She was teaching him to think before he did anything, but his nature was to act first. Then there was the naked thing. Ethan liked to be naked and fought wearing clothes. Lastly there was also the glaringly obvious fact that Ethan looked nothing like Lauren. As he got older there were some distinct features that were from her. Like her chin and the shape of her eyes, but everything else was Bo. Lauren sighed. On numerous occasions she thought about having Trick track Bo down and letting her know about Ethan, but then what? It's not like they had a relationship that had went sour. It was a one night stand. Plus the lack of information on Bo just made her believe that the succubus was gone for good. If that was the case then maybe leaving everything as is was for the best. Lauren eventually fell asleep but it wasn't a deep one.

The eight hour drive could have gone worse, but it didn't go as well as Lauren had hoped. Like Dyson had predicted, Ethan got restless after he woke up. He wanted out of his car seat, but no one would take him out, so he started to cry and scream. They had to make several stops so he could get out and run around. The group made it into the city just as the sun was starting to set. The new house was located in a small suburb on the outskirts of the city and it was in neutral territory. Dyson had run a check on the neighbourhood and neighbours and deemed it relatively safe. It was also close to the Fae medical and research centre, so if Lauren had to come home for an emergency it wouldn't be a long drive. As the van pulled to a stop in the driveway of the three-story home, Vex was the first to climb out exclaiming, "Finally civilisation."

They all piled out with Lauren carrying a still sleeping Ethan and Tamsin following her with his pack-n-play. Lauren had her set it up in the living room and carefully put Ethan in it before she helped the others with unloading the van and trailer. Just as they were finishing Evony pulled up in her black Mercedes. Lauren stood there with a smile on her face as she watched Trick and Evony get out the car. She and Evony had actually managed to become close friends over the last two years. Lauren suspected it had something to do with the meltdown she had after Ethan was born and Evony forcing her to get help. That was how she got diagnosed with postpartum depression. Evony walked over and gave her a quick hug asking, "How was the drive? Where's Ethan? I'm so glad that you two are now in the city. Now I don't have to schlep out to the middle of bumfuck to see my nephew."

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she pointed out, "You never schlep. I had to put a up a fight just to get you to agree to let us drive here instead of flying which I'm so glad we didn't do because movies will only entertain Ethan for so long. We had to stop at least five times. Other than that the drive was fine. And he's inside sleeping." Lauren gave her a piercing look, "Do not wake him Evony." She looked at Trick, "Hi Trick."

Trick smiled at her and said, "Hi Lauren I'm glad you guys made it in okay. As promised we brought dinner."

They went inside and sat around the dining room table to eat dinner. Just as everyone had finished eating Ethan woke up and Trick and Evony decided to stay a while longer so they could visit with him. Lauren had made mention of going into the lab to check on a research project, but she was told she wasn't allowed to be in the lab until she and Ethan were settled in their new house. Tamsin was ordered to make sure that she didn't go into the lab although the order was unnecessary considering she was living with them, but the Morrigan made it anyway. After a couple of hours the Morrigan and the Ash left, and so did Vex, Hale, and Dyson. Vex claimed he had finally regained his freedom so he was going to go on a bender. And Dyson and Hale just wanted to go to the Dal. Lauren couldn't blame them for wanting to have a night out in the city.

The last couple of years were an adjustment for them all, but Laure really did appreciate all they had done for her. And she would never forget it because the three men were permanent fixtures in her and Ethan's lives. Before the guys, well Dyson and Hale, left they had reassured Lauren that one of them would be back tonight as extra protection which only lead to Tamsin threatening Dyson to prove that she was equally, if not even more, capable of protecting Ethan and Lauren. Lauren was sitting on the couch as Tamsin showed the guys out and locked up. Ethan was sitting on her lap and he had his head resting on her chest, quietly enjoying being with his mother. Tamsin walked back into the living room and looked around observing, "We have a house to ourselves for once." Lauren looked down at Ethan and Tamsin backpedalled, "We are the only two _adults _in the house. I've sort of gotten used to Vex's whining."

Lauren kissed the top of Ethan's head and stated, "If you miss him so much he can move in. The basement has a ton of space."

Tamsin quickly retorted, "I don't miss him that much."

Lauren softly chuckled and asked, "You're not going out tonight? I thought you wanted to go to a decent bar."

Tamsin sat on the other end of the couch as she remarked, "And who would look out for you and little dude?"

Lauren pointed towards the entrance hall, "We do have two alarm systems. One human and the other Fae. I don't think we need much looking out for."

Tamsin rolled her eyes but she insisted, "I know Lauren, but still it just doesn't feel right leaving you two here alone."

Lauren looked up at Tamsin and they held each other's gaze for a moment. As the silence settled over them the unsaid feelings lingered between them. Lauren had to figure out what she was doing with Tamsin before she lost a very close friend and the only other parent-like figure in Ethan's life. Lauren broke her gaze away from Tamsin and kissed the top of Ethan's head again before murmuring, "Are you tired Ethan?" He shook his head no and Lauren smiled against his hair, "Well Mama's tired. You want to go to bed with me?" This time shook his head yes. Ethan's room was completely setup thanks to Evony, but Lauren didn't want Ethan to have a nightmare and become frightened because of his new surroundings. Lauren got up with Ethan and they told Tamsin good night then headed up to her room. Evony also had Lauren's room setup, but the bed had no bedding on it, so she just pulled a blanket out of a box and tossed it on the bed before putting Ethan on the bed. Lauren was getting out of her button down shirt when Ethan asked her, "Me nakey?"

Lauren laughed tiredly, "Yes you can get naked too. But you leave your diaper on mister."

She watched him as she finished stripping down to her undershirt and underwear. Ethan had began to pull at one of the tabs on his diaper and she firmly said, "Ethan."

He looked at her with a cute innocent look that she tried not to laugh at. He knew she was a sucker for his adorable looks. Lauren got into bed and told him, "You're keeping that diaper on. Now come here." Ethan cuddled up to her with his head lying on the centre of her chest. She turned off the light and gave his head a kiss then quietly said, "Love you."

He responded back with a soft, "Love you."

* * *

_Three Weeks Later….._

Lauren was at her workstation in the lab preparing slides for her recent study on the preservation of Fae DNA in various cells. The last few weeks had been an adjustment for both her and Ethan. Ethan wasn't used to her working as much as she had been because when they were in the middle of nowhere, and she had started working again there was no lab to go into and her workload was minimal. Not that she was working at the level she had been before Ethan it was just a tough adjustment for the toddler and he had been acting out more to show how much he didn't like it. Lauren believed terrible twos to be a myth, but now she was certain there was some degree of truth to them. On top of that he had been waking up in the middle of the night crying for her because he had been suffering from night terrors, so Lauren wasn't getting any sleep here recently. If her home life wasn't complicated enough, her work life had also gone through some changes. The Morrigan and Trick had been giving her more administrative tasks so she hadn't been spending as much time in the lab or the medical centre as she would have liked. Lauren had her suspicion that they wanted to limit her time in the lab so that she was able to get home at a decent hour.

Lauren stretched and yawned. She was half tempted to go into her office to have a cat nap. Ethan had another night terror the previous night and she hadn't been able to get him back to sleep. He only fell asleep because he was so exhausted. Lauren covered her mouth as she yawned again and she reached for her almost empty cup of coffee then took a sip. Lauren almost choked on it as she heard a vaguely familiar voice ask, "Rough morning doctor?"

Lauren turned around on her stool to see who was talking to her and she almost fell off of it when she realised who was walking up behind her. It was a woman she hadn't seen in two years. This was also the same woman who looked like the spitting image of her son except for her chin and eyes. Lauren just gaped at her as Bo gave her a cute smirk, "Long time no see."

Lauren couldn't stop herself as she commented, "No kidding." She had no idea what to do or say. Luckily for her Bo was the one who kept the conversation going. "So I'm guessing this means you do remember me then?" Bo asked teasingly.

Still stunned at Bo's sudden appearance she responded, "How could I forget."

The smile Bo already had on her face turned into a mischievous one as she began to walked closer to Lauren reminiscing on their previous encounter, "We did have a good time together Lauren." Lauren saw Bo's eyes flash their radiant blue colour as she suggested, "We could have a repeat you know…"

Lauren was getting sucked into the sexual energy that Bo just naturally gave off, and she was about to agree, but common sense kicked in making her remember that the last time she agreed to something Bo had suggested she wound up with a pint sized reminder of the woman. Lauren held up her hand to stop Bo from advancing on her and to keep some space between them. Her head tended to get clouded when Bo was in her space. Lauren firmly stated, "No." She saw the disappointment flash in Bo's eyes and in that instant she saw Ethan which was no good for her resolve, so she quickly asked, "Why are you here?"

Bo casually leaned against her workstation and started to explain, "I need you to look at some goo I found while I was on a mission. I heard that I was in luck and that the best medical expert had just come back into town." Bo shook her head in disbelief, "Kinda surprised it's you considering that night we met in the club you didn't look very medical expert-y." Bo smiled appreciatively as she looked Lauren up and down, "I have to say though I think you're sexier in a lab coat than you are in jeans."

Lauren blushed and broke eye contact from Bo. She couldn't do this with her. Lauren couldn't consciously flirt with Bo knowing that she was the mother of her child. It put a tremendous amount of guilt on her and if she wasn't careful she was bound to give into it. Lauren gave her a tight smile, "Thanks." Then she went back into doctor mode, "Did you clear this with either the Ash or the Morrigan because any research or testing has to be cleared by one, if not both of them." Lauren knew she was blowing smoke up Bo's ass, but she wanted her out of the lab as soon as possible because she might do something she would regret later.

Bo put her hands in her pockets and revealed, "I actually work for the Ash and the Morrigan. I have for a while now. With me not being aligned with either the Light or the Dark it gives me room to do things for them that they can't do because of political reasons."

Lauren nodded not really caring about the minor details, but for the fact that she hadn't heard anything about the succubus nor had she seen her in the three weeks that she had been back in the city, and this whole entire time she had been working for Trick and Evony. Lauren would have to talk to Trick once she was done with Bo even if she did have half the mind to run away from the other woman at the moment. Lauren got up and asked, "Do you have your goo?"

Bo grinned at her as she jokingly said, "Don't sound so clinical doctor." She took a little plastic baggie out of her jacket pocket and gave it to Lauren telling her, "The underfae it came from looked pretty vicious and I just want to make sure there was nothing harmful to humans in it." Bo got a look of concern on her face as she divulged, "My friend Kenzi got some sprayed on her and she says she's fine which I'm sure she is, but it's nice to have that peace of mind."

Lauren's heart warmed at the concern Bo had for her friend and before she turned into the big softy that motherhood had turned her into, she looked at the yellowish goo and told her, "I'll put a rush on it and I'll give you a call if there is anything dangerous with it."

Bo eyes softened as she thanked her, "I appreciate it Lauren." They held each other's gaze for a moment and Lauren knew she was in trouble when she felt the urge to kiss Bo go through her. Bo broke the gaze as she let out a soft chuckle then she reached out to place her hand on Lauren's upper arm, "It was really good to see you again."

Lauren looked into the familiar dark brown eyes and she responded, "You too Bo." That should have been the end of the touching and the end of them looking into each other's eyes, but they stood there for a moment until Bo eventually dropped her hand and started to say, "Well I'm going to go-"

"I need your phone number." Lauren pointed out interrupting Bo. She was still caught up in their moment and she didn't want the brunette to leave yet despite her conflicting feelings.

Bo laughed which caused Lauren's heart to flutter, "Oh yeah." Bo picked up the pen that Lauren had been using and she jotted down her number on the legal pad Lauren was using to make notes on. Bo dropped the pen on the pad of paper, "There you go. At least this time we were able to exchange numbers." Bo gave her a flirty smirk, "I'll see you around Lauren."

Lauren blushed as she watched Bo leave the lab. She couldn't help but to notice how nicely Bo could pull off a pair of form fitting pants. Lauren took a deep breath to clear her mind before she told one of her lab assistants that she'd be going to her office. Lauren left the lab and headed down to her office at the end of the hall. Once she was seated behind her desk she called Trick to request a meeting with him. They had to talk about Bo right away. Lauren couldn't have Bo waltzing into the lab whenever she wanted. It unnerved her for several reasons. The one issue being the way she responded to Bo. Bo could make her knees weak, yet cause an inferno throughout her entire body at the same time. She was afraid they end up in the same position, well positions, that they had been in the first time they had met. Then another big issue was that what if Vex had brought Ethan to the facility, so they could have lunch together? That was something she wasn't ready to deal with and couldn't risk.

_**Bo's POV...**_

Bo had an extra spring in her step as she walked back to the yellow beast known as her car. She slipped behind the wheel and looked over at Kenzi who was giving her a suspicious look. Bo got worried and thought maybe something was wrong with her, "Kenz what's the matter?"

Kenzi had a wide-eyed look on her face as she pointed at Bo saying, "You. Did you get a brain transplant while you were in there or something? You came out look like Mary-frickin'-sunshine and I swear you were bouncing. And I'm not talking about the girls." Kenzi looked out the window at the medical centre, "It is the Fae medical and _research_ centre." Kenzi surprised Bo when she grabbed Bo's arm and with a terrified look on her face she implored, "Bo tell me they did not do 'research' on you."

Bo rolled her eyes at her friend's overdramatic behaviour and pried the smaller woman's fingers off her arm reassuring her, "No Kenzi. No 'research' was done to me. I just….I just saw a friend."

The dark haired girl gasped feigning shock, "A friend? Bo are you cheating on me?" She playfully swatted Bo's arm, "You succuslut."

Bo reached to gently grab Kenzi's chin and jokingly said, "Don't worry baby I'll never cheat on you. Even when you're covered in slime"

Kenzi scowled at her for second then beamed a smile, her bright eyes twinkling, "Good. So who'd you see in there that made you all peppy? A former horizontal tango partner?"

Bo just smiled then started the car and drove out of the parking lot with Kenzi being relentless on wanting to know who Bo had seen at the centre. Bo made her way to the more rundown part of the city to the building that she and Kenzi called home. They had found the abandon building after Bo had saved Kenzi from a bad con that had went south with some not so nice Fae and they needed a hideout. It could use a massive renovation, but she and Kenzi had fixed it up enough that you couldn't tell that the building was close to falling down. When they arrived Bo pulled into the empty spot that she normally parked her car and told Kenzi, "Get inside and get that gunk off you. I'm going to clean out the car."

Kenzi stubbornly pointed at her and said, "This doesn't let you off. You're going to tell me."

"Kenzi, if I thought the silent treatment would be successful don't you think I'd use it a lot more often?" Bo asked as she got out the car and moved to the trunk where she kept a stash of towels. She realised early that dealing with the various Fae in her line of work sometimes resulted in messes. Bo had lost several good pairs of boots and some clothes because of Fae bodily fluids. This reminded Bo to ask Trick and the Morrigan for clothing hazard pay.

Kenzi got out the car and slammed the door close, "Damn right it doesn't work. I may have to resort to other tactics if you don't tell me after I shower."

Bo walked over to her and challenged, "Oh and what are these other tactics? Driving me up a wall? Too late sweetie."

Kenzi huffed indignantly and stalked off to go inside while Bo laughed. As she cleaned out the car she thought back to seeing Lauren again. Seeing the blonde had stirred up a pot of emotions that she hadn't thought about in two years. Their whirlwind one night stand had been amazing, and nothing had been able to beat it since. Lauren had surprised her because for a human she had been able to keep up with her the entire time. So Bo had been thoroughly disappointed when she woke up the next morning to find that the blonde had left. Bo had tried looking for her, but she didn't have much to go on, so she continued her search to finding out about her Fae origins. But when she attracted the Morrigan and the Ash's attention a few months later by killing one of the Morrigan's underfae pets she left town.

But she couldn't stay gone for long. There was something telling her to come back, so she did six months ago. It was then that she met with Trick and the Morrigan, who she still had issues with, and they came to a mutual agreement about her remaining unaligned as well as creating her freelance position with them. Bo had never quit looking for Lauren, and her intense attraction to the Lauren had never faltered. But at the same time she had lost some hope in ever seeing the blonde again and even started to believe that woman wasn't even in the city anymore which she had been right about. So to find her at the Fae medical centre was just too funny to the succubus. It was like fate decided to give her a break and make this easy for her. It was sort of easy. There was still her thing with Dyson, but that was nothing. That was fun mixed in with her need to heal. That could be easily stopped. But that was only if Lauren still felt the same way. A lot could happen in two years.

Bo finished cleaning the leather interior of her car then went inside. She went into the kitchen to toss the now useless towels into the trash can then made herself a bowl of cereal. She was sitting at the metal island eating when Kenzi came down the rickety stairs wearing Bo's kimono to which Bo pointed out, "We need to get you one of your own. You can't keep stealing mine." Kenzi then proceeded to take her spoon and steal a bite of her cereal. The dark haired girl tapped the top of Bo's head with the spoon and Bo rubbed her head saying, "Ow. What was that for?"

Kenzi moved into the living room and sat on the couch telling her, "For being oh so secretive about this new friend of yours."

Bo finished off her cereal then turned around on the stool so she could face the couch saying, "This friend isn't new."

Kenzi scoffed as she flipped through an old tabloid magazine, "Bo you don't have old friends."

Bo let out an exasperated sigh then got up to go sit on the couch. She plopped down and took the magazine from Kenzi as she admitted, "Okay I might be using the term friend loosely here." Bo paused before she confessed, "She was a one night stand." Then she got a dreamy look on her face as she recalled her night with Lauren in her mind, "Correction, she was _the_ one night stand. Kenz I swear for a human she's got incredible stamina that beats any of the Fae that I've slept with."

The look on Kenzi's face told Bo that she was impressed. Bo knew the young woman had heard some of her more athletic encounters even though she tried to be really contentious, but sometimes when she was full on succubus things tended to get out of hand quickly. Kenzi snatched her magazine back and as she flipped through the pages she casually asked, "So what, you and her got jiggy with it in some broom closet at the centre? Or did you do her on a lab table?"

Bo rested her head back on the couch chuckling, "No it was nothing like that. I was just excited to see her. She had basically disappeared after our night together and because I didn't know anything about her I was clueless to find her. Apparently she was gone on research or something for a while." She turned and looked at Kenzi smiling, "But now she's back."

Kenzi sceptically looked at her over the top of the magazine then looked back down at it before she tossed it on the coffee table wondering, "So did you and her…" Kenzi trailed off as she bumped her fist together to illustrate what she meant, but she frowned, "Is that even accurate? I mean-Never mind. I don't want to know. So did you and her…you know before or after you knew what you were?"

Bo looked up at the ceiling and scoffed, "After. _Way_ after." Bo's voice took on a regretful tone, "If I had done to Lauren what I had done to those people…." She trailed off not wanting to finish that thought.

Kenzi pat her arm and changed the subject, "Well hopefully you two can get another shot. So the mystery woman's name is Lauren huh?"

Bo smiled gratefully at Kenzi. Her past was one that was full of regrets due to the fact that she had killed a few people inadvertently because she didn't know she was Fae. It wasn't until the last time she killed someone seven years ago that she decided to find some answers which led to her travelling all across the country. Bo's smile widened, "Yeah her name is Lauren. She's some hotshot doctor over at the centre and she definitely knows how to pull off a lab coat."

Kenzi cringed and remarked, "Eww nerd alert. Also get a new fetish succubutt. Naughty nurse is overplayed."

Bo chuckled at Kenzi. She was glad to have a friend like her. Bo probably wouldn't have been able to have gotten through these last six months without her. She stood up and said, "Let's go to the Dal. I have to check-in with Trick on that underfae then I also need to go see the Morrigan. Apparently she has new way to torture me."

Kenzi got up and commented, "One of these days she's going to send you to do her dirty work and you're not going to come back. Then I'm going to have to kick her name brand ass with my stylishly, yet fabulous boots."

Bo smiled at Kenzi then gave her a quick hug telling her, "Don't ever change Kenz."

Kenzi returned the hug as she told her, "Wouldn't dare dream of it." She pulled back and said, "Alright enough sappiness. I'm going to go get dressed."

Bo smiled as she watched her friend bounced over to the stairs then head up them. Kenzi had become a sister to her and that was all the family she needed, even if the younger woman sometimes drove her crazy. Bo sat back down and picked up the magazine Kenzi had been reading as she waited for her so they could head to the Dal.

* * *

**Long one I know. Think of this as the calm before the storm. You guys have been great with the reviews, so keep them coming. And yes I know I'm defying science on all sorts of levels here, but I'm quite fond of the name Ethan lol. Also fun fact: I originally wrote this strictly from Lauren's perspective, but thought Bo's perspective could make it more interesting. Hopefully I am still doing the story justice.**


	4. Oh, What a Tangled Web We Weave

**D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****

* * *

_Lauren's POV…._

Trick had told Lauren to come to the Dal so that way they could have their meeting while he had some free time. After Lauren had put a rush order on Bo's goo she left the lab. Lauren walked into the bar and as soon as Trick had seen her he excused himself from the bar. He pointed for her to follow him and they went down to his office. As soon as they were in his office Lauren let go of the anger she had been holding on to, "You and Evony hired her? When the hell did that happen?"

Trick gave her a confused look and he calmly asked, "Who are you talking about?"

That didn't help her anger any, so she fumed, "Who am I talking about? Who else could I be talking about Trick?" He still looked as if he had no clue as to who she was talking about so she snapped, "Bo."

Trick's mouth opened as he began to understand then he inquired, "You saw her?"

"Of course I saw her Trick. She came sauntering into the lab like she owned the damn place." Lauren told him recalling the way Bo had strolled into the lab. She decided to leave out the part about how she wanted Bo right then and there. She sat down on the couch and pointed out, "Plus where else would she go to get medical help? I'm the chief medical officer for the facility, and I'm well known around the Fae community." Lauren let out a resigned sigh, "It was bound to happen. I just wish you had given me some notice."

Trick sat on the couch next to her and apologised, "I'm sorry Lauren. I didn't think she would have come to the lab so soon."

Lauren ruefully chuckled, "We have some goo to thank for that. Apparently her friend got some on her and she wanted to make sure it wasn't harmful."

Trick nodded then stated, "It isn't. The underfae they were tracking down is a pest more than anything. The spray is a detractor, but nothing harmful."

Lauren made a mental note of that so she could cancel the testing on the goo. Lauren looked at Trick and she wanted an explanation, "Were you ever going to tell me about you and Evony hiring her?"

Trick looked away from her then he looked back as he simply stated, "No." Lauren was surprised and he began to explain, "The fewer that know about her working for us the fewer political ramifications we will have to deal with." Trick sighed then told her, "She's only been back for a short while Lauren, so she knows nothing about Ethan. I have gotten to know her a bit and I feel I should tell you something." Lauren arched her eyebrow at him in curiosity so he continued, "Well firstly I found out the reason why she's unaligned. Bo was adopted by human parents when she was a baby." Lauren was a little surprised by the revelation, but she nodded in understanding, "She was raised by them then when she was a teen she had killed her high school boyfriend when they…." He gestured and Lauren knew what he was getting at so she just nodded again. "After that she ran. When it happened a few more times she decided to find out about herself."

"So she travelled around the country, and when she was out west she had met up with some Fae. They had taught her about Fae and she got a better understanding on her abilities. It was while she was there that she started asking about her parentage. Bo was given my name due to the fact of my intensive knowledge on the Fae families."

Lauren cut in to tease him, "Because you're so old."

Trick rolled his eyes, "I'm not that old. I dare you to ask the Morrigan how old she is."

Lauren held up her hand as she declined his challenge, "No thank you. I like our friendship where it is at. Intact, and with me still being alive."

They chuckled then Trick continued his story about Bo, "The first time she was in the city she hadn't been able to contact me because she got caught up with something and killed one of Morrigan's underfae pets which she is still paying the debt on. But when she returned, six months ago, she asked me to look into her parents for her."

Lauren was completely interested in learning all she could about Bo because this was Ethan's mother they were talking about, and she knew absolutely nothing about her. She hesitantly asked, "Trick did you find Bo's parents?"

Trick had a blank look on his face then shook his said saying, "Her father I know nothing about, but her mother…..it's complicated." Lauren waited patiently for him to continue. Trick had a conflicted expression on his face, "When I started to look for Bo's parents, I started with my first instinct which was to look at my own family tree." He took a deep breath then sighed, "I've been alive a long time Lauren and I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. One of those things being my daughter Afie. When I was king a long time ago I made some decisions regarding her and she was kidnapped by the Dark and I never saw her again." Trick paused and again Lauren allowed the man to take the time he needed to get over the emotions that recalling the memory brought with it. Trick continued on with little emotion in his voice, "I used some of the Morrigan's Dark contacts and found out some things about Aife that I wish I hadn't." There was a moment of silence. Lauren could tell that whatever he had found out probably didn't help the guilt he was already feeling.

Trick cleared his throat then revealed what his findings had found "But it was confirmed that she had been pregnant, but there was no record of the child ever being born. Once I had learned that I had a theory that Bo could possibly be my granddaughter, but I need concrete evidence."

Lauren's mind put the pieces of the puzzle together easily, "And that's why you sent me that anonymous DNA test a couple months ago." Realisation flooded Lauren's brain and she gaped at him as she asserted, "That was you and Bo's DNA. Trick you're Bo's grandfather." Then Lauren covered her mouth and gasped, "You're Ethan's actual grandfather. Well great-grandfather." Trick nodded and Lauren started to laugh. Lauren began to laugh for several reasons the first one being that she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in the last few days. The other being that if her life could be any more like a soap opera Bo would have heard everything and would have come barging in demanding answers. Lauren glanced at the stairway to make sure Bo wasn't there. Lauren calmed down and as she caught her breath she observed, "This is why you didn't let Evony kill her when she first showed up. You feel some bond with her don't you? Does she know?"

Trick solemnly shook his head no then said, "I had planned on telling her before you and Ethan moved back, but tension between the council of elders prevented that. And yes I do feel a bond for her which is what made me go with my instinct. I also feel the same bond for Ethan, but it's not as strong as the bond I have with Bo. As you know my blood is a lot more powerful than other Fae."

"Right. Blood sage blood." Lauren stated. Trick gave her an encouraging look that meant she needed to think further on what he was trying to say and she did. When she realised the point he was trying to get across to her she gave him a pointed look and said, "Insinuating that Ethan may be some powerful Fae isn't helping my mood any Trick. I don't like to think about it. Ethan just turned two and I'd like for him to maintain his innocence for as long as possible." Lauren had refused to run the necessary test to find out if Ethan was Fae or not. She wanted him to have a normal childhood then when he hit puberty, and if he exhibited Fae abilities, she would handle it. Until then he was like any other normal two year old who liked to wear his mother out.

Trick shook his head no and corrected her, "No Lauren that's not what I'm talking about. Because both Bo and Ethan share my blood the familial bond will be stronger than it is in most Fae. As soon as Bo sees Ethan she will feel it and so will he."

Lauren sat there in stunned silence. There was no way to hide that and she was nowhere near ready to talk to Bo about Ethan. Lauren had been thinking about the possibility more recently, but every logical reason she had for keeping Bo from Ethan had fallen short and just made her feel more guilty which only drove her further away from wanting to tell Bo about Ethan. And so she made the only decision that would keep things on her terms until she was ready. Lauren stood up and said, "I have to get back to the lab Trick, but as an asset that is protected by the Light, I would like to place a formal request that Bo stay away from Ethan and I."

Trick readily protested her request, "Lauren you're being unreasonable. I'm sure if you just talk to-"

"I am not ready to talk to her. I know nothing about her, and until I do I don't want her in Ethan's life." Lauren vehemently argued. She could see the unreasonableness in her request yet at the same time Bo was an unknown to her. And maybe they would get to know each other better, but until then Laure wanted to keep Bo away from Ethan. Trick was still looking at her with a pointed look and his jaw was still tight. So to prevent any further argument from him she heatedly added, "And if you don't honour my request I will make it with Evony."

Lauren had just made the mother of all chess moves against the Ash. She knew that Evony had no personal attachments to Bo, so her placing the request with the Morrigan could end badly if Bo ever violated it especially if Evony still had her hang ups about Bo. Lauren stood there trying not to cross her arms in defiance as she stared Trick down. He gave a short nod, "I will grant your request Lauren, but do know that the bond Bo and Ethan share can't be ignored."

Lauren let out a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, "I know Trick and I will deal with it if, and when it happens. I just I hope I'm ready to deal with everything else by then. Thank you." He gave her another slight nod. She headed over to the entryway then just before she started up the stone stairs she turned back to look at him and she suggested, "You should tell her Trick. It'll be one less thing we're keeping from her."

Lauren left out of his office and as she got into the barroom she saw Bo sitting at the bar and between feeling from her emotions and her need for sleep she just wanted to make a clean get away. But fate had other plans for her. Bo had seen her come up from Trick's office, so she waved for her to come over. Lauren declined at first by shaking her head no. But when Bo began to pout playfully it caused the bottom of Lauren's stomach to drop. She had seen that face a thousand times since Ethan was born. And the look was even cuter on the person that he had inherited it from. And like with Ethan, she was a sucker for that pout. Lauren internally groaned and made her way over to where the brunette was sitting. Next to her was an eccentric looking young woman and she was eyeing Lauren cautiously. Once she was close enough Bo teasingly joked, "Are you stalking me doctor?"

Lauren quickly shook her head no and replied, "I had to talk to Trick."

"About what?" Bo asked curiously.

Lauren swallowed hard and she absently said, "Just reporting about the medical centre. He and the Morrigan like to be made aware of anything peculiar." Lauren then pointed out, "Also I was here first, so technically if anyone had been stalking someone it would be you."

Bo grinned at her and as she playfully commented, "Well it does sound like a very entertaining idea." Lauren couldn't help the way her body reacted to Bo flirting with her and the succubus' grin turned into a wide smile as she inquired, "What are you thinking about doctor?"

Lauren blushed and she was thankful when the girl next to Bo rudely introduced herself, "Hi I'm Kenzi."

Lauren gave her a polite smile with a small nod, "Nice to meet you Kenzi I'm Lauren." She looked back at Bo, "I have to go. I have some things I need to finish up at the lab. It was good seeing you again Bo."

As Lauren turned around to walk to the exit she heard Bo remark loudly, "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon Dr. Lewis."

Lauren kept walking even though everything in her wanted to go back and have a repeat performance of the night they had together two years ago. The moment she was out of the Dal Lauren was able to regain some control of her thoughts and reel in her out of control libido. She got into her car and drove back to the medical facility thinking about her conversation with Trick. Lauren trusted that Trick would handle his end of her request despite his personal feelings, but in public he would have no control over Bo approaching her. And Lauren felt ridiculous about having guards on her and Ethan. That definitely was taking it too far. Unfortunately Lauren would have to begin to prepare herself mentally for the day when her son met his other mother. Hopefully she would have a good explanation as to why she had kept Ethan from Bo. Lauren gripped the steering wheel tighter and hoped that day wouldn't be anytime soon.

Bo was sitting there looking at the entrance then she turned back around to look at Kenzi, "Isn't she amazing?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she sarcastically remarked with a fake lisp, "Just all sorts of amazing."

Bo nudged her shoulder with her own and complained, "Oh come on Kenz what is wrong with her?"

Kenzi just sat there and when she didn't say anything Bo started to make sad faces at her and eventually she caved and threw up her hands in concession, "I don't like her okay."

"You don't know her." Bo laughed out.

Kenzi gave her a piercing look and replied, "I know I don't _know_ her, but there's something about her that is….shady."

Bo's eyebrow rose sceptically as she slowly repeated, "Shady?" She stared at Kenzi who only sipped the mug of beer she was drinking. When Kenzi didn't elaborate she told her, "You got to give me something more to go on here. You can't just say she's shady and not tell me why you think she's shady."

Kenzi put her mug down then waved her hand around as she said, "It's hard to explain. Call it a gut feeling."

Bo opened her mouth to say something, but she decided to leave it alone. She wasn't going argue with Kenzi and her gut feelings. And that was only because she sometimes had a pesky way of being right. Bo spotted Trick coming up from his office and she called out, "Hey Trick that underfae you sent me after made a big ass mess and managed to get away. I think there's a hive of them or something. Also can I get hazard pay for my clothes? You and the Morrigan don't pay me enough for me to keep replacing my clothes." Trick smiled at her and she was kind of worried because it hadn't reached his eyes. She got off her bar stool and walked over to him asking, "Is something wrong? I just saw Lauren leave and she said she was just reporting to you. If you need anything let me know."

Bo watched as Trick exhaled heavily. She was really concerned because the Ash wasn't his normal friendly self, and he seemed really troubled. Trick looked up at her and requested, "Bo let's go to my office."

Bo nodded in agreement and she followed him to his office after she signalled to Kenzi that she was going with Trick. To which the young woman just nodded at before reaching over the bar to get a shot glass and some harder liquor. When they were in his office Trick motioned for her to sit on the couch and he said, "Bo something has come up, but first I have some news about one of your parents."

Bo sat on the edge of the couch, her back ramrod straight, as she gave Trick her full attention. It had been months since she had asked him to look into getting information about her parents, but when he hadn't given her any news she thought he was having as much luck as she did which wasn't any. Bo was smiling widely as she excitedly asked, "What did you find out?"

Trick sat down in his arm chair that was opposite the couch and he let out a breath as he hesitantly began to talk, "Bo I haven't found anything out about your father, but I have managed to find out information about your mother."

Bo didn't let the news about him not finding anything on her father affect her, so she rubbed the palms of her hands nervously on the tops of her thighs as she eagerly implored, "So what'd you find out about my mom Trick?" She lightly chuckled, "The suspense is killing me."

Trick cleared his throat and he looked her in the eyes as he revealed, "Your mom was kidnapped by the Dark a long time ago. Some several hundred years before you were born. The details are very unclear as to what happened, but at some point she managed to get away and that was when she was pregnant with you. Once again the details surrounding your birth aren't clear because it was never documented." He paused and Bo almost lost her patience, but he continued on, "I had a hunch about something and I had it tested which confirmed my suspicions."

"What were your suspicions about?" Bo wondered as her mind came up with a million possibilities. The main one being that she was some evil killing machine.

Trick broke eye contact from her then he looked back at her with serious look as he explained, "Your mother's name was Aife Bo, and she was my daughter." His eyes softened as he gently pushed forward, "So that makes you my granddaughter."

Bo got up and started to pace as she ranted, "Holy shit Trick. That-That's big. No that's bigger than big, this is fucking huge. I've got so many questions. Like where is my mother? Do you still talk to her? What does this mean for me? I mean you are the frickin Ash of the Light Fae? Fuck does this mean I'm Light now? I mean no offence or anything I just think you guys are too rigid for me. And I don't want to default to a side."

Trick gently grabbed her arm as she paced by him and she looked down to his caring brown eyes as he smiled, "Why don't you sit down. I'll pour us a drink then I'll answer your questions, but we have some business to attend to first. "

As he got up to head over to his private liquor cabinet, Bo flopped down on the couch still completely bewildered by the fact that she had biological family right in front of her. She had half the mind to run up to the bar and tell Kenzi, but she showed some restraint in that department. Trick came back over to the couch handing her a glass of whiskey before he sat down. Bo took a big drink and grimaced as the liquid burned on the way down. She cleared her throat and inquired, "What's the business we have to conduct Trick? You want a play-by-play with the underfae? Also do I start calling you Gramps?"

Trick tightly smiled as he politely declined, "I'd rather you don't." Bo and Trick laughed then he took a moment to take a drink from his glass. "This is actually Ash business." Bo scrunched her eyebrows together clueless as to what Ash business would concern her. Trick had a reluctant look on his face as he officiously stated, "By order of the Ash you are ordered to stay away from Dr. Lauren Lewis." Bo's smile quickly disappeared, "If it is reported that you have been anywhere near the doctor you will be thrown in the dungeon for six months."

Bo gaped at him. Completely baffled as to where this was coming from she scoffed, "What?"

Trick sighed heavily as he asserted, "You have to stay away from the doctor. If you don't I'll have no choice but to punish you Bo."

"I don't understand Trick. Where is this coming from? Did she tell you something?" Bo said as she got up to stand over him, but she stepped back from him when he only sat there. By the look on Trick's face he knew something and Bo was going to find out what he knew. Bo angrily placed her glass on the table in front of the couch and retorted, "Never mind Trick. I'll find out on my own."

As she bolted for the stairs she heard Trick threaten behind her, "Bo if you go anywhere near her-"

"I will do whatever I want. I decide who I can and cannot see. Not you. Not the Morrigan. Only person who can tell me not to see Lauren is Lauren herself." Bo snapped as she turned back to him.

Trick's voice rose as he revealed, "Lauren did make the request Bo. So leave her alone."

Bo stalked back over to him and demanded, "Why did she make the request Trick? I know you know and don't you lie to me. Not now."

Trick's jaw tightened then he said in a controlled voice, "That concerns no one but Lauren and I Bo. And if you continue down this path then I will have to take action."

Bo scoffed then turned to go back to the stairs announcing over her shoulder, "We're done anyways."

Bo went up to the barroom then she walked over to Kenzi curtly saying, "Come on Kenz we're leaving. I've had enough time here."

Kenzi gave her a concerned look as she asked, "Bo what's the matter? What'd you and Trick talk about?"

Bo didn't answer her. She couldn't talk about it. She was too angry and hurt. Lauren had involved the Ash in making sure Bo stayed away from her. Bo wanted to know why, but now wasn't the time to find out. She needed to cool down before she did something like that. If she didn't then she would do something stupid and that's how people got hurt. She and Kenzi left the Dal and they drove back to the clubhouse.

Lauren got home that evening after she spent the rest of the day hiding out at her lab in Dark Fae territory. She had to admit it wasn't the most adult thing to do, but going back the medical centre was just too risky especially if Trick had spoken to Bo right after they had talked. Lauren sighed as she put her keys on the hook. It was little after eight, so Ethan was down for the night thanks to Tamsin. As she walked into the living room she saw Tamsin lying on the couch. They smiled at each before Tamsin asked, "Working late at the lab again? Made some pasta with alfredo sauce. Also little dude is not a fan of the broccoli. He basically threw it at me when I gave him his plate."

Lauren sat down in the recliner that was corner of the room and chuckled, "I thought you knew that."

Tamsin laughed and said, "Clearly I forgot."

Lauren smiled as she shook her head, "Guess you'll remember it next time since he threw it at you." Lauren paused to rest her head back and close her eyes. She had decided on the drive home to tell Tamsin about her run-in with Bo. But now that she was home and in the same room with her, she was starting to doubt her decision. Lauren opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling as she stated, "I saw Bo today."

Lauren slowly brought her head down to look at Tamsin's reaction, but the valkyrie's neutral expression didn't give off anything. Tamsin's face remained neutral as she asked, "And?"

Lauren ran her hand through her hair and told her, "And nothing. She just wanted me to run some test on some Fae substance for her."

Tamsin sat up and sarcastically commented, "I'm surprised nothing happened considering your last run-in with Bo."

Lauren had been expecting some jealousy from Tamsin. Their whole relationship was this big grey area. And at some point she would have to do something about their relationship before it resulted in something that wouldn't be good for all involved. Tonight wasn't the night to deal with that, but Tamsin's comment stung and she retorted, "You being jealous about me seeing Bo isn't going to help anything."

"Who said I was jealous?" Tamsin snapped before she added "I was just pointing out that you seem to forget who you are when you're around her."

Lauren got up to go into the kitchen and as she walked through the entryway she said over her shoulder, "One moment of weakness doesn't mean she can render me completely stupid Tamsin."

Tamsin followed her into the kitchen then she leaned against the entryway as she let out a dramatic breath of relief and mockingly stated, "Well thank goodness for small miracles." Lauren gave her a pointed look. Her sarcasm wasn't helping their conversation any. Tamsin shrugged nonchalantly as she asked, "So you just ran her test then she left?"

Lauren got herself a glass of water and shook her head yes but then she added, "But I did go see Trick after she left the lab because she can't waltz into the lab like that. Not when I still haven't told her about Ethan."

"Do you ever plan on doing that?" Tamsin asked her genuinely concerned.

Lauren looked into her glass of water thinking it would give her some insight, but it didn't. She looked up into Tamsin's amazing blue eyes and sighed, "At this point I have no choice, but to. Bo and Ethan share a bond and if she were to ever run into Ethan while he was out with either you or Vex or any of you guys she would feel that familial bond with him. And it would cause a world of trouble." She took drink of water, "And because I am not ready to deal with their bond, nor do I have the backbone to tell Bo about Ethan at the moment, I have asked Trick that Bo stay away from me. It was a formal request." Lauren glared at Tamsin when she begn to laugh. That wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. She actually had been expecting Tamsin to agree with her. Lauren shortly asked, "What's so funny?"

Tamsin caught her breath and pushed off the entryway explaining, "You."

"And why am I funny?"

"Because you're going about this the wrong way and the way you are doing it…I wouldn't be surprised if Bo finds out." As Tamsin walked into the kitchen she shook her head incredulously which only made Lauren angry and when Tamsin was closer to her she bluntly pointed out. "If you were really serious about keeping Bo away from you and Ethan then you would have made the request with the Morrigan. Trick has proven that he can't be objective when it comes to Bo."

Lauren scoffed as she obviously stated, "Evony would kill Bo. I don't want her dead Tamsin. I just need time."

Tamsin stepped closer to her and firmly stated, "No she wouldn't have. She would have probably made her disappear for awhile until you said to bring her back." Tamsin smirked as she warned, "Lauren I just hope you figure out what you're going to tell her sooner rather than later."

Lauren just stood there fuming at the valkyrie, but she couldn't say anything because she knew Tamsin was right. Trick did have a soft spot for Bo. And him finding out that Bo was his granddaughter only added to the doubt that Tamsin had effectively put in her head. Maybe she did just screw herself over. Tamsin started to walk out the kitchen, but she stopped when Lauren asked, "Can you tell Evony about the request I made with Trick?"

Tamsin looked at her and nodded, "Sure thing doc."

She walked out of the kitchen and Lauren sat down in one of the stools by the island then rested her head in her hands. She should have just told Bo about Ethan and dealt with the ramifications. But instead she was making absurd requests with the Ash and the Morrigan just to prevent Bo from seeing her in hopes that she wouldn't find out about Ethan. Lauren felt her life may have hit a new low.

* * *

**Honestly I have no idea how this chapter is going to go over...so you guys should review. I thank you for reviewing the first few chapters. You guys have been awesome. Next update probably won't be until next week, but trust me the wait will be well worth it. I'm leaving updates on my profile about where I stand for posting just so you guys no I haven't abandoned it.  
**


	5. It Was Bound To Happen

**D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****

* * *

_Three Days later…._

It was Lauren's day off from work and it was definitely needed. Between dealing with her Bo issue, who she hadn't seen since they were at the Dal a few days ago, and work Lauren had reached the end of her rope. Luckily Ethan hadn't had any night terrors the last few nights, so she was able to get decent sleep. Lauren and Ethan were lounging in her bed and he was watching some kid's show about animals while she was reading one of her periodicals. Ethan was lying on his back with his head resting on her lap, and Lauren was playing with his hair. She missed the days when the two of them would just lay around and do nothing. Lauren had been contemplating about stepping away from some of her research at the centre that way she could spend more time with Ethan, but she wanted him to gain a sense of independence from her. So for now she would continue her research. When Ethan quickly sat up she looked at him and he looked up at her excitedly saying, "Cat! Mama cat!"

Lauren smiled at him and corrected, "No sweetie that's not a cat it's a tiger."

"No. Cat." He adamantly stated. Then he added, "Big cat Mama."

Lauren grinned as she couldn't resist egging him on, "And what does the big cat say Ethan?"

He meowed like a house cat and Lauren let out the laughter she had been trying to hold in which only made him meow more. As soon as she was able to catch her breath she told him, "That's a little cat. This is how a big sounds." Lauren did a terrible impression of a tiger's roar then Ethan mimicked her and Lauren couldn't help but to find it adorable. She started to tickle him which made Ethan laugh and squeal and Lauren was laughing right along with him. Playing with Ethan made her heart full of love for the toddler and she made sure to cherish the moment. There was a knock on her room door, so Lauren stopped tickling Ethan and said, "Come in."

Ethan copied her, but he was louder, "Come in!"

The door opened and Tamsin walked in saying, "I had to make sure the zoo hadn't lost any animals."

Ethan stood up then plopped down on Lauren's lap then pointed at the TV telling Tamsin, "Big cat Tam."

Tamsin looked at the TV then back at Ethan, "I think that's called a tiger champ."

Ethan folded his arms across his chest and seriously stated, "No. Cat. Big cat."

Lauren combed her fingers through his hair and said, "I wouldn't argue with him. He's standing his ground on the tiger being a cat which he isn't a hundred percent wrong about just wrong species of cat."

Tamsin sat on Lauren's bed and joked, "Leave it to you to nerd up the conversation. Are you two planning on getting out of bed today?"

Lauren smiled as she shrugged. Normally she didn't have anything planned on her days off. She was at Ethan's disposal on those days and they would either go outside and play, or she would come up with something fun for him to do. Tamsin gave her small smile before she tickled Ethan's belly. Lauren was glad to see that the tension between them had disappeared. Well at least the tension from the Bo situation had. Tamsin had told Evony about Lauren's agreement with Trick and she agreed to do the same. Lauren had to call the Morrigan to make it specifically clear that she did not want Bo dead. Last thing she needed on her conscience was being the reason why Bo ended up dead. But after that Tamsin and Lauren hadn't said much to each other. Lauren hadn't said anything because she wasn't certain as to why Tamsin was upset with her. It could have been the whole Bo situation or it could have been something entirely different. Tamsin let out a heavy sigh and Lauren asked, "What's the matter?"

Tamsin was quiet for a second then looked up at Lauren and said, "I just wanted to apologise for the last couple of days."

Without thinking Lauren took Tamsin's hand, "You don't have to apologise. I'm just as sorry. Everything with Bo has me completely stressed out and instead of asking you what was wrong, I let everything fester and get worse."

They stared at each other for a moment and Lauren could feel the proverbial elephant in the room. The elephant needed to be addressed, but it would have to wait due to the fact that Ethan looked up at her and asked, "Mama outside?"

Lauren looked down at him and his big brown eyes were looking up at her waiting to see what she would say. And it was the hopeful glint in them that made her say, "Yes we can go outside, but how about we get you dressed and we go to the park?"

Ethan sat up and his eyes widened as he repeated, "Park?"

Lauren grinned at him, "Yes the park. We have to put clothes on though."

Lauren was pleasantly surprised when he nodded his head in agreement then got off her lap to go over to the edge of her bed where he slowly climbed down. As soon as his feet hit the floor he walked over to Tamsin and pulled her hand ordering, "Tam clothes. Now."

Tamsin picked him up then stood as she gently scolded, "What do you say Ethan?"

"Peas?" He asked innocently.

Tamsin shook her head trying to pretend his cuteness didn't affect her, "Alright little dude."

Lauren chuckled as she watched them leave her room. She leaned her head back on the head board to give herself a moment. Tamsin and her needed to have a discussion about them and their feelings. She didn't want Tamsin hanging on and hoping for something that probably wouldn't happen because Lauren herself didn't even know what she wanted. It wasn't fair and Tamsin meant too much to Lauren for her to keep letting things continue as they had been. Plus there was Bo, or there had been Bo, but Lauren was certain that would never happen for several reasons. Lauren let out a deep sigh then got up to take a shower and get dressed. Afterwards she headed down to the kitchen to pack the cooler with snacks and food then she went in the back yard to get Ethan's dump truck and a few of his toys. If she didn't bring the truck he would throw a fit. Once she had the toys packed up in a bag she went into the living room and made sure Ethan's diaper bag was fully stocked with wipes, diapers, first aid kit and anything else they might need to spend a few hours in the park.

By the time she had everything packed up in her car she hadn't seen Tamsin and Ethan yet, so she went upstairs to Ethan's room. As she walked in she found the two of them wrestling around on the floor. Lauren leaned against the doorjamb and said, "You two were supposed to be getting dressed. Do I have to put you both in timeout?"

Ethan quickly climbed off Tamsin and said, "No timeout. Clothes Mama." Then he pointed to the shirt he was wearing. He didn't have his shoes on, but he did have clothes on, so Lauren could give Tamsin credit for that.

Lauren walked over and picked him up saying, "Let's go put your shoes on while Tamsin gets some clothes on."

Tamsin let out a short laugh, "I'll go like this." Lauren took in her current outfit, which consisted of sweat pants and a tank top, then gave her a look a disapproval causing Tamsin to backtrack, "Or I will go get changed." She got off the floor and as she walked by Lauren she mumbled, "You're such a mom."

Lauren chuckled, "I am a mom." She and Ethan went downstairs to put on his shoes. As soon as everyone was all set to go they headed to the park. They got to the park and as they pulled into the parking lot Ethan started to struggle to get out of his seat. Lauren parked then she got out to get everything they would need while Tamsin got Ethan. Lauren heard Tamsin tell Ethan, "Calm down dude. We have to wait for your mama."

Ethan impatiently told her, "Mama come on."

Lauren closed the car door and told him, "Ethan behave or we'll go home."

He stayed quiet after that. They found a spot in the grass to set up the blanket and Lauren set up everything else while Tamsin took the bouncing ball of energy to go play. As soon as she was settled on the blanket Lauren took out her tablet and looked at some documents on a peculiar strain of virus that she was studying. Lauren got so absorbed into her reading that she didn't notice when another person joined her on the blanket, and she jumped when they said, "Looks like a good read."

Lauren almost had screamed, but she didn't when she saw who was sitting next to her. Lauren was still shaken up and she harshly asked, "What the hell are you doing Bo?"

Bo covered her mouth and said, "Aw you said a bad word." She dropped her hand and remarked, "Careful Lauren there are kids around."

Lauren just glared at her and scowled, "What are you doing here Bo? Are you stalking me now?"

Bo snorted and rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself darling. I saw you when I was at the coffee shop across the street and I thought I'd come say hi. Hi."

Lauren continued to scowl at Bo. Her flippant attitude and blatant disregard for the Ash's orders were obvious and Lauren didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not. Lauren angrily pointed out, "You know you're not supposed to come anywhere near me."

Bo nonchalantly shrugged, "It's a free country. I can do whatever I want."

Lauren's jaw tightened as she narrowed her eyes saying, "It's a free country, but by Fae law you're breaking a direct order from the Ash and I would hate to have to report this to him."

"An order he only gave because you had requested it." Bo stated heatedly. Then she asked, "Why don't you want to see me Lauren? I thought we had a good time together and were both still interested in each other." Bo gave Lauren a visual once over before she added, "And don't say that you're not because I know you are. Your energy spikes every time I come around."

Lauren was pissed, more so at herself than Bo. But Bo's sudden ppearance in the park was fuelling her anger along with the fact that Bo could read her energy which told her she wasn't hiding her attraction as well as she thought she had. Lauren hated the fact that Bo could easily affect her like this. Lauren snapped, "That's between the Ash and I. And I may still be sexually attracted to you Bo, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to get into bed with you."

Bo effectively ended the argument with, "Didn't stop you last time."

There was a second where all Lauren could do was stare at Bo. Bo's frankness had stunned her though she had to admit that she had walked into that one. She weakly countered, "I was exhausted and careless."

Bo leaned in closer to her, and Lauren's pulse began to quicken, she whispered, "And were you being careless each time I made you come? Or was that your exhaustion? Because I know you were getting quite the workout."

Bo backed away from her and Lauren just gaped at her. Lauren had several responses that happened all at once and she didn't know which one to deal with first. One was the physical reaction her body had when Bo leaned closer to her. And the other was the fact that Bo had the gall to approach her in a public park to argue with her. Lauren looked away and she spotted Tamsin who was looking closely at her waiting for the signal that meant that she needed to come over. Lauren had forgotten all about her fear of Bo finding out about Ethan and she internally swore at herself for letting Bo bait her like she had. Lauren looked at Bo ready to tell her off, but then she realised that she was looking in Tamsin's direction which was also the same direction Ethan was in. Lauren immediately felt nauseous. She couldn't believe this was happening and in a lame attempt to get rid of Bo she firmly said, "Bo you have to go. Tamsin will not hesitate to come over here."

Bo didn't say anything and the longer the silence went on the more nervous Lauren became. Bo hadn't stopped staring in Tamsin and Ethan's direction. Lauren really hoped that there wouldn't be a public display of Bo finding out about Ethan because that would be a disastrously loud, and angry conversation. Lauren watched as Ethan looked up from playing in the sand and he looked directly at Bo. He stared back at her for a moment then gave her smile and excitedly waved at her. Lauren's heart leaped into her throat. She had been in some stressful situations before, but if she was able to make it out of this without suffering a heart attack then it would be a miracle. Lauren watched as Bo gave Ethan a short wave with a small smile on her face, but it disappeared when she looked at Lauren asking, "Who's that kid with Tamsin?"

Lauren looked away to get from under Bo's intense gaze. She took a drink from her bottle of water as she thought about how to answer the question. She twisted the cap back on the bottle while she cleared her throat and carefully answered, "That's my son Ethan."

"You have a kid?" Bo asked the amazement written all over her face. Lauren watched as she processed this and she could only wonder where this conversation was going. Confused Bo said, "Did you have a kid when we…."

Lauren quickly shook her head no knowing that what she was going to say next was probably the final nail in her coffin, "I didn't. He's only two."

The wheels were working overtime in Bo's head. Lauren could see them at work as she and Bo stared at each other. Bo broke eye contact and looked back at Ethan as she slowly repeated, "Two. Huh. And his name is Ethan? Is he yours and Tamsin's?"

Lauren tilted her head in confusion for a second then realised what she was asking, "Oh no. I mean he's mine, but Tamsin is just like a parent replacement for him. She's been around since he was born. And yes his name is Ethan."

Bo slowly nodded as she continued to watch Ethan which just made Lauren want to confess everything to Bo, but it didn't happen. Bo looked back at her and offhandedly commented, "Got to say he looks nothing like you Lauren." Lauren had no idea what to say. This whole situation was blowing her mind. Bo got up saying, "He's a cute kid. I've got to go. I'm meeting Kenzi."

Lauren watched as she left the park. She was still too stunned to do anything. Lauren had no idea how she was able to get out of that conversation without telling Bo that Ethan was her son. For half a second she thought maybe the bond wasn't as strong as she thought it would be. But Ethan had waved at Bo, and he was terrified of strangers. Lauren continued to sit there baffled out of her mind.

**Bo's POV...**

Bo quickly walked down the sidewalk to the small boutique that she was to meet Kenzi at. But her mind was working overtime thinking about Lauren's son. When she had seen the blonde out the window of the coffee shop she had gone over there with every intention to find out why Lauren had requested that she stay away from her. And all she got was some confusion, no answers, and some weird feeling about a kid. Bo found Kenzi pacing outside the boutique and she said, "Kenz I'm sorry. I-um-Something came up."

Kenzi grabbed her hand and pulled her arm saying, "Uh huh come on. I want to get these boots before some fashion idiot buys them."

But Bo didn't budge. Bo had this feeling that was completely unsettling to her and she asked, "Hey Kenz can you do me a favour?"

Kenzi let out an aggravated breath, "If I don't get these boots today Bo I'm going to kick your cute succubutt. What is it Bo-Bo?"

Bo gave her a small smile before she said, "I want you to come take a look at something with me."

Kenzi reluctantly agreed, so they walked back to the park where they stood by the entrance and Kenzi dryly remarked, "Children playing. How cute."

Bo swatted her shoulder lightly then said, "No over there." Bo pointed to where Tamsin and Lauren where, "You see that brown haired kid with Lauren?" Kenzi nodded her head, "That's her son."

Kenzi's eyes widened as she muttered, "Holy shit Bo. You boinked a MILF."

"She wasn't a MILF when I boinked her." Bo gave her a confused look then asked, "You think she's hot?"

Kenzi waved her hand around as she mumbled, "In that doctor-y kind of way if that's your thing." She quickly changed the subject, "What about the kid?"

Bo's eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to come up with the words to describe what she was feeling, "He seems familiar to me. And I have this weird feeling that I can't describe. It feels like some sort of a pull towards him, but I didn't even meet him so it's weird."

Bo watched as Kenzi watched the kid then she looked at Bo then looked back at the kid before shrugging and saying, "I don't know Bo. Maybe your maternal instincts are sensitive."

Bo knew that wasn't the case. She just felt something bigger, but she reluctantly said, "Yeah sure they are." She smiled at Kenzi, "Let's go get you some boots."

They walked back to the boutique and Bo chewed on her lip trying to focus on what Kenzi was saying, but she just had this nagging feeling about Lauren's son and it wouldn't go away.

**Lauren's POV...**

After Bo had left the park Tamsin came walking over with Ethan saying, "What the hell was she doing?"

Lauren took Ethan from her and chided, "Language Tamsin." Then as she got the wipes out of the bag she said, "And Bo was being her charming self. She was asking me about why she couldn't see me then she saw Ethan and started questioning me about him." As she cleaned some of the dirt off Ethan she pointed out, "I don't think she realised she was looking at a small, male version of herself."

Tamsin scoffed angrily retorting, "I don't care Lauren. She violated a direct order from the Ash and that is punishable. I'm calling Trick."

Lauren pulled out a baggie of teddy grahams and opened it before she gave it to Ethan so he could snack on them, "Don't call Trick and definitely don't tell Evony. She's gone. She said whatever she had to and left. We're okay.

"No we're not." Tamsin remarked as she sat down. Then she stated, "I saw the way she was looking at Ethan, and this is just the tip of the iceberg."

Lauren bit her bottom lip and she knew Tamsin was right. Tamsin had been right this entire week, but she had been reluctant to accept it. And now there was a possible shit storm coming her way and she had no idea when it would come. Lauren had noticed that Ethan had his head tilted and he was looking at the park entrance with a smile on his face. Lauren looked over at the entrance and she saw the retreating forms of Bo and Kenzi and she muttered, "Shit."

Tamsin looked at her with one of her eyebrows arched, "What?"

"Bo. She was standing at the entrance with Kenzi." Lauren told her shaking her head. Her life didn't have to be this complicated. She knew the solution, but she was fighting it hoping maybe things would work themselves out.

Tamsin gave her a look that silently told Lauren that she was right. She then looked away as she plainly stated, "We need to talk."

Lauren just stared at her. Now was not the time for them to talk, but clearly someone somewhere had decided that everything needed to happen now for Lauren. The way Tamsin had said the four simple words made Lauren anxious, but she took a deep breath and asked, "About?"

Tamsin stole one of Ethan's teddy grahams which made him pout, so she tickled him. After she ate the cookie she said, "Lauren I'm not going to pretend like you don't know what we need to talk about." Tamsin locked eyes with her and they were intense, "And we're not going to have this conversation now because of little dude, and because I don't like to air all my sh-stuff out in public. But do know I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you, but you need to decide what you're going to do once Bo finds out."

Lauren sat there with a neutral expression on her face. Tamsin was right. She needed a plan because she knew it would only be a matter of time before Bo confronted her about Ethan. Then there was the thing with Tamsin that she also needed to figure out because it benefited everyone and cleared up the grey area that their relationship had become. Lauren's thoughts were interrupted when Ethan asked, "Swing Mama?"

Lauren smiled at Ethan grateful that he was the one thing that kept her sane. She got up with him and they headed over to the swings. Lauren put him in one of the baby swings then started pushing him while she thought. Telling Bo how and when she got pregnant wouldn't be a problem. After she found out Bo was a succubus she did her research on succubae reproduction and she had gotten a very clear picture on the how. Her attention was brought back to Ethan when he yelled to go higher, but she kept him at the height that she already had him at. Lauren had a feeling Vex liked to push the boy higher than she was comfortable with. Lauren thought that she should call Trick and give him a heads up, but she didn't want to deal with the barrage of questions he would ask nor did she want to be the one to tell on Bo. Lauren sighed and decided to focus on the giggling little boy in the swing. Today was her day off and she wasn't going to let Bo, Tamsin, or anyone else ruin her time with Ethan.

They stayed at the park for another couple hours and when Ethan fell asleep on the blanket they decided to go home. When they got to the house they saw Vex's car parked in the driveway. Lauren went in carrying a deep sleeping Ethan and as she made her way over to the stairs Vex looked at her and asked, "And where were you three off to?"

Lauren sushed him as she headed up the stairs to put Ethan in his bed. Once she laid him down she covered him then she watched him sleep for a moment. It was moments like this that Lauren felt extremely lucky to have her son even if he had been a huge surprise for her. She left his room after taking a second to wonder if she should turn on the baby monitor which she did. She went downstairs and turned on the receiver that was on the side table next to the couch and Vex asked, "What's this about a run-in with a former one night stand who just so happens to be the mother of young Ethan?"

Lauren fell into the recliner and said, "Of course Tamsin told you. It was nothing trust me." Lauren looked around the living room then at the kitchen entryway as she wondered, "Where is she? We're supposed to talk."

Vex didn't say anything which was highly unusual considering the Mesmer always had to include his two cents. Lauren let out a frustrated groan, "She's going to the Morrigan isn't she?"

Vex found his cuticles very interesting and that confirmed Lauren's suspicion. Lauren got up exclaiming, "Shit!" She went over and took her keys off the hook telling Vex, "Watch Ethan." Vex was about to protest, but she cut him off, "Do it Vex. If he wakes up feed him. There should be left over pot roast in the fridge and he likes his green beans cold now. Also give him a bath."

As she walked out the door she heard Vex say, "Should have kept my mouth shut."

Lauren got into her car and at a fast, but safe, speed she drove to Morrigan's uptown office. Evony was the last person she wanted to tell about Bo violating the order that prevented her from seeing Lauren. Evony may have promised not to kill Bo, but that still didn't mean she couldn't make her life miserable. And the fact that Ethan was around made things worse because not only was the Morrigan protective of Lauren, but she was even more protective of him. And Bo was already on her shit list, so of course Tamsin would go to the one person who would really do something about Bo. Lauren hoped she would be able to reach Evony's office in time. As she got to the tall, glass building she flew into the underground parking lot and parked. Lauren quickly walked into the building and headed straight for the bank of elevators. She pushed the up button several times while waiting impatiently for the lift to come. A minute and a half later she was on the top floor and charging into Evony's office despite her assistant's protests. Evony looked up from her paperwork at the intrusion and she had an angry expression on her face at first, but when she saw it was Lauren it turned into happy one and she asked, "Where's my nephew?" Lauren looked around the office and she didn't see Tamsin. Lauren was now worried that the Morrigan had sent Tamsin after Bo. "Is everything okay Lauren?"

Lauren had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at Evony and demanded, "Where is Tamsin?"

Evony lifted her hand up as she simply stated, "She hasn't been here dear. At least not today. Why?" Evony moved from behind her desk and made her way over to Lauren, "Lover's quarrel?"

Lauren shot Evony an angry look before she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. As she thought about where Tamsin would have gone Evony placed a hand on her shoulder which made her open her eyes and she noticed the rarely seen look of concern in the woman's eyes. Lauren sighed and decided to tell her the truth considering that she had barged into the Morrigan's office. Also their relationship had come too far for her to lie to her. Lauren pointed to the sofa, "Can we sit and talk?"

Evony smiled and responded, "Of course we can as long as you explain why you burst into my office like a crazy person."

Lauren sat down then chuckled, "Tamsin left the house after we got back from the park, and I thought she was here."

Evony's perfectly, shaped eyebrow arched, "Uh-huh. And why did you think she was here?" Before Lauren could say anything the Morrigan held up a finger and guessed, "Is it because you two finally gave into all that sexual tension and she was disappointed, so you thought she was coming to ask me to send her off on an assignment?"

Lauren had a perplexed look on her face. She didn't think anyone had notice the attraction between her and Tamsin. And if Evony had noticed then that meant everyone else knew too. Lauren shook her head no revealing, "I thought she was reporting to you that Bo had approached me in the park while Ethan was around. He wasn't with me, luckily Tamsin had him in the sandbox." Still amazed she asked, "You noticed the sexual tension?" Then she added, sounding a bit offended, "And why would I be disappointing? I have a succubus stalking me. I am damn good in bed."

Evony must not have heard that last part because she stood up and demanded, "And did you tell the Ash this?"

"No I didn't. But I'm starting to think that's where Tamsin is. I really thought she'd come to you." Lauren said as she thought more logically about it.

Evony scoffed, "Clearly loyalty comes with stipulations these days." She looked at Lauren, "Telling me would only piss me off, but I can't deal out the punishment like the Ash can because you made the request with him. I'm just back up." Evony walked over to her desk saying, "Let's give the Ash a call and see if we can get them over here before he has his guards go after Bo." Lauren watched as Evony picked up the phone and dialled a number. As she waited for the line to pick up she told Lauren, "And sweetie everyone can see the sexual tension between you and the valkyrie. Surprised you two haven't gone at each other yet."

Lauren groaned and let her head fall back against the couch. She doubted Trick would have done anything quickly against Bo considering his emotional attachment to her. She let out a deep breath wondering how her off day and her feelings had become so complicated. She didn't know why she felt so compelled to protect Bo. Maybe it was Ethan, but then she realised that when she thought Tamsin was over here reporting to Evony it made her panic and worry about Bo's safety. The thought of any harm coming to Bo made Lauren anxious. She lifted her head up when she heard Evony end the call inquiring, "What's he going to do to Bo?"

Evony sighed and reported, "Nothing unfortunately."

Lauren scowled at her and when Evony sat next to her she wondered, "And what are you going to do to Bo?"

Evony reached out and tucked a wayward strand of the doctor's blonde hair behind her ear saying, "I'm not going to do anything Lauren. Bo and I may have our differences and she does rub me the wrong way sometimes, but she does a lot for Trick and I, so she's valuable. Plus she's Ethan's mother. Call it empathy or whatever, but I wouldn't feel right torturing the kid's other mother."

Lauren ruefully chuckled, "So I made an ass out of myself for nothing and I left Ethan with Vex?"

Evony grinned at her, "The boys still not getting along?" Lauren rolled her eyes. It depended on the hour. Evony sighed and said, "And it wasn't all for nothing. We need to talk. Well you, Trick, and I. We need to know what you have planned for when Bo does find out about Ethan."

Lauren let her head fall back against the couch as she let out a deep breath, "When Bo finds out I'm going to be honest with her then we'll probably talk about visitation. At some point we'll need to talk custody which you and Trick will have to mediate. I have a feeling once I tell her about Ethan I might not be one of her favourite people anymore."

Evony chuckled and said, "Most likely not. Now what about this thing with you and Tamsin?'

Lauren leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees then held her head in her hands burying her fingers in her hair replying, "Tamsin is complicated."

Evony crossed her legs and nonchalantly asked, "Are you in love with her?"

Lauren sat up so fast that she was dizzy for a second. She looked at Evony exclaiming, "Love?! Why would I-"

"You two have lived together for two years raising a child. I'm certain that type of situation made you two very close." Lauren just stared at her then Evony held up a finger stating, "And you two make goo-goo eyes across the dinner table and it makes everyone nauseous."

Lauren in love with Tamsin? That was ridiculous. She got up to pace, "Sure having Ethan did bring us closer together, but that's only because she was helping out."

"You keep telling yourself that honey." Evony got up to go make herself a drink. And as she made it she insisted, "And she was helping out because she's mad about you and your child. Now are you mad about her?"

Lauren walked over to the large window to look down at the street and she watched the cars and people went by. Tamsin had been her pillar of support since before Ethan was born. Granted it did take her a few months to warm up to Lauren. Although that only happened because Lauren had an emotional breakdown in her six month of pregnancy and Tamsin was forced to help her through it. But once Tamsin warmed up to her she had been Lauren's go to talk baby things with. They had talked about baby names together, decorated Ethan's room, and even Lamaze class. And Tamsin did it all begrudgingly, but Lauren knew she liked it. Hell Tamsin was the only one she would allow in the delivery room. Tamsin had gone above and beyond what the Morrigan had ordered her to do, and she had even surpassed what would be required of a friend. Tamsin had inadvertently become her other half. But did she love her? Yes. But Lauren wasn't in love with her. She loved Tamsin in a way that was more than best friend, but less than lover. She and Tamsin had their moments where she thought just maybe they could have something, but in those moments she realised those feelings were more physically driven than emotional.

Lauren closed her eyes as she quietly confessed, "No I'm not in love with her." She turned around and looked at Evony vehemently added, "But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate everything that she has done for Ethan and I." She let out a sigh, "And honestly I have had moments where I thought we could be more and actual love would follow because Tamsin is everything I want in a partner. She's beautiful, supportive, and funny but….my heart just isn't in it."

Lauren went back over to the couch and plopped down. Now that she had laid bare her feelings for Tamsin she had a clearer picture of what it was she actually wanted, but she knew she would never be able to have it. Not with the choices she had made. Evony sat next to her and handed her a drink which she graciously took then proceeded to drink from. As she sat there looking at her drink Evony prompted, "And why isn't it?"

The answer was easy and it came to Lauren a lot quicker than she expected. Lauren took a drink then replied, "Because I've created this adorable child with someone and the more of her I see in him the more it makes me want to get to know her. And is it so wrong to want to know the mother of my child and see if we could possibly be the family Ethan deserves?"

That was the one thing Lauren had hoped for since Ethan was born. She had hoped that one day she and Bo would meet again and she'd tell her about Ethan and sure Bo would be mad, but she would be determined to make it work with Lauren for Ethan's sake and then they'd fall in love in the process. Of course Lauren knew it was a farfetched dream, but at the time she had been reading a lot of romance novels, and she couldn't help it because it was something she wanted for herself and for her son. But she knew the possibility of that happening was shot to hell. At some point Lauren had begun to cry. Before Ethan she wasn't much of a crier, but after she had him her reaction to certain emotions had changed and when she was feeling helpless, like she was now, she'd cry.

The Morrigan gave her a tissue and as she wiped her eyes the Morrigan consoled her, "Sweetie it's not bad to want that for him or for yourself. And just because she's building a relationship with Ethan doesn't mean she can't develop one with you. The only thing that's stopping her from doing so is you."

Evony was right, but Lauren was afraid. Bo would be angry and hurt that she hadn't told her about Ethan and that was a bad way to start any potential relationship. Lauren managed to get herself together and she sighed, "And the only reason I'm stopping myself is because I feel guilty about what I've done. I didn't tell her about her own son. That's worse than anything."

Evony scoffed as she pointed out, "It was a one-night stand. How were you to know that she could knock you up?"

Lauren couldn't argue with that, but she said, "I may not have known that she had the capabilities to knock-get me pregnant, but I could have tracked her down."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Evony's assistant open the door and announce, "The Ash is here with the valkyrie."

Evony gave Lauren one more look of concern and asked, "Are you okay?" Lauren knew the question was a loaded one because ever since Evony made her get treatment for her postpartum depression she had become a little bit more understanding to Lauren and her feelings. Lauren nodded and Evony smiled at her before telling her assistant, "You can tell them to come in."

Trick came into the office first and he apologised, "I'm so sorry Lauren. I thought Bo understood the ramifications of her disobeying me."

Evony scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. She's more stubborn than a jackass." Lauren glared at her and Evony snapped her fingers and commented, "Right Ethan's mother."

Tamsin had sat next to Lauren and she was slowly rubbing her back. Tamsin was the only person who could tell she was upset without her having to say something. It was something she had learned when Lauren was depressed after Ethan. Lauren let Tamsin comfort her and she smiled at Trick, "It's okay. It's not like you could have monitored her every move. Plus it's not like she's one to follow the rules."

Evony chuckled then commented, "Sounds like Ethan."

Lauren laughed as she thought about it. It did sound like Ethan. He always tested her to see how far he could go before she would have to put him in timeout. And if this was genetic Lauren might as well throw in the towel now. Lauren nodded in agreement, "Yes it does." Something clicked for Lauren and she came to a decision. Lauren got up and looked at the three of them and said, "Speaking of Ethan….I want Bo to meet her son."

Tamsin stared at her then asked, "Are you serious Lauren?"

Lauren knew Tamsin would question her on this. And she had her many theories as to why, but she was done keeping Bo from Ethan. It wasn't fair to either of them. Lauren stared Tamsin down and firmly stated, "Yes Tamsin. I'm done keeping him from her. It's exhausting and causing me nothing but stress. Also it's not fair to Ethan. He needs to know her."

Tamsin scoffed and argued, "To hell he needs to know her. He's got all the family he needs now. He doesn't need her."

Lauren remained patient as she agreed, "He does have all family he needs, but she is his mother Tamsin. And he needs her just as much as he needs you or me."

Tamsin sat back against the couch and angrily glared at her. Lauren tried not to let Tamsin's anger get to her because she had made her decision, and unfortunately this didn't concern her. This was Lauren's choice to make. Trick tentatively asked her, "And how do you want them to meet Lauren?"

Seeing where she had only just decided for Bo and Ethan to meet, she chose a place that Ethan would be comfortable in and a place where if things got out of control then it wouldn't cause much of a scene. Lauren took a deep breath and said, "I'll invite her to dinner at the house. That way Ethan's comfortable and if there is a scene then there is a scene without an audience. I hope there isn't though." Then she looked at Tamsin for the last part of her plan, "And we will be alone."

"Fuck no. I'm not leaving you and him alone with her." Tamsin objected as she got up. "You can go ahead and plan your little dinner, and let him meet her, but I will be there because who knows what bat shit crazy thing she might do once she knows he's her son"

Lauren lost her patience and argued, "I'm sorry Tamsin, but this doesn't concern you. And I would like it if you were a bit more understanding."

Tamsin threw her hands up in frustration, "I have been nothing but understanding Lauren even more than I should be. And yes it does concern me. Ethan may not be mine biologically, but I am that kid's other parent and I dare you to say otherwise."

Lauren clenched her jaw because the phrase was just on the tip of her tongue, and she knew it was there only because she was angry. And anything she said in anger wouldn't help them in the long run. Lauren inhaled sharply through her nose to get a grip on her emotions then calmly said, "No one is saying that Tamsin but you being there could complicate the situation-"

"Complicate the situation for who Lauren? Bo?" Tamsin snapped at her. And before Lauren could answer she retorted, "You wouldn't want her to think that we were screwing now would you?"

Lauren was done with this conversation and she even more done with Tamsin arguing with her, "This isn't the time for this conversation Tamsin. And we will have the house to ourselves."

Tamsin scoffed and headed for the door, "Whatever Lauren."

She left out of the office slamming the door. Lauren covered her face with her hands. That had gone from bad to worse to worst. Lauren had a feeling that Tamsin would feel threatened by Bo because it would challenge her place in Ethan's life. Lauren believed that theory was ludicrous because she knew Tamsin would always have a place in Ethan's life as well as hers, but the way that conversation just went made her question if Tamsin would want to remain in their lives once Bo was in it. Lauren heard Evony clear her throat and say, "Hopefully you'll have this straightened out before dinner."

Lauren let out a short laugh because if she didn't laugh she would have a mental break down. She actually was beginning to doubt her plan, but it was the best one she could think of at the moment. At least the best plan that was beneficial to Ethan and his comfort. Lauren sighed and rubbed her temples as she could feel a migraine coming from all this stress.

* * *

_Next Day…_

Bo had just pulled into what could be considered the parking lot of the rundown gym that she was meeting Dyson at when her phone began to ring. She was already running late, but after she pulled her phone from the waist of her sweatpants and saw that is was Lauren she didn't hesitate to answer it. After their encounter in the park Bo hadn't been able to shake her feeling about Lauren's son and it was making her anxious. To avoid doing anything that would get her in trouble she called Dyson earlier to see if he was up for a sparring session. Bo thought that a little physical exertion would alleviate some of her anxiety. Putting her phone up to her ear she said, "Hey."

"Hey." Lauren replied as she paced her office. Her nerves were frazzled and she had barely slept because she was so nervous.

There was a moment of silence between them. Lauren was at a lost as to what to say even though she had called Bo, and Bo was confused as to why Lauren was calling because she obviously didn't want her around. Bo was the first to break the silence by harshly asking, "What do you want Lauren? I'm busy."

Lauren was a little shocked by Bo's tone, but then again she did have the Ash tell her to stay away from her. Lauren cleared her throat then hesitantly said, "I-I wanted to call to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? It's clear you don't want me around for whatever reason and that's fine. No loss for me." Bo lied. She did care if Lauren didn't want her around. She wanted to fix whatever had made Lauren not want her around.

Lauren's stood by her office window and looked out of it. She almost believed that Bo had given up that easy, but then she thought about way she had acted the previous day. Bo still felt something for her and that didn't go away overnight. Lauren shook her head as she realised none of it didn't matter. Once Bo found out about Ethan then whatever fantasy she had would be blown to bits and Bo would probably want nothing to do with her. Lauren sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I had Trick tell you to stay away from me and it has been corrected. I was just-It's a lot of things Bo. And that's why I'm calling." Lauren paused for a moment before she let out in one breath, "Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?"

Bo had been so dumbfounded by Lauren's invitation that all she could say was, "Huh?"

Lauren couldn't do this again. It was tough enough that she dreaded the very thought of the dinner, but having to ask twice was overkill. Lauren took a deep breath and slowly repeated, "I would like you to come over to my house for dinner."

Bo did hear correctly, and she was completely confused by the invitation. Bo put her hand in her hair and blew out a breath, "Okay sure I guess. When?"

Lauren let out the breath she had been holding and responded, "Tomorrow night? Say around five?"

"Yeah. Sure. Should I bring anything?" Bo asked. She was still working through the fact that Lauren had just invited her to dinner at her house and she was trying to figure out the meaning behind it. Then a realisation hit her. Maybe Lauren had been so nervous or afraid for Bo to meet her son that having Trick intervene would prevent the two of them from doing whatever and that way she wouldn't have to risk being rejected by Bo. She wouldn't have lost interest in Lauren just because of her son. Firstly that was a jerk move and secondly she already had a soft spot for him despite that nagging feeling she had about him. Bo smiled as she got lost in a wild fantasy of her, Lauren, and Lauren's son being a cute little family that lived in a house with the picket fence and a dog. It wasn't a bad fantasy to get lost in.

"Bo? Bo are you still there?" Lauren asked since the line had gotten quiet. She was hoping Bo hadn't come to her senses and was about to tell her off. She would understand. In fact she deserved on more levels than Bo realised.

Bo shook her head and chuckled, "Yeah Lauren I'm still here. I sort of spaced out. So did you say I needed to bring anything?"

Lauren chuckled at little and thought she might as well enjoy their pleasant conversation before it all went south, "No Bo. I think I have everything covered. I have to get back to work, but I will see you at five tomorrow?"

Bo was grinning like an idiot and she quickly agreed, "Yep five it is. I will be there. Possibly early, but definitely for five."

Bo was being cute and adorable and Lauren really didn't want to end the phone call because if she did then she would have to leave their happy bubble. Lauren softly laughed, "If you're early that's fine."

There was momentary pause between them then Bo said, "Okay I will let you go."

They both reluctantly said goodbye to each other and hung up. After Bo hung up she did a little happy dance before she headed into the gym with a little extra bounce in her step. She and Lauren were getting back on good terms, and tomorrow she would tell her that her son would be no problem. Bo still felt that unsettling feeling when she thought about the little brown haired boy, but she figured it was because she was surprised Lauren had a kid and that once she officially met him it would most likely go away.

Lauren had hung up the receiver and covered her face with her hands. The next twenty-four hours were going to be nerve wrecking. She took a couple deep breaths then headed back into the lab desperately wanting to get lost in her work for a few hours so she didn't have to think about the upcoming evening she and Ethan would be having with Bo.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Last chapter brought up some strong emotions (and I loved it). So hopefully this one will do the same. As usual the fate of this story is in your hands, so please review. **


	6. Dinner Wasn't So Bad

**This f-word is used liberally in this one, so enjoy! Also I'm using line breaks for the change of POV. Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

_The Next Evening….._

Lauren was fighting to get Ethan into some decent clothes, but he wasn't having it and would proceed to pull off every piece of clothing she would put on him. She was thankful that he hadn't gone for his diaper yet. Bo would be there in a half an hour and Ethan was in a mood. She couldn't blame him though. The tension levels in the house were affecting him. Tamsin was still upset at her, and other than when they were talking about Ethan, she hadn't said spoken to Lauren in what was now two days. Lauren had tried talking to her, but anytime she tried to initiate conversation Tamsin would just walk away from her. Lauren felt guilty about the way the conversation had gone in Evony's office and she knew she had hurt the valkyrie's feelings, but she was hoping to be able to fix things between them once everything with Bo was settled.

But for now she was busy trying to get a t-shirt on Ethan, but he kept squirming away. "Ethan I need to get clothes on you. You have a visitor coming." Lauren told him hoping he would understand and stop trying to escape, but he didn't. She had managed to get pants on him, so she let him run around shirtless. Lauren got off the living room floor and went into the dining room to set the table. Dinner was an Ethan friendly meal, but something adult. Lauren did have half the mind to make chicken tenders and fries just to see what Bo would say. Feeling that everything was set for dinner she went back into the living room to get Ethan and after she scooped him up she began to tickle him as they headed for the stairs. Lauren put him down when they were on the second floor and Ethan took off for his room. She closed the baby gate to the stairs knowing that Ethan was in there destroying the room even though she had cleaned it earlier, but she knew it was going to be short lived anyway.

Lauren went into her room to change out of the tank top and shorts that she was wearing and also figure out what she was going to do with her hair besides the messy ponytail it was already in. She was nervous. No she was beyond nervous. She was at the point of having a mental breakdown. Lauren had gone over what she would say numerous times in her head, but nothing seemed right, and at this point she was just going to blurt it out when Bo walked through the door. Lauren sighed as she opened her closet. While looking through her clothes she thought about cancelling. There was no way she was ready for this. Then again she most likely would never be ready to tell her former one night stand that she is the mother of her child thanks to her wonderful succubus abilities. Lauren snorted in disbelief as she flipped through her shirts. It still sounded crazy, but she had lived through it. After finding a suitable shirt Lauren pulled her tank top off and tossed it into the hamper when she heard Ethan running down the hall yelling, "Mama! Mama!"

Lauren turned to look at the doorway and when Ethan finally got into her room she laughed. This was probably a sign that her sanity had taken a vacation considering the little boy was naked and covered in baby powder. Lauren softly chuckled as she covered her mouth and asked in amazement, "What did you do?" She began to laugh harder when some of the baby powder on his face went into his mouth and he made the most hilarious face when he started to giggle. Lauren walked over to pick him up, inadvertently getting powder on herself, and she would have stressed about having to clean up afterwards, but it was too funny. Ethan had powder in his hair, all over his face, and it was just all over him. They went into his room, so she could see how big of a mess he made. The baby powder was all contained to one area, but there was a lot. Lauren chuckled and lightly tickled his stomach saying, "Oh Ethan. You made a mess." She looked at the little boy and said, "Of all nights tonight is the night you choose to raid your diaper bag." She would have to talk to Vex about leaving the bag within his reach.

Ethan smiled proudly at her then pointed to the powder on the floor saying, "Mess."

Lauren tickled him again and told him, "But you're a bigger mess. Let's get you cleaned up."

They went into his bathroom and Lauren was able to wash him up to where he was presentable, but he was probably going to get a bath later. Once she had him cleaned up she let him run around naked while she went into his room to clean up the baby powder. Just as she had turned off the vacuum cleaner the door bell rang. It was at that moment that Lauren realised that she had run out of time to get dressed. Along with the fact that there was a naked toddler running around who needed to be dressed. And that she had no time to panic. She wanted to swear, but the door bell rang again which prompted Ethan to run out of his room and to the top of the stairs yelling, "Door!"

Lauren quietly thanked Vex for teaching her son that annoying new habit. And as she walked down the hall she gently scolded, "Ethan no yelling." She quickly went into her room to put on a shirt then she headed down the hall to the stairs where Ethan was still standing. The baby gate had prevented him from going any further. Lauren stepped over the gate and as she went down the stairs Ethan started to get upset because she wasn't taking him with her. She looked back at him and said, "Give Mama one second sweetie. I'm going to go get the door."

Ethan just pouted at her and she continued down the stairs and headed to the front door. Lauren took a deep breath and shook her hands so they wouldn't shake as she reached for the doorknob. After taking one more breath she opened the door to reveal a smiling Bo who was holding a bottle of wine.

When the door opened the butterflies in Bo's stomach turned into bats. She was nervous about how dinner would go tonight. Even though she was ready to tell Lauren that her son wouldn't be a factor in her wanting to see the blonde. But as soon as Bo saw Lauren she instantly smiled. The doctor was wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt along with a white smudge on her cheek. Bo thought she looked incredible. She held up the wine and grinned, "I brought wine because it seemed like the proper thing to do when you come to someone's house for dinner." Bo quickly checked her out before she commented, "Also you look amazing except…." She reached out to gently brush the white streak away and as she pulled her hand back she smiled, "I think you had some powder on your face."

Lauren had felt the heat come to her cheeks when Bo had given her the once over. And after the brunette had gently touched her cheek she stood there for a moment surprised by the contact then she smiled, "I don't look anywhere as good as you do." Lauren pointed to the stairs behind as she started to say, "I was cleaning up after-"

"Mama!" Ethan yelled down for her. Lauren knew she had to go get him before he really decided to show his disapproval for being left upstairs.

Bo glanced over Lauren's shoulder looking at the stairs for the little boy who had just called for Lauren. It was her turn to be surprised. She thought Lauren would want to have dinner with just the two of them before she introduced Bo to her son. Bo chuckled and commented, "I see we have a guest."

Lauren stepped aside to let Bo in playfully remarking, "He's not a guest. He lives here. You're the guest." And as she started to head up the stairs she said over her shoulder, "Just give me a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable. Also I don't drink around Ethan."

Bo looked at the bottle of wine and said, "Well I didn't think he would be joining us. Next time I know to bring juice boxes."

Bo heard Lauren laugh as she headed up the stairs. She put her bottle of wine on the table by the door and went into the living room. Bo was wondering why Lauren would invite her to dinner if she had Ethan. She guessed that Lauren wanted to gauge her reaction to him before they spent any time in investing in a potential relationship. Bo sat on the couch and waited for Lauren and Ethan to come back down. She was feeling more nervous at the thought of Lauren testing her about her son.

Lauren got to the top of the stairs and she picked Ethan up then opened the gate quietly telling him, "You are to be on your best behaviour tonight. Mama is already a nervous wreck and you misbehaving probably isn't in our best interests." Ethan just giggled at her and she shook her head deciding to go a route he probably understood better, "If you behave tonight I'll buy you a new toy."

"Toy?" He asked her with a questioning look on his face.

Lauren smiled at how expressive his face was and she told him, "Yes a new toy. But you have to behave." He nodded his head eagerly, but Lauren knew he was only agreeing because he knew that was the answer she wanted. She got a diaper on him and a t-shirt but that was it. Anything more than that and he would have put up a fight. They headed down the stairs and the whole time they were going down them Lauren held her breath hoping to whatever deity that would listen that this didn't end too terribly.

As soon as she heard Lauren start to come down the stairs Bo had looked over to them, but she also felt something too and the feeling got more intense as Lauren came down the stairs. When Lauren walked into the living room carrying Ethan Bo felt an immediate connection to him as soon as she saw him. She felt as though he was a part of her which she knew was insane. For a moment Bo wondered if Kenzi had been right about her maternal instincts being sensitive.

Lauren put Ethan down and to her horror and amazement he ran over to couch and tried to climb up it. And when he couldn't get a good grip to pull himself up he asked Bo, "Help?" Bo looked at Lauren with an uncertain look and all she could do was subtly nod her head yes. She had expected Ethan to cling to her because he didn't do well with new people. But the fact that he had ran over to Bo told her that he had recognised, on some level, that Bo was his mom or someone he didn't have to fear because their bond allowed him to feel safe around her. Lauren hadn't moved. She didn't know what else to do except watch as Bo helped Ethan onto the couch. And after she had helped him the little boy crawled onto Bo's lab, sat sideways then he rested his head on her chest. Lauren thought she would pass out from shock.

Bo hadn't been sure what to do when the little boy came running over to her, but when he had asked for help and she looked into his big brown eyes she felt a flurry of emotions for him. And when he crawled onto her lap and rested his head on her chest she felt this sense of completeness come over her. Bo automatically wrapped her arms around him and she felt an immediate love for him. She also felt the need to protect him and keep him safe from harm. Bo took in his smell and she just wanted to stay there on the couch holding him forever. She was amazed by him and how instantly attached to him she had become. Bo finally noticed that Lauren hadn't moved from the archway of the living room and she softly chuckled, "He's awfully friendly."

Lauren was still shocked by what had taken place in front her, but it was the sight of Bo holding her son for the first time that left her in a state of awe. It would be an image that would bring both joy and pain to her when she would recall it later. Lauren finally realised that Bo had said something, so she mumbled, "Yeah."

Bo quickly lifted her head to look at Lauren and she noticed the stunned look on her face. Thinking that she was being too friendly with Lauren's kid she asked "What's the matter? Is this not okay?" She looked down at Ethan and stated, "I know nothing about kids, so you got to let me know if I'm doing anything wrong."

Bo's nervous questions brought Lauren out of her state of shock and she walked over to the couch and she chuckled as she sat down, "No Bo you're fine. I'm just surprised. Ethan normally doesn't do well with strangers."

Bo smiled at her, "I don't either." Lauren gave her a look of disbelief, so she corrected herself, "Okay I'm mistrusting of strangers, but with good reason though." She looked down at Ethan who was quietly sitting in her lap and she couldn't fight the wave of happiness that came over her. Bo smiled as she softly added, "Though this little guy I could get used to."

Watching as Bo held Ethan, Lauren bit her lip and thought about how she could get used to seeing him cuddled up to her. Seeing them together had overwhelmed her with guilt and regret because she hadn't looked for Bo when she had found out that she was pregnant. Lauren felt like she was about to cry, so she quickly got up and said, "I'm going to go check dinner. Watch him for a moment."

As she left the living room she heard Ethan say, "Mama."

"Stay with Bo for a minute sweetie." She said as she went into the kitchen trying not to turn into a blubbering mess.

Bo looked down at Ethan after Lauren had gone into the kitchen and he looked up at her. As she looked at him she noticed there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He smiled at her and said, "Bo?"

Bo smiled back at him already falling for how adorable he was, "Yeah I'm Bo. Who are you?"

"Eatin." He proudly told her. And Bo was proud that he could tell her his name. No matter what happened between her and Lauren she would like to be in Ethan's life. She had a natural attachment to him, and clearly he had a natural attachment to her too.

Bo grinned and playfully said, "Well Eatin…are you ticklish?" He quickly shook his head no and covered his stomach while Bo said, "Oh I think you're ticklish." And she began to tickle his sides him making him laugh and squeal.

When Lauren got into the kitchen she braced herself on the countertop of the island and let her head drop as she silently cried. Crying was the last thing she wanted to do in front of Bo, but seeing her and Ethan together made her realise the biggest mistake of her life and she felt awful about it. And starting tonight she wouldn't prevent those two from seeing each other. Even if Bo hated her, she would make sure Ethan spent time with his other mother. A few minutes past then Lauren stood up straight and wiped her eyes as she put herself back together. And after she felt like she had her emotions back under control she put dinner on the table in the dining room before she headed back into the living room. When Lauren walked into the living room she found Bo and Ethan engaged in a full blown tickle war. Lauren smiled and stopped to watch the two of them. Bo was a natural with him and she could already tell Ethan was attached to Bo. Lauren took a deep breath to fight back the urge to cry as her guilt almost got the best of her again. She cleared her throat and asked, "Who's ready to eat?"

As Bo got up she instinctually picked Ethan up and they followed Lauren into the dining room while she tickled him occasionally. Bo knew she was attached to the little boy having only just met him, but she couldn't help it. Bo's immediate connection to him brought out a side of her that didn't want to part from the little boy. So when Lauren took Ethan from her to put him in his high chair Bo pouted a little. Lauren made Ethan's plate then she made her own plate while Bo made hers. They ate in silence for awhile then Bo's curiosity got the best of her. "So Ethan's father was a brunette?" Then she grinned and added, "And now that I've seen him up close he really looks nothing like you. Except maybe your eyes."

Lauren almost choked on her food. She wasn't expecting to bring this up over dinner, but she assumed the connection between Ethan and Bo made Bo curious to know more about Ethan. Lauren took at drink of water then cleared her throat before telling Bo, "Ethan doesn't have a father."

Bo gave her a confused look then she looked at Ethan and that nagging feeling that he looked familiar got worse, but she still couldn't figure it out. As she thought about it she wondered, "So it was a sperm donor thing then?"

Lauren wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Bo's curiosity, whether intentional or not, was getting her closer to having to tell her and Lauren just wanted to stretch it out for another few minutes. Luckily her son was a fan of potatoes and wanted more, "Bo tato peas."

Lauren gave him a brief smile because he actually used his manners. Lauren got his plate and as she handed it to Bo she said, "He wants some more potatoes. And he actually used his manners. I think he's trying to impress you."

Bo chuckled as she scooped a small amount of potatoes onto his plate, "It doesn't take much to impress me, but I have to say he does have good manners." Bo handed the plate back to Lauren. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she watched Ethan dig into his potatoes. This was something she could get used to. A nice little family who had dinner together every night and she thought of how it would be an even better thing if that family consisted of Lauren and Ethan.

Bo was taken out of her day dream when Lauren said, "Ethan's parentage is a bit complex." She had forgotten that she had asked about Ethan's father. Bo was curious because she didn't think Lauren was interested in men, but things could happen. And another reason why she was asking was due to the fact that the nagging familiarity she got from Ethan made her even more curious. If she found out who Ethan's father or sperm donor was maybe it would go away if it turned out to be someone she knew.

Bo watched as Ethan ate his food hoping the reason why he looked so familiar would come to her and she asked, "If it's not a rude question, how is it complex?" She scrunched her eyebrows together as she concentrated on Ethan then she admitted to Lauren, "I know this is weird considering I just met him, but she looks so familiar."

Lauren took a breath and put her fork down. This was it. There would be no better time than now. She looked over at Ethan who was now making a mess of his food on his high chair tray. Lauren took his plate then gave him a piece of bread so he could preoccupy himself while she made the biggest revelation of her life. She took a sip of water then said, "No it's not rude, and it isn't as complex as I'm making it seem." Lauren took a steadying breath then pushed forward, "Bo you remember that night we um….yeah."

Of course Bo remembered that night. It was one of the best sexual encounters of her life, but she didn't know what that had to do with their current conversation. Bo chuckled and said, "Of course I do. I think about it every now and then." She gave Lauren a suggestive look as she added, "A lot more now that I've found you. I've been hoping for a repeat performance that doesn't end with you disappearing."

Lauren would have admitted the same, but instead she nervously chuckled and continued on, "Well that night, and I'm going to say it was round four…" Bo thought back to the night of their one night stand. While it had been an exhilarating night of wonderful sex she had also lost control of her succubus and had fed from Lauren. There had also been moment where Bo thought she had fed too much from Lauren, and to fix it she had given her some chi. And now that she was thinking about it she had actually given her chi several times. As Bo wondered about which round it had been that she had lost her control she was brought back to the conversation when she heard Lauren say, "….there was a major transference of mixed energies along with some other factors in play and well I um….you got me pregnant Bo."

Lauren watched as Bo blinked a few times. The blank expression on her face didn't reveal anything to Lauren about what she was thinking. Lauren's stomach was in knots and she felt like she would throw up. She felt mildly relieved knowing that one part of what she had to tell Bo was out there. She still had to tell Bo that Ethan was her son and that part she was dreading just because of Bo's reaction.

"Huh?" That was all Bo could say to what Lauren had just told her. Bo actually thought she misunderstood her. She mentally reviewed the conversation, _"Did she just say pregnant?_ _Did she just say I got her pregnant? _Bo was still confused beyond. Dumbfounded she shook her head saying, "Excuse me?"

Lauren took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Her throat had tightened in response to having to repeat herself so she took a drink of water and as she placed the glass down she hoarsely repeated, "You got me pregnant Bo." Lauren hoped that she wouldn't have to say it a third time. She was actually beginning to think that Bo didn't believe her. But the puzzled look on Bo's face told her otherwise and that she would need to explain everything. At the moment though, she believed that any explanation would go over Bo's head. Ethan started to whine, so she moved to take him out of his high chair.

Bo watched as Lauren began to clean Ethan up. Ethan was trying to get away from Lauren so she couldn't clean him up and as Bo looked closely at the defiant expression on his face she began to think about what Lauren had told her. She remembered that Ethan was two and that her and Lauren's one night stand was two years ago. Bo also thought about the strong attachment she had to Ethan even though she had just met him. She realised that feeling went deeper than she understood. Then there was the way her heart instantly filled with love for him. Bo became overwhelmed by the numerous thoughts in her head and she could feel her heart begin to race as she stammered, "Is-Is he-and I can't believe I'm asking this, but is he my son?"

Lauren stopped cleaning Ethan up to look at Bo. Bo had a bewildered look on her face and Lauren knew she had to be straight forward with her answer. Lauren took Ethan out of his high chair then she sat back down in her chair and placed Ethan on her lap as she answered, "Yes Bo. Ethan is your son."

Bo fell back against her chair and sat there speechlessly looking at Ethan. This was too surreal for her. There's no way that he could be hers. There was one enormous and obvious reason as to why he couldn't be hers. But as she continued to look at Ethan something deep inside of her told her that he was hers. Bo looked Lauren in the eyes and with a confused expression on her face she asked, "How?"

Lauren inhaled deeply then slowly released her breath as she thought about the way Bo had been able to get her pregnant. She glanced down at Ethan and smiled a little. He was clueless as to how happy he made her even though she was changing the world he already knew. Lauren looked back up at Bo and sighed, "You fed from me Bo. And I let you do so willingly. Then you sent our mixed life forces back into me-"

"Because I thought I took too much from you. I was trying to save you. Not knock you up." Bo interjected her voice rising a little.

Lauren resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that Bo hadn't intentionally tried to get her pregnant. "I know you weren't Bo. Ethan truly was an accident." Then she proceeded to explain further, "You expelling our mixed energies back into me created an excess and my body did with it what it could. And at the time I was ovulating, so it was able to fertilise my egg…." Lauren trailed off as Bo just stared at her. Lauren briefly wondered if it was the shock or the science talk that had Bo gaping at her. There was more to the explanation, but she thought she should stop to let Bo process. She hadn't reacted yet and that's what Lauren was bracing herself for.

Bo continued to stare at Lauren. She had been feeding off the life energy of people for years now. She had even killed people by draining them of their chi, but that was before she had learned to control her abilities. Bo had also sent her chi into people to bring them back from the brink of death, but at the time Lauren hadn't been in any danger of losing her life. Bo thought back to the moment where her succubus took over and she lost complete control. Lauren for the most part had been fine, however Bo had panicked once she regained control and she immediately sent chi back into Lauren. She had no idea that their energies had mixed together. Usually she was able to differentiate between energies, but with Lauren she hadn't been able to. It was something that had never happened to Bo before and she would never do anything like that again if it resulted in a kid. Ethan reached out for her and Lauren said, "He wants you. Do you want him?"

Of course Bo wanted him. This was her son. How could she not want him? She took Ethan from Lauren and gave him a hug which made him giggle and she chuckled at him. Then she kissed his cheek telling him, "You're perfect." Bo's vision became blurry from the happy tears that were forming in her eyes. She sat Ethan down on her lap then looked at Lauren slowly becoming aware of the fact that she had kept her son away from her. Bo could feel her anger start to rise. The truth of Lauren keeping Ethan from her in addition to Lauren not telling Bo that she had been pregnant added to Bo's hurt and anger. Her jaw tightened and her eyes hardened as Bo gave Lauren a pointed look and firmly said, "I have a lot of questions, but I'll ask them when he's not here." She paused for a second to not let her anger consume her then she stiffly added, "But Lauren….I can't believe you."

Lauren knew what Bo was talking about. Bo was referring to the fact that Lauren hadn't told her about her own son. The look of anger on Bo's face made Lauren regret every past decision she made, and she knew she deserved it. They would have to talk eventually and when they did Lauren knew Bo would release that anger, but Bo was right. It wasn't a discussion neither of them wanted to have in front of Ethan. Lauren nodded and said, "I know Bo and we'll talk about it when he isn't here, but get to know your son."

Bo felt her anger melt away after hearing the word son and a wide smile spread across her face. She looked down at Ethan saying in awe, "I have a son." She kissed the top of his head then softly said, "Tell me everything about him."

The mile wide smile on Bo's face made Lauren's heartache. How could she have done something like this to a person so beautiful? She gave Bo a small smile, "How about I tell you the highlights. His name is Ethan Alexander Lewis. His birthday is the 21st of May. I've decided to wait to find out if he is Fae or not because I want him to have a normal childhood. He is a big fan of cars and trucks. His favourite person is his Auntie E." Hearing Evony's name caused Ethan to look up at her and say Evony's name the best he could. Bo and Lauren chuckled before she told him, "No sweetie she isn't here. We'll have to see her sometime this week." Lauren looked at Bo and finished telling her about Ethan, "Vex annoys him, but he still plays with him. He calls Dyson-"

"Dyson knew about Ethan?" Bo asked incredulously when she heard Lauren say the shifter's name. Bo thought about the many times she had consulted on cases with him and how frequently she hung out at the Dal with him. Then she about the numerous times they had sex and how he hadn't even hinted at the fact that she had a son. Bo's anger only grew at the fact that more people had been hiding her son from her especially people she trusted on an intimate level.

Lauren slightly nodded at Bo's question, "He does know about Ethan. He-"

Bo held up her hand to stop Lauren from talking. She didn't want to know anymore. The more she found out the angrier she got. She took a deep breath and said, "Tell me more about Ethan." Lauren slightly nodded and continued to tell Bo about her son. Hearing Lauren tell her all about Ethan made her heart fill with more love for the little boy than she that was possible. He may have been only two, but she felt robbed of everything. And the fact that she had to get to know her own son made her go from angry to pissed off. She wanted to make it clear to Lauren that she would be a part of Ethan's life from here on out, "I want to see him Lauren."

"And you will Bo. I have no plans to keep him from you any longer. You two have a bond and because of it you would have found out about him. It was only a matter of time before you did." Lauren told her. The look on Bo's face told her she had ruined whatever hope of them ever being together. Bo looked angry, hurt, and betrayed. And Lauren had caused it, so she didn't know why she thought them being together was even remotely possible. Eventually Bo would have to be civil towards her, so they could work out things about Ethan, but until then Lauren would let Bo see Ethan whenever was possible.

Bo was glaring at Lauren at the moment and she was feeling such an intense anger for the woman she almost couldn't be in her presence. But when Ethan called her name and he started to talk to her about something some of the painful emotions that she was feeling faded away as she looked at him. All Bo could feel was the growing love she had for Ethan even if she didn't understand what he was talking about. But she smiled at him and in amazement she chuckled, "I can't believe I'm a mom. Kenzi is going to flip when she hears out about this." She gave Lauren a pointed look when she added, "And she'll probably kick your as-you know what."

Lauren wasn't surprised considering that the one time she had met Kenzi the girl had shot daggers at her with her eyes. Lauren let out a sigh as she realised this was probably the beginning of Kenzi hating her forever which paled in comparison to Bo hating her forever. Lauren got up with her plate, "Are you done with your plate?" Bo curtly nodded and as she picked it up she commented, "I'm not surprised. The way she looked at me the other day I'm shocked she was able to remain as civil as she was." Ethan was trying to get down from Bo's lap so Lauren pointed out, "He wants down."

"She was cautious about you." Bo commented angrily then she sarcastically remarked, "And once again I see she was right." Bo put Ethan down on the floor even though she didn't want to. She got up and followed him as he went into the living room, but she stayed in the dining room leaning against the wall. She wasn't done talking to Lauren yet, but she wanted to watch Ethan play. There were questions that she wanted answers to now. Lauren walked quickly by her and headed to the stairs so she could close the baby gate. She walked back over and told Bo, "He also is a daredevil and likes to climb the stairs."

Bo softly chuckled because of course her kid would have to challenge the rules. Bo glanced one more time at Ethan as he played with his toys. She was a mixed bag of emotions, but as she looked at him she swore she would make up for the time that had been taken from them. Bo tightened her jaw and looked at Lauren who was cleaning up their dinner dishes. How could she have done this? Sure she didn't know anything about Lauren, but she didn't think she would be that underhanded and not tell her about her own son. Bo pushed off the wall and followed Lauren into the kitchen. In a very controlled, low tone she demanded, "How in the hell could you keep him from me?"

Lauren turned around and looked at Bo across the island. The anger radiated off of her, and Lauren took a deep breath thinking maybe they'd get through this conversation without drawing Ethan's attention. Lauren sighed and walked to the side of the island that was close to her, "It was a one night stand Bo. I hadn't heard anything about or from you, so I made my decisions based on what facts I did have."

Bo balled her hands up making her nails dig into her palms. Her anger was barely contained at the moment, and she was trying her damnedest not to lose it, but she was hurt and she felt robbed of something that she had always wanted. Bo heatedly shot back, "The fucking Morrigan was after me. What choice did I have Lauren? It's not like you bothered to find me either." Bo glared at her as she added, "Also as of six months ago Trick and Evony knew where I was," Bo eyes intensely bore into Lauren's as she repeated, "So again Lauren, how could you keep him from me?"

Lauren broke eye contact from Bo then ran her hand through her hair out of frustration and exhaled. She knew exactly how she could keep Ethan from Bo, but she was certain that Bo wouldn't like what she would say. Lauren turned away from Bo to go into the dining room to get the rest of dinner off the table. Bo had followed her but she stood in the kitchen's entryway. She got the bowl of potatoes and told Bo, "I thought I was doing what was best for him and I. Firstly there were Fae laws in place that would have been a threat against him. Secondly Bo I was shocked and scared, so excuse me for not jumping up to go hunt your ass down. Also I didn't find out that you were working for Trick and Evony until the day you waltzed into the lab."

Bo got angry because Lauren's lame explanation didn't let her know why. Everything that she had said sounded like an excuse and not a validation as to why she didn't look for Bo. Or why she didn't have Trick or The Morrigan look for her. Bo couldn't hold back her anger as she shouted, "That's bullshit Lauren and you know it!"

Lauren glanced into the living room to make sure that Ethan was still preoccupied, but because he was a curious little boy he was looking towards the dining room. Lauren, hoping to save him from the disaster that was their conversation, smiled at him, "It's okay sweetie. Why don't you play with Cookie Monster and Elmo." He smiled at her before he began to attack Elmo with Cookie Monster. The two stuffed characters have always had a complicated relationship. Lauren shook her head before she narrowed her eyes at Bo and firmly said, "Watch your mouth and lower your voice or I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Bo wasn't going to let Lauren off the hook that easy and she wouldn't allow her to avoid the questions she wanted answers to. When Laruen grabbed the rest of the dishes off the table Bo stood resolutely in the entryway of the kitchen, effectively blocking Lauren's path and she glowered, "Your research trip what was that about?" Lauren was glaring at Bo and she didn't care. She had hid their son from her without even attempting to look for her and Bo felt that she deserved honest answers to the questions she had.

Lauren pushed her way pass Bo and after she placed the dirty dishes on the counter by the sink, she turned to look at Bo and bluntly revealed, "It wasn't a research trip. Evony, Trick, and I decided it was best that I move away to have Ethan."

"You've got to be-" Bo started, but she stopped when she couldn't control the volume of her voice. Trick knew about Ethan and he didn't even bother to tell her this when he was telling Bo that she was his granddaughter. "Trick knew you were pregnant? And Trick knows about Ethan?" Lauren just nodded and Bo scoffed. She couldn't believe this. She wondered how many other people knew about Ethan. Bo was beyond pissed and she was done with being around Lauren. If she stayed they would have argued in front of Ethan and she couldn't do that in front of her son. No matter how much Lauren pissed her off at the moment.

As Bo headed into the living room, Lauren immediately followed her. At this moment she didn't know what Bo was capable of, and an irrational part of her was afraid that Bo would take Ethan. She watched as Bo picked Ethan up and give him a kiss on his cheek before she told him, "I'll see you later Ethan. Be good for you Mama." She put him down and as she was headed to the front door she turned back to Lauren forcefully stating, "Bring him to the Dal tomorrow." Bo looked at Ethan one more time before she added, "We'll take Ethan to the park and if you don't show up…." Bo trailed off and her mouth was set in a firm line before she continued, "Just show up Lauren."

Lauren quickly nodded unsure about what was running through Bo's head, but she could see the anger written all over her face. "I'll have to move some-"

"I don't care Lauren. Make it happen. If you don't then you'll see a side of me that you will not like." Bo warned her before she opened the door and walked out of the house.

As soon as the door closed Ethan began to cry out for Bo. Lauren rubbed her face to give herself a couple of seconds. It could have gone worse. Bo could have completely gone off on her. She could have even accused Lauren of lying and denied that Ethan was hers, but she hadn't. And that Lauren was most thankful for. Now they just needed to get over this part then come to an amicable parenting situation. Lauren walked over and picked Ethan up and began to rub his back, hoping to calm him down. She sat down in the recliner and as she rocked the chair she told him, "You'll see her again baby. We're going to see her tomorrow at Grandpa Trick's bar." Lauren took a deep breath as she wondered about how tomorrow's trip to the park would go considering Bo didn't wanting anything to do with her.

* * *

As soon as the door to Lauren's house closed Bo could hear Ethan crying out for her and she almost turned around to go back inside. But she couldn't go back inside. She was too pissed and Bo didn't want to be around him like that. She got in her car and she went to the first place that she could think of, and that was the Dal. As soon as she entered the bar room she spotted Dyson and Hale at the bar and Trick was standing in front of them joking around. Bo quietly growled to herself. She was pissed by the fact that they were okay with keeping Ethan from her, and that they were to able to act like nothing was wrong. As she stalked over to the bar she shouted, "You fucking knew and you didn't tell me?"

Everyone in the bar looked at her and Dyson asked her, "What are talking about Bo?"

Bo reached the bar and slammed both of her hands down on the polished wood and she angrily said, "This doesn't concern you at the moment Dyson, and if I were you I would seriously shut the fuck up." Bo turned her attention to Trick and accused, "You knew about Ethan and you didn't tell me?"

"Everyone out!" Trick yelled out to the bar patrons. As the patrons milled out of the bar Trick gave an uneasy look to Hale and Dyson and motioned with his head for them to give them space. After the two men went over to a nearby table Trick began to say, "Bo when Lauren found out-"

"When Lauren found out you were ready to ship her off without even trying to find me." Bo exclaimed not letting Trick explain. She was pissed because he had known this whole time. In the six months that Bo had been working for him they had gotten close and she had started to see him as someone she could talk to. And now she felt completely betrayed by him. "Why didn't you tell me Trick?"

Trick sighed and he seriously told her, "We all took a blood oath to not tell anyone about Ethan. It was for his safety. At the time there were Fae laws in place that endangered him. And even though Evony and I have done everything to abolish them, there are still some in the Fae community that would bring harm to him."

Bo bit her lip then through clenched teeth she hissed, "I could have protected him Trick." Bo angrily glared at him as she continued on, "And instead you allowed Lauren to move to where the fuck ever preventing me from knowing about my son. And what's even worse is that when I came back six months ago you _still_ didn't tell me."

Bo could tell Trick felt guilty about not telling her about Ethan, but she didn't care. She had a right to know about her own son. And the fact that he had gone along with every measure to prevent her from knowing about him just pissed her off. Bo continued to stare him down. Her body was tense and she felt like she would jump over the bar to take her anger out on him. Trick took a deep breath and said, "Dyson, can you come with Bo and I to my office"

Bo turned to Dyson seething, "No. You stay up here. Trick and I are going to have this discussion in private."

Dyson approached her firmly telling her, "No Bo. I will be going. As personal guard to the Ash I will be in that room. You're a threat to him."

Bo walked over to Dyson and stood toe to toe with him as she told him through clenched teeth, "He knew about my son and he didn't tell me Dyson."Then she angrily stated, "So I feel I have a right to be a threat to him when he fucking didn't tell me about my son." Bo paused before she angrily added, "Just like you. You fucking kept him from me too."

Bo watched as Dyson's taut jaw twitched then she stared him in the eyes. She knew he wasn't going to back down from her despite whatever he may have been feeling about not telling her about Ethan. Bo was backing away from him when he lowered his guard to defend Trick, "He was only abiding by Lauren's wishes and doing what was best for Ethan's safety. That's what we were all doing."

Bo stood there and gaped at him before she went off on him. Bo walked closer until she was in his face as she fumed, "So us fucking was for the safety of my son?" Dyson tried to speak, but she wasn't going to let him. Bo was done listening to lame excuses from people who willingly kept Ethan from her. Bo continued on with her rant, "Did you see him the other day right before you and I went at it at your place? Or was that after? I can't believe how you can be okay with this. What you've done it's just-" Bo's fist connected hard with Dyson's jaw and it sent him back a few feet. She couldn't hold off on her anger any longer and Dyson being a deceptive asshole was the last straw. Every last one of them had known and now she didn't know if she could trust them anymore.

Bo felt herself being restrained by Hale and Trick had come from behind the bar to stand in front of her, "Bo you know this is a place of sanctuary and that no violence is to be committed here."

"Fuck sanctuary. You all kept him from me. Each and every one of you betrayed me by not telling me about him. The Morrigan, I understand because there is nothing, but bad between us. But Trick you're my grandfather and you knew the entire time." Tears began to blur her vision, "How could you do this to me? To Ethan?"

Trick sighed heavily as he ordered, "Hale let her go." Hale let Bo go and she stood there with her shoulders slumped. She was emotionally drained and she just couldn't deal with the anger anymore. All she could feel was the hurt that was caused by her so-called friends. Trick walked closer to her and quietly told her, "Bo go home and come back tomorrow. We'll talk about it then."

Bo took a deep breath and scoffed, "Right so you can lie to me even more." Bo shook her head at the apologetic look Trick was giving her, "Fine whatever. I'll be by early tomorrow. Lauren and I are taking Ethan to the park."

Trick gave her a wary look that sparked her anger again and he cautiously asked, "Bo is it wise for you and Lauren-"

"I will deal with Lauren on my own terms." Bo snapped. She and Lauren would have it out. That was inevitable and she wouldn't hold back her anger. Lauren had hid her son from her, tried to keep her away from her son, and then she had the audacity to blame Bo. Bo wasn't going to stand for that. This was all on Lauren and before all was said and done she would make Lauren admit that she had been wrong in her actions. Bo glared at Trick letting him know, "I want to have time with my son, so we're going to the park." Bo looked at Dyson and she knew the disgust was written all over her face. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Bo walked out of the bar and once she was outside she took a deep breath then headed to her car. As soon as she was behind the wheel she started it up and headed home.

Bo got to the crack shack and as she walked through the door Kenzi yelled from her spot on the couch, "Hey succubutt. How'd dinner go?"

Bo didn't even bother with polite conversation as she walked behind the couch bluntly saying, "I have a son."

She walked into the kitchen as Kenzi laughed out, "I wouldn't be surprised considering-wait." Kenzi turned around on the couch to look at Bo, "How can you have a son? I'm certain there aren't any rugrats running around here. Unless you're hiding them from me. Are you hiding kids from me Bo-Bo?"

Bo got a shot glass from the strainer and she walked over to the metal island where she picked up the bottle of vodka. As she poured her drink she scoffed, "No Kenz I am not the one who is hiding kids. Lauren though...Lauren is very good at keeping children from their parents. I can't believe this shit. I have a two year old son who I know nothing about because she decided that it wasn't worth finding me to tell me that I had knocked her up-"

"You-huh-Wha-"

"Then on top of that because of some stupid blood oath Trick couldn't tell me. Which I am calling bull shit on because he could have told me." Bo began to tick off on her fingers the many opportunities of when Trick could have told her about Ethan, "He could have told me six months ago when I came back. He could have told me when he was telling me that he was my _grandfather_. Hell he could have told me one of the numerous times that we sat at the Dal getting drunk." She paused then mumbled, "Let's me know how much he values our relationship" She took a big gulp of the vodka then slammed the glass down as she continued, "And get this! Dyson, fucking Dyson, he knew. You would think all the times we were..." Bo made a gesture with the glass in her hand, "You know, he would have told me, but he didn't." Bo poured more vodka into her glass and took a drink. Then she stated, "Screw their blood oath. Screw them. And most of all fuck Lauren."

Bo finished off her drink. She was done with this day and she wanted to go to bed. There would be a fresh batch of bull shit that she would have to deal with tomorrow and she wanted to be clear headed. When she headed to the stairs Kenzi asked in confusion, "Bo what the hell is going on?"

Bo stopped and looked at the girl she considered her sister as she shortly explained, "I got Lauren pregnant two years ago thanks to some weird succubus shit, and now I have a son. She kept him away from me and everyone knew, and didn't bother to tell me about him. I'm going to bed."

Bo headed up the stairs to her room as she left a stunned Kenzi sitting on the couch. Bo got to her room and she collapsed onto her bed not bothering with her clothes or her shoes. She had a son; a beautiful son that she loved so much. Bo closed her eyes as she started to think about all the things she had missed so far then she turned on her side as she began to silently cry from all the hurt that was now consuming her. Trick and Dyson's betrayal couldn't compare to Lauren's. Bo had serious feelings for the blonde and to know that she could willingly be so tactless and deceitful is what hurt her the most. She didn't know if she could trust her now and her heart broke at the very thought. Bo felt Kenzi climb onto the bed with her then the smaller woman's arm wrapped her arm around her midsection. They didn't talk and Bo was grateful for that because she couldn't say anything more and as she drifted off to sleep she thought about her newly discovered son.

* * *

Lauren had eventually calmed Ethan down after Bo had left. Once he was okay she let him play while she cleaned up the kitchen and after that was done she gave Ethan a bath. Lauren and Ethan were in his room and they were sitting in the rocking chair while she read to him. She was in the middle of reading _One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish_ when Ethan looked up at her and asked, "Bo play here?"

Lauren bit the inside of her bottom lip. She hadn't been expecting Bo questions so soon. Maybe after the two of them had been around each other a few times she thought he would begin to ask questions, but she hadn't been expecting them right away. Lauren looked down at Ethan and simply told him, "Bo went home. But you and her will play tomorrow."

Ethan scrunched his eyebrows together as he thought about what she said. Then he repeated, "'Marrow?"

Lauren smiled at him then gently corrected him, "Tomorrow."

He smiled up at her, ''Marrow!"

Lauren kissed his forehead and then said, "You'll get there one day. You want to finish reading?"

Ethan shook his head no and requested, "Sing Mama."

Lauren softly chuckled as she placed the book on top of his dresser. She situated him to where Ethan was sitting sideways on her lap, so he could rest his head on her chest. Lauren began to rock as started to sing him to sleep. Lauren liked her and Ethan's quite time before bed and tonight she needed it more than ever. Dinner with Bo had left her feeling out of sorts and having some down time with Ethan was just what she needed to feel some sort of normalcy. Of course tomorrow would bring a new set of issues, but at least she had this now. After about twenty minutes, and three improvised lullabies, Lauren looked down at Ethan and he was peacefully sleeping. She got up and put him in his bed and she watched him sleep for a couple minutes before she left his room.

As she closed the door she saw Tamsin emerge at the top of the stairs and she swore under her breath. Lauren did want to talk to Tamsin tonight because she wanted to clear the air between them, but she thought she had a few minutes. Tamsin looked up at her then looked away as she headed for her room. Lauren cleared her throat and as she walked down the hall she asked her, "How was your night?"

Tamsin just softly grunted as she walked by Lauren to head into her room. Lauren was done being ignored by her, and she was definitely done with the attitude that she had been receiving from her. While Lauren followed Tamsin into her room she rhetorically asked, "So do you want to hear about my night?" Tamsin didn't answer, but Lauren kept going, "Ethan took to Bo like a fish out of water. We had dinner and I told her that she had gotten me pregnant to which I had to explain how that was possible." Tamsin sat down on the bed then rested her back against the headboard and she looked like she didn't want to be a part of the conversation, but that didn't stop Lauren, "The conversation afterwards was as nice as it could be with Ethan around."

"You told her in front of Ethan?" Tamsin asked incredulously.

Lauren leaned against the doorway and clarified, "He was there when I told her, but he was playing while she attempted to ask me questions." Tamsin rolled her eyes, but Lauren continued to tell her about the rest of her time with Bo, "She was upset with everything, but more so about me not telling her about Ethan along with the fact that Trick had known and he hadn't told her."

"He couldn't tell her Lauren." Tamsin bluntly told her before she needlessly explained, "Not only did he give his blood oath, he swore to protect you and Ethan, so he really didn't have a choice." Tamsin paused before she sarcastically added, "And you weren't exactly begging him or Evony to find her, so you shouldn't be surprised by the fact that she's pissed about you not telling her about Ethan. You made your choices to exclude Bo out of Ethan's life. So deal with them." Tamsin concluded laying out everything. She was letting Lauren know in a not so subtle way that was her fault. Lauren was already upset by everything that she had done and she was full of regret, but there was no way to change the past and she would just have to change the future.

Lauren glared at Tamsin before she relaxed then rested her head against the doorframe sighing, "I know. This is all my fault. I could have come back after Ethan was born and we could have kept low while the new laws were being passed. I could have even gone into a hormonal rage and demanded that Bo be found, but I didn't. Fear and poor decision making skills prevented that from happening." Lauren closed her eyes as all the guilt and pain caught up to her. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she quietly said, "I'm a terrible person."

Lauren knew it was true. She had denied Bo access to her own child because of an irrational fear of Bo's reaction and continued to do so because she couldn't overcome it. Lauren had created this situation and now she was dealing with the consequences. Lauren heard Tamsin sigh heavily before she said, "Come here." Lauren looked at her and wiped her tears away. Tamsin rose her eyebrow and told her, "Come here before I change my mind.'

Lauren went over and sat on the other side of the bed. Tamsin held her arm out and Lauren gratefully smiled at her before she scooted close to her and rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder while Tamsin wrapped her arm around her. Lauren was thankful that she was able to look past their disagreement and still wanted to be the support that she had always been for Lauren. Lauren let out a heavy sigh, "I'm so sorry Tamsin."

Tamsin was quite for a second then she slowly exhaled, "I'm sorry for going off on you like that, but I'm not sorry for why I did it. I was worried for and about you and Ethan. I didn't know how to handle it."

Lauren sat up and looked in her eyes, "I understand Tamsin. I do. Bo coming into Ethan's life it messes up our normal. But that's his mother and I can't continue to keep him from her."

Tamsin gave her an understanding smile "I know."

Lauren took a deep breath before she began the talk that they needed to have, "Tamsin, you and I-"

"Just stop right there. I'm certain I know what you're going to say and while I'm not happy about it I get it. I think." Tamsin took a deep breath and as she exhaled she rested her head back against the headboard and looked up at the ceiling, "Plus I should have known better especially after Ethan was born."

Lauren laid her head back down on Tamsin's shoulder, "Still I shouldn't have led you on like that. I misused your trust and generosity."

Tamsin chuckled and rubbed her arm, "You didn't misuse anything. It was mutual, but at the same time I should have known better." Lauren heard Tamsin let out a heavy sigh, "I had a feeling that at some point Bo would have found out about Ethan and would have caused a shitstorm which would have messed up any situation we would have attempted."

Lauren thought about what Tamsin said and realised that it was true. She may not have had a clear idea on her feelings about Bo, but she couldn't deny the strong attraction she had for the woman. Even though she and Tamsin had cleared up their grey area Lauren wanted to solidify Tamsin's position in Ethan's life. "Tamsin no matter how this all works out, you are still Ethan's other parent and you will always have a relationship with him. He's your little dude."

"Well there is no doubt about that one." Tamsin said with a grin then she added, "I still have a lot to teach him that'll bug the shit out of you. Plus if he's Fae I still have to train him in the ways of the Dark."

Lauren softly laughed as she pointed out, "Well there is a high chance that he'll choose the Light. Considering Trick is his grandfather, but that's only if he's Fae. If not then the only thing we have to worry about is what university to send him to."

Tamsin gave her a squeeze as she quipped, "And that's if he's going college. He might decide to become a law breaker like Bo and wear a lot of leather."

Lauren sat up and playfully scowled at her as she remarked, "He better go to college if he wants to remain my son."

Tamsin chuckled at her then commented, "With Bo's DNA running through him and with Vex and Evony being in his life he might not." Lauren glared at her which only made Tamsin laugh, "Oh calm down Lauren. He's only two. You still have enough time to mould him."

Lauren smiled at the valkyrie before she remarked, "With Bo now in his life, I'll have to consider her opinion too. Can I ask you a favour?" Tamsin gave her a sceptical look, "Can you come with Ethan and me to the Dal tomorrow? I'm meeting Bo there, but I also want to let her know that you're also in Ethan's life. I need her to understand that everyone in his life is non-negotiable before she gets all possessive about her son. Although Vex I can take or leave."

"I think that's everyone's opinion about Vex, but he and Ethan are like brothers. They don't like each other, but when they're bored they'll entertain each other." Tamsin gave her a pointed look as she added, "And I better be non-negotiable. I'd hate to kick your ass doctor."

Lauren got up and said, "I need you more than you realise Tamsin, and I'm glad you're here."

Tamsin gave her a smirk, "Yeah well don't get all mushy on me doc."

Lauren bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, just to say thank you, then told her goodnight before she left the valkyrie's room and headed to her own. As Lauren got ready for bed she believed that she and Tamsin had a clear definition of their relationship as well as Tamsin's place in Ethan's life. Tamsin couldn't be replaced and she would have to get used to Bo being in Ethan's life, and Bo would have to do the same. As Lauren got into bed and got comfortable she thought about how all this would play out between her and Bo once they were able to get through everything else. Lauren was willing to do joint-custody of Ethan, but the terms she would have to approve of. Lauren surmised that there was a lot she and Bo needed to discuss, but first they had to get over her mistakes. Lauren eventually went to sleep, but it was hard stopping all the thoughts in her head.

* * *

**I tried I really did when it came to the explanation of the how and I still have issues with it, but I'm good. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and as always review because the story's fate is in your hands.**


	7. An Arrangement Is Made

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

As Tamsin pulled a pack a diapers off the shelf she wondered, "Hey doc shouldn't we start potty training little dude? I think he's well past his diaper phase."

Lauren was playing with Ethan to keep him preoccupied while they did some morning shopping. Bo had texted her this morning saying that they would meet at the Dal at one, so Lauren decided to take the day off. Lauren smiled at Ethan and asked, "Are you ready to use the potty?" Ethan quickly shook his head no and she chuckled. Ethan may not have mastered speaking the English language yet, but he understood it well enough. Tamsin put the diapers in shopping cart as Lauren told her, "We'll have to get him a training chair and see what he does. He hasn't shown any interest in using it, so I haven't pushed him. Although him waking up in the morning without a diaper probably won't get any better once we start training him."

Tamsin made a face as she groaned out, "I really need him to grow out of his naked boy phase."

Lauren smiled at Ethan as she guessed, "I think that may be awhile. I blame Bo. Succubus genetics and what not."

Tamsin grinned at her as they walked out of the baby aisle, "Blaming her for stuff already? Sounds so mom of you."

Lauren glared at her for a second before she asked, "Did we get green beans?"

Ethan shouted, "Beans!"

"Yes we're getting you green beans, but use your inside voice." He quietly repeated himself then Lauren shook her head and mumbled, "Leave it to my kid to like vegetables." She looked at Tamsin remarking, "Herb-roasted chicken is going on his list. He had some last night and he did a good job with it."

Tamsin held her hand up and said, "Alright little dude. Expanding your taste buds. Give me five."

Ethan hit his hand on hers then giggled, "Again."

Tamsin held her hand up for him to hit again and he did which led to more giggles. They finished grocery shopping then headed back home. Tamsin was carrying Ethan into the house while Lauren grabbed the groceries. She had just closed the trunk of the car when Dyson pulled up so she waited for him and as he got out of the car she noticed the bruising on his jaw which made her exclaim, "Oh crap Dyson what happened?" She walked closer to him to get a better look at the bruise, "Do you need me to look at that?"

Dyson grabbed a couple of the grocery bags from Lauren then stated, "No doc you don't need to look at it. I should be fine in a few more hours. That's actually the reason why I came by to talk to you."

Lauren tilted her head inquisitively as she asked, "About what?"

Dyson got a sombre expression on his face as he told her, "Bo came to the Dal last night."

Lauren stood there for a moment looking at him as she immediately understood what he was trying to tell her. She gave him a slight nod and said, "Okay. Let's go inside." They went inside and as they walked through the living room Ethan yelled, "Puppy!"

Dyson was about to say something to Ethan, but Lauren shook her head no, "If you keep acknowledging him when he calls you puppy then he's going to keep calling you that. Ignore him."

Dyson's face took on a look of disbelief as he scoffed, "Are you serious? You want me to ignore a child? A child that I happened to be fond of?"

Lauren chuckled and walked into the kitchen as she told him, "He's never going to learn Dyson." Dyson stood there for a second before he followed Lauren into the kitchen. They placed the grocery bags on the island and Lauren asked, "So what does your bruise have to do with Bo?"

Lauren began to put away the groceries, but she caught him scratching the back of his neck. Lauren wasn't certain as to why Dyson would be so fidgety about this considering he only consulted with Bo on cases. Or that's what Tamsin had told her. He cleared his throat and asked, "You told Bo about Ethan?"

She turned around and gave him a suspicious look as she answered, "I did, but why are you asking me about it? This is between Bo and I."

Dyson sat down on the barstool in front of the island and said, "It is Lauren, but she came into the Dal last night causing a scene and she hit me."

Lauren looked at him wondering where this conversation was going. She may not have known a lot about Bo, but Lauren was certain that she didn't go around hitting people without a good reason. She moved to put the fruit in the fridge then as she closed the door she asked, "Why did she hit you Dyson?" Lauren had a feeling that he wasn't telling her something.

Dyson took a deep breath then told her, "Her and I-" He paused and Lauren waited patiently for him to finish then he bluntly stated, "She's a succubus Lauren."

Lauren stared at him for a second then she realised what he was trying to say. She walked over to stand in front of him, but kept a great deal of distance between them, as she incredulously asked him, "Are you telling me you've been sleeping with the mother of my son?" Lauren didn't know whether to be pissed at him or not, but she did have a problem with it. "How could you do that Dyson knowing that she's Ethan's mom? That's-" Lauren shook her head and the only thing she could come up with was, "That's fucked up Dyson. Like tremendously so. I think the only reason why I'm not punching you myself is because of Ethan."

Dyson truly did look sorry as he apologised, "Lauren I'm sorry, but I-I didn't think you were ever going to tell her."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at him as she questioned, "Are you telling me that you felt okay sleeping with her while hiding the fact that you knew about her son?" When he didn't say anything Lauren shook her head, "You're f-That's incredible. Dyson I think you need to leave. Now."

Dyson got up and he had a solemn look on his face as he apologised again, "Lauren I'm sorry."

Lauren just stood there looking impassive. He had crossed a line. Not only had he slept with Bo, which provoked a whole new set of emotions in Lauren that she wasn't ready to deal with, but his thoughtlessness of the situation was incredibly stupid. He had crossed a line and she didn't think it would be appropriate to keep him in Ethan's life, but she would have to talk to Bo about it considering her and Dyson were whatever. Dyson left the kitchen and as he walked through the living room she heard Ethan call out, "Puppy!"

Lauren briefly wondered if she should correct him or not, but decided not to. She heard Dyson tell Ethan bye before he left out of the house. A moment later Ethan came into the kitchen and said, "Mama puppy go bye-bye. No play."

Lauren walked over to him and she picked him then sat him on the counter saying, "That's okay. We're going to go see Bo today. You remember Bo?" He shook his head yes, "Okay and I'm certain that Bo will play with you."

He grinned at her, "Bo play car?"

Lauren lightly tickled his sides as she told him, "If you ask nicely I'm sure she'll play cars with you. Mama has to make some snacks, so go play."

Ethan gave her a hopeful look, "Cookie?"

Lauren glanced at the clock then said, "How about I make you a sandwich and you can have some grapes."

"Cheese?" He asked her excitedly

Lauren brushed back his hair as she smiled, "I guess I can make you a grilled cheese. But what do you say?"

Ethan gave her a doe-eyed look as he said, "Cheese peas Mama?"

Lauren bent forward to kiss his forehead before she told him, "You're such a good boy. Do you want to go play or do you want to sit in your seat and hang out with Mama?"

"Seat!" He shouted excitedly then he asked, "Mama Tam cheese?" Lauren picked him up and put him in the seat they had installed on the island for him. For some reason Ethan liked to hang out with Lauren while she cooked, and it also made clean-up after lunch easier.

Lauren went into the cabinet to get the skillet to make his grilled cheese and she told him, "Ethan call Tamsin."

Ethan started yelling for Tamsin and Lauren chuckled. Tamsin didn't like it when he yelled for her because Ethan would continue to yell until he either got her attention or she came to him. Tamsin came into the kitchen and gently scolded, "Ethan no yelling."

He pouted and pointed at Lauren, "Mama."

Lauren chuckled and confessed, "I told him to call you, so apologise to him. Do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Tamsin went over to Ethan and ruffled his hair as she apologised, "Sorry little dude. Your Mama is the bad one. And no thanks."

Ethan had his fingers in his mouth as he repeated, "Mama bad. Timeout Tam?"

Tamsin chuckled then smirked at Lauren, "Mama will get a different timeout later."

Lauren scowled at Tamsin as she responded, "Don't do that."

Tamsin stuck her tongue out at her which caused Ethan to do the same and Lauren rolled her eyes. Tamsin was a bad influence on her son, but she wouldn't get rid of her no matter what. Ethan had lunch while Lauren made snacks for their trip to the park and Tamsin had gone to check that Ethan's toy bag and diaper bag were packed. Once they were all set to go they headed out to the Dal.

* * *

Bo woke up the next morning and she stared up at the stained, cracked ceiling above her bed. She had kid. A kid that several people, people she had become close with, knew about. It would be hard to forgive them if she forgave them. Then there was Lauren. Lauren hadn't bothered to do anything. She hadn't bothered to find her. She hadn't bothered to have Trick or Evony to find her. Lauren did nothing. Instead all she did was make decision after decision to make sure that Bo didn't know a thing about Ethan. Bo's heart swelled at the thought of her son. She should have figured out the little boy was hers that day in the park, but he had been too far away for her to get a good look at him. Ethan looked so much like her that she had noticed that he had that same trouble maker look in his eyes when he was up to no good. But she couldn't deny that he was an adorable kid. Bo sighed.

Bo felt a poke to her arm and she looked over at Kenzi then gave her a small smile before she sighed, "I have a son Kenz." Bo looked back up at the ceiling as she told her, "He is a sweet little boy who likes to have tickle fights and he really likes mashed potatoes. He looks everything like me except his hair has this curl to it." She took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears, but she was unable to. She looked over at Kenzi tearfully stating, "She kept my son from me."

Kenzi softly rubbed her arm and asked, "Did she tell you why?"

Bo wiped the silent tears from her face as she said, "She says that she was scared and that he would have been in danger."

Kenzi nodded in understanding, "I hate to say this because I really don't like her now, but I kind of get where she's coming from. The Fae aren't really known for their warm compassion to humans, so her having an illegitimate Faeby would have probably caused some trouble. Also I would have been scared shitless if my one night stand with a chick resulted in a baby. I'm going to need an explanation on that one at some point, but I can understand her logic."

Bo scoffed and looked away, "You understand? How can you understand? She didn't tell me about him then she tried to prevent me from finding out about him. None of that is understandable Kenzi."

Kenzi took a deep breath then sighed, "No. None of that is understandable. In fact it's wrong and selfish. But you got to understand Bo an unexpected pregnancy is something no one can navigate through sanely. She screwed up big time and I'm definitely going to have a Russian curse placed on her, but you're going to have to cut her some slack on this."

Bo regarded the young woman before she argued, "Cut her some slack? No. She doesn't deserve any slack. She kept my son from me Kenzi. Then she told everyone who knew about him to not tell me. Dyson knew and we were-"

Kenzi held up her hand making Bo stop, "I know all about you and Dyson. And that is messed up on every level known to man. You can be pissed Bo but, and I'm going to hate myself for saying this, you have to give Lauren a chance to redeem herself." Bo was about to protest, but Kenzi prevented that by saying, "Not for her Bo, but for…..what's his name?"

Bo proudly smiled, "Ethan. His name is Ethan."

Kenzi smiled back at her as she finished, "For Ethan, Bo. You have to do it for him."

Bo let out a reluctant sigh, "I'll try. But I'm seriously pissed at her Kenz."

Kenzi got off the bed and affirmed, "You have every right to Bo, and you shouldn't let her off the hook so easy. Just get what you have to say to her out then worry about your son. Who I can't wait to meet by the way."

Bo got up and stretched as she told Kenzi, "Well you'll meet him in a couple hours. We're meeting Lauren at the Dal then we're going to the park so I can play with Ethan. But we're going to the Dal early because Trick wants to talk to me."

Kenzi gave her a quick nod before she left the room. Bo sent Lauren a quick text about when they were meeting then headed off to the shower. An hour later they were headed to the Dal. Bo walked into the establishment with a neutral expression on her face. When they entered Bo noticed that the bar was empty except for Trick who was behind the bar. He looked up at them as they approached it and he gave Bo a small, friendly smile that she didn't return. Kenzi quickly scratched the back of her head then pointed in the direction of Trick's office, "I'm going to uh...I'm going to not be here and give you two some privacy."

Bo gave her a brief smile and watched as the younger girl headed downstairs before she sat on one of the barstools. Bo looked everywhere but at Trick. She wasn't going to start the conversation. She had no reason to talk to him, at least not at the moment. Trick cleared his throat and began, "Bo firstly I'm sorry. Truly I am. When Lauren first told us about her pregnancy we were all shocked for the obvious reason, but also because when you made your first appearance it wasn't a good one. You were close to being murdered by the Morrigan." Bo scoffed because she knew that wouldn't of happened. The Morrigan would have turned her into a plaything. Trick continued on, "You had disappeared. No one knew where to find you."

Bo rolled her eyes as she observed, "Trick you have numerous contacts within the Fae community and then some. So don't feed me that bullshit. Between your influence along with the Morrigan's I could have been found in two days time, but you didn't even try. I question our entire friendship now. I thought I could trust and depend on you to be honest with me, but obviously I was wrong about that."

"Bo you have to understand something." Bo gave him a pointed look, but Trick didn't waver as he continued on, "Lauren has had a tough history with the Fae. And it's not my story to tell, but I'm going to let you know that earning her trust has been very hard. So when she came to the Morrigan and I and told us about her pregnancy we respected her choice. To do anything that would have broken that trust would have been a disservice to the Fae as well as to Evony and I. Lauren is a good person despite what you may feel about her now and however you may feel in regards to her actions about Ethan. If you choose to continue to be angry at her then that is your choice, but for Ethan's sake I hope you are able to forgive her."

Bo glared at the older man. She should have disregarded everything that Trick had told her and continued to hold her grudge against Lauren. She had every right to. The blonde didn't tell her about her son then she tried to prevent Bo from finding out about him, so how could she forgive something like that? Bo looked away from Trick. She and Lauren had a son together which meant they would have to talk about him, and if it resulted in an argument every time then Ethan wouldn't benefit from it. And Bo wanted to do right by her son. She and Lauren might not have been on the best terms, and that probably wouldn't change, but she would try to be somewhat civil towards Lauren. Bo tightened her jaw then bit her lip before she insisted, "For my son I will be somewhat peaceful towards her. But I won't forgive her. She doesn't deserve forgiveness and neither do you." Trick silently nodded at her. Bo knew she was being hard on Trick considering he had only been honouring Lauren's request, but the hurt from the betrayal was hard to get over. It would take some time before she would be able to trust him again if she could.

* * *

By the time Lauren, Tamisn, and Ethan had reached the Dal, Ethan had fallen asleep during the twenty minute drive over. And when Lauren carefully took him out of his car seat he started to softly whine, but as soon as she had him rested against her shoulder and was rubbing his back, she was able to get him back to sleep. The three of them walked into the bar and Lauren had a fleeting thought of how this was the only bar in the city where she could walk in with a two-year old and no would say anything. She spotted Kenzi and Bo sitting at the bar while Trick was looking over some paperwork in another section. Trick gave her a small smile which helped soothe some of nerves that she was feeling, but that feeling quickly disappeared when Bo glared at her.

When Bo saw Lauren her anger at for the woman flared up, but it was brought down to a simmer after she saw Ethan sleeping peacefully in the blonde's arms. Bo still couldn't believe that she was someone's mother. She never thought it would be possible. But there she was looking at a peacefully slumbering little boy who looked exactly like her. Kenzi softly elbowed her as she tactlessly commented, "Look Bo she actually showed up. I thought she would run."

And just like that Bo's moment of joy was ruined. Bo looked Lauren in the eyes and she instantly saw the guilt in them. Bo bit her bottom lip as she came to the conclusion that she would make an attempt at being peaceful towards Lauren like she had told Trick earlier. She got off her barstool and commented, "Thanks for bringing him."

Lauren had seen the flash of anger in Bo's eyes when they looked at each other. But she had also seen how her eyes had softened when she looked at Ethan which made her thankful for the fact that Bo was becoming quite fond of the toddler. Lauren nodded as she gave Bo a quick smile, "Sorry he's asleep. We had an early start this morning followed by a big lunch."

Bo was a little disappointed that he was asleep, but the more he slept the more time she would have with him at the park. Bo glanced at Tamsin then looked back at Lauren gruffly asking, "What is she doing here?"

Lauren wasn't going to argue with Bo, but she wasn't going to let her be blatantly rude towards Tamsin. Lauren shifted Ethan in her arms then forwardly told her, "We're going to the park. Ethan likes going to the park with Tamsin." Lauren figured now would be the best time for them to talk about everyone who was already in Ethan's life, "Bo you need to understand that Ethan comes with an entire group of people who love and take care of him along with the fact that Tamsin is a big part of his life."

Bo scoffed. She couldn't believe that Lauren would be defending Tamsin like this. Tamsin was Dark Fae and her experiences with the Dark hadn't been pleasant ones, so having one of them be a huge factor in Ethan's life irritated her. "Yeah well we'll see about that. She may be whatever to you, but now that I am in my son's life I don't think-"

"You don't get to come into his life deciding who can and cannot be in Ethan's life. He has known them, and only them, since he was born. This isn't changing Bo and the sooner you get used to it the faster we can move past it." Lauren quickly argued. She was going to stand her ground and defend the role that Tamsin had in Ethan's life.

Bo tightened her jaw. Lauren had hit a nerve and any attempt at being civil towards her flew out the window as she retorted, "Well you didn't give me much of a choice there now did you? No. In fact you took any choice I had away when you decided not to tell me that you were pregnant."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo. She wasn't going to be baited into an argument with her. Not while Ethan was literally right between them, but that didn't stop Tamsin from threatening Bo. Tamsin stood closer to Lauren, with her arms across her chest as she threatened, "You might want to ease up succubus. I gave my blood oath to protect her and little dude." Tamsin briefly paused before adding, "Also I would enjoy kicking your-"

"Tamsin." Lauren snapped at her. The last thing she needed was a fight to breakout between Ethan's actual mother and his surrogate mother.

Bo stood there with a steadfast look on her face. The fact that Tamsin was ready to interject herself in a fight that was clearly between her and Lauren only agitated her. And she was ready to put the valkyrie in her place to let her know that Ethan was her son. But her agitation disappeared when she heard Ethan mumble against Lauren's neck, "Mama drink peas."

Lauren was thankful that Ethan had woken up because the tension between Bo and Tamsin wasn't alleviating and it was making the situation worse. Lauren kissed his forehead and softly told him, "Tamsin has your cup, but do you want to say hi to Bo first?"

Ethan sat up and looked around for Bo and when he saw her he all but jumped out of Lauren's arms as he happily exclaimed, "Bo!" Lauren let Bo take Ethan from her and her heart clenched at the sight of Ethan giving Bo a hug.

Bo returned to the little boy's hug and she held him tightly to her. She still couldn't believe this was her son and that he was actually happy to be with her. Bo relaxed the hug when she felt him pull back. He looked up at her and started talking to her about something, and though she had no idea what he was talking about she gave him her full attention. Ethan turned to look at Tamsin and he said, "Cup Tam."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the stern look Tamsin gave Ethan as she asked him, "What do you say?"

Ethan pouted and responded, "Peas?"

Tamsin gave him his sippy cup and warned him to go slow. Ethan took a drink from his cup before he pulled it away from his mouth to ask Bo, "Bo come play home?"

Lauren bit her lip so that she wouldn't laugh at the confused look on Bo's face. It was the same look that Ethan got when he was confused by something, but he also did her signature head tilt with it. Kenzi had walked over to stand next to Bo to get a better look at Ethan then she looked at Bo before she gasped, "Holy shit Bo!"

Lauren scowled at her and said, "Language!"

Ethan smiled at Kenzi before he giggled, "Sit."

Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought about how she would have to lay down some guidelines for Bo and Kenzi in regards to Ethan and foul language. She wouldn't tolerate him picking up swear words at two. Lauren firmly said to Ethan, "Ethan you do not say that word. If you say it again Mama will put you in timeout and take away your trucks."

Ethan instantly began to pout while eyes started to tear up as he rested his head on Bo's shoulder. Bo rubbed his back thinking Lauren was being a little harsh on him, "Geez Lauren calm down. It was one word, and I don't think he'll remember it."

Lauren shook her head no and asserted, "I don't care. There is no swearing around him. I'm trying to keep his vocabulary swear free until he's at least ten."

Bo rolled her eyes. She thought Lauren was being unreasonable, but she was going to go along with it to prevent an argument. Kenzi put her hand on Bo's shoulder as she told her, "He really is your kid Bo. This is some Ripley's sh-" Lauren glared at the younger woman making her backpedal, "Stuff. Look at that pout. You get the same look when you're denied your succu-snack."

Lauren gave Bo a perplexed look as she wondered, "A what?"

Bo grinned as she looked down at Ethan, "Trust me you don't want to know." Then she looked up at Kenzi remarking, "And I do not pout like that. If I do then I understand why I always get what I want. It's just so adorable."

Kenzi gasped then covered her mouth with her hand as she stated, "Oh my god I'm an aunt."

"I think that's open for discussion." Lauren commented without thinking. And as she realised what she had said she quickly backtracked, "I'm sorry. I just-"

Kenzi cut her off before she could explain, "You just think I'm not good enough to be around your kid."

Lauren shook her head no as she began to clarify, "That's not what I'm saying. I just want people who are mindful of their actions around Ethan." Lauren gestured towards Ethan, "I mean you did just swear in front of him Kenzi."

Kenzi scoffed then sarcastically remarked, "Oh and a Dark Fae valkyrie is someone you want around an influential child?"

Lauren didn't want to bring up this argument again, but she had to express the importance of the Dark Fae in Ethan's life. Lauren stated with a tone of finality in her voice, "Tamsin has been a part of Ethan's life since before he was born and so has Vex. To Ethan they are his family, and if you want to be a part of it you need to understand that they, and Evony, are a part of it as well."

Ethan sat up and looked around saying, "E? E?" Then he looked at Lauren frowning, "Mama E?"

Lauren gave him a small smile, because she knew she was going to upset him, and reached out to stroke his hair as she told him, "No Auntie E isn't here. Maybe we'll go see her later. She might have a toy for you."

Ethan threw his hands up in the air as he yelled, "Toy!"

Bo chuckled as she observed, "Well someone really likes their toys."

Lauren grinned as she looked at Ethan, "That he does. For a two year-old he has an impressive collection of toys that I'm afraid to go through when he's older."

Tamsin let out a short laugh as she pointed out, "At least he won't grow out of his trucks for awhile especially the dump trucks. He can still fit in them."

Bo glared at Tamsin. She was jealous of the fact that the valkyrie knew more about her son than she did. It wasn't fair, and Bo couldn't wait until she and Lauren were alone so she could let her know how selfish she was for keeping Ethan from her. Lauren had seen the look on Bo's face and she knew their moment of being civil to each other had passed, so she cleared her throat and said, "We should get going if we're going to the park."

Ethan looked at her and said, "Park Mama again?"

Lauren chuckled, "Yes we're going to the park again. You're a lucky little boy this week."

Ethan was smiling before he scrunched his eyebrows together then asked her, "Bo park?"

Lauren smiled at him and gently urged, "Why don't you ask her?"

Ethan looked up at Bo then pointed at her wondering, "You park?" Even if Bo hadn't already been going there was no way she would have said no. She didn't have it in her to deny him anything especially now considering she just got into his life. Bo shook her head yes and Ethan hugged her neck as he excitedly told Lauren, "Mama Bo park."

Lauren smiled at him. She was so happy that he had taken to Bo and that Bo wanted to be in his life. "Well I guess we better get going before he gets upset by the fact that we haven't left yet."

The group told Trick bye as they left the Dal. Kenzi and Bo went in her car and followed Lauren to the park. As they drove to the park Kenzi, still amazed by the fact that Bo had a kid, remarked, "You have a kid. And he is adorable."

Bo grinned as she replied, "He is adorable." Then she sourly commented, "I just wish he didn't come with a group Dark Fae bodyguards that Lauren is okay with."

Bo could feel Kenzi's eyes on her knowing that the younger woman was trying to understand why she was upset by the Dark Fae in Ethan's life. Bo didn't completely hate the Dark. She just had bad experiences with them that only allowed her to put a small amount of trust in any Dark Fae. The only reason why she dealt with Evony was because she needed a job and she understood her place with the Morrigan. The Morrigan didn't like her, and Bo wasn't too fond of her either. Unfortunately her son adored the woman though. Bo bit her lip thinking about the people she would have to unwillingly accept due to the fact that they were in her son's life. Bo glanced at Kenzi and commented, "Just when things were slowing down for us it gets interesting."

Kenzi half-heartedly laugh then said, "It never slows down for us, however we've never had to deal with baby mama drama before." Kenzi was quiet for a second before she hesitantly wondered, "How do you think all this will play out?"

Bo inhaled deeply then slowly released it as she mused, "Lauren said she wants me in his life. That I believe, but I don't know if she wants to do a joint custody situation or if she'll just let me visit whenever I wanted." Bo thought more about it and as she did she came to a clear resolution about her role in Ethan's life. She wanted to be his mother and not some part-time parent. Bo glanced at Kenzi then declared, "I want custody of my son. I want to be his mother, and I'm not going to let Lauren reduce our time to an occasional visitation."

Kenzi let out a breath and speculated, "Well let's just hope the doc isn't going to make this a brutal one."

Bo set her lips in a firm line as she thought about how a custody battle between her and Lauren would go and she didn't have a good feeling about it. Even though she said she was going to try to be civil towards her all bets were going to be off if Lauren tried to deny her custody. Bo let out a heavy breath through her nose. It was going to be difficult time while she and Lauren figured out what they were going to do.

"Did you really feel it was necessary to threaten Bo?" Lauren said quietly to Tamsin as she drove them to the park. "And in front of Ethan?"

Tamsin snorted at her then retorted, "She started it when she decided to argue with you. I was just doing what I've been ordered to do which is to protect you and Ethan. I felt the situation warranted it."

Lauren set her jaw and focused on her driving. If this was going to be something that she would have to constantly deal with then she would have to arrange for Bo to see Ethan at times when Tamsin wasn't around. Although that didn't mean that Tamsin wouldn't put up a fight. Lauren stopped at a red light then narrowed her eyes at Tamsin and asserted, "Bo is in Ethan's life now Tamsin. You need to accept that. And I don't want what happened at the Dal to happen again. It's going to happen. She's got a lot to work through. I kept her son from her."

Tasmin pointed out the window, "Light's green." Then she argued, "But she left town Lauren. Her doing that-"

"Her doing that means nothing Tamsin. She had her reasons and I had mine. And we're going to leave it at that." Lauren interrupted ending the conversation. She knew Tamsin would do anything to protect her and Ethan, but anything regarding Bo was something Lauren would have to deal with on her own. And Tamsin would have to stay out of any argument that the two of them had.

They got to the park and Lauren took Ethan out of his seat while Tamsin got his numerous bags. Bo pulled into the spot next to her and as she watched Bo get out she asked him, "Ethan you want to go play with Bo?"

He nodded his head yes then yelled, "Tam play slide Bo."

Lauren tried to hold back the laugh, but she chuckled as she told Bo, "He wants to play on the slide with you and Tamsin."

Bo glared at the valkyrie and she bit her tongue as she tightly smiled at Lauren, "Sure we can go play on the slide with Tamsin."

Lauren was enjoying this. This was something the two of them would have to get used to. Ethan would most likely want to play with the both of them and if they denied him then he would throw a fit which would result in her having to intervene. She grinned as she turned to look at Tamsin, "Ethan wants to go play on the slide with you and Bo. I'll get the rest of the stuff. "

Tamsin got a pointed look on her face as she stated, "I think he'll be fine with Bo."

Ethan started to give Tamsin his puppy dog eyes as he whined, "Tam play on slide peas."

Lauren smirked at Tamsin as she huffed and conceded, "Okay little dude. Let's go play on the slide. We'll show Bo your trick."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Tamsin asking, "What trick Tamsin?"

Tamsin gave her a displeased look as the three of them walked over to the play equipment. Lauren was briefly worried about what trick Tamsin had been talking about because she wasn't aware of any. Lauren watched them for a second before she grabbed the two bags out of the backseat. And as she was pulling one of the bags out Kenzi took it from her bluntly saying, "What you did was shitty Lauren."

Lauren gave Kenzi an exasperated look. She really didn't want to get into this discussion with the younger woman. In fact she was certain Kenzi was getting ready to tell her off and she didn't have the energy to deal with it. Lauren sighed, "Kenzi I get it. I screwed up, but honestly would you have gone and searched for the person who got you pregnant from a one night stand?"

Lauren watched as Kenzi had what she believed was an internal struggle then she reluctantly said, "Lauren I'm not arguing that." She scratched her head then continued, "In fact I understand and I get it. The part of this that I think is so shitty is that you kept him from Bo. I get that you were scared and that he was unexpected, but how?"

Lauren regarded the girl for a moment then she motioned her head over towards the grass and said, "Let's go setup." The two of them found a spot to setup and when they sat down Lauren confessed, "I got scared Kenzi. I got scared that she wouldn't want him, or that she would reject Ethan. We had a one night stand that resulted in an unexpected pregnancy, so I automatically thought the worse especially since she had disappeared. The more I rationalised it the more I talked myself out of telling her. Ethan is my world and I want to protect him from being hurt as long as possible. I wasn't scared for myself. I was scared for him."

Kenzi got a sympathetic smile on her face as she said, "Okay it doesn't make it less shitty, but it makes it more understandable." Kenzi picked at the grass for a moment then she wondered, "I just want to mentally prepare myself here, but uh...do you plan to make Bo go through a custody battle for Ethan?"

Lauren tilted her out of curiosity as she inquired, "Does Bo want custody of Ethan?"

"She doesn't want full custody, but she would like joint custody and she thinks that you will be difficult about it." Kenzi admitted to her. Lauren stared at her for a moment then she looked over to where Bo, Tamsin, and Ethan were playing on the monkey bars. Lauren frowned at the sight of the little boy hanging from the bar. When he let go of it heart almost stopped, but Bo had caught him and Ethan was laughing so Lauren didn't have complete panic attack. She looked back a Kenzi with an annoyed look on her face, "Her encouraging his daredevil side is going to be a problem isn't it?"

Kenzi gave her a cheeky smile, "I guess I'll give you one fun fact about Bo and say yes. Yes it will."

Lauren shook her head in disbelief and dryly remarked, "That's going to be fun." Lauren was glad that Kenzi hadn't been too hard on her, and was even more surprised by the fact that she had understood Lauren's logic. Lauren had been expecting the worse considering this was Bo's best friend. Lauren smiled at Kenzi as she inquired, "Why are you being so nice to me Kenzi?"

Kenzi chuckled and gave Lauren a gentle shove as she remarked, "This isn't being nice Lauren. This is me being an understanding person. You still hurt my best friend."

Letting out a heavy sigh Lauren looked over at Bo playing with Ethan on the jungle gym. She had hurt Bo in a way she didn't think was possible and she felt guilty for it. Then on top of that she had underestimated Bo when she thought that Bo wouldn't want to be involved in Ethan's life. And that was something she wouldn't do again. She sighed, "I don't plan to make her go through a custody battle Kenzi. That wouldn't be good for Ethan. I want her to be a part of his life in every way possible."

Kenzi nodded and said, "Well that's good. And Bo wants to be a part of his life Lauren. She wants to be his mother."

Lauren watched as Bo and Ethan played together. Bo was already making a good mother, and Lauren had no doubt that she would continue to be there for Ethan. She looked at Kenzi and smiled, "I want her to be his mother. Ethan needs her just as much as he needs me."

Ethan, Bo, and Tamsin were in sandbox playing with his dump trucks and Ethan looked over at Tamsin asking, "Castle?"

Tamsin plopped down in the sand and said, "Sure thing champ. Big castle or little castle?"

"Big!" He exclaimed as he started filling up his dump truck with sand.

Bo watched as Tamsin started to pile up the sand to make the castle and she was a little surprised at how attentive the valkyrie was to Ethan. It almost made her sorry for taking her anger out on Tamsin. Bo sat down in the sand and began to help Tamsin, "Look I'm sorry about what happened back at the Dal."

Tamsin looked up at her with a sceptical look and remarked, "No you're not. In fact you most likely feel justified in how you acted, and that's fine. But if you ever raise your voice at Lauren while he's around just know that I won't hesitate to act."

Bo sat there looking at her. A part of her wanted to tell Tamsin to mind her own business, but the other part of her understood where she was coming from. Tamsin wasn't just Ethan and Lauren's protection. She was also their family and she would protect that more than anything. Bo nodded in understanding and said, "Okay."

Tamsin chuckled in disbelief, "Okay? Seriously?"

Bo shrugged as she packed sand into one of the small buckets, "You're looking out for my son. I can't really be mad at that."

Tamsin gave her a wary look for a moment then went back to building the sandcastle. After awhile Ethan started to leave the sandbox and Tamsin looked at him asking, "Where are you going Ethan?"

He pointed over at Lauren and said, "Mama go swing peas."

Tamsin grinned at him, "Why don't you call her over here."

Lauren heard Ethan calling for her and she said to Kenzi, "I wonder what this could be about." Lauren walked over to the sandbox and she saw Bo and Tamsin building a sandcastle together, "See Ethan, this how we play nice with people we don't like." Both Tamsin and Bo gave her a look that told her that her joke wasn't funny. Lauren bent down to Ethan's level, "You want me to help you with your sandcastle?"

He shook his head no then pointed to the swings, "Swing peas. Big swing."

Lauren smiled at him and said, "Okay. Do you think Bo wants to come swing with us?"

Ethan looked at Bo and asked, "Swing Bo?"

Bo looked at Lauren and even though the woman wasn't on her good side she couldn't say no to the big brown eyes looking at her. Bo got up and dusted off her pants saying, "Sure why not? It's been awhile."

The three of them headed to the swings and Lauren sat down in the swing with Ethan on her lap while Bo sat in the swing next to them. They were quietly swinging and there was an awkward silence between the two of them. Bo didn't have anything to say, well she had a lot to say, but she didn't know how to approach it. Lauren on the other hand decided now was the best time for them to talk, "Bo I don't want to go through some long drawn out custody battle." Bo looked at Lauren with a surprise look on her face. She really didn't know what to expect, but that was definitely good to hear. Bo continued to listen, "I want you to see Ethan. In fact I'm encouraging it. I just want to make sure that he's safe first before I hand him over to you."

Bo scoffed. The fact that Lauren could insinuate that Ethan wouldn't be safe with her was ridiculous and it set Bo off. She sarcastically pointed out, "He'll be safe with me Lauren. He'll be a lot safer with me than any of the Dark Fae in his life."

Lauren softly chuckled. Bo's contempt towards the Dark Fae wasn't helping her any and it just made matters worse for her. Lauren appreciated the Dark Fae in her and Ethan's lives so if Bo continued to have a problem with it then Lauren would have to give her an ultimatum. Lauren looked over at Bo telling her, "You don't know anything about the Dark."

"Of course you would defend them. I know enough. Any interaction I've had with them has led to me either being on the Morrigan's shit-"

"Bo watch your mouth or we will have problems." Lauren warned her.

Bo rolled her eyes out of frustration. Learning how to censor herself would be a challenge. Bo continued on, "As I was saying the Dark haven't done me any favours."

Lauren kissed the top of Ethan's head then said, "Bo, Tamsin, Vex and The Morrigan treat Ethan like he's the centre of the universe. Without them I wouldn't have been able to get through my pregnancy. Tamsin definitely has shown how supportive she is." Lauren paused for a second then told Bo, "When I was going through my rough patch she and Ethan developed a connection that can't be broken and I won't let you break it because you're too narrow-minded."

Bo tightened her jaw and shot back, "I am not narrow-minded. I'm just going off my personal experiences with the Dark." Bo glared at her and bitingly commented, "I'm sure they did." Bo couldn't help but to feel hurt about the fact that she wasn't there for Lauren or Ethan through whatever rough time Lauren had been going through.

Lauren sighed as she thought about the few months when she was dealing with her postpartum depression. During that time she had been able to feed Ethan, but then she would have to hand him off to Tamsin. Her heart ached as she remembered the emotional numbness she felt towards her son the first few months of his life. Lauren smiled appreciatively as she looked over to where Tamsin and Kenzi were sitting on the blanket bickering about something. "They did Bo." She took a deep breath and revealed, "I had postpartum depression after Ethan was born, and I couldn't make that emotional attachment to him, so Tamsin stepped in."

"I could have been there for you and Ethan. I could have been the one he got an emotional attachment to." Bo vehemently stated as she stopped Lauren's swing causing Lauren to look at her. "But you didn't give me the chance." Bo was getting upset. From missing out on being able to make that connection with her own son to hearing about Lauren's postpartum depression it all made her heartache. She felt robbed of not only being there for Ethan, but also for being there for Lauren. The betrayal and anger were rising to the surface, but Bo tried her best to keep it at bay.

Lauren started to bounce Ethan on her lap because he was getting upset and she countered, "And where was I going to find you Bo? We….did what we did and I dealt with the consequences."

That was it. Bo was done with having the fact that she disappeared as the reason why her son was kept from her. Bo threw her hands up in frustration and got up angrily saying, "You didn't have to find me Lauren. You know both Trick and The Morrigan could have found me, but you didn't have either of them look for me now did you?" Ethan was reaching up for her, so she took him from Lauren. And just as she was about to continue she decided to stand there with her mouth set in a line and her eyebrow scrunched together. Bo was trying to keep somewhat calm. She didn't want to lose it in front of Ethan. The look on Bo's face reminded Lauren so much of Ethan's that she had to take a picture of it despite the fact that they were in the middle of an argument. She took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Bo and Ethan which caused Bo to scowl, "Did you just take a picture?"

Lauren blushed a little as she chuckled, "Yeah. The face you were making reminded me of Ethan when he's concentrating on something." Lauren put her phone back in her pocket then she admitted, "Bo, Ethan looks so much like you. There had been many times where I would look at him and it almost made me want to pick up the phone to call Trick and Evony and have them find you. But then I would start to think about how you wouldn't want him, or how you wouldn't believe me, and I had rationalised it so much that when I did want to have Trick find you I couldn't go through with it because of my guilt."

Lauren thought Bo didn't want Ethan. And that thought alone made Bo lose any control that she was trying to hold onto. Bo's voice rose as she repeated, "You thought I didn't want my own son?" Bo couldn't believe the absurdity of Lauren's logic. She scoffed, "You really have no idea who I am do you?"

Lauren got up and took Ethan from Bo as she pointed out, her voice rising to the same level as Bo's, "That's the point Bo. I don't know you and I still don't know you." Ethan was getting upset, so she took a deep breath to calm herself then she said in a normal voice, "But you're Ethan's mother so like it or not we need to get past the terrible mistakes that I've done and start talking about our parenting situation."

Bo was done being civil towards Lauren she pointed at her and firmly said, "You do not get off easy on this Lauren. You hid my son from me for two years. For two fucking-"

"Watch your mouth Bo." Lauren interjected. She had let this gone on long enough. The two of them were arguing in public in front of their two year old. Lauren let out a defeated sigh, "Bo this is one of those topics that we are going always argue about. And I'll be glad to do it some other time when we're not in public and Ethan isn't here. But I will say that we need to talk about the terms of our custody arrangement and we can do that with Trick and Evony present."

Bo shook her head no. This was something that they were going to get through by themselves. There had been enough interference in regards to her and her son. "No Lauren. You and I will work this out between ourselves."

Lauren huffed out, "Alright." She looked Bo in her eyes saying, "Come by tonight at nine and we'll discuss everything." By that time Ethan would be asleep and any argument they would get into wouldn't be in public.

Bo continued to glare at Lauren even though she wasn't ready for them to talk about their parenting situation. But it was now or never. She nodded in agreement. Lauren let out the breath she had been unintentionally holding. She had no idea how this would turn out between them, but at least Ethan had Bo in his life. This also meant that Bo was in Lauren's life as well.

_That Evening…_

Bo and Kenzi were driving to Lauren's house when Kenzi looked over at her and asked, "Are you going to argue with her about everything?"

Bo scowled at Kenzi. Ever since they got back from the park, Kenzi had been more focused on defending Lauren than she was at being angry with her. Bo let out an aggravated sigh, "I don't know. It depends on what she has to say." Bo took a second before she jokingly asked, "And are you her new best friend or something?"

Kenzi sat back in her seat, "No I am not. I just understand Bo." Then she hesitantly added, "And maybe I can be a bit more objective about it because it's not my kid. She was protecting him Bo."

"She may have been protecting him at first, but then it became about her. So no she gets no leniency from me." Bo countered before she focused on driving.

Kenzi was quiet for a second then she wondered, "Do you know what you want for the custody arrangement?"

Bo quietly thought about what she wanted in regards to custody. She wanted to see Ethan without any problems. She also wanted to be able to take him over to her place which made her realise that she and Kenzi needed to move. The crack shack wasn't kid safe. Bo quickly looked at Kenzi and in a panicked voice she said, "Kenzi we need to move. The clubhouse isn't safe. We have boarded up windows, questionable stairs, and a bunch of other problems with that place that Lauren would mostly likely use as a reason for me not to see him."

Bo continued to think about the many problems wrong with their dwelling and it caused her to freak out more. She would need time to find a suitable place. Then she would need furniture for Ethan, babyproofing, and a bunch of other things that would make their place a second home for him. Bo pulled over to the side of the road and she turned to Kenzi, "I'm not ready to be a parent. Our house is an abandoned building that is a death trap for a child. I don't have any room to ask for custody."

Kenzi gripped her shoulder and calmly reassured her, "Bo take a deep breath. I don't think Lauren is going to hand him over to you tonight. We can figure this out. I'll call Trick in the morning..." Bo scowled at her. She didn't want Trick's help. He had provided enough help in making sure that Bo didn't know about her son. Kenzi shook her head and sighed, "We need his help Bo if you want joint custody of your son."

Bo reluctantly sighed in concession, "Fine then, but you're talking to him. If I do I might say something that'll piss him off and he'll end up not wanting to help us." Bo took a deep breath feeling a little bit better knowing that there was a plan in place. She pulled them back onto the road and they continued to head for Lauren's house.

"Why does she have to come over here?" Tamsin asked Lauren as she went around cleaning up the living room.

Lauren tossed Ethan's toys into the storage bin then turned to look at Tamsin remarking, "Because I live here Tamsin."

Tamsin gestured around the room pointing out, "Hello I live here too."

Lauren sat down on the couch. After they had gotten back from the park she had told Tamsin about her and Bo's conversation and how they wanted to discuss their parenting situation. Over dinner they had talked about what Bo could possibly want in their custody arrangement, but Lauren didn't have a definitive answer. Then she told Tamsin about Bo coming over and Tamsin lost it. Lauren looked at the valkyrie and smiled, "I know you do Tamsin, but it was the only place I could think of."

Lauren watched as Tamsin sighed then she sat next to her and asked, "Did you get rid of your list of demands?"

Lauren glared at her and countered, "It wasn't a list of demands. It was just a list of points that I wanted to go over with Bo. But I think if her terms are within reason then I shouldn't have any problem agreeing to them. And yes I got rid of it. It seemed...demanding."

Tamsin chuckled before she gave her a questioning look, "Will you let her have sleepovers with him?"

Lauren took a deep breath because she knew at some point down the line Bo would want to take Ethan to her place. She slowly exhaled and responded, "I'll have to see what the place looks like and make sure that it's safe for Ethan."

Tamsin smirked at her commenting, "We would have the place to ourselves. What would we do?"

Lauren laughed as she thought about the possibility of having an Ethan-free weekend. The last time she was supposed to have one Evony had taken him for the weekend, so Lauren could do some work at the lab. Instead Lauren wound up taking a nap in her office and woke up four hours later to Evony waking her up and holding out a blue covered Ethan. The Morrigan had taken him to the circus and let him gorge himself on cotton candy, but she couldn't deal with his sugar high. Lauren smiled at Tamsin as she suggested, "We could go out or something."

Tamsin scrunched her face up as she turned that idea down, "Nah doc. Plus the last time you were in a club you came out of that night with a little reminder. And you weren't even drunk."

Lauren rolled her eyes. Tamsin liked to make fun of her about her one nightstand with Bo, but she always put in her place by saying, "And if it weren't for my trip to that club there would be no Ethan." Tamsin opened her mouth for a quick comeback but then she shut it making Lauren grin in triumph. Then she pointed out, "Plus we most likely wouldn't be friends if it weren't for that little encounter."

Tamsin's eyes softened as she reached out and touched Lauren's cheek, "No we'd be friends. I can't imagine my life without you doc."

Lauren covered the hand that Tamsin had on her cheek and returned the sentiment, "And I wouldn't be where I am without you Tam."

Lauren cuddled up to Tamsin's side and rested her head on her shoulder. She just wanted to relax a moment before she and Bo had a heated discussion about their custody arrangement. Tamsin wrapped an arm around her then she kissed the top of Lauren's head and they were quiet a moment before Tamsin whispered, "You sure you don't want to give this a try?"

Lauren smiled. She knew Tamsin wasn't being serious, but she wanted to give her a serious answer, "No. And that's because you mean too much to my son for me to risk that relationship you have with him. Also you mean too much to me and I don't want to mess that up either. And yes we have feelings that complicate that, but I don't want to go beyond this friendship that we have."

Tamsin chuckled and rubbed Lauren's arm, "Ease up doc. I was just kidding. Sorta." There was a pause before Tamsin asked, "How about sex? I know you're hard up for it."

And just like that her moment of relaxation was ruined. Lauren playfully smacked Tamsin's thigh then she sat up commenting, "You're such a pain sometimes. And just because I'm hard up for something doesn't mean I'm going to-" Lauren realised that she was about to set Tamsin up, so she didn't finish her train of thought.

Unfortunately Tamsin had caught on to what she was going to say and she laughed out, "I'm certain one move from Bo and you'll be-"

Lauren covered Tamsin's mouth with her hand then clearly said, with added emphasis, "Bo and I will never..._never..._.be doing that again."

Tamsin licked her hand causing Lauren to jerk her hand away and wipe her palm on her pants. The valkyrie grinned at her as she playfully quipped, "So you've claimed celibacy because you don't want to ruin our friendship and your baby mama doesn't like you?"

Lauren thought about what Tamsin had said and figured that sounded accurate enough so she astutely nodded while replying, "Yeah. That sounds about right."

Before Tamsin could say anything the doorbell rang. Lauren was thankful for the door ringing because she and Tamsin wouldn't be able to finish their conversation. But then she became anxious waiting for Bo to come in. Tamsin got up to answer the door and she let Bo and Kenzi in. Kenzi walked into the living room and as she looked around she remarked, "Nice place. It's a lot bigger than it looks on the outside."

Lauren got up as she modestly said, "Yeah. The Morrigan and Trick wanted to make sure Ethan, Tamsin and I had enough space."

"You live here?" Bo asked incredulously. She hadn't given much thought to Tamsin and Lauren's relationship, but it made more sense as to why Lauren was always defending the valkyrie. Bo shook her head thinking that she was a complete idiot for several reasons.

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest and rose an eyebrow as she replied, "I do. Is there a problem?"

Bo did have a problem, but what could she do with it? Lauren was with Tamsin and they had a happy little family. She was just the person who happened to get Lauren pregnant, and the only reason why she was being told about her son was because Lauren felt guilty about keeping him from her. Bo let out a half-hearted chuckle, "No. There is no problem. I should have realised you two were involved. Explains a whole hell of a lot." She pointed at Lauren and remarked, "Let's get this over and I can leave you two to your evening."

Lauren was confused as to what Bo was talking about. Then she saw the smug grin on Tamsin's face and she realised she needed to clear up some things. Lauren glared at Tamsin as she explained, "Bo, Tamsin and I aren't involved." She ignored the fake look of hurt Tamsin got on her face and looked at Bo, "She's just the other point in this parenting triangle, but she and I aren't involved."

Bo looked at Lauren with a surprised look on her face. She had been certain that the two of them were together. Then she figured that they must have been together at some point. She knew two people who were that close must of had some sort of feelings towards each other. Bo took a breath. It didn't matter. She and Lauren had a terrible history that had enough betrayal in it that could last them both for several lifetimes. Bo nonchalantly shrugged as she sarcastically commented, "Whatever Lauren. It's not like I have any say here about her. The only thing I do have a say in is my son."

"You're right Bo you don't have any say in regards to Tamsin especially since you're sleeping with Dyson." Lauren shot back. Lauren hadn't meant for her anger to show about Bo's situation with Dyson, but Bo's offhanded comment irritated her. Plus the Dyson thing was something that they would need to discuss at some point. If Bo was seeing him then she wanted to make it clear that he was not to be anywhere near Ethan. She was still pissed at him, and if she were honest with herself she'd realise that she was more jealous than anything. Lauren let out a heavy sigh and ran her hand through her hair. Bo was giving her a confused look and Lauren told her, "He came by earlier to tell me that you had gone to the Dal last night."

Bo rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah well what that asshole failed to tell you was that he and I are no longer….seeing each other. He lied to me while we were-And I can't see someone who can lie to me with a smile on their face."

Lauren's guilt hit her hard along with the fact that Bo had just solidified the fact that the two of them would never happen. There was an awkward silence in the room then Tamsin cleared her throat and said to Kenzi, "Come on girlie I'll let you borrow a beer."

Kenzi let out a noise of disbelief then argued, "I'm not paying you back a beer."

Tamsin and Kenzi headed to the kitchen and before she had closed the door to the kitchen Tamsin gave Lauren a hopeful smile. Lauren looked back at Bo and the two of them stood there looking around the room before Lauren offered, "Do you want to sit down?"

Bo nodded and the two of them sat down. Bo had a million things she wanted to say, and she wanted to unleash all her anger out on Lauren, but it just didn't feel right. Bo looked up at Lauren when she said, "Bo if it makes you feel any better I told Dyson that I didn't want him around Ethan. But I'm leaving that as a decision for you to make considering he lied to you while you two were whatever."

Bo softly chuckled at the irony of what Lauren was telling her and she couldn't hold back the comment on the tip of her tongue, "Does that mean I also get to decide if you can around Ethan too? Because you lied to me worse than Dyson did."

Lauren sat back against the couch and sighed, "I did and I know sorry doesn't fix everything." Lauren turned her head so she could look at Bo. "But I want to fix everything that I screwed up. I want you in Ethan's life and I want you to get to know your son."

Lauren took in Bo's profile and what she saw only worsened her guilt. The blank expression on Bo's face told her that Bo wouldn't accept any of her apologies. Lauren took a deep breath and reluctantly said, "I guess we should talk about you and Ethan."

Bo turned to face Lauren and she saw a fleeting look of sadness in her eyes and she wondered if she was the cause of it. But she knew better than to think that. Lauren had after all kept her son away from her then tried to prevent her from seeing him, and that was unforgivable. Bo nodded then asked, "So do you go first in all this or do I?"

Lauren nervously rubbed her palms on her jeans. She had no idea of how Bo would feel about the stipulations she was about to set forth, but Bo hadn't risen her voice yet, so it could go well. Lauren responded, "I'd like to go first because I would like to lie down, what I believe, are reasonable conditions for our arrangement." Bo resisted the urge to argue and just waited for Lauren to continue. She didn't have to wait long, "First things first before you start to take Ethan I want to see where you live and if it is a safe environment for him."

Bo bit her lip as she anxiously thought about the number of things wrong with her house. She had been right there was no way Lauren would let Ethan come over to her place, and unless Trick pulled a miracle, she would have to find a new place as soon as possible. Bo casually agreed, "That's understandable."

Lauren was a little suspicious of Bo's willingness to agree with her. But she had underestimated Bo enough so now she was going to have to start trusting her. Lauren moved forward on her mental list of conditions, "When we do get around to the point of you keeping him there is to be no alcohol, no sex, and definitely no strangers. He gets very anxious around them." Lauren took a deep breath before she covered her next point knowing it could be the thing that would set Bo off, "And before you can take him I want you to spend time with him while I'm around." Bo raised an eyebrow at her and Lauren began to explain, "I just want to make sure that he behaves and listens to you."

Bo wanted to argue the no sex thing because she clearly wouldn't be doing that, but she held her tongue. Most of the terms were fair to Bo so she conceded, "Okay. Is that it?" Lauren slowly nodded. She hadn't been expecting an understanding Bo and it unnerved her little bit to see what Bo would want in their agreement. After a moment passed Bo said, "Once I've met all your conditions I want him when you're at work and I want him every other week."

Lauren stared Bo down. Every other weekend she would agree with, but week? That was crazy and disrupted Ethan's schedule. Lauren shook her head no objecting, "You can have him every weekend, but during the week isn't possible. Ethan has a schedule and I don't want to disrupt it."

Bo narrowed her eyes at Lauren and argued, "And what is so damn important during the week that I can't have him?"

Lauren regarded Bo for a second then decided to tell her what was so important even though she knew Vex would probably kill her. She sighed out, "Vex takes Ethan to Gymboree on Monday and Wednesdays."

Bo gawked at her for a second then she started to laugh hysterically. Bo couldn't imagine the Mesmer in some kiddie play group with other parents singing toddler songs and learning numbers and letters. Bo caught her breath and wiped the moisture from eyes as she remarked, "You've got to be kidding?"

Lauren chuckled as she shook her head no, "Oddly enough I am not. Vex really likes Gymboree and I don't ask why because I'm certain it will upset me. As long as there are no witnesses to this we all get to live. It's also Ethan's social time. He doesn't do well with other kids and I'd like to have him broken of that before he starts school."

Bo looked at Lauren as she realised that they would have a whole lot of conversations regarding Ethan and this was just the first of them. And other than a couple of bumps this was the most civil one that they had had since she found out about Ethan. Bo gave Lauren a small smile, "This is the most civil conversation we've had today."

Lauren decided to keep her mouth shut to prevent herself from saying the smartass remark she had on the tip of her tongue. She didn't want to ruin the amicable place that they were in. Lauren returned Bo's smile and told her, "It is." She paused for a second then added, "Bo you can call anytime you want to see him. Like I told you, I don't want to keep him from you. Just let me know." Lauren thought of another stipulation and she narrowed her eyes at Bo as she warned, "Oh and if you feed him sugar you will keep him. I had to learn that the hard way. Evony took him once and fed him cotton candy and he was a monster. Ethan tried to destroy the living room the best he could and he threw temper tantrums every five minutes."

Bo grinned as she thought about returning Ethan to Lauren while he was hopped up on sugar. Lauren noticed the grin on Bo's face and she got a stern look on hers, "Bo if you drop him off or if I pick him up and he's bouncing around the room, I will kiss him goodbye and leave him with you."

Bo just laughed at the threatening look the doctor was giving her. Bo wouldn't do that to Lauren because she would only be setting herself up for the same treatment, but the idea was very appealing. Bo smiled and rolled her eyes, "I won't do it Lauren. Calm down."

Lauren looked at Bo and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that she and Bo had come to good place, but she did know better. Lauren knew this was only a moment of peace between them before something came up and ruined what little ground they had built. Bo wanted to be angry at Lauren she really did, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. Yes she still felt hurt over the decisions Lauren had made in regards to their son, but Lauren was also trying to make up for it. Lauren had extended her unlimited access to Ethan and they had setup guidelines. She believed that they were headed in the right parenting direction.

Lauren leant forward and put her hands on her knees as she commented, "Well if we're done here then I need to get to bed. Ethan likes to wake up early."

Bo had a question and at this moment she didn't think Lauren would tell her no, but even if she did she would understand. They got up and Bo put her hands in her jacket pockets as she hesitantly asked, "C-Can I see him now?" Seeing the uncertainty in Bo's eyes made Lauren want to say yes, but it was late and Ethan was asleep. And before she could object Bo admitted, "Ever since you told me that Ethan was my son I've wondered about things like getting him ready for bed, reading to him, giving him a bath and other random things." Bo stopped for a second to get over the lump of emotions in her throat then continued, "You know the simple things a parent does for their kid. Simple things that I have missed out on." Bo finished with tears forming in her eyes.

Lauren's heart broke as she saw the tears begin to shine in Bo's eyes. It was her fault that they were there and she was going to correct it. Lauren swallowed to moisten her throat and before she thoroughly thought about what she was going to say she said, "He typically goes down at eight, but if it's a bath day, bath time is at seven then bed." Bo didn't understand what Lauren was getting at and as she opened her mouth to question her Lauren explained, "I want you to come over in the evenings and we can put Ethan down for bed. And if you come over earlier we can have dinner together."

Bo stood there speechless. Lauren was giving her the opportunity to be involved in Ethan's life in a way that she hadn't expected so soon. Bo looked intently at Lauren wondering, "Are you sure?"

Lauren was more than sure. Ethan had to learn that Bo was his other mother and this would allow them the time together to build their relationship. Lauren smiled and motioned her head over to the stairs as she told Bo, "Come with me." The two of them headed up the stairs and when they got to Ethan's room, Lauren slowly opened the door to where it was wide enough to let Bo in before she told her, "Go ahead Bo. Go say good night to your son."

Bo looked at Lauren with tear filled eyes and Lauren just nodded at her. She hadn't been expecting this and the fact that Lauren was allowing this to happen proved that the blonde wanted Bo to be a major part of Ethan's life. As she got to the side of Ethan's bed she knelt down and softly stroked his hair. Bo watched him sleep for a couple of seconds before she placed a soft kiss on his head then whispered, "Goodnight sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." She brushed a lock of his hair out of his face as she quietly added, "And be good for your Mama."

Lauren was leaning against the door frame as she watched Bo tell Ethan good night. It was a scene that she would replay over in her mind for years to come. And she felt terrible about the fact that she had waited so long. Bo would be an excellent mother to Ethan. She had no doubt about it, and even though they wouldn't have the relationship. At least they could be a somewhat normal family for Ethan.

Bo stood up and walked over to the doorway. She looked back at Ethan then she looked Lauren. Ethan needed both of his parents. And in order to have the both of them they would need to get over their past. Bo took a deep breath then as she exhaled she said, "I want to put the bullshit behind us Lauren and I want to start fresh." Lauren went to go say something, but Bo held up her hand and continued on, "I want a fresh start for you and I and I want us to be the parents that he should have had this whole time. I know it won't be easy considering everything, but I feel like we should try." Bo gauged Lauren's reaction and Lauren was only looking at her with a stunned look on her face so she added, "So while I'm getting to know him, I want to get to know you too."

Lauren was clueless as to what to say. She thought it was going to be awhile before Bo would even remotely try to forgive her, but here she was wanting to make things work with Lauren for the sake Ethan and allowing her a chance to fix all the wrongs that she had committed. Lauren blinked and a tear slid down her cheek as she happily stated, "Bo I would definitely like to get to know you. Thank you so much."

Bo gave her a small smile as she wiped away the tear that ran down Lauren's cheek. Bo knew she had to work through Lauren's betrayal, but she was going to try to make things work with her if not for them, then for their son. Bo smirked as she told her, "Don't thank me yet." She got a serious look on her face as she warned, "You only get one chance Lauren. That's it."

Lauren nodded completely understanding what Bo was telling her and she wasn't going to mess this up. Not again. She had made too many mistakes the first time and she damn sure wasn't going to keep making them the second time around. She promised, "Bo I'm going to be completely honest with you from here on out."

Bo saw the earnest look in Lauren's eyes and she knew she shouldn't have been so quick to forgive Lauren, but something in her wouldn't let her keep a grudge against the blonde. It was probably the same thing that had attracted her to the blonde that night at the club. Either way it went she hoped she didn't regret her choice in giving Lauren this second chance. Bo got a cautious look on her face as she replied, "We'll see doctor. We'll see."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments on the story. I see it brings out a lot of emotion in everyone. Hopefully it's only up from here for Lauren, Ethan, and Bo. Hopefully.**


	8. Ethan Doesn't Need Another Parent

**D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Bo had decided that if she was going to give Lauren a second chance then she was going to give Trick the opportunity to redeem himself as well. She and Kenzi walked into the Dal and Trick was in the middle of a meeting that just so happened to include the Morrigan. The Morrigan let out an irritated sigh before she demanded, "Succubus what are you and your friend doing here? We're in the middle of business."

Bo narrowed her eyes at the Morrigan before she took a moment to remember that Ethan loved the woman and that she would have to show some sort of tolerance towards her. Bo put a tight smile on her face as she said, "I wanted to talk to Trick about something personal, but it can wait until you're finished."

Trick gave her a slight nod then stood up saying, "I can give you a moment Bo. Let's head to the backroom."

The three of them headed to the backroom and once the door was closed Bo looked at Trick and reluctantly apologised, "I'm sorry about the other night." She paused for a second to allow herself a moment to work through the pain that Trick's betrayal had created. She took a breath then continued, "I know you were just respecting Lauren's wishes as well as trying to protect Ethan. And I guess I have no right to be mad at the why behind it all, but it still hurts Trick."

Trick regarded her with sincere look of regret on his face as he told her, "I know Bo and I am truly sorry. How did everything go at the park yesterday?"

Bo grimaced a little as she thought about the argument that she and Lauren had gotten into at the park the day before. It probably wasn't one of her best moments as a new parent, but she was hurt and she hadn't gotten over the anger she felt towards Lauren. Bo sighed out, "It was fine. Ethan and I had a ball." She smiled as commented, "He's a troublemaker that kid. There were a couple of times when I knew I shouldn't of allowed him to do something, but I just couldn't tell him no. I'm really excited to be around him more." Bo bit her lip then said, "Actually Ethan is the reason why I'm here." Trick raised his eyebrow at her and she continued on, "Our place isn't toddler friendly. In fact it isn't even people friendly. It's a condemned building and I need a new place."

Trick let out a sigh as he hesitantly told her, "I'm not the person you should be asking for this. The Morrigan is the one who actually has all the pull in the real estate sector. I'll go get her."

Trick left the store room and Bo groaned out, "You've got to be kidding me? She's going to laugh right in my face."

Kenzi shrugged and hopped up onto one of the ale barrels as she pointed out, "Maybe not. Ethan and the Morrigan are pretty close."

Bo gave Kenzi a look of disbelief. That didn't mean she had an automatic in with the Morrigan. The woman was close with her son and Lauren, but she knew that fondness wasn't going to extend to her. Bo and the Morrigan had a rocky past that couldn't be smoothed over just because they both cared about Ethan. Trick walked back into the store room with Evony who looked around the room then groaned, "Installing a couple of windows in here wouldn't kill you would it? Get some circulation in here to get rid of the smell of stale ale." The Morrigan gave Bo a pointed look then looked at her nails as she brusquely asked, "What do you want Bo?"

Bo was already irritated by the woman, but her face remained passive as she bluntly stated, "I need a new place. Lauren won't let Ethan come over if I live in a condemned building."

Evony arched her eyebrow as she smirked, "And so you need something from me. It's a little ironic don't you think?" She gave her a quick smile and then she glared at Bo, "You still owe me for killing my underfae pet two years ago. And I still haven't forgotten about the civil unrest you caused while Trick and I were forging the new treaty. You've been nothing but a huge problem for me since you first rolled into town two years ago."

Bo scowled at the woman. She would only allow so much crap to be said about her before she would reach her breaking point. And she had just reached it, "Your stupid lackeys are the reason why that Fae got killed. Also you've been a bigger problem for me than I have for you. It's because of you I had to leave town. Never seeing Lauren again, and missing out on two years of my son's life. So if anyone owes anybody anything here it's you." The Morrigan stood there with a contemplative look on her face as she looked at Bo. Bo tried to wait patiently for the Morrigan to say something and when she didn't Bo snapped, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Evony rolled her eyes as she flicked her hand in the air, "I suppose so. And you're not getting a new place. I'll have my contractor come over to your place then we'll go from there." Bo let out a relived sigh and just as she was about to thank Evony the woman held up her hand saying, "Don't thank me. If I had it my way you probably wouldn't know about Ethan, but this is Lauren's choice and she wants you in his life." The Morrigan turned to leave the store room, but just before she reached the door she turned and threatened, "And you will keep his existence to those who already know. If the elders find out about him and cause him, Lauren, or both of them any harm I will kill you. Not even grandpa Ash will be able to save you."

Bo and the Morrigan stared at each other and then the Morrigan shook her head and left out of the store room. Kenzi hopped off her perch atop of the ale barrel and remarked, "She really knows how to bring joy to any conversation."

Trick looked at Bo seriously and repeated the same sentiments as the Morrigan, "She is right Bo. The council of Elders still don't know about Ethan despite the fact that we've changed the laws. We're certain there is a faction of Fae, both Light and Dark, who don't approve of our pro-human laws. We are still working to get stricter laws in place, but resistance from the elders has been formidable. So until those laws are in place, both you and Kenzi will have to make a blood oath to not tell anyone about Ethan."

The thought of anyone bringing harm to her son stirred up Bo's instinct to protect him and she was instantly ready to go after anyone who came for him. Bo gave a slight nod as she promised, "Yes. I give my blood oath not to tell anyone about Ethan."

They both looked at Kenzi who looked confused as to why Bo and Trick were looking at her and Bo rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friend could space out at the wrong times and she elbowed the younger woman and Kenzi mumbled, "Oh yeah. Blood oath and what not."

Bo saw Trick roll his eyes in exasperation. Bo grinned before she said, "Okay. I'm going to call Lauren and see if I can see Ethan before Kenzi and I go try to find that artefact for you Trick."

Bo smiled happily as she thought about going to see Ethan. She had been pretty content with her life, but now that she had Ethan in it she felt happier and was now seeing a different perspective on things. Kenzi and Bo left the Dal and as she got behind the wheel of her car she called Lauren. Lauren picked up after the second ring and she said, "I didn't think you'd call today."

Bo scrunched her face up in confusion at Lauren's comment. Everything that she had told her the previous night she had been sincere about, but if Lauren wasn't going to believe her then she wasn't going to bother. She was only going to give her one chance. Bo softly chuckled then asked, "And why would you think that? Do you think I wasn't serious about wanting to be Ethan's mother?"

Lauren had gone into her office to take Bo's call. She ran her hand through her hair as she honestly responded, "No that's not it. I thought maybe you had realised that you didn't want anything to do with me."

Bo's smile fell and she quietly said, "If I want to see my son I'm going to have to deal with you Lauren." Bo sighed as she said, "I told you last night that we were starting over. You should probably work on that guilt of yours." Then she playfully added, "Although we did have a fun beginning."

Lauren smiled as she sat down on the couch in her office, "That we did." She couldn't deny that, but if they were starting over then there was no point in reliving their interesting start. "What did you want Bo?"

Bo softly chuckled at the way Lauren brushed off her comment then said, "I want to go see Ethan. Is that alright?"

Lauren frowned because she was going to miss out on Bo spending time with Ethan, but she happily told her, "Yeah that should be no problem. I will text Vex and let him know that you're coming over." She briefly paused as she thought about Vex saying something that would upset Bo, "And Bo anything Vex says just ignore it."

Bo got a curious look on her face as she wondered about what Vex would say to her. She was a bit surprised that Lauren wasn't giving her a list of things she could and could not do with Ethan. Bo bit the inside of her lip before she asked, "Why would Vex say anything to me?"

Lauren thought about the number of things that the Mesmer could say to Bo that would cause her to go off on him. Lauren tightly smiled as she casually responded, "Just don't let him get to you Bo and have fun with Ethan."

Bo was still confused as to what Vex might actually say to her. Out of all the Dark Fae she had interaction with Vex wasn't too bad just a little crass. Bo slowly nodded her head and slowly drawled out, "Okay." Lauren told Bo that she had to go and after they hung up Bo looked at her phone for a moment then said, "That was weird."

Kenzi looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Lauren just told me that I shouldn't let Vex get to me." Bo said after she tossed her phone on the dash then started the car.

Kenzi got settled in her seat while she commented, "Well she doesn't know that we're already somewhat familiar with Vex." Kenzi gasped, "Now I can ask him about his mascara game." Bo just smiled and bit her lip. Last time she and Kenzi ran into Vex, Kenzi had gone on for hours about his sense of style and his makeup technique. For a second she didn't know if the younger woman wanted to date the man or make him her new best friend.

They left the Dal and headed to Lauren's house. They got there within fifteen minutes and as they were getting out of the car they could hear Ethan squealing in the backyard. Bo got a worried look on her face and she looked at Kenzi who just said, "It sounds like a happy sound, so I wouldn't fret Bo-Bo."

The two of them made their way to the gate of the backyard and as they walked into the yard Bo saw Ethan running around in just his diaper and Vex was chasing him around making monster noise and growling, "The scary Mesmer is going to get the tiny little boy and make him do his bidding."

Both Bo and Kenzi were trying not to laugh at the scene in front of them. Ethan was laughing and squealing as he ran around and he screamed when Vex picked him then swung him around. Bo decided to let them know that she was there and she shouted, "What are you two doing?"

Ethan turned to look at her and he screamed, "Bo!"  
Vex put Ethan down and he ran over to her and she picked him up. He gave her a big hug which she returned and she quickly tickled him before she asked, "And who's the big monster that you're playing with?"

He was rested his head on her shoulder then pointed at Vex, "'Ex." Bo stopped tickling him and he looked up at her with a smile on his face, "Bo play 'onster?"

Bo chuckled and said, "Maybe." She put him down and asked Vex, "Does Lauren know that you let him run around almost naked outside?"

Vex snorted in disbelief, "No and she better not find out." He got a confused look on his face, "Does she know you're over here?"

Bo smiled as she watched Ethan go into his sandbox and start playing with the big dinosaurs that he had in there. She chuckled when he started to roar, "Yeah. She said that she was going to text you."

Vex joined Ethan in the sandbox and remarked, "Oh. I left my phone inside. For obvious reasons of course. What are you doing here?"

Bo was completely fascinated in watching Vex play with Ethan. It was something she had never expected from the crass and mostly self-centred man, but there he was playing with dinosaurs in the sandbox with her son. She shook her head and said, "I wanted to see Ethan, before I went to do a job for Trick. What else do you do with him that Lauren doesn't know about?"

Vex warily eyed her as he questioned, "Why are you going to nark on me? I thought you weren't on good terms with the doctor considering she hadn't told you about your offspring."

Bo glared at him. Of course Vex would pour salt into the wounds that she was trying to heal. She took a deep breath then said, "For the sake of our son, I am going to try to get pass that. It would be nice if you didn't bring it up."

He nodded in understanding as he nonchalantly said, "I understand. Messy past and what not. Don't want it to affect the relationship with the tot."

Ethan looked at Vex and demanded, "Vex food now."

Bo definitely didn't like the way that Ethan had spoken to Vex and she was more than certain that Lauren wouldn't want him talking that way either. She gently chided, "Ethan ask nicely."

He looked at her for second before he looked back at Vex saying, "Peas?"

Vex huffed then remarked, "Are you going to be a problem? I don't care if the little bugger has manners. And as long as his mum doesn't find out then we'll all be fine."

Bo didn't agree with that. But she was uncertain as to what she should do because even though she was Ethan's mother Vex and him had a relationship and she didn't want to overstep her bounds. Bo took a chance and said, "That's fine and all Vex, but I'm going to have to ask that you enforce the same rule around me. I don't want him being rude to other people."

Vex rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "He's two for Christ sakes."

Bo didn't know a whole lot about parenting yet, but if Lauren had enforced a rule she was certain it was there for a reason. Bo firmly told him, "He has to mind his manners Vex, and if you don't start making sure he does then I'm going to have to tell Lauren."

Vex just gaped at her for a second then retorted, "And what makes you think the doctor is going to agree with you? You've been his parent what all of forty-eight hours? I've been his sitter for two years, so I think I have a better understanding of how the doc will react."

Bo clenched her jaw and threatened, "It doesn't matter how long I've been his parent Vex. I don't want Ethan being rude to people and unfortunately this means you too, and if you refuse to follow the rule then I will be talking to Lauren."

She and Vex had a stare down before Ethan went over to Vex and pat his leg saying, "'Ex 'ood peas."

Vex got up and dusted his pants off before he picked Ethan up, "Alright little bugger. Let's go and see if your mum got more PB &amp; J like I told her to." As he was walking up the few steps for the deck he asked over his shoulder, "You joining us?"

Bo was shocked for a second, but then she nodded her head. The three of them went inside to the kitchen and Vex handed Bo Ethan telling her, "He needs to get a fresh diaper on him. Can't have him runnin' around in a sand filled diaper. He'll get a nasty rash. It'll only be a minute."

Vex left the kitchen and Bo looked at Kenzi with a panicked look on her face, "What diaper is he talking about?"

Kenzi eyed Bo carefully as she slowly said, "The one he's currently wearing." Bo slowly nodded in understanding. Kenzi chuckled as she said, "Don't look so nervous Bo. I don't think he'll make you change Ethan's diaper. Isn't that right little man?"

Ethan smiled at Kenzi and nodded then he said, "Yummy snacks."

Bo looked at Kenzi who just shrugged. Luckily Vex came back with a diaper and a change of clothes. He tossed the diaper at Bo and as she caught it he said, "Change him mommy dearest."

Bo stood there with a puzzled look on her face as she looked between the diaper in her hand then back to Ethan who was smiling in her arms before she admitted, "I don't know how to change a diaper."

Kenzi let out an exasperated noise as she said, "Come on Bo. I'll teach you how to change a diaper."

Kenzi went to go take Ethan from her, but he clung on to Bo and buried his face in her neck as he whined, "No."

Vex looked over at them and said, "Yeah, no. He's not going to go to you. He's got stranger issues. I blame his mum."

Kenzi put her hands on her hips as she scoffed indignantly, "I am not some stranger. I am his Aunt Kenzi."

Vex shrugged as he got the stuff to make Ethan's lunch, "He has to warm up to you. Don't know what you want me to say. He's like that with new people."

"Except me." Bo pointed out as she rubbed Ethan's back trying to get him to relax. For a two year old he had an impressive grip on her.

Vex didn't look up from the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was making as he stated, "That's the bond you two share. He knows you're his mum even though he doesn't know, know."

That actually explained a lot considering Lauren had told her that Ethan didn't take well to strangers. She looked down at Ethan and something inside of her just knew that he was hers. She kissed the top of his head and said, "Alright buddy let's get a new diaper on you."

As Kenzi and Bo were walking to go into the living room Vex yelled after them, "Make sure you don't let him piss everywhere."

Bo looked at Kenzi and Kenzi smirked, "He's a little boy Bo."

At first she didn't get understand what Kenzi was getting at, but then she did, "Oh. Ohhh." Then she her eyebrows scrunched together as she hollered, "Vex why aren't you changing him? You have the experience."

"True darlin', but if I can get a break from my babysittin' duties then I'm going to do it. If you've got a problem with it take it up with your baby mama and tell her to start potty training him." Vex told her from the kitchen.

Bo sighed as she resigned to the fact that she would have to change Ethan. When they got in the living room Bo laid Ethan on the couch and told him, "This is the first time I'm doing this so don't pee on me."

Ethan grinned as he put a finger in his mouth and repeated, "Pee."

Then he giggled which caused Bo to look at Kenzi and ask quickly, "Is pee a bad word?" Kenzi just shrugged and Bo just looked back down at the little boy saying, "Ethan I don't think we say that."

Ethan got a questioning look on his face and he looked up at her with his big brown eyes asking, "No pee?"

Bo saw Kenzi cover her mouth to stifle her laugh. She bit her lip because she didn't know what tell him. Bo didn't think she could tell him that he couldn't pee because she thought maybe Ethan would take it as her telling him he wasn't allowed to actually pee. But if she said yes then he would be saying pee all the time. She was lucky shit hadn't stuck. Bo took a deep breath and told him, "You know what buddy? You go ahead and pee."

Kenzi laughed at Bo's vague terminology and Bo glared at her asking, "Well what would you have told him?"

Kenzi caught her breath, "Anything but that." She gave Bo a pat on the shoulder, "It's alright Bo you got the rest of his life to get it right."

That was little comfort to her and she sighed, "Okay, but if Lauren hears him talking about pee then I'm going to get the blame and there go my visitation rights."

Bo heard Kenzi sharply inhale, but then she pointed out, "Bo I think you're being a bit dramatic."

Bo softly grunted because she didn't think that she was being dramatic. As much as she said that she was going to give Lauren a chance it still didn't erase the fact that the woman had hid her son from her. So for the moment, Lauren was unpredictable. Bo motioned towards Ethan and said, "So how do we change his diaper."

"Well we need to get the diaper off of him." Kenzi said as she pointed to the diaper.

Bo reached for the tabs that kept the diaper close, but then she quickly pulled her hand back and asked, "What if it's more than just a little sand and pee in there? What if he did number two?"

Kenzi gave Bo a questioning look as she repeated, "Number two?" Kenzi shook her head in amazement then got up. Bo was about to panic, but Kenzi held up her hand and said, "Give me a second. "

Bo watched as Kenzi went into the kitchen. Bo gave Ethan a smile as she told him, "I've never changed a diaper before."

Ethan pointed to his diaper and said, "Off."

Bo chuckled then gently told him, "I know that, but what if you pooped?"

Ethan giggled and told her, "No poop. Wet."

Bo looked at him with a contemplative look on her face as she realised he was telling her what he had done in his diaper. Bo chuckled then moved to go take off his diaper, and as she undid the two tabs she gave him a playful stern look and scolded, "Don't you pee on me." He just gave her a toothy smile and giggled. She pulled the diaper off of him then said, "Now what?"

Ethan giggled and kicked his legs in the air as he told her, "Naked."

Bo shook her head at him, "No silly you can't stay naked."

Ethan started to move to get off the couch, but as Bo went to go stop him he crawled further down on it to get away from her. Bo wasn't quite sure what she should do. He was still on the couch, and she knew that if she tried to go get him, Ethan would run away from her. Bo sighed and carefully shouted, "Kenzi."

Kenzi walked into the living room saying, "What Bo-Bo?" Bo pointed to a naked Ethan sitting in the far corner of the couch. Kenzi gave her a confused look and asked, "Where is his diaper?"

Bo looked at her friend and explained, "He told me he hadn't pooped, so I decided I could change it without any help, but once I had the old one off of him I didn't know what to do and he ran away. He wants to stay naked."

Kenzi chuckled and told her, "He can't stay naked Bo. He has to eat lunch."

"I know Kenzi." Bo said freaking out a little. She wasn't a professional two year old wrangler. Bo knew nothing about kids and she had no idea why she thought she would be able to be a parent to Ethan. Vex walked into the living room and he saw Ethan sitting in the corner of the couch without any clothes on. He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Amateurs." Vex walked over to Ethan telling him, "Let's get this on you and get you fed."

Ethan crossed his arms across his chest and defiantly said, "No. Stay naked."

Vex let out a chuckle, "You're not staying naked. Now come here."

Ethan pouted but he crawled over to Vex and Vex got a new diaper on him and he looked at Bo, "Now was that so hard?"

Bo had a new found respect for the Mesmer. He was able to take care of Ethan all by himself, and here she was unable to change one diaper. But she also realised that was because he had two years of practice and he also had a better understanding of Ethan's personality. Bo gave him a wistful smile as she responded, "No. No it wasn't."Bo took a deep breath then said, "Look Vex thanks for letting me spend time with him, and I'm sorry about earlier. But Kenz and I are going to go. We've got that job for Trick."

Vex nodded at her and said, "Sure. If you plan on stopping by tomorrow let me know or come by in the afternoon. We've got Gymboree in the morning." Vex winked at her and smiled, "It's musical instrument day."

Bo still couldn't imagine Vex in Gymboree, but she smiled, "I'll let Lauren know what I'm doing and she can let you know." She took Ethan from Vex to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and as she gave him back she said, "I'll see you later Ethan."

Ethan's smile disappeared from his face and his bottom lip instantly stuck out as he asked, "Bo stay?"

She gave him a small smile as she told him, "I've got to go to work, but I'll see you later." Ethan laid his head on Vex's shoulder and his sad brown eyes tugged at Bo's heart and it almost made her forget about her insecurities about being his mother. But she reached out and stroked his hair and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ethan turned his head away from her and he clung to Vex. Vex rubbed his back and said, "Is your job for Trick really that important? He really wants you to stick around."

Bo sighed and she really wished that she could stay, but she didn't want to be around Ethan when she was second guessing herself about being his mother. Bo looked at Vex, "I'll let you know what we're doing tomorrow."

Bo and Kenzi headed out of the house and as they were walking down the walkway Kenzi stopped her, "What's the matter Bo?"

Bo didn't say anything while they got in the car and she stayed quiet the entire time they were driving. She didn't think she was cut out to be a mother. She couldn't change Ethan's diaper, and she didn't know anything about him. Bo thought that she should just be a part-time parent. That way Ethan wouldn't have to count on her because she knew she would inevitability fail him somehow. Bo didn't have any idea where she was driving to, but the drive was helping her clear her mind. Bo felt Kenzi place her hand on her shoulder and she let out a deep sigh then revealed to her friend, "Kenzi I don't think I can be his mother."

"Bull shit Bo." Kenzi firmly told her.

Bo glanced at her then countered, "No it's true. I don't know him or any of his little quirks. He may feel a natural attachment to me because of our bond, but that's it. I'm not automatically given the infinite knowledge on parenting. He has a routine and a personality that I know nothing about. And I'm sure there is no room for another parent in his life." Bo let out a defeated sigh, "Maybe I should just be a part-time parent. That way when I do fuck-up he won't be the worse for it."

"Pull over Bo." Bo just stared out at the road ahead and continued to drive and the dark haired girl harshly repeated herself, "Pull over."

Bo pulled over to the side of the road and after the car was in park she slumped back against her seat. She didn't want to listen to whatever Kenzi had to say, but she knew the young woman would say whatever was on her mind. Bo just braced herself for the lecture.

"If you want be the part-time parent Bo then that's fine." Bo sat up and looked at her friend. She wasn't expecting that. In fact she was expecting a rallying pep talk from Kenzi that would make her think and she would eventually get over her parenting insecurities. "But you don't want to be a part-time parent. And it's not because of the bond you and Ethan share, but because he's a part of you. And I can already tell how much you love him, and if there is one thing I know about you Bo it's that you never give up on the people you love."

Bo gave Kenzi a grateful smile and even though it wasn't what she had expected to hear, it was exactly what she needed to hear. Bo looked up at the roof of her car, "You're right and I'm not giving up on him Kenz. I just think he would be better if I wasn't in his life. He's got everything he needs. A loving family, a mom who adores him, and a bunch of other people who would bend over backwards for him. What am I going to give him?"

Kenzi smiled at her and pointed out, "You're going to give him another loving parent who is going be there for him no matter what. So what if you couldn't change his diaper today? It's just one thing and he'll be out of those soon. He still needs to be potty trained. Ethan's probably going to want to ride a bike. And I'm sure you don't want Vex teaching your son how to ride a bike."

Bo softly snorted at that thought. Vex would probably teach Ethan how to ride a two wheeler before he turned five. But Kenzi did have a point. Diaper changing wasn't her strong suit, but she probably could bring a whole different aspect to Ethan's life in other ways. Bo took a deep breath and looked at Kenzi saying, "If we're in this Kenz we're in it. There is going to be no backing out."

Kenzi chuckled then lightly smacked her arm as she said, "Well I was never out of it. I just had to get you back on track." Kenzi took her hand and sincerely added, "Bo you'll be a great parent to Ethan. Don't let your hang-ups about the others get to you. They've just had more time with him. And once you know him you'll be at the same level they are. Just give it time."

Bo gave Kenzi's hand a quick squeeze then told her, "I probably wouldn't be able to do this without you Kenz, so thank you."

Kenzi winked at her and smiled, "You're welcome, but I think you would have kicked yourself in the ass and realised the mistake you made. But by then Lauren probably would have disappeared taking Ethan with her and running off into the sunset with Tamsin."

Bo scowled at that. There was no way in hell she would let Lauren run off with Ethan again. That thought alone reinforced her confidence. And the thought of Lauren running off with Tamsin didn't sit well with her either, but it didn't matter. Lauren was a woman of her own accord and she could see whoever she wanted. Bo couldn't ignore the possessive reaction her succubus had at the thought of Lauren being with someone else. But she had no say there and they both would have to get used to the idea of Lauren seeing someone else that wasn't Bo. She cleared her throat before she put the car in gear then remarked, "She and Tamsin can ride off into the sunset all they want, but I for damn sure am not letting her take my son away from me again."

They pulled away from the curb and Bo continued their drive. She now focused on where they were going because they had a job to do. But at least now she wasn't going be weighed down by her insecurities of being a bad parent. Bo glanced at Kenzi and decided that she would thank her friend for being so awesome by buying her a new pair of boots.

* * *

**You guys got lucky and got another update. As always the reviews have been amazing and just great to read. Posting will probably slow down seeing where things will be focusing on a different plot point for the next several chapters and I want to make sure I do it and the story justice. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Gymboree and A Dinner With No Surprises

_**D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****_

* * *

_Three Weeks Later…._

The construction noises coming from downstairs were driving Bo crazy. She had only been asleep for three hours before the construction crew had came in at seven to continue the work on what was now becoming the former crack shack. Bo pulled a pillow over her head as she desperately tried to go back to sleep. She had been out late feeding at some of the local clubs and she had fed enough to sate her hunger, but in order to fully curb it she would need a marathon sex session. A loud banging noise from downstairs made Bo realise that she wasn't going to get any sleep, so she got up and slipped on her kimono then headed down for some coffee. When she got to the first floor the construction crew grew silent as Bo made her way to the partially done kitchen. Kenzi was sitting on one of the completed counters eating cereal with earphones on. She smiled at Bo before she looked at the stunned crewmembers ordering, "Get back to work you pervs."

Bo gave Kenzi an annoyed look before she reached up into the cabinet to get a coffee cup. She poured herself some coffee and after her first sip she got Kenzi's attention then pointed to the recently installed sliding glass door that led to their new deck. In the three weeks since the Morrigian's contractor had started redoing their place a lot had been done. The first floor was almost done despite a few things that needed to be done in the kitchen. The second floor would be started next week, and would most likely take longer because a room had to be built for Ethan. Other areas were being worked as well. The basement was getting finished and the landscape was being taken care of. Evony had come by the week before to see how things were doing and she had made a list of demands. Bo was glad that she wasn't the man in charge because Evony basically had his balls in a vice grip.

When she and Kenzi were out on the deck Bo leaned against the rail and watched as the landscaping team laid down sod for the backyard. Kenzi gently nudged her shoulder with her own and commented, "You got home pretty late last night."

Bo took another gulp of coffee then said, "I did, but I only got enough to hold off my hunger for a little while. I need a longer feed."

Kenzi gave Bo a serious look and said, "Go to Vex's club. I'm certain you'll find a Fae snack there."

Bo bit her lip in apprehension. She most likely would end up going but that wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't have what she wanted. In fact she hadn't seen what she wanted in the last three weeks. Bo had talked to Lauren on the phone about Ethan and when she could see him, but that was it. Lauren had been working endlessly at the lab due to the fact that there was an epidemic in one of the Fae clans overseas, and she had been recruited by the Morrigan and Trick to help them out. Lauren's late hours at the lab weren't only noticed by Bo. Ethan had been noticing it too and had been acting out more because of it. But today was going to be different. Today she and Vex were going to her first Gymboree class then tonight she, Lauren, and Ethan would be having dinner. Bo was actually nervous about tonight's dinner. Her anger towards Lauren had dissipated, and now she just couldn't wait to get to know her to hopefully move forward with their relationship.

A few days ago Bo she realised she wanted more with Lauren and it surprised her. She and Ethan were playing in the backyard when the image of her, Lauren and Ethan being a happy family went through her mind. And the feelings the impression had brought with it had stayed with her ever since. The only problem was that she and Lauren where nowhere near that point. And even more she didn't know if Lauren would want to move in that direction with her or if she just wanted to leave it at Bo being Ethan's other mother and that was it.

Bo sighed and pushed off the railing as she said, "I'm going to go take a shower and head over to Lauren's."

Bo headed inside the house and as she headed towards the stairs the crew grew silent again and watched her in awe, but that was short lived when Kenzi shouted, "Do I have to call the Morrigan?" There were a few grumbles of "no ma'am" as the guys went back to work.

Bo took her shower and as soon as she was dressed and ready to go she left for Lauren's. Before she pulled into the driveway she saw that Lauren's car was still there and Bo hoped that maybe she would get to see the doctor. As she got out of car she saw Tamsin walking out of the front door and asked, "Lauren still here?"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and told her, "Nope. She left right after she had given Ethan breakfast." Bo didn't think Tamsin would be lying to her considering they had been getting used to spending time with Ethan together, but Bo couldn't be certain. She pointed at Lauren's car and Tamsin nodded, "Car swap. Dyson and I have a stakeout today and obvious cop car wasn't going to cut it. So mom sedan was our next choice."

Bo slowly nodded in understanding. She hadn't talked to Dyson and had completely forgotten about him since their falling out weeks ago. Bo smiled and walked past Tamsin, "Good luck with that then. Vex and I are going to Gymboree."

Tamsin looked at her and scoffed, "He let you go to Gymboree, but not me?" Tamsin shook her head in disbelief, "Go figure."

Bo was also surprised that Vex had invited her to come with him. But when she was over the other day to see Ethan, Vex had invited her to come along. She wondered if he had done it because Bo hadn't told Lauren about the things Vex and Ethan did when he was babysitting. A few of days ago they had gone to the park and Bo was certain that the height the Vex had been pushing Ethan would have made Lauren nervous. Then there was the ice cream for lunch that Bo was certain Lauren wouldn't' have liked, but there really wasn't anything good to eat. Bo just shrugged and walked into the house. Vex and Ethan were in the living room and there was some kid's show about classical music on the television. Ethan was sitting in the recliner in the corner with his blanket and wearing nothing but his diaper while Vex was napped on the couch. Ethan saw her and he excitedly said, "Bo!"

Vex groaned and turned on his side to bury himself further into the couch mumbling, "Ethan use your inside voice. Uncle Vex has got a hangover from a level of hell that's unbeknownst to any human or Fae."

As Bo walked over to the recliner she kick Vex's ass and told him, "Uncle Vex shouldn't have been out at all hours. Are we still doing Gymboree?"

Vex pulled the blanket over his and responded, "Later. Watch him while I get some shut-eye."

Bo picked Ethan up then sat down in the recliner with him as she wondered why Lauren continued to let Vex watch Ethan. It wasn't that he was a bad babysitter he just was rather apathetic about his duties. But for some reason Ethan liked hanging out with Vex. When they were building block towers the other day Ethan asked Vex to be a monster and Vex followed through with pretending to be a monster who destroyed the town which made Ethan laugh. It still surprised her that the ridiculous, egotistical Mesmer would do whatever Ethan asked without much complaint.

Ethan looked up at her and started telling her about the show he was watching and she gave him her full attention. Last few weeks she had gotten to understand Ethan a little better and she had a basic understanding of what made him laugh, what he didn't like, and what he was trying to tell her. So far she thought he was an easygoing kid. He had moments where he was particular about certain things, but he hadn't thrown a temper tantrum or anything. Ethan laid his head back on her chest and as he watched the show he said, "Music at gym. Drum."

Bo frowned in confusion as she looked down at the top of his head. She had no idea what he was trying to tell her, but she did use what was now becoming her signature line when she had no idea what he was saying, "Really now?"

Ethan nodded as he put his finger in his mouth and told her, "Play drum. Bo play drum?"

Bo chuckled and remarked, "No. I like the triangle a little more."

Ethan looked up at her and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he thought about what she had said. Then he shook his head no, "No angle. Drum. Drum is fun."

Bo was also beginning to learn that Ethan was someone who wanted things done his way or it wasn't right at all. Bo kissed the top of his head and gently informed him, "Well I think the triangle is fun."

Ethan blew a raspberry then argued, "Angle boring."

Bo moved him so she could look him in his eyes to ask, "How do you know what boring is?"

Ethan just smiled then stuck his tongue out at her before he said, "Bo boring."

Bo looked at him in bewilderment. She was glad his vocabulary was expanding, but she was certain that he probably shouldn't be using words like boring at the age of two. Bo gave him a serious look and gently chided, "Firstly I am not boring and secondly don't say boring. You're two you have no idea what boring is. Let's go play with your stuffed animals."

"Animals! I play bear. Bo play 'ion." Ethan said as he climbed off her lap. She watched as he ran to the corner of the living room where his play area was and he got the stuffed lion and bear.

Bo wanted to see what would happen if she didn't go along with him, so she got up and got his stuffed dragon and said, "I want to be the dragon."

Ethan looked at the dragon then back at her and shook his head telling her, "No. You 'ion."

Bo held up the dragon and stated, "Nope I'm going to be the dragon."

Ethan pouted and his eyes began to shimmer with tears. Bo wasn't sure if she should continue on with the lesson she was trying to teach Ethan because she didn't want to make him cry. And she didn't. She put the dragon down and picked up the lion then started making roaring noises. The two of them played for the rest of the morning while Vex slept. He woke up a little bit before twelve while Bo and Ethan were in the kitchen having lunch. Vex stumbled to the refrigerator and Bo guessed, "Lauren doesn't know that you come over here hungover?"

He pulled out the jug of juice and drank from it then told her, "Not all the time. Just occasionally and you better not tell her."

Bo held her hands up and acquiesced, "I am not going to tell her a thing Vex. You aren't doing harm to Ethan, so anything else is between you and her. Though what do you normally do with Ethan when you come over when you're hungover?"

Vex took one more swig of juice from the jug then as he was putting it back in the fridge he nonchalantly stated, "I just give him some snacks and put on a movie." Vex closed the fridge then clapped his hands together and asked, "Who's ready to hit the gym and play the drum?"

Ethan's threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "Drum!"

Vex moved to get Ethan out of his seat and said, "Alright then little bugger. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll head over. We've got to get there early before the little snobs try to get the good instruments. Then it becomes a blood bath."

Bo suspiciously eyed Vex as took Ethan to the other room. She was afraid what would happen at Gymboree. Vex seemed way too excited for the class and Bo hoped that she wasn't breaking up toddler fights or parent fight for that matter. While Vex got Ethan ready Bo went about cleaning up the kitchen. After twenty minutes they were headed to Gymboree and as soon as they got there Ethan was already excited to get inside. Once inside Bo became a little overwhelmed by the amount of activity going on in the building. There were babies crawling around, kids running around and screaming, and there was so much noise. Vex leaned over and told her, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Bo slowly nodded as she looked around at the hub of activity, but then Ethan said, "Bo down peas."

Bo looked at Vex and he nonchalantly said, "Yeah let him go. He'll be fine, but wait one second." Vex gave Ethan a serious look and told him, "You throw something at someone we'll go home and I'm putting you in timeout."

Ethan stuck his bottom lip out and mumbled, "No throwing."

Vex smiled at him then ruffled his hair, "Alright then go have fun you little bugger."

Bo put Ethan down and watched as he ran off to the play area. She glanced at Vex and she tried not to smile as she commented, "Was that responsible Vex?"

Vex gave her an annoyed look and told her, "Oh piss off." Then he explained, "Week before last things weren't going his way and he threw a block at a kid and the kid's parent ripped me a new one."

Bo softly chuckled then pointed out, "He is kind of demanding."

Vex gave her an all knowing look, "Hmm I wonder where he would have gotten such a trait."

Bo looked at him and scoffed, "I am not demanding."

"The doc isn't. She's actually a bit of a peach and most people would do anything for her." Vex told her as they watched Ethan play with a little girl. For the moment he was being nice.

Bo crossed her arms over her chest as she firmly stated, "Well I wouldn't know that considering the only thing I know about her is that she likes to work a lot and loves our son. That's it."

Bo saw Vex look at her out of the corner of her eye and he continued to stare at her. Not being able to take it anymore she turned and snapped at him, "What Vex?"

"Are you jealous of her work?" Vex asked as he began to chuckle.

Bo rolled her eyes as she incredulously denied, "No I'm not jealous of her work. Why would I be jealous of her work?"

Vex smiled at her and bluntly said, "Because it interferes with you wanting her all to yourself."

Bo couldn't believe what Vex was saying. Although he wasn't wrong. Lauren working all the time did mess up any chance of them getting to know each other. And she really wanted to get to know Lauren because she wanted to know if they would be able to work out. Bo took a breath then huffed, "Fine." She paused for a moment then said, "I haven't been able to see her and if I don't see her then we can't get to know each other. And if we don't get to know each other then that'll mean our chances of working out are slim to none then someone will come along and steal her from me."

Vex was quite and she didn't say anything. She really hadn't told anyone her true feelings about Lauren. Everyone believed that she had just gotten to a point where she could tolerate Lauren just for the sake of Ethan. No, Bo's attraction to Lauren wouldn't let her stay mad for long and now she wanted her in more ways than one. Vex laughed and informed her, "The doctor doesn't do well with possession I'll tell you that right now. Last time that happened it lead to rumours about her being the one who might have been involved in ending the last Ash's reign."

Bo gave Vex a perplexed look and said, "What?"

Before Vex could give her an answer the teachers gathered in the middle of the open area and one of them said, "Alright parents and guardians grab your child and go get a musical instrument."

Vex hurriedly went over to where Ethan was leaving Bo alone. She watched in amusement as the Mesmer picked up Ethan then rushed over to the musical instrument shelf. It seemed like a polite melee of parents getting the instrument that their child wanted. Bo started to worry when Vex flicked his hand which caused one parent's hand to not go where they intended it to go, but it did allow Vex to get the drum he wanted. He waved her over and Bo walked over and she, Vex, and Ethan sat on the floor. Bo leaned over quietly asking him, "You used your mesmer powers on a parent for a drum?"

Vex gave her an offended look and scoffed, "It's not just any ole drum. This happens to be the loudest drum. Isn't that right Ethan?"

Ethan took the drum and began to bang on it. Bo didn't really notice much of a difference, so she just rolled her eyes in exasperation. Playtime got underway as soon as everybody had an instrument and Bo had no idea what she was doing. But Vex clearly did and Ethan was having a ball, so she just went along with it. They played several games, sang a lot of songs, and had social hour for the kids and parents. By the time it was time for them to go Ethan looked exhausted and Bo was relieved to be out of the building. She was carrying Ethan, who was falling asleep on her shoulder, and she wondered, "How can you do that two times a week?"

Vex just shrugged and nonchalantly told her, "Not certain really considering kids annoy the piss out of me. But when we all moved back Ethan needed something to do and this seemed like a good idea and after going a few times it just grew on me. Plus…" He trailed off and looked at Ethan, "It tires him out and I get to piss away two hours then Tamsin gets home and I'm free."

Bo just shook her head and remarked, "I still can't believe you're my son's babysitter."

They left and went back to Lauren's house. Bo went and put Ethan in his bed while Vex planted his ass on the couch in front of the TV. Bo was tucking Ethan in his bed and she watched him while he slept. She had come to enjoy watching him sleep. These last three weeks she had been coming over to help put him to bed even if Lauren hadn't been home. First few times Tamsin had watched her like a guard dog, but eventually the valkyrie backed off. Bo brushed the hair out of Ethan's face and when her phone started to ringing she rushed out of the room answering it, "Yeah?"

"Bo I am so sorry, but I can't make dinner tonight. You and Tamsin will have to make do with Ethan tonight." Lauren apologised as she was looking through a recent report that basically told her that she would have to re-do everything over again.

Bo wasn't happy about this. Lauren had been working every night this week and most of last week. At first she thought Lauren was avoiding her, but knowing that she hadn't been spending much time with Ethan either got rid of that thought. Bo started to walk downstairs as she argued, "No Lauren. You are coming home and you're having dinner with Ethan and I. He hasn't spent any real time with since who knows when. He misses you."

Lauren dropped the sheet of paper she was reading on her desk. She missed her son too. This illness came out of nowhere and was spreading like wildfire overseas. Lauren tried to delegate the work, but soon as she thought she had a handle on how to stop the virus something new about it would come up and she would have to come up with a new line of thinking. Lauren sighed, "I know Bo, and I miss him too. I just can't get a good solution for this virus and everything I try is not working out like it should."

Bo could hear the frustration in the blonde's voice and she wanted to go be with her and comfort her, but that was definitely out of line. Instead she suggested, "Come home Lauren. Leave work early and spend the evening with Ethan and get a decent night's rest. Then tomorrow you can go into work fresh and maybe you'll have a new perspective on everything."

Lauren took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. She looked up at the ceiling and resigned, "I'll leave now. But I am not cooking Bo, so order something."

Bo was stunned to hear that Lauren was coming home so early, and she was even more stunned by the fact that Lauren had listened to her. Before Lauren could change her mind Bo quickly agreed, "Yeah I will. Chinese is okay right?"

Lauren began packing up her notes and told Bo, "Yeah that'll be fine just make sure you get chicken lo mein for Ethan. It's the only thing he'll eat."

Bo sat down in the recliner and said, "Okay I will get that. Any requests from you?"

Lauren gave her desk a visual sweep to make sure she hadn't left anything and commented, "No, just make sure it isn't fried."

Bo chuckled and said, "Okay. I will get you something not fried."

Lauren glanced around her desk making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. This would be the first time in days since she had gone home early and she couldn't be more thrilled. She missed Ethan and she had missed out on watching him bond with Bo. Lauren hadn't been completely absent from him and when they did have time together they would just relax. And when they did every now and then Ethan would bring up Bo and Lauren could see the happiness in his eyes at having her around which made her feel both happy and guilty. Lauren's relationship with Bo of course was still non-existent, but Bo hadn't snapped at her and they hadn't argued in a while so she considered that they were better than they were. Lauren turned off some office equipment in her office then said, "Thank you Bo. Are you going to have dinner with us?"

Bo had automatically assumed that she would have dinner with Lauren and Ethan, but she decided to let them have the night together considering she knew that Ethan was seriously missing his mother. Bo got a small smile on her face as she told Lauren, "I think I will let you two have the night to yourselves. Ethan has really been missing you and he hasn't been happy about it."

"I know." Lauren sighed. Every time she had left for work Ethan would get upset. She knew she would have to do something soon about her working late and his behaviour before it got out of control. And as much as Lauren wanted to have an evening alone with her and Ethan she also wanted Bo to be there. Lauren knew that Bo had been coming over in the evenings to have dinner with Ethan and Tamsin as well as putting him to bed. She had to tell Tamsin to back off to allow Bo her own time with Ethan when Tamsin had told her that she basically monitored Bo's visitations with Ethan. Lauren didn't want to disrupt that, and for her own selfish reasons, she said "Bo you can stay and have dinner with us. I know he's taken a real shine to you and he's probably gotten used to you being there for dinner. I don't want to mess that up for him."

Bo raised an eyebrow, but she didn't hesitate to accept the invitation, "Okay. I guess I will get off of here and order some dinner. I'll see you in a few?"

Lauren smiled and at the thought of going home to Bo and Ethan and replied, "Yeah."

They hung up and Lauren headed home while Bo ordered their dinner. When Lauren got home she found Vex on the couch, and Bo was nowhere to be found and neither was Ethan. Lauren put her keys on the hook then placed her briefcase on the small table in the entry hall as she glared at Vex scolding, "Get your feet off the coffee table." As she walked into the living room she asked, "Where are Bo and Ethan? I didn't see her car. Also did you have any problems at Gymboree today? I didn't receive a call from the coordinator."

Vex gave a nonchalant shrug and reported, "He was as behaved as he usually is. And I'm surprised Bo was able to get you home early. Even more surprising is that you listened. I thought you two were on the outs?"

Lauren sat next to Vex on the couch and told him, "I'm home early because I miss my son. I think I'm going to have to talk to Trick and Evony about this. I can't continue to work like this anymore. I miss him too much." Lauren sighed as she thought about what she just said. She loved her work and the discoveries she made, but if it meant missing out on spending time with her son then she would always choose Ethan. "Also I didn't listen to Bo. She made a suggestion and I deemed it appropriate. I was burned out from work and I wouldn't have gotten much done." She sat back against the couch, "I don't know if we're on the outs, but I do know she hasn't yelled at me in a few weeks, but that's only because we've only talked briefly on the phone."

Vex just shrugged and mumbled, "I don't bloody know. I took her to Gymboree today. She seemed out of sorts, but I think if we get her going a few more times then she'll be used to it."

Lauren gave Vex a curious look. It sounded as if he was giving up his job as Ethan's babysitter especially if he was taking other people to Gymboree. Lauren frowned as she asked, "Vex are you going to stop being Ethan's babysitter?"

Vex got a surprised look on his face and countered, "No I am not. Are you wanting to get rid of me as Ethan's babysitter?"

Lauren quickly shook her head no and explained, "No it just sounds like you're trying to get Bo to take over for you because you took her to Gymboree and you said you want her to go a few more times." Lauren smiled, "I want you to keep being Ethan's babysitter. At least until we get him into preschool. But even then someone has drop him off and pick him up afterwards. I know you and I have the occasional disagreement, but Ethan loves you and, I'm reluctant to admit this, I like having you around."

Vex eyed her cautiously then a smile broke out on his face as he told her, "And you're alright too doc. Plus young Ethan and I still have to show those snobs at Gymboree a thing or two about playing the drums."

Lauren couldn't help herself as she leaned over and gave Vex a hug. She normally didn't show the Mesmer any affection beyond the occasional glare when he taught Ethan something that he didn't need to be taught. But just thinking about not having Vex around didn't sit well with Lauren and she was eternally grateful that he wanted to stick around. And oddly enough Vex returned the hug and it only lasted a few seconds before Lauren pulled back and wondered, "Where is my son Vex? And where is his mother?"

Vex picked up the remote and flicked through the channels telling her, "Bo said she went out to get dinner. Ethan's taking a nap. Well he'll be up in a minute."

Lauren lightly chuckled at the fact that Vex had Ethan's schedule memorised. She got up and as she was headed for the stairs she asked, "Do I have time for a shower?"

He subtly nodded and said, "Yeah. Make it a quick one though. Seeing where you're home early I can go and take care of things at the club. You know what it doesn't matter Tamsin will be home here shortly and you three can have dysfunctional family dinner."

Lauren shook her head no and corrected him, "No she's not. I told her that Bo, Ethan, and I were having dinner tonight so she's either with Evony or she's doing a job for Evony."

"You know those two have gotten better with each other, but don't expect them to have a family dinner together," Vex joked as she headed up the stairs. And as she got up to the second floor she had an idea floating around in her head, but she wasn't sure she would follow through with it. Before she headed to her room to go take shower she peeked in on Ethan. Seeing that he was peacefully sleeping Lauren closed the door and headed to her room to take a shower. As she was stepping out of the shower Lauren heard Ethan calling for Vex which made her smile. She opened the bathroom door and shouted, "Ethan..."

"Mama!"

Lauren chuckled while she put on her robe then after she tied it closed she headed to his room. As soon as she walked in he was jumping up and down calling her. Lauren took him out of his bed then kissed his cheek and asked him, "Did you have a good nap?"

He wrapped his arms around her neck and shook his head yes. Ethan pulled back and asked her, "Go work?"

Lauren's heart broke at the fact that Ethan had noticed that work was taking up her time. That was going to stop. She would talk to Trick and Evony and let them know that she would do the research and develop the antidote for the current virus, but that was it. Lauren rubbed Ethan's nose with hers and told him, "No baby I'm done with work. And no work tomorrow." Ethan squealed and hugged her neck tightly. Tomorrow she would make it up to him. They would do something fun and she would just give him her undivided attention. Lauren sat down in the rocking chair and she asked him, "Did you have fun at the gym?"

Ethan eagerly shook his head and told her, "Play drum and Bo play angle." He stuck out his tongue then said, "Angle boring."

Lauren frowned as she wondered where her son could have possibly learned that from, "Ethan who says boring?"

"Tam say boring. Mama work boring." He happily told her although he didn't know that he was getting Tamsin in trouble.

Lauren kissed his forehead and softly chided, "Don't say boring. What letter did you learn today at the gym?"

Ethan smiled and he told her all about his time at Gymboree and Lauren was just glad to be able to sit with him longer than just a half hour. She and Ethan were just talking and she was rocking him. Bo walked into the room and when she looked at Lauren she quickly turned around and apologised, "Sorry. I knew you were up here, but I didn't think you were um-Sorry. I wanted to let you know I got dinner."

Ethan squirmed his way off Lauren's lap and he made his way over to Bo. Lauren got up and said, "I'll go get dressed. I just wanted to sit with him for awhile."

Bo nodded her head in understanding as she picked up Ethan, "That's good. I'm going to go setup for dinner while you go get dressed."

Lauren slightly tilted her head as she watched Bo and Ethan leave his room. Bo was acting weird and Lauren wondered if it had to do with the fact that she had basically disappeared after they said they were going to try and get to know each other. Lauren felt guilty about that, but unfortunately her work had other plans. Maybe tonight they could begin the process and Bo would act a little less weird towards her. Bo mumbled to Ethan as they head down the stairs, "You could have sent me a warning that she was only in a robe."

Ethan just giggled at her. When she had gotten back to Lauren's house Vex had left as soon as she had came back telling her that Lauren was upstairs with Ethan. Bo hadn't been expecting her to be in their son's room in nothing but a robe that showed enough thigh that had Bo's succubus responding. Bo shook her head as she and Ethan went in the dining room and while she put him in her seat she quietly told him, "Your mother can't do that to me especially when I haven't had a good feed."

Ethan looked up at her and asked, "Food?"

Bo rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath, "No not food."

After getting Ethan secured in his chair and giving him a couple of cars to play with she went in the kitchen to get plates and cutlery. Lauren walked in the kitchen and she watched as Bo got the dishes for dinner. She noticed that the brunette looked frustrated about something and Lauren wondered, "Bo are you okay? If you don't want to have dinner with Ethan and I that's fine. You can go and I can handle him."

Bo closed the cabinet and quickly shook her head no lying as she said, "No I'm still recovering from Gymboree. I didn't think a group of toddlers would be that overwhelming." Bo knew it was a terrible lie, but she couldn't come up with anything else. She couldn't just tell Lauren that she was the one thing she was craving and that she was the cure her succubus' hunger.

Lauren suspiciously eyed Bo. Something was off about her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Unfortunately for Lauren, but lucky for Bo, Ethan began to call for Bo. They both went to the dining room and Lauren told him, "Ethan, inside voice please. You want some noodles?"

He shook his head yes and Bo said, "I'll go get us some drinks."

Bo went in the kitchen to get drinks and Lauren made Ethan's plate then hers. The three of them got settled to eat dinner and it was quite for a while then Bo commented, "Well this dinner is a lot more relaxing than our last one."

Lauren couldn't help but to laugh softly as she realised their last dinner together had gone well until Lauren told Bo about Ethan. Lauren took a sip of water and said, "This is true and this time I promise I will not be telling you about any kids I've been keeping from you."

Bo grinned at Lauren as she joked, "Are you sure? Ethan doesn't have like a twin brother hiding at the Morrigan's or something."

Lauren smiled and shook her head saying, "No. Geez if Ethan had a twin I really would have come and found you." When Bo didn't join her in laughing she knew that their joking moment had come to an end and there was an uncomfortable silence. Lauren looked at Bo apologising, "I'm sorry Bo."

Bo poked at her food with her fork. Bo knew it was a joke, but the thought of Lauren not coming to find her still stung a bit. Bo took a deep breath then said, "It's okay. Ethan and I have been hanging out and I'm learning everything there is about him. Like for instance do you know your son wants things his way or it isn't right."

Lauren looked at Ethan who was slurping up noodles then she gave Bo a guilty look as she admitted, "That might be something he got from me. He could still grow out of it."

Bo quietly chuckled as she thought that he wouldn't probably grow out of it, but she told Lauren, "If you say so, but I think that might a permanent thing for him."

Lauren gave Bo a questioning look as she asked, "Are you saying that I'm controlling?"

Bo opened her mouth to answer her, but then she closed it as she realised what she was going to say probably wouldn't help the tension free conversation they had going. Bo smiled at her and replied, "Not saying you're controlling, but you are very particular and have an order to things."

Lauren gave Bo a look of disbelief as she scoffed, "I am not controlling."

"I didn't say controlling. I'm certain I said particular and orderly." Bo pointed out before she ate some of her food.

Lauren rolled her eyes as she commented, "Well you're demanding. Ethan doesn't get that from me."

Bo looked at Lauren in amazement as she argued, "I am not demanding. Just because I expect results as soon as possible doesn't mean I'm demanding."

Lauren raised an eyebrow at her then she got an impassive look on her face as she agreed, "Okay. If you say so Bo."

Bo sat there looking at Lauren. She knew the doctor didn't believe her and was just placating her. Bo chuckled in disbelief as she said, "You know absolutely nothing about me, so you can't say that I'm demanding."

"And you can't say that I am 'particular' and 'orderly'." Lauren quickly countered.

There was a moment of silence as they stared each other down then Bo sighed and put her fork down as she said, "Tell me one thing about you I don't know." Lauren got a questioning look on her face and Bo explained, "We don't know each other Lauren and until we do we're just two strangers who happened to have one night together that resulted in a kid."

Bo had a point and she did want to get to know Bo. And Bo wanted to get to know her even after all she had done, so she would go with it. Lauren put her fork down and said, "I was in labour with Ethan for almost forty-eight hours. He was stubborn and didn't want to come out."

Bo sat there stunned. She couldn't even imagine being in that situation and she repeated, "Forty-eight hours?"

Lauren nodded and explained, "I was having sporadic contractions throughout the week, but my water hadn't broken, but once it finally did they had me in the hospital. Ethan was happy to stay right where he was, but I couldn't do it anymore and I had them induce me." Lauren shook her head and offhandedly commented, "Ethan was not an easy birth."

Bo gave her a small smile then wondered, "So does that mean you won't have any more kids?"

Lauren didn't know how to answer that. With Ethan she had to make a choice, and she was happy with the choice she made, but once he was born she hadn't thought about more children. Lauren just shrugged and honestly answered, "I don't know." Lauren looked at Ethan who was sipping his cup of juice then sighed, "Because Ethan was unexpected had to make a choice. But I believe if I found myself in a relationship and we got to that point then I most likely would have kids again."

Bo was quiet and she stared at Lauren as she thought about what she had said. She would like to have more kids, and she definitely would like to have more kids with Lauren. But the blonde hadn't said anything about her being that other half of that relationship. Lauren could feel Bo's eyes on her and she wondered what she could be thinking. Lauren looked over at Bo and their eyes met then Lauren quickly looked down as she asked, "What about you? Do you want more kids?"

Bo grinned as she watched Lauren's energy spike. She hadn't seen it spike in some time and that's what made her believe that the blonde didn't want anything more than their parenting situation. But to see Lauren's energy go brighter than it had been lately meant that the doctor's guilt was effecting her attraction to Bo. Bo looked at Ethan then smiled, "Yeah I want more kids." Bo sat back in her chair as she steadied herself to tell Lauren one of her more personal secrets. Even Kenzi didn't know this one. Lauren looked at Bo and she saw the sad look that crossed her face before she looked at Lauren. Lauren had to fight the urge to go over to Bo and hold her. Bo took a drink from her glass then sighed, "I never thought I could have this. I mean we're far from my ideal situation, but I didn't think I would ever have a kid." Bo took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts then continued on, "Before I knew I was Fae I thought I was some monster who killed anyone she got…" Bo trailed off, but Lauren nodded understanding what she meant, "Then I found out I was Fae and a succubus. I learned all that about myself and it gave me a better understanding of myself, but it still didn't mean that I could have the white picket fence, the family, and everything. All the information and history I heard about succubae just further led me to believe that it would never happen. But then I look at Ethan and I feel like it is actually possible."

Lauren was speechless. She wanted to go over, wrap her arms around Bo and let her know that she could have that. That they could have that together, but then she remembered that Bo didn't want anything more with her. Lauren reached over and took Bo's hand and told her, "You will have that Bo. If there's one thing I've learned about you in the short time that I've known you is that you will do whatever it takes to get what you want."

Bo gave her a small grin as she commented, "Is that a joke about our one night stand?"

Lauren chuckled and let go of Bo's hand instantly missing the contact. She smiled at her and said, "No and you didn't take anything that night. I gave you everything you wanted."

They stared at each other for a moment then Ethan whined, "Mama finished."

And just like that they were back to being Ethan's parents, but now they had a little more information about each other along with a renewed attraction for each other. The three of them finished dinner then Bo took Ethan in the living room while Lauren cleaned up. For a little while Bo and Lauren played with Ethan and every now and then one of them would catch the other looking at them. Lauren still didn't know if Bo wanted to further their relationship along, but also on top of that she didn't know if she was she ready for a relationship. Bo on the other hand definitely wanted to progress things with Lauren, and now that Lauren was getting over her guilt her attraction was quite obvious to Bo, but she was uncertain if they were in the right place for her them to move forward. There were some things that still hurt, and Bo was still hesitant to trust Lauren. That night as they were putting Ethan to bed they both imagined wanting to do this for many more nights to come.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay on the posting of this one. RL is a dirty mistress. As always thank you for the reviews and hopefully I'm still doing this story justice. As we all can tell this is a turning point for the BoLo relationship, so it's going to get interesting. Right?**


	10. A Date and A Surprise

**If you haven't read chapter 6 it's highly recommended for this chapter. Other than that here's the disclaimer: _****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****_**

* * *

_A Month Later…._

Lauren walked into the house and there was nothing but total chaos going on and it further added to her aggravation. It had been a tough day at the lab. Lauren was putting together teams at the facility to take over some of the work that she had. She was currently in the process of combing through her minor medical cases and smaller research projects to see which ones she could hand off to the teams. After last month's illness took her away from Ethan Lauren told Trick and Evony that she would have a select workload and that if she worked on any important cases it would only be during her normal hours. She also told them that she wouldn't be doing late nights under any circumstances. She closed the front door and placed her briefcase on the table then walked into the living room. Kenzi and Vex were playing video games while Bo chased a naked Ethan around the living room. And the room itself was a disaster area. Lauren let out a frustrated breath before she said, raising her voice, "Ethan Alexander Lewis!"

Ethan stopped running around and looked at her then screamed, "Mama!"

He came running over to her and she picked him up. She gave him a kiss then asked, "Why are you naked?"

Ethan started babbling and she wasn't able to understand anything he was saying, luckily Bo walked over to her smiling as she explained, "We went to the children's museum today and it was arts and crafts day. He got glitter all over himself, so I gave him a bath."

Lauren pulled her head back to look at Ethan and grinned, "Were you sparkly?"

Ethan shook his head and told her, "I sparkle and picture sparkle."

"Can Mama see your picture?" Lauren asked as she put him down. He quickly nodded his head then ran off to the kitchen and Lauren followed him. When they got in the kitchen he pointed at the fridge proudly asking, "Mama like it?"

Lauren looked at the picture that was basically a mess of blue, purple, and red glitter. She had no idea where one colour ended and when another began. Lauren stooped down to where she was eye to eye with Ethan and she smiled, "Of course I love it sweetie. It is a beautiful picture. Now let's get you dressed."

Ethan gave her kiss before he ran out of the kitchen to go back into the living room. Lauren followed him, but she stopped after she saw that Bo had caught Ethan and was getting him dressed. She stood next to the couch and asked out loud, "Why is my house a mess?"

Lauren grabbed the remote to turn down the ridiculously loud TV then Vex told her, "Yeah sorry about that doctor. We had a busy morning then we went over to the museum and we just didn't have time to pick up before you got in. We got dinner though."

Lauren glared at the top of his head and sceptically asked, "But you have time to play a ridiculous and violent video game in front of my son?" Then she cringed as she added, "And please tell me none of you cooked."

Bo decided that she was going to intervene before Lauren and Vex got into it. She had come to recognise that at least twice a week those two would argue about something. Bo let go of Ethan then walked over to Lauren and defended Vex, "They haven't been playing long. Plus Ethan and I were going to head up to his room and play." Bo gave Kenzi and Vex a pointed look, "But now that you're home they're going to turn it off because they are going to babysit for us."

Lauren got a bewildered look on her face. They hadn't talked about doing anything without Ethan so she was confused as to why they we need a sitter. Bo just stood there smiling at Lauren. Ever since that night that they had dinner and opened up to each other they had been getting closer and Bo finally decided that the two of them needed to move forward. Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head asking, "And why would we need a sitter Bo?"

Bo's smiled turned into a grin as she simply explained, "We're going out for dinner. Just the two of us."

Lauren was stunned. She knew they had become friendlier and that Bo didn't hate her anymore, but the two of them going out for dinner without anyone else would be what most would considered a date. Lauren wasn't quite certain what to do so she told Bo, "I just got home and I'm tired Bo. I haven't even spent any proper time with Ethan. Also I don't trust just Kenzi and Vex to watch Ethan at night. He needs to be in bed at eight and you know they're a bad influence on each other."

Both Vex and Kenzi shouted from the couch, "Hey!"

Bo had been expecting Lauren to put up some sort of an argument. Even though they had gotten closer Bo could sense Lauren's hesitance about moving beyond their co-parenting situation. Bo scooped Ethan up and told her, "Calm down Lauren. We won't be leaving until seven, and it's five now. That gives you time to be with Ethan, get in a shower, get dressed, and get your second wind. Also Tamsin will be with them, so they won't be completely alone." Bo handed Ethan to Lauren and added, "I also have a surprise to show you."

Lauren was completely baffled as to what to do. Bo had completely blindsided her with this. The only thing she could do was go along with it because she had no other arguments. Lauren situated Ethan in her arms and as they started for the stairs she said to him, "Let's go see if Mama has any clothes for tonight."

They headed up to the second floor and once they were up there she closed the baby gate then they went into her room where she put Ethan on her bed. Lauren began to pace as she thought about her night out with Bo. Bo hadn't called it a date, so maybe it was just a friendly dinner for them to get to know more about one another without having Ethan around to disrupt them. Lauren then frowned as she remembered that Bo had said she had a surprise for her. Lauren was so lost in her own thoughts that when Ethan called her again she looked at him and said, "I'm sorry baby. What's the matter?"

Ethan gave her a toothy smile and giggled, "Tickle monster."

Lauren chuckled and rolled her eyes before she crawled on the bed. As she crawled closer to him she wiggled her fingers and playfully warned him, "You better cover that belly or I'm gonna get it."

Ethan covered his stomach as he giggled, but Lauren tickled his sides while she made growling noises. Ethan was laughing and squealing and Lauren had forgotten all about her surprise evening with Bo. Lauren wrestled and tickled Ethan for a few minutes before he was telling her to stop. Lauren laid down on the bed and Ethan immediately crawled on top of her then rested his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back as they recovered from their horse playing. Playing with Ethan after a long day of work relaxed Lauren because he was the one thing that she didn't have to think about. Taking care of him, playing with him, and being his mother just came naturally for her. Ethan lifted his head up and innocently asked, "Bo?"

Lauren smiled at him then kissed his nose before saying, "Go call her."

She helped him down off the bed then he ran out of the room yelling, "Bo! Bo! Stairs now!"

Lauren got up and loudly scolded, "Ethan Alexander…."

She heard him sweetly add, "Peas."

Lauren shook her head and hoped that at some point Ethan would learn not to be so demanding, but the more time she spent with Bo she had come to realise that the woman herself was demanding. But Bo wrapped her demanding persistent nature with a sultry look or a sweet smile, and Lauren found out that one made her weak in the knees and the other turned her into a sucker. If her son had learned to do that then there would be no stopping him from wrapping people around his finger. Although she was starting to think it was too late for that one. Lauren heard Bo come up stairs asking Ethan, "Yeah sweetie?"

Lauren smiled at the endearment. Bo had been calling Ethan sweetie more frequently and Lauren found it adorable, but not as adorable than when Ethan called Bo "Bo-Bo". Something he had picked up from Kenzi much to Bo's dislike. Lauren went over to her closet and looked for something to wear for her evening out with Bo. Because she had no idea where they were going and she didn't know what would be an appropriate outfit. Lauren looked through her close and listened to Ethan and Bo's conversation out in the hall. She heard Ethan say her name then room which was followed by truck and boom which made Lauren chuckle because she had no idea what he could be talking about. Lauren figured out what she was going to wear and she stripped out of her work clothes then tossed them in the hamper. As she was walking to the bathroom she shouted, "Bo can you grab him? I'm going to take a shower." Bo waltzed into her room carrying Ethan. Lauren quickly grabbed her robe off the back of the chair that was in her room and while she frantically put it on she exclaimed, "What part of that said come into my room?"

Bo had a suggestive grin on her face. Lauren may have been fast, but she wasn't fast enough and Bo had definitely liked what she had seen. She was glad that she had completely taken care of her hunger the night before because if she hadn't she would have most likely gone after Lauren. Bo smiled as she casually pointed out, "I didn't know you were naked. I just wanted to see what you were wearing."

Flustered Lauren pointed at the door and told her, "You will see what I'm wearing later. Now go Bo."

Bo gave Lauren a casual once over before she left the room. Lauren covered her face with her hands as she tried to get over her shock. Bo really was pushing the limit tonight and Lauren wasn't sure if she liked it or if she would eventually lose it on Bo. It was something she would probably figure out by the end of the night. Lauren had just turned to go into the bathroom when Bo came back into her room snapping her fingers, "Oh hey Vex told me to tell you that we tried to get Ethan to use the potty, but he didn't want to." Bo paused then chuckled uneasily, "But he did find an alternate option that he liked."

Lauren turned around and glared at Bo asking, "And what is that?" She had gotten him a training chair earlier in the week and told the others to try to have him use it, but not to push him on it. Clearly today's attempt wasn't successful. Lauren watched as Bo opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it. Lauren had learned that Bo usually didn't hold back from what she wanted to say, but when it came to telling her about things in regards to Ethan Bo was a little hesitant. Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, "Bo…."

Bo didn't know why she got so weird about telling Lauren about things concerning Ethan. She felt like she was overstepping her boundaries or something despite how much time the two of them spent together. Lauren also was bit of a mama bear and anything she didn't like she tended to snap at people. Bo shook her head and chuckled uneasily again as she hesitantly divulged, "We were in the back yard today playing when Ethan took off his pull-up and peed in the grass."

Lauren covered her face and groaned, "Ethan…." Lauren walked closer to Bo and Ethan then kissed his cheek before stating, "You need to start using the potty." Ethan shook his head no and Lauren nodded her head yes telling him, "You do. You are not allowed to pee in the grass. If you pee anywhere it will be in the potty or in your pull-up." Lauren then pointed at Bo and threatened, "Do not let Vex allow him to pee everywhere. If he lets him pee anywhere but his potty you're going to have to do something."

Bo rolled her eyes in exasperation then kissed the side of Ethan's head as she agreed, "Okay mom, but I'm not going to boss Vex around. That's your deal because he only seems to respect your wishes."

Lauren turned to head back to her bathroom and she said over her shoulder, "He may respect my wishes, but you're Ethan's mom too Bo. And unless you want Ethan peeing everywhere you will tell Vex not to teach our son that's it okay to pee on every bush."

Bo groaned as she realised this would be her first rule as a parent. Lauren looked back at Bo and smirked. Bo caught her and smiled, "I will do that, and I may be his other mom, but at least I'm the cool one."

Lauren spun around and scowled at Bo's retreating form. She went into the bathroom and as she got the shower started she muttered, "I am the cool mom and to prove it I'm going to make her suffer."

While Lauren got showered and ready for what Bo knew to be a date she went downstairs. After she put Ethan down she went over to close the baby gate and told Vex and Kenzi, "Turn that off and put on something kid appropriate."

Kenzi turned off the console and asked, "So are you going to tell her that this is a date or are you going to just keep her in the dark?"

Bo started cleaning up the living room and while she picked up Ethan's toys she answered, "I can't tell her it is a date. The moment she knows it's a date then she'll freak out on me."

Vex scoffed as he flipped through the TV channels, "She won't do such a thing. Not with the sickening way you two have been acting towards each other lately. I'm surprised you two haven't gotten in a decent round of tonsil hockey."

Kenzi faked gagged and Bo kicked Vex's feet off the coffee table as she told him, "Could you not say that around Ethan? He's been picking up on things a lot quicker these days. Also Lauren is apprehensive about something that won't let her give into her attraction to me. I have no idea what it is, so just telling her that we're going on a date would most likely end with her telling me no and to leave."

Kenzi took the remote from Vex when he put on something that wasn't kid-friendly. After she put on Spongebob she remarked, "I could think of a million and one reasons why she doesn't want to date you." When Bo looked at her in amazement Kenzi backpedalled, "I just meant like in regards to her guilt and trusting herself to not screw things up."

Bo stared at her friend for a moment then continued to clean up after Ethan who was just making a mess of the room all over again. Even though Kenzi's lame explanation didn't make her feel any better she couldn't help but to wonder if the younger woman was right. Then she started to think that maybe she should have been patient and just let Lauren advance their relationship on her terms. Bo sighed and tossed Ethan's stuffed dragon into his play area, "I'm going to go get ready. Don't let Ethan destroy the living room again. Tamsin should be home in a moment."

Bo headed up to the second floor, so she could get ready. She had put her clothes in the guest room after she decided it would save them time if she just got ready over there. Bo went into the guest room and got ready. Lauren was getting dressed after changing her mind on her outfit for the fifth time. She didn't know what Bo was expecting and came to the conclusion that since they were going out to dinner that a black skirt and a white blouse along with some heels would be appropriate. She went downstairs and headed into the living room and Vex glanced at her then looked back at her and stared, "Holy shit doc."

"Vex watch your mouth." Lauren scolded even as she blushed at his reaction. The skirt she may have been wearing might have shown off a decent amount of leg and her blouse might have teased at a glimpse of cleavage, but she was still a mother and wouldn't tolerate swearing in front of her son.

Unfortunately Kenzi had missed her scolding Vex, so when the young woman came into the living room from the kitchen and saw Lauren she exclaimed, "Damn hotpants I'm impressed. Glad to see you own something other than button-ups." Lauren rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath but before she could say anything Kenzi continued, "Bo is going to flip her shi-stuff when she sees you."

Lauren was relieved that Kenzi had corrected herself. Ethan's last exposure to word shit hadn't stuck, but she didn't think she would be lucky a second time. Lauren looked around the living room and asked, "Where is Bo?"

Vex pointed at the ceiling and informed her, "She's up in the guest room getting gussied up for you date."

Lauren glared at him as she walked over to the couch and argued, "This is not a date. She didn't call it a date, and I didn't call it a date. This is a dinner between two people who are more like friend s who happen to have a child together."

Kenzi fell into the recliner and warned, "Careful doc or you'll flood Egypt."

Lauren could only briefly scowl at the girl before Ethan came up to her and she picked him up then sat him on her lap. He looked up at her and smiled, "Mama pretty."

The adorableness of her son calling her pretty turned Lauren into a mushball and she kissed his cheek then said, "Thank you baby. Are you going to be a good boy for Vex, Tam, and Kenzi?" Ethan shook his head yes and that made her smile, "You say you are, but you're going to be a handful." She lowered her voice and grinned, "Good boy."

As Lauren ran through the babysitting rules with Kenzi and Vex she spotted Bo coming downstairs and she stopped talking midsentence. Bo was wearing tight dress pants and a red blouse that definitely showed off her assets. Lauren felt her pulse quicken. Bo grinned at the blonde's reaction. Not only had she rendered her speechless, but her energy had spiked tremendously. But Lauren wasn't alone though Bo thought Lauren looked beyond beautiful. Bo walked over to her and she said, "Oh wow. You are so beautiful."

Lauren put Ethan down on the couch and got up saying, "Um-You-Thank you." Lauren gave her a shy smile then she added, "You said I was the uncool mom, so I had to prove a point."

Bo chuckled as she checked out Lauren then she suggestively said, "If you were proving to be the hot uncool mom then you have succeeded."

Lauren playfully glared at Bo and before she could say anything Vex told them, "There is an influential child around

Bo gave Vex an annoyed look before she picked up Ethan and she gave him a kiss on the cheek telling him, "Behave Ethan and I love you."

Ethan wrapped his arms around Bo's neck and said, "Love you."

Bo hadn't meant to say that she loved him because she had never said it to him before, even though she loved him with her whole heart, but the words had come out of her mouth quicker than she could process them. And the fact that he had said it back had caused tears to come to her eyes. Lauren watched with a tearful smile on her face as Bo and Ethan said goodbye. She had always wanted Ethan to know the love of his other mother, and now that he had it she felt nothing but joy for him. Bo gave Ethan one more squeeze before she gave him to Lauren. Lauren gave him a kiss and repeated the same thing as Bo, "Please behave tonight Ethan and Mama loves you."

Ethan told her that he loved her and before either of them could get the crazy notion that a night out would be a bad idea, Kenzi came over and took Ethan, who had just recently warmed up to her, from Lauren saying, "Okay mamas go have fun tonight. And don't do anything that will result in a sibling for Ethan. It might cause Lauren to run again."

Both women gave her an annoyed look then Bo held her hand out for Lauren, "Ready?"

Lauren glanced at Bo's hand then turned to get her purse saying, "Yeah."

Bo sighed realising that Lauren was giving her the brush off. Being patient with Lauren was going to be tough, but Bo believed she was worth it and would wait until the other woman was over whatever was making her cautious. Lauren had heard Bo sigh and she didn't mean to be standoffish, but she still had to figure out if this was what she really wanted. And there were still things about Bo she needed a better understanding about. They took Bo's car to the restaurant and Lauren was surprised when Bo pulled up in front of an upscale Italian restaurant. The valet opened Lauren's door and she got out and after Bo handed the valet the keys she offered her arm to Lauren hoping the blonde wouldn't rebuff her again. Lauren hesitantly took Bo's arm. She had no doubt in her mind that this was officially a date. The way Bo was acting and her choice of dining location left no room for it to be anything else. Lauren nervously chuckled as she said, "You can afford to take me to a fancy Italian restaurant, but you can't afford to get your car fixed?  
Bo laughed at Lauren's question. Her car was always an area of concern for Lauren and she was always trying to talk Bo into getting a safer car, but Bo wouldn't budge on the topic. They were shown to their table and once they both had wine and ordered their meals they sat in an awkward silence. Bo hadn't thought to have any conversation topics in mind when she was planning the date, and Lauren wanted to call Bo out for blindsiding her with a date which she wasn't terribly upset about, but she just wished she had more time to prepare for it. Lauren bit her lip then asked, "What is this Bo?"

Bo took a sip of her wine as she figured out the best way to answer Lauren's question. She slowly placed her glass down on the table as she replied, "It's a date Lauren."

Lauren just stared at her. She wanted to lose it on Bo, but her mind was apparently too stunned by the fact that Bo wanted to date her, so she just said, "What?"

Bo thought Lauren looked cute when she was surprised and she smirked as she repeated, "A date Lauren. You know an outing where two people who are interested in each other go out to like a restaurant or movie or something. And there's flirting, maybe some food, and depending on the date there's some dancing."

Lauren scowled at the smartass answer Bo had given her. "I know what a date is Bo. My question is why are we on a date and why didn't you ask me before we came on said date?"

Bo looked at Lauren as she gave her a straightforward answer, "I didn't ask you because you would have shot me down." Bo took a breath as she realised what she wanted to say next was a bit more difficult to get out. She looked away from Lauren then looked back into her eyes as she admitted, "And we're on said date because I like you Lauren." Bo waited to see how Lauren would respond to her revelation. When the blonde just sat there she explained, "I've always liked you Lauren. It's just my anger and hurt towards you overshadowed it which caused some trust issues. And now that I'm over all that bull shit and we've been around each other more and I've gotten to know you. I-" Bo stopped short and took a sip of wine to gather her thoughts before she pressed forward, "I just like you Lauren and I would like it if we could try a relationship."

Lauren continued to stare at Bo. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bo actually wanted to be in a relationship with her. Lauren had thought they had gotten to a point where them having a relationship would have a slight chance at happening, but she didn't know where Bo stood on it and she didn't want to ruin what had become a really good co-parenting situation if Bo didn't want a relationship with her. Then on top of that she didn't know if she was ready for a relationship. It had been a long time since she had been in one and when it came to Bo she just felt uncertain about getting involved with her despite her feelings.

Lauren picked up her wine glass and drank a good amount before she put the glass down and remarked, "Of I would have said no Bo. We are nowhere near ready for us to be in a relationship. We've only scratched the surface about what we know about each other and that isn't enough for us to determine if we're ready for a relationship."

Bo knew Lauren was going to dispute a relationship with her considering the blonde's hesitance. But Lauren using the fact that they didn't know everything there is about each other as a reason for them not to date wasn't a good enough for Bo to back off. Bo scoffed as she pointed out, "We're still getting to know each other Lauren and just because we don't know enough about each other doesn't mean we still shouldn't try. I know you're interested in me and I know you want to try, but you won't let yourself. Why is that?"

Lauren sat back in her chair and looked at Bo. She was going to have to be vulnerable. Lauren hadn't been vulnerable in front of somebody for a long time. Tamsin had seen her at some vulnerable moments, but that was different. It was Tamsin. She trusted Tamsin. Lauren had too many uncertainties about Bo that made her hesitant to expose that level of vulnerability to her. Bo patiently waited to see what Lauren would say. Bo had a feeling that Lauren would shoot down her attempt of trying to progress their situation, but that didn't mean she would be giving up. It just meant she would have to give Lauren some time to work through whatever was keeping her from attempting a relationship with Bo. Another tense moment passed and Lauren picked up her wine glass and finished off her wine just as the waiter was bringing them their food. Neither moved to eat, but Lauren ran her hand through her hair as she explained, "I haven't been in a relationship in a long time Bo and I don't trust myself to not hurt you. We're in a good place. After all we've been through we've come to this great place and I don't want to ruin that." Lauren sighed out, "I need time Bo. I do like you and I would like nothing more than to be in a relationship with you, but I-I just need time."

Bo looked at Lauren and the conflicted look on her face made her nod her head and agree, "Okay. If you need time then that's fine." Bo picked up her fork and before she began to eat she commented, "I hear this place has amazing food."

Lauren just gawked at Bo. She had just let it go. There wasn't any further argument and she was backing off to give Lauren the time that she needed. Lauren didn't think that Bo had completely given up, but at the same time she was still unnerved by the way Bo had easily agreed. Lauren suspiciously looked at Bo and asked, "So that's it? You're just going to give me time like that?"

Bo put her fork down then wiped her mouth napkin. She didn't think her response would have caused Lauren to worry, but clearly it had and she needed to explain. Bo cleared her throat and said, "Yes I am Lauren." Lauren just sat there dismayed by the fact that Bo was possibly giving up on what could be their only attempt at a relationship. Just as she was about to argue Bo continued on, "I want you to be certain that this is what you want because I am certain that this is what I want. I want you. And I want you, Ethan and I to be an actual family." Bo reached over and took Lauren's hand, "As I've told you before, I didn't think I would have this Lauren. And now that the opportunity has presented itself with someone who I find incredibly amazing I'm not going to let it slip by. So if you need time take it. But if you don't want to get involved with me then that's fine, but at least I can say I tried."

Lauren's vision blurred from the tears that she was trying not to let fall, but she could feel them slowly roll down her face. She did want this and she knew there were a lot of things they needed to discuss before getting into a relationship, but at this moment Lauren didn't care and she was going to push her uncertainties to the side. She softly chuckled as she wiped her eyes with her napkin and remarked, "I swear I don't normally cry on dates."

A slow smile appeared on Bo's face as her ears picked up on the word date and she asked, "It's a date?"

Lauren looked into Bo's deep brown eyes and before she could fully process what she was thinking she said, "Yes it's a date." Then she slowly smiled, "I want to try too Bo. I want to try a relationship with you, and not just for Ethan, but for us too."

Bo gave Lauren a big smile before she squeezed her hand and said, "Okay. Now let's eat."

They ate and they had a great meal together. It was towards the end of dinner that Bo was looking at Lauren and she had a question on her mind that she had been thinking about for awhile now, but she didn't know how to ask it considering her and Lauren's relationship was fragile, but now that they had established the fact that they were going to try at a relationship she thought it would be okay. Bo figured it was just one more thing to know about the blonde. Lauren had told her about where she was from, her college days, and other random facts about herself but she hadn't gone into one detail. Bo took a sip of water then asked, "Can I ask you a question?" Lauren nodded her head thinking it was going to be a harmless question that was probably about Ethan, or something regarding their son, but when Bo continued she didn't realise how wrong she was. "How did you become involved with the Fae?"

Lauren slowly exhaled. Her involvement with the Fae was complicated and only Trick and Evony knew the real story. Lauren looked at Bo and she gave her a small smile, and she stuck with the story that had been fabricated since she started working with the Fae, "I was approached by the former Ash to work for them and I couldn't turn down the prospect. Especially when I was told that I would be working with rare subjects and that I would have access to unlimited resources."

Bo nodded in understanding. Of course a prospect like that would have gotten Lauren. She liked making medical and scientific discoveries and the idea of working with something rare would have been too good of an opportunity for the woman to pass up. Bo chuckled then wondered, "When you figured out that you were dealing with Fae did it freak you out? It freaked me out. I thought the Fae I met out west were insane."

Lauren let out a breath of relief. She didn't know how the conversation would have gone. Most Fae she encountered didn't care about how she knew about them considering they disregarded humans and others thought she was a human slave who had earned her freedom and moved up. The true facts would probably stay hidden until she was long gone, but even then she didn't want Ethan or his children to pay for her sins. Lauren chuckled and responded, "No it didn't freak me out. Evolution proves that there are some advanced branches of certain animals. I mean humans evolved from primates, right? So why does it have to stop there? The Fae evolved the same time that humans did, but were more advanced."

Bo scoffed then commented, "That may be true doctor, but that still doesn't make finding out about this whole new group of creatures, which I happen to belong to, easier."

Lauren gave her a comforting smile and pointed out, "It doesn't. But you're more human than Fae Bo."

Bo smiled at Lauren happy at the fact that they were moving forward. Bo's smile widened as she took Lauren's hand and asked, "Are you finished? Because I still have to show you your surprise."

Lauren was hesitant to answer because she wasn't sure what this surprise could be considering she and Bo hadn't discussed much about their relationship. But then again Bo had planned a date and she been none the wiser to it. Before she just went along with her Lauren asked, "And what is this surprise you have for me Bo?"

Bo smirked as she replied, "That ruins the surprise Lauren." Lauren scowled at her and Bo relented a little, "Okay it's not really a surprise for you, but more like a surprise for Ethan."

Lauren gave Bo an apprehensive look. They hadn't talked about any surprise for Ethan and Bo hadn't made any passing mention of a surprise for him, so she was beyond confused. "What surprise could you possibly have from him Bo?"

Bo just smiled at her. There was no way she was going to let Lauren ruin this surprise for her. She just remarked, much to Lauren's frustration, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Bo eventually paid and they left the restaurant. As they were driving down the street Lauren realised that they weren't heading back to her house and that they were driving to the other side of the city where it was more remote and a bit run down. Lauren warily gazed out of the window as she said, "Where are we going Bo because this isn't the way to my house, and I'm pretty certain that we're going to get mugged."

"I'm not going to let you get mugged." Bo softly chuckled. Then she decided to disclose the surprise, "You know when we talked about our custody arrangement you said you wanted to see my place before Ethan could stay over?" Lauren nodded, "Well I'm going to take you back to my place."

Lauren had an uneasy look on her face and said, "This better not be some false pretence to get me into your bed. I learned my lesson from the last time."

Bo rolled her eyes in exasperation as she commented, "No Lauren." And she scoffed, "Like that would happen again."

"You're a succubus Bo. There is a high probability of it happening again." Lauren stated bluntly then decided to tell Bo the rest of the reason why she was able to get Lauren pregnant. "You know how I had gone over the details of how that was remotely possible?" Bo gave her a slight nod. She was a little hesitant to continue the conversation. Lauren took a deep breath then said, "Well there is one more factor that played a part in Ethan's conception."

Bo glanced over at her before she looked back at the road, "And what's that?"

Lauren took a deep breath then said, "Our energies need to be compatible."

Bo got confused and wondered, "Compatible how?"

Lauren just shrugged. She honestly didn't know what factors came into play that made two energies compatible, but the accounts that she had read when she was doing her research made mention of it. There was mention of other factors as well and Lauren had formulated a hypothesis, but it seemed ridiculous and she had discredited it. Bo had been meaning to find out more about her ability to get Lauren pregnant, but she had considered the first time to be a fluke and now it was clear there was more to it. Bo decided that she would raid Trick's books next time she was at the Dal. Bo took Lauren's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, "Well it's something we don't have to worry about now. We're nowhere near the point of us having sex." Then she grinned and joked, "Plus I don't want to run the risk of you running away again and me being clueless about my kid for two years."

Lauren knew Bo was joking. All of the brunette's anger about their past seemed to have faded away the closer they got. Lauren chuckled, "As long as were on the same page then." Lauren was relieved to hear that Bo agreed with her. They were definitely far from having a physical relationship, but Lauren's growing attraction to Bo had been intensifying her sexual desire for the woman. Lauren had been finding herself fantasizing about Bo at inappropriate moments and that concerned her. She was worried that she was going to do the same thing she did two years ago and just hop into bed with her. And because of that worry along with the fact that she wasn't ready to get pregnant again, in addition to her and Bo not being ready for more kids, she had started taking birth control. Just in case she found herself giving into one of the many fantasies she'd been having. Her current favourite being the one where Bo would take her on the dining room table.

Lauren was about to get lost in that very same fantasy when Bo pulled into the driveway and announced, "We're here."

As Bo pulled into the parking space Lauren cautiously eyed the worn down building and commented, "Bo this doesn't seem like a safe building that I would let my son come to."

Bo chuckled and got out of the car. She had purposely told the Morrigan that the outside of her and Kenzi's home was to remain the same because not only did it look weird to have the only nice house in the area, but there was also a certain appeal to the rundown shack look that Bo liked. Bo walked over to Lauren's side and opened the door for her saying, "It may look like crap on the outside, but I swear the inside is much better."

Lauren gave her a sceptical look as she got out of the car. Lauren was hesitant to believe Bo, but she was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. Bo led Lauren up a set of stairs and when they got to the landing Bo unlocked the outside door which lead to a long hallway where the walls were missing and Lauren anxiously asked, "Where are the walls Bo?"

Bo just grinned at Lauren's reaction. There was still some more work that needed to be done to the former crack shack, but the main living areas were done. Bo just casually remarked, "It's still being worked on. The construction crew will be putting them in this week along with the carpet for the outer hallway. Anymore questions doctor?"

Lauren could tell Bo was making fun of her uneasiness about the place. She scowled at Bo and remarked, "No, but lose the smartass attitude."

Bo shook her head. She knew Lauren wasn't going to relax until they were inside, but she couldn't help but to agitate Lauren a little. They reached the front door and Bo unlocked it then opened the door letting Lauren walk in first. As Lauren walked in she stood in the short entrance hall and looked around. She was surprised by how nice the inside was compared to the outer hallway and the outside of the house. Bo put her keys in the ceramic bowl that was on the table in the entrance hall and she smiled at Lauren, "Well?"

Lauren had to admit that the house was nice. It was actually nicer than her own home. Then again Bo didn't have a toddler living with her although Kenzi did fit the definition sometimes. There were polished hardwood floors in the living room with an area rug protecting the floor from the couch and coffee table. In the corner there was a large black rug that had a play area set up on it. Lauren looked over at the newly remodelled kitchen and chuckled, "It's a wonderful place Bo, but do you really think the kitchen needed to be done considering both you and Kenzi are allergic to cooking?"

Bo faked laugh and walked into the kitchen then over to a set of cabinets where she pulled down two wine glasses commenting, "I unfortunately had no say in most of the remodelling. That was all the Morrigan. " She pulled out a bottle of wine and added, "Also I'm not allergic to cooking. I just need practice."

Lauren gave Bo a curious look. She was surprised Evony had helped her considering their past along with the fact that the two of them did not get along. Bo walked over and handed her a glass of wine and Lauren asked, "Evony actually helped you?"

Bo took a sip of wine then smiled in amazement, "Yeah she did. Both her and Trick. Trick helped more with the babyproofing and getting some toys for Ethan, but we still need to get him some other stuff. Like books and toys for his room." Bo took Lauren's hand and asked, "You want a tour?"

Lauren gave her a genuine smile, "Yeah I do." Bo led her around the place giving her a tour of the main floor which, in addition to the kitchen, living room, and dining room, had a guest room and bathroom. Bo showed her the deck and what could be seen of the back yard at night. Lauren was completely amazed by all the work that had been done to the place and she inquired, "Bo how bad was this place? Because it looks like everything had to be redone."

They were walking up the stairs and Bo chuckled, "You are correct on that." She looked over her shoulder at Lauren, "There were no walls, boarded up windows, and electrical hazards. According to the electrician Kenzi and I should have been dead months ago."

The two of them laughed as they reached the second floor. They stood in the hallway and Bo said, "And now we are at the important part of the tour." She pointed to a door that was at one end of the hall, "That's my room," She smirked, "But you won't be seeing that tonight." Bo pointed to the room at the other end of the hall, "That's Kenzi's room. I think you might be getting a bill from the Morrigan considering Kenzi may have gone a little bit overboard on the remodelling of her room."Lauren wasn't surprised that Kenzi had gone over the top with her room. She'd be disappointed if the girl had done otherwise. Bo headed over to a door that was close to her room, but not too close, and announced, "And this is Ethan's room."

Bo opened the door and Lauren taken aback by how nice the room was. There was thick, dark blue carpeting. The walls were painted a light blue with clouds. There was a small bookcase and next to that in the corner was a rocking chair. And on the wall opposite of that was a cherry wood dresser and a big kid bed. Lauren looked at Bo with a concerned look, "He's not ready for a big kid bed."

Bo chuckled and handed her glass of wine to Lauren then she walked over to the bed lifting up the installed guard rails for the bed then pointing out, "It's been taken care of. Trick was very thorough with the babyproofing because he mentioned something about you being a little particular about the new house."

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "If me being concerned about my son's safety is being particular then yes I was. And is that dresser anchored?"

Bo quickly nodded her head yes. After she had caught Ethan climbing the big bookcase at Lauren's house she had doubled checked all the big and heavy furniture to make sure they were secure and wouldn't topple over. Bo took her glass of wine, "Yes. After his little stunt the other day I did a walkthrough with Trick and Hale. Everything is secure."

Lauren looked around the room still surprised Bo had been able to do all this for Ethan. She smiled at Bo and commented, "You did good Bo. You did really well. He's going to like coming over here. Especially with all the space downstairs, he'll never want to leave."

"And what about you? Do you like it?"

Lauren did like it. It was a great place. Lauren gave her slight nod and smirked, "I think it's alright."

Bo grinned then chuckled, "I guess I can take that. You want to head downstairs?"

Lauren shook her head yes and they head downstairs. They sat on the couch and Lauren said, "I'm still surprised that Evony helped you, but I'm also glad that you and Trick have gotten back on better terms."

Bo was glad they were back on better terms too. She had missed that unfathomable trust she had for him and he had earned it back just by being there for her like he always had been. Bo took a drink of wine then said, "Yeah me too. I missed having that one person I could talk to and who would give me some solid advice. When I came back Trick became some sort of father figure for me," Bo grinned, "but in retrospect I guess it all makes sense now." Both Lauren and Bo laughed. Bo caught her breath and added, "Evony only helped because of Ethan. When I asked for her help she had told me that if she had it her way I wouldn't know Ethan."

Lauren let out a deep sigh. She knew Evony was protective of Ethan, but she had crossed a line telling Bo that. Lauren ran her hands through her hair and apologised to Bo, "I'm sorry she said that to you. I love Evony in that big sister kind of way, but sometimes she can overstep."

Bo shrugged because she had come to an understanding about the Morrigan's threat. Bo gave Lauren a small smile and reluctantly said, "I sort of understand why she did it. It was for Ethan's protection. I'll do anything to protect my son which is why I've come to accept Tamsin and Evony in his life. Still confused about Vex though. But I get it."

Lauren chuckled before she took a sip of wine, "I'm still confused on Vex too and it's been two years. But Ethan is attached to him." Lauren regarded Bo then she sighed, "You say you get it Bo, but do you really understand how important it is for no one to know about Ethan?" Bo had been meaning to ask Trick about the secrecy in regards to Ethan considering the laws had changed. Bo shook her head no and Lauren carefully placed her glass on the coffee table then she got up to pace as she explained, "Evony and Trick created new laws that voided the old ones. They created laws that made Fae-Human relationships, marriages, offspring all legal. But there is still resistance in the Fae community about those laws along with the ones that abolished human enslavement and human pets. Not only did Trick and Evony make many enemies getting those laws passed, I also made some due to the fact that I am the head of the Fae medical and research facility. It was the first thing Trick did as soon as he was made Ash along with forging the treaty between the Light and the Dark." Lauren picked up her wine glass and took a long drink before she set the glass back down. "A lot of Fae aren't happy about me being in the position that I am in because I'm human. So if anyone finds out that Ethan is my son then it could bring unwanted threats to him. Those who are part of this resistance will use him due to my relationship with the Morrigan and the Ash." Then she added, "Another thing to consider is your job. If anyone finds out he's your son do you know how many people would use him to get to you?" Bo frowned at that. She hadn't thought about her job being risky for Ethan and before she was able to get lost in her thoughts Lauren continued, "Then there are the Elders. We hid Ethan's existence from them. He's an undocumented birth and he also hasn't been tested for Fae abilities. If they find out about him then they will have the tests ran on him and they will also have Evony and Trick removed from power because they knew about him and kept him a secret. And they will most likely take him away from us because you're unaligned and I'm just human." Bo clenched her jaw. No way would she let some bigoted Fae bastards take their son from them.

Lauren sat back down on the couch and finished, "They're close to having more pro-human Fae on the council, but we still have to be careful. And you being unaligned would bring unnecessary attention to Ethan, but we haven't heard anything yet, so maybe no one really cares about the unaligned succubus."

Bo chuckled because she knew how untrue that was. She had earned herself several enemies by doing the work she did for Trick and Evony along with the fact that she wasn't unaligned. Bo was beginning to think she should find another line of work and declare her allegiance to either the Light or the Dark. She probably would chose the Dark considering the number of Dark Fae in Ethan's life and the uncomplicated relationship she and the Morrigan had. Bo bit her lip and stated, "Maybe I should stop doing what I'm doing."

Lauren chuckled and pointed out, "That probably would bring unnecessary attention to us and Ethan if you stop doing the work you're doing for Trick and Evony." A comfortable silence came over them. Lauren was actually enjoying her and Bo's date. Once they clarified everything at dinner she began to fall into the charm that she was a sucker for. Lauren wasn't going to completely lose herself in it though. There were things they still needed to discuss about their relationship, but she could enjoy the first date feelings that were going through her.

Bo sat back on the couch and she smiled at Lauren. Despite Lauren's initial reaction at dinner in regards to their date it was going quite well. And Lauren agreeing to try at a relationship was the highlight of the evening for her. There was another reason why she wanted Lauren to see the redone house. Bo took a deep breath and ran the tip of her finger around the rim of her glass, "So I kind of had an ulterior motive for bringing you over here tonight." Lauren gave Bo an incredulous look. She thought the two of them had come to an understanding about the physical aspects of their relationship. She was about to tell Bo off, but Bo must have seen the look on her face, "Seriously Lauren? We've talked about this. No sex. At least not for a while." Lauren blushed for jumping to conclusions. Bo cleared her throat and started, "No um…" Lauren realised this had something to do with Ethan because Bo was being hesitant. She patiently waited for Bo to say what she wanted to say. Eventually Bo blurted, "Would you and Ethan want to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

Lauren looked at Bo and saw that she had the same hopeful expression on her face that Ethan would get anytime he asked her for something and just like with him, it turned her into a sap. Lauren smiled, "We can do that." And Bo got an electric smile on her face, but Lauren had one more thing to say, "I will cook though."

Bo gave her suggestive grin as she remarked, "Well damn there goes my plan of having to use my charm to get you to cook."

Lauren moved to the edge of the couch to get both of their wineglasses, "I'm certain you can find another reason to use it." She smirked at Bo over her shoulder, "But for now we should probably take me home. It's getting late."

Lauren got up and washed their wine glasses then they left for Lauren's house. When they got to the house Lauren quietly opened the front door because it was well past being late and she didn't want to wake anyone up. But as soon as they were inside, she saw that Kenzi and Tamsin were still up. Vex probably had left to go be at the club. Kenzi was the first one to say something, "How'd the date go mamas?"

Lauren shook her head because of course Kenzi knew Bo was taking her on a date. Lauren couldn't fight the happy smile that came across her face as Bo happily stated, "It went very well." Lauren only nodded in agreement. Bo looked at her and she was more than happy that Lauren had enjoyed herself and she couldn't wait for their next date. Bo had a thought and she asked, "Seeing where it is your day off tomorrow I was wondering if you would want to take Ethan to the toy store so we can get him some new toys for his new room."

Lauren laughed. She wasn't laughing at Bo's request. No she was laughing because taking Ethan to the toy store would definitely result in a temper tantrum followed by a complete meltdown from the toddler. She figured Bo would have to learn how to deal with an unruly Ethan at some point considering she had only seen mild ones so far. But toy store meltdowns were worse and resulted in timeout. Bo was curious as to why Lauren would be laughing about taking Ethan to the toy store. Lauren eventually caught her breath then said, "We're not going to do that. We'll do that on a day when it's just you and I. Ethan in a toy store is a nightmare."

Bo scoffed because she didn't believe he could be that bad. Sure if he didn't get his way he'd whine and cry, but all you had to do was distract him with something else. She wondered how much worst he could possibly get. "Come on he couldn't be all that bad. He really needs stuff for my place and I'd like it if you were there to give approval or not. I might buy him something with small parts or something."

Lauren sceptically looked at Bo, "Really Bo?" Bo just shrugged and smiled. Lauren softly chuckled because she knew she was going to regret this decision, "Fine we can take him to the toy store, but as soon as he starts acting up we're going to have to go."

Bo grinned and said, "Awesome. And I completely understand. The moment he starts misbehaving we can go."Lauren shook her head at Bo's excitement. It was going to be a long trip to the toy store tomorrow. "So I'll be over at twelve? That way we can have lunch before we go on what you think will a horrible shopping trip."

"It will be Bo, but what do I know?" Lauren remarked sarcastically before she said "Twelve will be fine."

Kenzi walked over to them and yawned, "Alright you two. Cut it out or you'll ruin the first date high." She looked at Lauren, "You can rub how right you were in her face tomorrow. Now let's go Bo-Bo. This chica is tired. Little man sure knows how to wear a girl out."

Lauren got a concerned look on her face, "He wasn't too bad was he?"

Tamsin walked over and said, "Nothing we aren't used to Lauren. Kenzi's just getting her first taste of Ethan without his parents around."

Lauren raised her eyebrow at Tamsin and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Bo chuckled because she knew exactly what that meant. Ethan had a night of getting away with things that he normally didn't get away with. Tamsin just shrugged and Bo said, "I'm sure he was fine Lauren. We're going to head out."

There was a moment of hesitation between Bo and Lauren because neither knew if they should go in for a kiss or not. Bo gave Lauren a quick smile and turned for the door. Lauren internally kicked herself because she knew she should have given Bo a kiss, or at least a hug or something other than standing there. Right when Bo pulled the front door open she said, "I really had a good time tonight Bo."

Bo turned and looked at Lauren with a big smile on her face, "I'm glad you did. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kenzi and Bo left out of the house and Lauren went into the living room then plopped down on the couch. After Tamsin had locked the door and set the alarms she sat down next to her asking, "How'd it go doc?"

Lauren laid her head back on the couch, "I can't believe she blindsided me with a date. Tamsin I'm not even a hundred percent certain that we should even be seeing each other. What if I do something that'll mess this up? Do you know how long it has been since I've been in a relationship? Eons." Lauren sighed, "I just don't trust myself to not hurt her. I've done it once and that was terrible."

Tamsin started to chuckle which made Lauren frown and Tamsin smiled at her saying, "Lauren that was different circumstances. You got to let go of this thing that's holding you back. Bo has clearly forgiven you. I think it's time for you to forgive yourself."

Lauren sighed and wished that she could. And even though her and Bo were learning more about each other and trying at a relationship she still felt bad about what she had done. It was one of those decisions that she would always regret. Lauren sighed and moved on to a new topic, "She showed me her house. It's an amazing place. Trick and, get ready for this, Evony helped her get the place renovated."

Tamsin nodded and commented, "Yeah I heard about that from the Morrigan. She was reluctant to help, but we all know how much Ethan has her wrapped his finger." Lauren chuckled because it was true. Evony did anything and everything for him. "But other than your unneeded guilt you had a good time?"

Lauren got a delighted smile on her face, "I did." Lauren regarded Tamsin for a moment. She had been good the last couple months about giving Bo and Ethan space, so they could develop their relationship, but she still played a pivotal part in Ethan and Lauren's life. Plus Tamsin and Kenzi had developed some weird friendship that centred mostly around them going out to clubs and bars.

Tamsin patted Lauren's thigh as she moved to get up, "That's good Lauren. Don't mess it up." Tamsin stood up and added, "Ethan needs her and so do you. No matter how guilty you feel. So work on that please."

Lauren smiled up at Tamsin and said, "I will." She took hold of Tamsin's hand, "And you're okay with everything?"

Tamsin gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'm okay with it." Tamsin bent down and placed a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead then softly said, "I just want you happy Lauren. I don't care if that's with me or Bo or someone else. As long as you're happy and safe that's all that matters to me."

Lauren got up and hugged Tamsin. They may have cleared everything up between them, but Tamsin would always have a place in Lauren's heart. And the fact that she could be supportive of her relationship with Bo, and push her own feelings aside screamed volumes about how much Tamsin cared for her. Lauren said, "Thank you. And I will work on my guilt, but Bo and I's relationship is still uncertain cause we need to talk about some concerns I have, but I'm glad you're okay with everything. I just wanted to make sure we we're okay Tam"

Tamsin gave her a quick squeeze and confident told her, "We're good doc. We'll always be good. Trust me." They stood there for another moment before Tamsin asked, "You okay?"

Lauren chuckled and said, "Yeah I am. I should get to bed considering we're going to the toy store with Ethan tomorrow."

They let go of each other and Tamsin chuckled, "I can't believe you agreed to that. He hasn't been to one since he turned two."

Lauren walked around the room shutting everything off for the night, "I know and there is a reason why. But if Bo wants to be stubborn then I will let her deal with her equally stubborn son as well. I'll just get a headache."

Tamsin laughed then commented, "I'll make sure we have some Advil handy."

The two of them headed upstairs and said goodnight. Lauren got ready for bed. As soon as she was settled she realised that sleep wouldn't happen right away for her, so she turned on her side table lamp and read one of her medical journals. She had fallen asleep midway through an article and was woken up when Ethan started crying. Lauren glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after one in the morning. She shook the remnants of sleep from her head then got up to go into his room. Lauren walked into his room and asked, "What's the matter sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?"

Ethan continued to cry as she took him out of his crib. She walked around with him trying to get him to calm down, but when that didn't work she tried rocking him which didn't work either. Ethan started to cry for Bo and Lauren looked down at him because this was the first time he'd woken up asking for Bo. Usually when he had a bad dream it was either her or Tamsin. Lauren bit her lip as she wondered what she should do. Tamsin stumbled into the room asking, "Do you need some help?"

Lauren briefly smiled and said, "No. He wants Bo."

Tamsin let out a small snort and said, "Yeah good luck with that buddy."

Lauren gave Tamsin an irritated look before she said, "I'll bring him to my room and see if that'll calms him down. You can go back to bed. We're fine."

"Are you sure?"

Lauren nodded her head as she grabbed Ethan's blanket out of the crib then they walked to her room. Ethan was no longer crying loudly, but he was still whimpering and would whine out for Bo ever so often. Lauren laid down on the bed with him on her chest. She still wasn't sure what she should do because he would normally calm down and fall back to sleep after a few minutes, but a considerable amount of time had passed by now. Ethan sat his head up and sniffled, "Mama?"

Lauren stroked his hair, "Yes baby?"

He tearfully babbled something about Bo and she caught on when he said bed and here. Lauren wondered when he would start asking questions about Bo and why she didn't stay with them. Lauren looked into his tired, watery, brown eyes and all she could see was Bo. She sighed because she knew she was about to break his heart, "Bo has her own house sweetie."

Ethan stuck out his bottom lip and it began to tremble as he firmly argued, "No. Bo here now."

Lauren took a moment to look up at the ceiling. She wasn't ready to deal with a defiant Ethan in the middle of the night. She looked directly at him and clearly stated, "Bo is in her bed at her house Ethan. You will see her tomorrow."

That made him cry and wail, "No!"

Ethan laid his head back down on her chest as he cried and Lauren took a deep breath. She knew eventually he would wear himself out, but he seemed to fighting sleep until he got what he wanted. Lauren came up with what seemed like a reasonable compromise, "Do you want to call Bo and talk to her?"

Ethan continued to cry and Lauren didn't want to give in, but she was tired and dealing with a cranky two year old really wasn't at the top of her list at the moment. She let out an exasperated sigh as she reached for her phone. She called Bo and while she waited for the line to pick up she rubbed Ethan's back which calmed him down a little, but he was still snivelling. Bo picked up and grumbled, "There better be a damn good reason as to why you're calling so late."

Lauren looked down at the top of Ethan's head and said, "Sorry Bo. I didn't mean to call you this late."

Bo instantly sat up and became alert, "I'm sorry Lauren I didn't know it was you." She had just answered the phone without looking at the display, "Is there a problem? Are you and Ethan okay?"

Lauren continued to rub Ethan's back and she sighed, "We're fine….well for the most part we're fine."

That didn't alleviate any of Bo's worry and when Lauren didn't continue right away she began to worry even more, "Lauren what's the matter?"

Lauren bit her lip then hesitantly said, "Ethan woke up from a bad dream and he woke up calling you. And I've tried to putting him back to sleep, but he's fighting it because he wants you, but you're not here. So he's not happy about anything at the moment."

Bo was instantly relieved that nothing bad had happened to Lauren or Ethan. She chuckled, "I can come over Lauren. It's not a problem."

Lauren smiled at the fact that Bo would come over in the middle of the night just to be with Ethan. Lauren looked at Ethan and he had calmed down, but he wasn't asleep. Lauren played with his curly hair and said, "No you don't have to. But I think if you talk to him he might go back to sleep."

"I can do that." Bo said as she sat up in bed and rested against the headboard.

Lauren chuckled softly then kissed the top of Ethan's head before she quietly said, "Ethan do you want to talk to Bo?"

Ethan sat up and happily said, "Bo? Bo come here?"

Lauren showed him the phone and said, "No Ethan it's late. But she's on the phone and wants to talk to you."

That only caused him to get upset again and he pushed the phone away saying, "No." Then he proceeded to yell, "Bo here now!"

Lauren was tired and getting fed up with his attitude and she was going to have to be stern with him. "Ethan Alexander Lewis no yelling." Lauren put the phone back to her ear and told Bo, "He not feeling-"

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes." Bo said cutting Lauren off. She had heard the whole conversation between Ethan and Lauren and she wasn't going to allow her son to speak to his mother that way just because he wasn't getting his way. Also Ethan wanted her there, and she was going to do everything to be there for her son no matter what. Lauren was about to tell Bo that she didn't need to come over, but she prevented that, "Lauren my son wants me, so I'm going to be there."

Lauren sighed out. She didn't have time to fight with two Bo personalities tonight, "Okay Bo. We'll see you in a few." They disconnected and Lauren said to Ethan, "Bo will be here in a few minutes."

Ethan gave her a big smile and said, "Bo here."

Lauren just rolled her eyes in annoyance. She would have to talk to Bo about giving into his every whim, but tonight she would let it happen because it was the only way to get Ethan asleep. The two of them got up and headed downstairs to wait for Bo. They waited for ten minutes before Lauren heard a knock on the door. She got up with Ethan and answered it. She let Bo in and as soon the door was close Lauren gave Ethan to her, "He's really tired so he'll probably fall asleep right away. I think if you rock him in the recliner he should be alright." Lauren turned to go up the stairs and mumbled, "I'm going to bed."

Bo kissed the side of Ethan's head then said, "Wait a second."

"Bo I'm-"

"I know you are, but he needs to learn that it is not okay to yell at you when he doesn't get his way." Bo told her.

Lauren was glad to see Bo could be a disciplinarian when need be, but she wasn't up for it right now. Fighting with a child in the middle of the night was unpleasant, even more so now that Ethan was older, and something she hadn't done in a long time. "Bo he's tired and I'm tired. I'm not up for teaching him a lesson right now."

Bo adamantly shook her head no. She wasn't going to let Ethan get away with this. "It'll be quick Lauren." In a firm voice Bo said, "Ethan…" He didn't look up at her because he knew he was in trouble. She lifted him so that he was looking her directly in the eye and said, "I want you to say sorry for yelling at your Mama. You don't do that do you understand?" Ethan meekly nodded his head at her and she turned Ethan around so that he was facing Lauren. "What do you have to say to Mama Ethan?"

Lauren watched as Ethan sadly played with his bottom lip and mumbled, "Sorry Mama."

"Sorry for…" Bo said helping him out with his apology.

"Sorry for yellin Mama." He repeated bashfully.

Lauren knew he really meant his apology. And she walked over to him and gave his cheek a kiss then said, "Apology accepted. I know you're tired and so is Mama. Bo's going to put you back to bed. Love you."

He gave her a smile before it turned into a yawn. He turned his head and laid on Bo's chest and mumbled, "Love you Mama."

Lauren rubbed his back once Bo had him situated on her shoulder. She smiled at Bo, "You didn't have to do that."

Bo chuckled softly and shook her head, "You're his mother Lauren. He needs to know that neither of us is going to let him get away with talking to us like that." Bo watched as Lauren stifled a yawn. "Go to bed Lauren I got him."

Lauren nodded in agreement and as she turned to go up the stairs she said, "If you don't want to drive back home you can take one of the guest rooms."

Their eyes met and Bo gratefully smiled at Lauren, "Thanks." Lauren smiled back then went up to the second floor.

As Lauren walked up the stair she heard Bo say to Ethan, "Let's get you to bed mister or you'll be cranky in the morning."

Lauren chuckled to herself because no matter how much sleep Ethan got it would be a rough day once they got to the toy store.

* * *

**The longest chapter to date. I didn't think it was going to be this long. But I did say in the 1st chapter that this one was going to be a long one. As always you wonderful people and your wonderful reviews have been well...wonderful. And they keep this thing going. Even if I whine about writing this story on twitter. I'm still 115% dedicated to getting it done. So please say something about it lol.**


	11. It's A Trip To The Toy Store

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

_Next Morning…._

Bo had fallen asleep with Ethan on her chest the previous night and because she didn't want to go upstairs the two of them just crashed on the floor of the living room. And because of that sleeping arrangement Ethan was now patting her arm and saying her name repeatedly and she knew he wasn't going to stop until he got her attention. Bo groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, "Ethan I'm trying to sleep. Give me a minute."

He softly hit her arm with his hand and quickly said, "Bo potty."

Bo quickly sat up and smiled, "You have to potty?" Ethan grinned back at her and shook his head yes. She got up with him and they went to the downstairs bathroom and she got him all set up on the training chair. They had only been teaching him to use the potty for a week now and he had been adamant against using it. And Lauren had told her that they weren't going to fight him on it. So Bo wondered what had gotten him to change his views on using the potty. She figured it gave him the chance to be naked, and because he was her son, he wouldn't pass up that chance. Bo and Ethan hung out in the bathroom for five minutes while he used the potty then he looked up at her and announced, "Finished Bo."

"Are you sure?" She asked him as he got off the potty.

Ethan shook his head yes and he began to pull out the bowl, but Bo quickly moved to stop him making him look at her, "Flush in the toilet."

Bo chuckled and pulled out the bowl, "I know we flush it in the toilet. Pull up your pull-up." Instead of pulling up the training pants Ethan started to take them off and Bo shook her head then asked, "Why are you taking your pull-up off Ethan?"

Ethan had finished taking the pull-up off and he handed it to her saying, "Wet. Need new one."

Bo flushed the toilet after she poured the little bit of pee out of the bowl then she looked at him, "Well go get a new one."

Ethan giggled and ran out of the bathroom. Bo followed him to the living room and he went over to the coffee table and got a pull-up from the pile they had under it. He ran back over to her and she helped him put it on then he said, "Build tower and play monster."

"Ethan I don't…" Bo started.

Ethan began to pout and Bo glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little after seven. She wasn't used to being up this early especially not without coffee. Bo rubbed her eyes and said, "Alright we can go play. We just need to be quiet. Mama and Tamsin are still sleeping."

Ethan put a finger to his lips and sushed her. She laughed and they went over to his play corner even though she wanted to go into the kitchen to make coffee.

* * *

Lauren woke up to the sound of Ethan squealing and she groaned. Being up with Ethan in the middle of the night reminded her of when he was baby and he decided that that was the best time for him to be up with her. Lauren sighed as she hoped that last night was a rare occurrence, but she had a feeling that this whole situation would get more complicated. Lauren stretched out her body then she got up. She headed down to the living room and she had been expecting to see Tamsin playing with Ethan, but when she saw it was Bo, Lauren couldn't fight the smile that came across her face. Bo looked up at her and the moment their eyes met Lauren had to remember to breathe. Bo still had bed head and she look liked she could use a cup of coffee or two, but Lauren though she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Their moment was cut short when Ethan looked at her and cheerfully said, "Morning Mama."

Lauren walked over to where they were on the living room floor and she bent down to pick him up then gave him a kiss, "Good morning sweetie. I see you're in a good mood after last night. And you and Bo camped out down here. Question is: did she feed you breakfast?"

Lauren coming down in just her pyjama pants and a tank top with her blonde hair still a mess made Bo's heart race. Lauren looked so amazing first thing in the morning. She smirked at Lauren and as she stood she sheepishly said, "No I didn't." Lauren gave Bo her look of disapproval and she quickly added, "We've only been up a half hour." Then she began to explain why they crashed downstairs, "I didn't feel like going upstairs and he had fallen asleep on my chest and I just couldn't be away from him. He was just so adorable."

Lauren completely understood and she really didn't care. Bo had come over to take care of their son and that's all that mattered. Lauren smiled at her then put Ethan down, "It's fine Bo. I'll go make us some breakfast."

Bo followed Lauren into the kitchen, "Okay cool. He didn't say that he was hungry, so I wasn't worried." Bo paused for a second then excitedly said, "Oh guess what?" Lauren looked at Bo, "He used the potty this morning."

Lauren got a surprised look on her face and she proudly asked with a smile, "He did?"

Bo nodded, "He did. He woke me up and told me that he had to potty."

Lauren couldn't hold back her excitement. She went back into the living and picked Ethan up then gave him a big hug, "You're such a big boy now. You used the potty."

Lauren kissed the side of his head and he said, "Big boy use potty."

"I know they do sweetie. I'm going to make you pancakes for breakfast because you used the potty." Lauren told him as she gave him one more hug.

Lauren put Ethan down and he exclaimed, "I use potty!"

Bo had watched the entire scene from the kitchen entryway and she was excited about how happy Lauren was for Ethan. Also she was happy to be there to witness his latest milestone. Lauren was walking back into the kitchen and she saw that Bo had watched the whole thing between her and Ethan. She blushed and apologised, "I'm sorry. I'm just excited for him. He used the potty Bo. This is big. And we can get rid of diapers."

Bo grinned at her and said, "I know Lauren. It was even better because he got to run around naked afterwards."

Lauren chuckled and they both went into the kitchen. Lauren started to make breakfast and she asked, "Are you staying for breakfast?"

Bo nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm going to start the coffee. Did you want some?"

Lauren gave her a slight nod as she began to get the ingredients to make pancakes. As Bo was making coffee she said, "Ethan tried to get me with his pout this morning."

Lauren chuckled as she started to make the batter for pancakes, "I don't know why you're complaining. That's your pout. You get the same one when I try to tell you no."

Bo scoffed and looked at Lauren, "I do not make the same face."

Lauren was whisking up the pancake batter and pointed out, "Yeah you do Bo. When I told you Ethan was too young to go to Chuck E. Cheese you pouted. That very same pout. I almost asked if you wanted to go to the park as a compromise."

Lauren's teasing made Bo laugh. She was glad that they were now at this point where Lauren felt comfortable to tease her. Bo pouted and said, "We still didn't go to the park."

Lauren was heating up the griddle and she looked over her shoulder at Bo and grinned, "If you behave at the toy store then maybe we will go."

A silence fell over them and Bo watched as Lauren went about making breakfast. Bo was completely captivated by each movement that Lauren made. She watched as she hands ladled the batter from the bowl and slowly poured it onto the griddle. And she also watched the way she moved so gracefully around the kitchen. Bo now understood why Ethan liked to watch Lauren in the kitchen. It was an amazing thing to watch. She started to think about how she could get used to sitting in the kitchen watching Lauren make breakfast while Ethan and his siblings played or tormented each other in another part of the house. Bo let out a sigh hoping maybe one day that would come true.

It had been awhile since Bo had said something, so Lauren looked over at her and she saw the dreamy look on her face that also had a mix of adoration with it. She pointed the spatula at Bo and stated, "Don't look at me like that Bo."

Bo was taken out of her reverie when she heard her name. She smiled at Lauren, "Huh?"

Lauren chuckled then turned back to the griddle, "Don't look at me like you just were."

Bo walked over to the side of the island that was close to stove. She leaned against it and grinned, "Look at you how Lauren?"

Lauren took the pancakes off the griddle and put them on a plate then she started to ladle more batter on to the griddle, "That look that says that we could be doing this for years to come." She went to the fridge to get out the eggs and bacon and when she closed the door she looked at Bo, "But we don't know anything for certain yet. We're still in that grey area." Lauren put the eggs and bacon on the counter and asked, "Can you get the fruit salad?"

Bo got the fruit salad out of the fridge and after she set it down on the island she popped a grape in her mouth then quipped, "We can leave that grey area you know. Just need to take that dive doctor."

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and she saw a lot of emotion. And seduction. Lauren felt herself getting caught up in the moment with Bo and they started to lean towards each other, but it was cut short when Ethan yelled Bo's name, dragging out the last syllable. Bo seductively smirked at Lauren, "Next time doctor." Bo moved from her spot on the island and headed to the living room shouting Ethan's name, extending out the last part.

Lauren heard Ethan giggle and she shook her head. Bo was right all they needed to do was just dive right in. And it would be so easy to do. Lauren knew once she let her guard down she would be at Bo's mercy and that was the main reason why she hadn't. Along with the fact that she still had to get over her issue of not wanting to hurt Bo or do something that would damage Bo's relationship with Ethan. That was something she couldn't do. So as she made eggs she refortified her resistance against the succubus' charms. And once she and Bo discussed their relationship further then she would give in. Lauren nodded as she finished making eggs. She could do this. She didn't believe it would be that hard.

After Lauren made breakfast the three of them sat down at the dining room table and Tamsin came down right when they started to eat. As Tamsin sat down she raised her eyebrow at Lauren and Lauren just shook her head. The four of them ate then Bo left for her place so she could go get ready for their outing. Lauren was cleaning up the breakfast dishes while Tamsin sat with Ethan on her lap. She looked up at Lauren and asked, "What was she doing here for breakfast?"

Lauren walked into the kitchen and she put the dishes on the counter, "Ethan wanted her last night and I called her just so she could speak to him. But Mr. Ethan decided to show a side of himself that Bo didn't like and she came over."

"She came over to punish him? And what did he do?"

Lauren didn't want Ethan to get into trouble again, so she downplayed what Ethan had done, "She did, but she also wanted to be here for him." Lauren hesitated then told her, "He was cranky and tired, so he wasn't happy."

Tamsin chuckled and pointed out, "I can tell when you're lying to me Lauren. You don't look me in the eye."

Lauren shook her head and started to rinse off the dishes, "Well Ethan has already been scolded by one parent. He doesn't need to be in trouble again."

She then heard Tamsin ask Ethan, "Ethan what did you do last night?"

Lauren turned and watched as Ethan laid his head on Tamsin's shoulder then mumbled, "Yell at Mama."

"Ethan Alexander Lewis." Tamsin said sternly.

Lauren dried her hands, "Tamsin ease up on him. He has apologised and he will not do it again."

Tamsin scoffed and remarked, "I don't care Lauren. It's going to suck for him to have three parents. Cause he's going to get in trouble if not twice, at least three times. So he better get used to it." Lauren sighed heavily and let Tamsin scold Ethan. Tamsin was right though. Ethan would have to get used to being in trouble multiple times. Lauren sort of felt bad for him.

After she cleaned up the breakfast dishes she grabbed Ethan and they headed up to his room, so they could get ready for their day out with Bo. Lauren was figuring out what to dress the toddler in while Ethan played in the corner. He was putting blocks into his dump truck then dumping it out only to repeat the process again. Lauren watched her son in fascination wondering if he would grow out of the being easily entertained. Then she started wonder if he would get her inquisitive nature as he got older. As of right now he was only exhibiting Bo's persistent and stubborn nature. If he did get her inquisitive nature along with Bo's persistent nature then he would make a good cop. Lauren smirked at that thought. Tamsin would most likely try to talk him out of it. She hated the job. Lauren thought other than her chin, the shape of her eyes, and her tendency to go off excitedly on things that excited him; Ethan greatly favoured Bo. That didn't upset her as much as it used to. Before it would make her feel guilty, but now she was glad that he had more of Bo in him than her. When Bo had told her about her desires to have a family of her own one day and how she thought it would be impossible Lauren felt sad that she had felt that way. But now she was happy that she was able to give Bo some resemblance of a family despite their history.

Lauren was taken out of her musings when Ethan said, "Drink Mama."

She smiled at him then went into his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Lauren held up his clothes and said, "We'll get you something to drink after I get you dressed. We're going to go bye-bye with Bo."

Ethan looked up at her with a confused look on his face, "Bo go bye-bye?"

Lauren sat down on the floor with him and repeated herself, clarifying so he could understand, "No Bo's not going anywhere. We're going bye-bye with Bo."

"Go bye-bye?" He asked eagerly.

Lauren chuckled then reached over to get a pull-up off his dresser, "Yes we're going bye-bye, but we have to get dressed first." Ethan shook his head no. Lauren internally groaned because she knew he was going to fight her on this. "Okay, but you won't go bye-bye." Ethan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Lauren sighed. Ethan was becoming more difficult. At least towards her. To Bo and Tamsin he was okay. It was like he thought the sun shined out of both of their asses. Lauren looked him in his eyes and said, "You need to get dressed Ethan if you want to go bye-bye."

"No." He firmly stated arguing with Lauren.

Lauren got up because she was not ready to get into another fight with him. Considering the hard time she had with him the previous night and she wasn't going to go through this with him. She yelled down the stairs, "Tamsin…"

Tamsin walked over to the bottom of stairs and looked up at her, "Yeah doc?"

Lauren took a deep breath then asked, "Can you do me a favour?" Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her, "Can you get Ethan dressed while I go get ready?"

Tamsin laughed at her request then asked, "Is he being a two-year old?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and muttered, "No he's being Bo's child."

Tamsin reached the top of the stairs and as she walked by Lauren she joked, "What was that Lauren? I didn't quite hear you."

Lauren shot an annoyed look at the Valkyrie's back as she followed her to Ethan's room. Lauren leaned against the doorframe and watched as she picked Ethan up and spin him around. Ethan laughed and Lauren frowned as she wondered, "Why does he give me such a hard time?"

Tamsin put Ethan down then sat on the floor telling her, "I don't know. It could be because you're his mom." Tasmin pulled the t-shirt over Ethan's head then in playful voice she said, "And most kids don't like their moms."

Ethan giggled and Lauren smiled before she countered with, "Bo's his mom and he treats her like she created the juice box."

Tamsin was putting the pull-up on him and she remarked, "I'm so glad we switched to these." She gave Lauren a matter of fact look, "He doesn't know that she is his mom though."

Lauren frowned and bit her lip. She felt somewhat guilty because she hadn't corrected it. It wasn't that she didn't want Ethan to know that Bo was his mom. It was something that she hadn't thought to discuss with him. But now she was going to fix it because Ethan needed to know that Bo was his mother. Lauren pushed off the doorframe and said, "Well I'm going to change that."

Lauren walked into her room then to her bathroom for a shower. She was getting dressed when she heard the doorbell ring. Lauren pulled on her jeans and started to brush her hair. After a few minutes there was a knock on her door then it started to open so she reached for her shirt to put it on. Bo walked in and Lauren huffed, "Did I say to come in Bo?"

Bo grinned at her. She had taken a quick shower at the former crack shack then came back over to Lauren's. She had invited Kenzi to come along, but the younger woman had told her something about mothers knowing best and how she wasn't going to bear witness to a public meltdown. Bo closed the door and told her, "Tamsin said you wanted to talk to me. She said that you were out of the shower and that I should come on up."

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. She would kill Tamsin for this later because she was setting Lauren up. But at least it was making her face one of the many obstacles that came from being a parent who was in an unsteady, new relationship with the other parent of her child. Lauren finished buttoning up the pink shirt she had put on and said, "Well I do need to talk with you, but you barging into my room isn't how I wanted to do it."

Bo chuckled and sat on the edge of Lauren's bed, "I'm certain it wasn't, but I did get a nice show because of it." Lauren scowled at her and Bo lost her cocky smile and sighed, "Alright Lauren what do we need to talk about? Let's get it over with before we go out with Ethan."

Lauren smiled at the reluctant way Bo had conceded to the conversation they were about to have. She stood at the foot of the bed and chuckled, "Bo it's good news and I think you'll actually be very happy about what I have to say."

Bo's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She didn't know what Lauren was going to say to her. They had only just talked about attempting at a relationship last night. Bo bit the inside of her lip to keep a straight face as she thought about how Lauren was most likely going to find some way to back out of trying to have a relationship with her. Bo heavily sighed, "I think I'll be the judge of that. What's up?"

Lauren nervously chewed on the inside of her lip then bluntly stated, "You're Ethan's mom and I think it's time we teach him that."

Bo was surprised by what Lauren had said because she had been expecting something completely different. She was also surprised that they hadn't talked about this before. Ethan had just called her Bo and that was that that. Bo was just happy to be in his life, but now that they were talking about she did want a more parental title. She quickly stood up and smiled, "And how are we going to do that?"

Lauren chuckled because she could tell that Bo was trying to contain her excitement. Lauren had thought about this while she was in the shower and she had come up with an idea, but she didn't know how Bo would take it. She tentatively suggested, "I was thinking that he could start calling you mom."

Bo just stared at Lauren. Mom was too boring and it wasn't cool. Lauren got Mama and that conveyed that she was going to coddle him and protect him. She wanted something that made her out to be the cool mom. Bo shook her head no and stated, "Nope. I'm not mom. Mom is way too serious and it's boring."

Lauren had been surprised when Bo had started to shake her head, but she relaxed once she explained. Lauren chuckled half in relief and the other was at Bo then she pointed out, "Well you can't have Mama. That's taken."

Bo realised she didn't have many options. She sighed in resignation as she mumbled, "I guess I can deal with mom." Then she looked at Lauren and pointed at her adding, "Only for now though. When he can talk a little bit better and understands everything a little more then I'll be Mama Bo." Lauren nodded in agreement. Bo walked over to Lauren and took her hand asking, "And are you okay with this? I know you are a bit of Mama Bear when it comes to our son."

Lauren scowled and remarked, "I am not a Mama bear." Bo just smiled at her because she knew otherwise. Lauren just chuckled then she said, "I am okay with it Bo. He needs to know that you're his mom. Plain and simple." Lauren gave Bo's hand a squeeze before she let go of it and went for the bedroom door, "And once he learns that then he can be a pain to you too."

Bo followed her out the door and proudly stated, "No he won't. He hasn't yet and he never will be."

Lauren chuckled then mumbled to herself, "We'll see after today." They headed downstairs then went into the living room and Tamsin and Ethan were watching Sesame Street. Lauren asked Ethan, "You ready to go bye-bye?"

Ethan shook his head and started to get off Tamsin's lap. When he had both feet on the floor he looked at Tamsin, "Tam go bye-bye wif us?"

Tamsin ruffled his hair and stood up, "Nope champ. I've got to go to work."

Ethan started to pout and Bo went over to pick him up saying, "It's okay buddy. We're going to do something fun today and then I've got something I want to show you."

Ethan looked at Bo as he thought about what she said and he sighed, "'kay."

Lauren chuckled because he looked so disappointed. Tamsin left before they did and before they left out Lauren said, "Bo do you want to talk with him now or do you want to wait until later?"

Bo felt her stomach tense up from excitement and nervousness. She didn't know how Ethan would take to calling her mom and it made her worry a bit even though Ethan had come to think the world of her. Bo nodded and the three of them sat on the couch making Ethan ask Lauren, "Go bye-bye Mama?"

"We'll go in a minute. Bo and I need to talk to you." Lauren told him and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Lauren smiled at him and asked, "Ethan you know how I'm mama?"

Ethan laid his head back on Bo's chest and giggled, "You Mama."

Lauren grinned and said, "Yes I am. But Bo's your mom too and you're going to start calling her mom, okay?"

Ethan looked at her with a focused look on his face and Lauren almost laughed because he looked like he was trying to break genetic code or something. Bo looked down at Ethan anxious to see what he would say and she softly chuckled at the look on his face. Sometimes he could be so serious for his age. Ethan sighed and asked, "Bo Mom?"

Lauren nodded and said, "Yes Bo's your mom."

Ethan looked up at Bo and repeated, "Mom?"

A proud smile broke out on Bo's face, "Yeah I'm your mom buddy."

Another moment passed as Ethan worked through everything that they had told him then he smiled and giggled, "Mom Bo."

Lauren was unable to stop the laugh that escaped. It sounded like he was saying mambo. Bo chuckled and corrected him, "No Ethan it's just mom. Say mom."

Ethan smiled and repeated, "Mom."

Bo lightly tickled him and asked, "And who's your mom kiddo?"

Ethan was squirming around to get away from her tickling and he giggled out, "Bo!"

Lauren had a huge smile on her face as she watched Ethan and Bo play around. The moment couldn't have been any better. The look on Bo's face when Ethan called her mom had been priceless and she wished she had taken a picture of it. The whole moment messed with her stance on being cautious with her and Bo's relationship. Bo was an amazing parent and Ethan adored her. The whole situation had Lauren thinking about her, Bo, and Ethan being a happy little family and it was something she wanted badly even when she was being cautious with Bo. Bo was calming Ethan down when she glanced up at Lauren and saw the happy look on her face and she grinned, "Stop looking at me like that Lauren."

Lauren realised that she had been caught and stood up quickly saying, "I wasn't looking at you any certain way Bo." She went to go grab the book bag that had Ethan's stuff in it, "We ready to go?"

Bo chuckled at the way Lauren pretended that she wasn't dreaming about their future together. The fact that they even had a slight possibility at a future together made Bo smile, but it was one of those things that only time would be able to tell. Bo got up with Ethan and the three of them headed to the toy store. They had taken Bo's car and she had a huge smile on her face while she drove and Lauren asked, "What are you smiling at?"

Bo grinned at her and said, "He called me mom."

Lauren chuckled at how adorable Bo was being. She took her hand and said, "It's all wonderful now, but eventually you'll wish that he'd forget who you are sometimes."Bo gave her a surprised look and Lauren explained, "Not saying I don't love him and that I don't want to be his mother, but sometimes I just wish he would not call me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better he has me now so maybe he'll start giving you a break. You're not alone anymore Lauren." Bo told her giving the back of her hand a light kiss.

Bo being sweet right now was really playing with Lauren's resolve. She took a deep breath then said, "I wasn't alone before Bo, but I get what you mean and thank you."

Bo glanced at her and remarked, "You don't have to thank me Lauren. I'm his mother. I'm going to be there for him. And if that happens to lighten the responsibility of caring for him for you then that's just an added bonus."

Lauren stared at Bo. Keeping her distance from Bo was going to be harder than she thought especially if Bo was going to continue to be this sweet and this attentive to her feelings. Lauren bit her lip and said, "I know. It's just-"

"Lauren. Let it go. Seriously. He is ours which means we both have to care for him. And whatever has happened in the past has happened and all that matters is the present. And presently we are both here and we're going to take care of him and raise him together." Bo declared meaning every word of it. She had let go of their past and now she needed Lauren to let go of it as well.

Lauren sighed heavily. She had told Tamsin that she would try to get over her guilt and now that Bo was giving her a lecture on her it as well meant that she would really have to try to let it go. "Okay." She said softly.

Bo glanced over at Lauren and saw the uncertain look on her face and she sighed, "Lauren I've forgiven you. Now in order for us to move forward you need to forgive yourself."

Lauren didn't say anything. She knew she had to or her guilt would hold her back from Bo. Bo looked at the road then back at Lauren. Lauren looked like she was deep in thought and Bo was a bit concerned that she might have overstepped in telling Lauren she need to move on from their past. Bo sighed. There was a momentary silence in the car then Ethan asked, "Mama where we going?"

Lauren turned and looked at him, "It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

"Surprise? Go Mom Bo's house?"

Lauren chuckled. She had a feeling that was going to stick and Bo wasn't going to like it. Lauren looked at Bo and saw that she had a smirk on her face then she told Ethan, "Maybe later we'll go to Mom Bo's house. But you have to be a good boy okay?"

He nodded his head and Lauren turned back around in her seat. "He's not going to let that go is he?" Bo asked as she switched lanes. They were getting closer to the toy store and Lauren was already getting a headache.

Lauren softly chuckled, "No I'm afraid not Mom Bo."

Bo shook her head and smiled. At least he was calling her mom. They pulled into the parking lot of the toy store and Bo parked the car. Lauren was getting Ethan out and he asked, "Mama we at store?"

She nodded at told him, "Yes we're at the store. We're at the toy store."

Ethan got an excited wide-eyed look on his face, "Toys?"

Bo grinned at Ethan's excitement, "Yes toys. We got to get you some new ones for my house."

"Toys for Mom Bo's house? We go Mom Bo's house play?" Ethan asked even though he was looking around excitedly.

Lauren sent up a silent prayer to whatever deity would listen that this wouldn't turn out like the last time they were in a toy store. "We'll have to see Ethan. You have to behave though."

Ethan smiled at her and said, "Behave."

Lauren rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sure you will."

They got into store and Ethan squealed, "Toys!" Then he was squirming around trying to get out of Lauren's arms. "Mama down peas."

Lauren gave Bo a pointed look because she most definitely was going to blame this on her. Lauren took a deep breath and firmly said, "Ethan look at Mama." Ethan stopped trying to escape and looked at her, "I will put you down if you hold my hand and Mom Bo's hand." He eagerly agreed and she put him down telling him, "Take Mom Bo's hand."

Ethan took Bo's hand and they started to walk around. They got to the car section and Ethan tried to break free, but they both held on to his hands and Bo chided, "Ethan we're not going to let you go."

He tried pulling free again and when he wasn't able to he whined, "Look at the cars."

Bo picked him up and said, "Okay we can look at cars."

She walked around the car aisle with him then Ethan shouted, "Stop!" Lauren was looking around trying to figure out which cars he didn't already have when she heard Ethan shout. She walked over to where he and Bo were and he said, "Mama want that one."

Lauren looked at the car that he was pointing at and it looked like a typical matchbox car, but upon further inspection it had a lot of movable parts that Lauren wasn't certain about. She shook her head no and said, "Not this one Ethan. It's for bigger kids."

"I big boy." He said pointing to himself.

Bo pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Ethan had been quick with that response. Lauren did call him a big boy this morning. Lauren smiled at him and replied, "You are a big boy, but you can't have that car Ethan. Mama found two cars that you don't have."

Ethan pouted and said, "No. Want that one."

Bo looked at him and warned, "Ethan this is not behaving."

He rested his head on Bo's shoulder and pouted as they continued to shop They got him a few cars. A couple of dump trucks for the sandbox he now had at Bo's house and they got him a ton of books. They were headed to the checkout lines and Ethan knew they were about to leave so he looked at Lauren and whined, "Mama no go home."

Lauren had prepared herself for this part, but she still dreaded it. "Ethan we can't stay at the toy store. We have to go."

"You have to take a nap buddy. And Mama and Mom want to go home." Bo added as they got in line for checkout.

Ethan squirmed in Bo's arms and cried out, "No nap. No go home."

Lauren steeled herself for his next reaction because what she was about to say next was going to set him off. She looked him and firmly said, "Ethan this is not behaving. If you don't stop we won't go to Mom's house and you won't get your toys."

He started to cry and wail about how he didn't want to leave the toy store and Bo was at a lost about what to do because she had never dealt with an Ethan temper tantrum before. Lauren on the other hand knew exactly what to do and she took Ethan from Bo and Bo asked, "Are you sure you still want to get his toys?"

Lauren rubbed Ethan's back while he continued to throw his fit, "Yeah. They're going to your house. Not mine. So he doesn't get them right away. Plus he's going to get a timeout when we get home anyway."

That caused Ethan to scream, "No timeout Mama!"

Lauren was about to call him by his full name, but Bo beat her to it, "Ethan Alexander. What did I tell you about yelling at Mama?" He wasn't listening and he wasn't going to calm down. Bo looked at Lauren, "He's getting nothing."

Lauren got an astonished look on her face then she shook her head, "Bo get him his toys. Other than this meltdown he did behave today."

Bo didn't want to buy him his toys because she thought he didn't deserve it, but she came up with a solution, "Okay. But he's only getting a dump truck and three books. Maybe I'll come back and get him the other toys."

Lauren fighting with Bo and Ethan in a store was something she didn't want to do, so she conceded, "Fine. We're going to go outside. Maybe I can get him to calm down."

Lauren and Ethan went outside and she walked around the front of the building with him. After about ten minutes he had quieted down to whimpers and was starting to fall asleep. Bo came out of the store and she remarked, "Toys are fricking expensive. I've spent less on more adult-" Lauren's glare made her stop and she quickly changed the subject, "I see he's calmed down."

They headed to the car and Lauren told her, "He's falling asleep that's why." She looked at Bo and stated, "Bo you could have gotten all the toys. It wouldn't have mattered."

Bo scoffed. Ethan needed to learn a lesson about not having things his way. They got to her car and she put the bag in the trunk then walked over to Lauren's door and unlocked it saying, "Lauren our son's a brat. I'm certain it's because he has a ton of people who are at his beck and call, but we've got to fix it."

Lauren let Bo push the seat forward then she put a lightly sleeping Ethan in his seat. After they were in the car she sighed, "I know Bo. And I'm trying to get it corrected. But he pouts and everyone gives in to him."

Bo pulled out of the parking spot and glanced at her, "Well maybe we need to set better rules as his parents." She chuckled, "No giving into his pout."

Lauren chuckled because that was a rule that the both of them would break in twenty minutes. Lauren relaxed in her seat then ran her hand through her hair before she propped her elbow on the door to hold her head. "Maybe we should come up with better punishments for him."

Bo shrugged at the suggestion. Ethan didn't act up often and when he did they'd punish him and he'd learn his lesson. Bo let out a defeated sigh, "Maybe I should just accept the fact that my son is a brat and will throw temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way."

Lauren laughed and joked, "Once you do that then things get easier."

Bo chuckled then commented, "I doubt it. But I do know that I won't be doing that for a while. Not at least until he's ten."

"This is why Ethan doesn't have very many toy store trips. Although this time he was a lot easy going about what toys he wanted. It's just that when it's time to go he throws a fit." Lauren explained looking out the window.

Bo grinned at her at conceded, "You were right and I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Lauren smirked at her then Bo asked, "Back to your place?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip and thought about it. She actually had some work she wanted to do considering Ethan was taking his nap earlier. Lauren was about to say no, but Bo's phone rang. Lauren looked distractedly out the window while Bo took the call. She was trying to figure out the best option to go get her work because the files she needed were back at the lab. Tamsin was at work, and she didn't want to call one of the guys, so Lauren sighed realising that that she wouldn't be able to get the files. Lauren listened as Bo ended the call then she looked over at her, "Important call?"

Bo hung up the phone and she was quiet for a moment. That phone call meant that she had to go to work and cut her day with Ethan and Lauren short. Bo sighed then smiled at her, "They're all important." She tossed her phone on the dashboard, "That was Kenzi. She might have found a possible lead on this Fae the Morrigan has us looking for. I told her I'd meet her where she's at after I drop you and Ethan off."

Lauren looked at Bo. Other than thinking about how Bo's job may affect Ethan she didn't put much thought into what Bo actually did. She knew Trick and Evony had to have been paying her well considering last night's dinner and today's toy shopping spree for Ethan. But now that she was thinking about the risks involved with Bo's job it made her feel uneasy knowing that Bo was always putting herself in harm's way. Bo felt Lauren take her hand and she glanced at her and she saw a worried look on her face, "What's the matter?"

Lauren gave her a small smile and said, "Nothing." She paused for a second then insisted, "Ethan just got his mom. Can you make sure you get back to him in one piece and with minimal damage?"

Bo gave Lauren an overly confident grin, "I'll always come back in one piece. It's one of the perks of being a succubus."

Lauren and Bo hadn't discussed Bo's succubus abilities, and that was one of the major talks that they needed to have. But at this moment Lauren was glad for the healing aspect of Bo's succubus abilities. Bo had noticed the conflicted look that came across Lauren's face when she mentioned being a succubus. She knew Lauren hadn't forgotten, but it was something they had never talked about it. She figured they would talk about it at some point. Lauren softly chuckled, "And I'm thankful for that perk. Ethan gets to keep his mom around a lot longer."

"How about you? Would you like me around longer?" Bo asked.

Lauren didn't say anything and Bo just chuckled when the conversation didn't continue. Twenty minutes later they were pulling into Lauren's driveway. Lauren was able to get Ethan out of the car without waking him. Lauren closed the door then said to Bo through the open window, "Be careful Bo. I would like you around a little longer."

Bo grinned as she watched Lauren head for the front door. And before she pulled out of the driveway she called out, "Was that so hard?""

Lauren softly chuckled and went inside. She headed up to Ethan's room and she put him to bed. Lauren got him settled in his crib and she watched him sleep a moment then stroked his hair, "Sleep tight sweetie. Mama and Mom love you."

Lauren watched as Ethan ran around Evony's spacious living room with his airplane. Evony had called them over because she wanted to see Ethan and she also wanted to get an update from Lauren on some medical research that she was conducting for the Dark. Lauren's early concerns about Bo's job made her ask Evony, "What type of Fae do you have Bo looking for?"

Evony's perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in curiosity as she asked, "And why are you so interested? Last I heard she had to trick you into going on a date with her."

Lauren rolled her eyes and responded, "And it only takes one guess to figure out who you heard that from. And if she had asked me I would have said yes." Evony gave her an incredulous look, "Okay I would have said no and avoided her." Lauren was going to hurt Vex for being such a gossip. Tamsin wouldn't have told Evony about the date because it wasn't any of her business. "And the only reason why I'm asking is because that's Ethan's other mother and I just want to make sure she's okay. He's really taken to her, and I'm not sure if it's cause of their bond or what, but I need her to be okay for him."

Lauren groaned as Evony handed Ethan a cookie. This was another reason why Ethan always got what he wanted. Everybody just willingly gave him what he wanted without him asking. Evony smiled at him and said, "Sweetie you tell yourself whatever gets you through the night, but you're worried about her." She looked over at Lauren, "She'll be alright Lauren. I just have her chasing down some Light Fae that screwed me over."

That didn't alleviate any of Lauren's worry and it only made it worse. Evony had a lot of enemies politically and otherwise, so if Bo was going after someone who pissed the Morrigan off or someone the Morrigan had pissed off then she was in danger. Lauren got up and walked over to the large windows and remarked, "That doesn't help me any Ev." Lauren sighed as she looked out at the skyline, "She and I talked about our relationship last night."

"And…."

Lauren turned and faced the Morrigan then shrugged, "We're going to try. I don't know what that means because this is all a little complicated."

Evony rolled her eyes and scoffed, "This is not complicated. Yes you getting knocked up and disappearing with her son does add some spice to things-"

"We've move passed that." Lauren interrupted as she sat down on the couch, "She's forgiven me. And the complication is with me not her."

Lauren watched as Evony caught Ethan and began to tickle him. Then she let him go and asked, "What's your complication Lauren? An attractive woman wants to be in a relationship with you?"

Lauren scowled and shot back, "No that's not the complication."

Evony got up and asked, "Then it doesn't matter. All that matter is: do you want to be with Bo?"

Lauren looked at Ethan. Ethan had changed a lot for her. She stopped putting work first and she made sure she was available for him. Sure coming up with medical breakthroughs and being a driving force in the science community was great and all, but it paled in comparison to watching Ethan take his first steps or hearing him call her Mama. Lauren sighed. Ethan deserved a loving and caring family, and it's not to say that he didn't have one already, but his family should include his parents who were together in a loving relationship. Only thing that was stopping her was the fact that she was scared. And not of Bo herself, but of all the uncertainty that surrounded them. She was also scared of hurting Bo. Lauren was so conflicted on the matter. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed out, "I don't know. I mean I do, but I don't."

Evony laughed at her then got up as she went over to go play with Ethan. It still surprised Lauren when the leader of the Dark Fae would go play with him. Evony didn't care to be bothered with most things, but when it came to Ethan, whatever it was became a priority. Although it didn't really surprise Lauren. She had come to realise that Ethan was a charmer like Bo, so it was really hard to say no to him. Evony looked over at her as she and Ethan played with his dinosaurs, "I didn't ask if you were ready to marry the woman darling. I'm just asking if you want to be with her."

Lauren let out an aggravated groan and admitted, "I don't know Evony." She started to pace, "There are a lot of obstacles we need to get through and if we can get through them then maybe I do want to be with her."

Evony tapped Ethan's nose with her finger and in told him in a sing-song voice, "Mama's got to stop holding herself back." Ethan giggled and as Lauren sat down on the couch Evony remarked, "So you do want to be wither her." She smiled at Ethan, "Hear that little E? You moms are going to get together."

"Maybe if I can get over my crap." Lauren muttered.

Ethan started playing with his cars as he told Evony, "Mom Bo take toys to her house." Then he pouted, "I not behave."

Evony kissed the top of his head and told him, "It's okay sweetpea. Behaving is overrated anyway."

"Evony!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Well it is." Evony said as she got up. Then she joined Lauren on the couch, "What toys is he talking about? You and Bo didn't-"

Lauren immediately understood what she was going to say and she cut her off, "Evony seriously?" The Morrigan playfully grinned at her and Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We went to the toy store today."

Evony laughed and when she caught her breath she asked, "How did he do?" And I'm upset you girls went shopping without me."

Lauren gave her sceptical look, "No you're not. Plus you would have bought him the whole store." Lauren looked over at Ethan who was still playing with his cars. "He did alright for the most part, but when it was time go he threw a fit."

Their conversation was interrupted when Lauren's phone started to ring. Her eyebrow rose in curiosity as she wondered who would be calling her. She picked her phone up off the coffee table then looked at the display. It was Bo. "Hi. How'd your lead go?" She asked after she answered the phone.

Bo laughed as she towel dried her hair. Her and Kenzi's lead was some gross smelling Fae. And unfortunately his scent was something that stayed with them both. "Oh it went well. I had to take a shower when I got home, but all in all it was uneventful." She paused as she walked over to her dresser then she asked, "You and Ethan are still coming over right?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip. Her conflicted feelings about her and Bo made her apprehensive and being in Bo's home with Ethan there just seemed like something that would further confuse her. She needed a little more time to think about them. "I'm sorry Bo. We're going to have to postpone." She used her visit with Evony as an excuse, "Ethan's visiting with Evony and we're probably going to grab dinner with her. And by that time it'll be bedtime for Ethan."

Bo took Lauren's excuse for what it was. An excuse and a brush off. She didn't bother to hide her disappointment or hurt when she replied, "Yeah that's fine Lauren."

Lauren really was sorry, but she just wanted a better understanding on everything and that required them to talk about things that she honestly wasn't ready to talk about. Lauren sighed and wondered, "Are you coming over tomorrow?"

Bo slipped on some jeans and in an annoyed tone she answered, "Yeah." Bo stopped for a moment. If they were going to try at a relationship then she needed to know why Lauren was backtracking. "Lauren I thought we were going to try to move forward? What's changed?"

"Nothing's changed Bo. I just…" She trailed off. Lauren headed to the kitchen then she finished, "I have some things I need to work through."

"And what things do you need to work through Lauren? Because it's possible we can work through them together if you tell me what they are." Bo explained. She wasn't going to let Lauren continue to feel guilty and she wasn't going to let it stop them from having a relationship.

Lauren took a deep breath then hesitantly revealed, "I'm scared Bo."

Bo laughed and that upset Lauren. Bo hadn't been expecting to hear that Lauren was scared and she incredulously asked. "What are you scared of Lauren?"

Ethan started calling for Lauren and she snapped, "I've got to go Bo. Ethan's looking for me."

Bo reluctantly knew that she had to let Lauren go. She exhaled heavily and responded, "Yeah. Okay. I'll talk to you later."

They hung up and Lauren took a deep breath to get herself together. She knew she was screwing up their attempt at a relationship, but there was so much holding her back and she wanted to work through that first. Lauren sighed then she heard Ethan yell, "Mama!"

Lauren walked into the living room and gently chided, "Ethan no yelling."

He looked down at the car in his hand then quietly said, "Mama."

"Yes Ethan?" She asked shaking her head at him.

He started talking about how he was hungry then he moved to something about his new toys. Then he said, "Go Bo's house play?"

Lauren shook her head no then told him, "Ethan, Bo is mom now remember?"

He scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion for a second then he grinned and proudly stated, "Mom Bo."

Lauren had to press her lips together so she wouldn't laugh. She wasn't going to correct him because she actually like it when he called Bo, Mom Bo. Eventually he would probably grow out of it, but for now she's let him keep saying it. It was adorable and Bo's reaction was even more adorable. Evony stood up and asked, "He's calling her mom now? I'm impressed." Lauren gave Evony a confused look and the woman explained, "I thought you were just going to leave it a Bo." Then she grinned and added, "I'm certain Tamsin is thrilled about this."

Lauren knew what Evony was getting at and she scowled, "It was actually Tamsin's suggestion." Lauren sighed, "She knows she's not being replaced. And she knows that Bo is his mother."

Evony just waved her hand in the air and commented, "Between you, her, and your baby Mama, I have no idea who this child's parents are anymore."

Lauren gave Evony the same look she would give Ethan when he did something that she didn't approve of. Then she chuckled, "Let's go get dinner before Ethan gets cranky."

* * *

**Okay so Every Action is updated! Yay! I didn't forget about it. As you can tell it requires a different mind frame from Secrets. But thank you everyone for the gentle reminders. Hopefully this chapter wasn't complete crap. Thanks for readin.**


	12. Headed In The Right Direction

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

Bo was in Trick's office at the Dal doing research while Ethan played in his play area. Vex had called her earlier and told her that he wasn't coming to watch Ethan because the Morrigan had put him on some assignment. Bo decided that since they had nothing planned she would do some research about her succubus abilities. More specifically her ability to get Lauren pregnant. It was something that she had been thinking about ever since her and Lauren's talk a few nights ago. But she was starting to think it was something that she wouldn't have to worry about anymore because she and Lauren hadn't talked to each other in three days. Bo needed space from the blonde because she couldn't do this back and forth with her. It was becoming exhausting even though they were barely into their relationship. Bo would talk to Lauren to find out if it was okay to come over to see Ethan, but that was it and she made sure to leave before Lauren came home. And Lauren, not surprisingly, hadn't even tried to call her to find out why Bo was being distant from her. Bo let out a frustrated sigh. She was starting to think that she should give up on the idea of her and Lauren. It seemed like it would be something that wouldn't happen because of whatever Lauren was hanging on to. And Bo had no idea what it could be.

"Mom Bo?"

Bo grinned as she looked over at Ethan. She didn't like the new name, but it was adorable when he said it. "Yeah buddy?"

Ethan walked over to where she was and she picked him up then sat him on her lap while he asked, "Go park and play on slide?"

Bo smiled at him as she thought about it. She was a sucker for his doe-eyed look, but she knew it was almost naptime. She got up with him and sat in the antique rocking chair Trick had in his office and as she rocked him she said, "How about I have Tam take you later?"

He shook his head yes and grinned, "You and Tam and me go park?"

Bo kissed the top of his head and said, "You and Tam are going to the park. Mom Bo has some things she needs to do."

Ethan pouted, but he didn't press her about it. They were rocking and Trick came down and he smiled, "It's nice to see you two together. Fills me with great pride."

"Yeah well gramps this might be it for me. So get used to it." Bo half-heartedly joked.

Trick got a serious look on his face and he asked, "Why do you say that? I thought you were and Lauren were doing okay."

Bo let out a soft snort then chuckled, "We were. Lauren is hung up on some stuff. And I-" Bo took a deep breath as she figured out how to put what she wanted to say next, "It's a back and forth thing at the moment and I don't want that. Not after all that we've been through."

Trick nodded at her in understanding then he glanced at the books she had spread out on the table and wondered, "Doing some research?"

Bo glanced at the books on various Fae species and she said, "Yeah. Lauren and I talked about my ability to get her pregnant when we went out to dinner the other night and it made me curious. It wasn't something I was aware of." Bo bit her bottom lip then added, "But those books are coming up empty."

Trick gave her an apprehensive look then pointed out, "You do know Lauren is the expert on succubus reproduction right?"

Bo glared at him for a split second then scoffed, "I know, but I'm not talking to her. Plus she's holding something back about that whole situation." Trick got a questioning look on his face and she explained, "Lauren had mentioned something about energy compatibility, and she said she didn't know what made two energies compatible, but I'm calling bull on that."

Trick sat down on the couch and asked her, "Why do you think she did that?"

Bo shrugged because she had no idea. Why did Lauren do anything she did? Bo chuckled and said, "Because she was probably scared." Trick raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head stating, "Don't worry about it. I'm just frustrated."

Trick chuckled then he remarked, "I'm sure you are. Lauren likes to say Ethan got his stubborn nature from you, but the doctor is just as stubborn as you are."

Bo gently laughed because she didn't want to wake Ethan who was sleeping in her arms. "Lauren definitely is stubborn and she's even more stubborn about expressing herself."

Trick got a confused look on his face as he innocently asked, "Are you two fighting about your feeding?"

Bo slowly shook her head no and said, "We've never talked about it." Bo softly chuckled, "We just decided to try at a relationship a few nights ago so we haven't talked about the very important parts yet."

Trick let out an exasperated sigh, "You need to talk her about that Bo. Your survival depends on you feeding."

Bo was getting annoyed with the conversation. She knew what her survival entailed of and she knew how to handle her feeding. If she fed twice a week fully she'd be fine. And Lauren could give her that. Lauren's chi was different and it got rid of her hunger completely unlike when she normally fed off of a human or someone who was Fae. It was something she had noticed after their encounter two years ago. She didn't feed for two weeks after it. Bo frowned. But when she fed from Lauren she got her pregnant. Bo sighed, "We'll talk about it. Lauren is enough to sustain me Trick. I don't know how and I don't know what it is about her chi, but it's enough. But the only drawback is that I..." She looked down at Ethan then remarked, "I love him, but I don't need to be worried every time I feed from Lauren." Trick laughed at her and she scowled, "It's not funny. I don't want to worry about getting Lauren pregnant any time I feed from her if I do decide to feed from her."

Trick caught his breath and breathlessly pointed out, "It is a legitimate concern Bo, but now you know how men feel. I hear contraception is pretty effective."

Bo continued to scowl at her grandfather. She wasn't going to continue the conversation with him because it wasn't one that she wanted to have with him and Trick was trivialising her concern. But there was one conversation she did want to have with him. Bo got an inquisitive look on her face, "Trick my grandmother was a succubus right?" Trick nodded his affirmation and Bo hesitantly asked, "Was she um...was she monogamous and faithful?"

It was something she had been thinking about since she decided that she wanted more with Lauren. Bo knew that being a succubus didn't dictate who she was as a person but it did worry her that she wouldn't be able to resist her baser needs as a succubus and that she would do something that would hurt Lauren or Ethan making them leave her. Bo held onto Ethan a little tighter as that unnerving thought went through her mind. It hurt her heart to think about losing her son because she did something stupid.

Trick sighed and looked at some random point on the wall and Bo waited as he gathered his thoughts. He sighed, "We had an agreement." He paused then continued, "I'm Fae and that should have been enough. But for succubae they need a variety of feeds. So your grandmother and I came to an agreement. It was an adjustment for myself, but after awhile it became another part of her that I had to accept."

Bo scoffed. Despite her current thinking about Lauren, Bo wasn't going to allow her just to accept the fact that she was feeding on other people. She was already setting about change in the Fae community and now she was going to start changing the way succubae were perceived, "No. I'm not going to accept that Trick. Just because I'm a succubus it doesn't mean I can't be in committed relationship."

Trick held up his hands defensively and began to explain, "Bo even though you are named after her, you are different from my Isabeau. And that's what worked for us. I'm not saying that this is the standard for all succubae. But in my experience I have seen that succubae needed to have multiple feeds from different people."

"Yeah well not me. Lauren is enough for me. For everything and that's that." Bo shot back. Even if they hadn't spoken in days she believed she and Lauren would come back from their bad spot and they would be stronger as a couple. Because Lauren was it for her. Bo wanted no one else and she didn't want to feed from anyone else if that jeopardized her relationship with Lauren. Bo took a deep breath and sighed out, "She and I need to talk."

Trick solemnly nodded confirming, "That you do."

Bo kissed the top of Ethan's head then took a deep breath. Even though she was certain Lauren was the one she still had no idea where Lauren was in regards to them and that made her worry. Lauren had said she wanted to try, but here they were three days later and the two of them hadn't had a proper conversation. Bo got up with Ethan and gave Trick a brief smile, "Thanks for the talk Trick. We're going to get going."

Trick stood up with a smile on his face as he assured her, "Give her time to process Bo." He broke eye contact with her for a second then looked back up at her, "When she was away Lauren thought a lot about this and to have it just fall in her lap is probably somewhat disconcerting to her. You have to be patient Bo."

Bo chuckled and she began to rub Ethan's back as he started to stir. "And we all know patience is a virtue that I certainly posses."

Trick chuckled and pointed out, "You do Bo. When you're with Ethan you show great patience. You just need to apply to other areas of your life."

Bo smirked at her grandfather and joked, "And why would I do something like that?"

She knew it was time to go when Ethan groaned, "Mom Bo..."

Bo smiled and rubbed his back, "I know buddy. We're going. Do you want to say goodbye to Grandpa Trick?"

He didn't say anything, so Bo figured he had gone back to sleep. Trick smiled and said, "I guess not. I'll walk you two up."

The three of them headed up to the main part of the Dal and as they emerged from the top of the stairs Trick stopped walking then he shot his arm out to stop Bo from walking. Bo noticed the two men standing by the bar and one of them looked over then called out, "Ash we have some business to attend to. It's great news." The man looked at Bo and Ethan, "Succubus. Cute kid. You do babysitting now?"

Bo narrowed her eyes at the man because she didn't know him and Ethan was around so she was going get protective. Before she could say anything Trick jumped in and said, "She's doing a favour for a friend of mine. Bo's actually very good with children."

The man slowly nodded and grinned, "Well if I need someone to watch my young ones I'll be sure to give you a call."

Bo didn't say anything as she continued to glare at the man while Trick walked over to him and directed, "Alfred why don't you and Curtis head for my office. I will be down in a minute once I go over the rules with Bo."

The man nodded and signalled for the other guy to follow him. And as the other man walked by Bo he eyed her suspiciously and she did the same to him. She wasn't going to let any harm come to her son and the other guy made her go on full alert. Bo didn't relax until they were downstairs in Trick's office. Trick pulled Bo over to the side and quietly told her, "They are council elders and that was too close for my comfort. We have to be more careful."

Bo nodded in agreement and Ethan started to whimper and she said, "Okay buddy let's go. Trick I'll see you later. And um..." Bo bit the inside of her lip then said, "Don't tell Lauren about this. It'll worry her."

Trick got an apprehensive look, "Bo I don't think-"

"Yes we are Trick. It was something minor and it's not going to happen again. We're not telling her." Bo firmly stated. If Lauren found out she would most likely overreact and limit Ethan's time out of the house. Bo wasn't going to have her son become a recluse because of his overbearing mother.

"Mom Bo we go park?" Ethan asked her. It was obvious in his voice that he wasn't fully awake yet.

Bo chuckled and said, "No Ethan. You and Tam are going later, but let's go get you some lunch then we can go home and play in the backyard."

Ethan let out a tired groan and Bo just smiled. She knew once he was in the car he would fall back to sleep. Bo gave Trick a final look and asked, "Okay Trick?"

Trick's shoulder's sagged and he let out a defeated sigh, "Okay Bo."

Bo gave him a slightly nod satisfied with the fact that Lauren wouldn't be finding out about her and Ethan's run-in with the Fae elders. She and Ethan left and headed back to Lauren's house. When they got in Bo took Ethan upstairs and put him in his bed then she headed downstairs to watch some TV. Bo was watching some random reality show when her phone started to ring. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the display seeing that it was Lauren. Bo let her head fall back against the couch and she softly groaned. She didn't want to talk to Lauren at the moment because it would most likely be another conversation that was over in two minutes or less. Bo resigned to the fact that she was probably checking on Ethan so she answered the call, not hiding the irritation in her voice, "Hey."

Lauren was taken aback by the clipped tone in Bo's voice. She knew things between them had been tense, and it had been awhile since they had a conversation that didn't revolve around Ethan, but she didn't think that warranted attitude. "What the matter Bo?"

Bo softly scoffed. If Lauren had no clue about what was wrong with her then she wasn't going to spell it out for her. "Nothing Lauren. I'm assuming you called to check on Ethan."

"Y-Yeah. I called Vex, but he said that he didn't come over today." Lauren hesitantly said. Bo's attitude was throwing her off. She really had no idea where it was coming from especially since they hadn't really talked to each other since their phone conversation a few nights ago. "How's Ethan doing?"

Bo closed her eyes and took a deep breath so she could reel in some of the attitude she was letting loose. Bo sighed out, "Ethan's fine. He's taking a nap. We went to the Dal earlier, so I could look into something."

Lauren raised her eyebrow in curiosity as she asked, "What were you looking into? And please tell me it wasn't work related. I don't want you to bring your work around Ethan considering-"

"Lauren I'm not stupid. I would never do that. And it doesn't matter what I was looking into." Bo said cutting Lauren of and not really holding back on her anger.

Lauren wasn't certain what Bo's problem was, but she was done with her attitude, "Seriously Bo what is your problem? Because clearly something is bothering you and you're taking it out on me."

Bo clenched her jaw. She wasn't going to get into with Lauren over the phone. If they were going to get into a verbal sparring match it would be face to face. Bo answered through gritted teeth, "Nothing Lauren. Are we done here?"

Lauren was done because if the conversation continued she would have gotten into an argument with Bo. Lauren shook her head and shot back, "Yeah we're done."

"Bye." Bo said before she hung up the phone. She tossed it on the empty spot next to her and then rested back against the couch. Bo hadn't handled that well, but she wasn't good at compartmentalising her feelings like Lauren. If she was pissed she was going to let it be known. But in this instance she wasn't wrong for being pissed. Lauren with her back and forth was driving Bo crazy and she couldn't help but to be angry about it. Bo sighed. Trick had told her to be patient and she said that she would give Lauren time, but when she had said that she hadn't been expecting a complicated situation. Bo closed her eyes and tears came to them as she came to the realisation that maybe she and Lauren weren't meant to be.

* * *

_Four Days Later…_

Lauren was in the lab finalising the report she had to get over to Trick and Evony in regards to the research that she had been conducting and as she was typing up the last sentence the phone started to ring. Lauren picked it up and after she had it positioned between her shoulder and her head she said hello. "Hey doc. Are you working late tonight or are you going to stay at the lab?" Tamsin joked.

Lauren got a confused look on her face then she looked at the time on her computer and she muttered, "Shit." It was close to eight thirty and that meant Ethan was down for the night. Lauren had lost track of time because the specimens she was running test on actually were a bit of a challenge for and she got caught up in her work. Lauren began to pack up her notes and folders for the night and she apologised, "I'm sorry Tam. Even if I did cut back my hours it doesn't stop me from geeking out."

Tamsin chuckled and assured her, "It's okay doc. It's nothing I'm not used to."

"How was Ethan tonight? He didn't ask for me did he?" Lauren asked because she had managed to get on a decent schedule the last few days and now she was disrupting it.

Tamsin chuckled then said, "No he was fine. Mom Bo was over with him this afternoon and she stayed for dinner when she realised that you weren't going to be coming home."

Lauren stopped what she was doing and scowled. She and Bo had stop talking to each other after their almost argument had happened. Now Bo would only talk to Tamsin who would talk to Lauren for Bo. Lauren continued filing her work and she ranted, "This is getting ridiculous and childish. Why the hell is she acting like this?"

Lauren hadn't been expecting an answer, but Tamsin had one for her, "Because she is pissed at you Lauren. You're not trying. Hell I'll even go out on a limb and say that you've stopped trying. Have you even tried to call and talk to her?" Lauren didn't answer the question as she slid a folder into her briefcase. Tamsin chuckled then stated, "I'm pissed at you for her Lauren. You were to let go of this and try to make it work with her, but all you're doing is making it worse."

Lauren got frustrated by the fact that Tamsin was defending Bo and she snapped, "It's not that easy Tamsin. There is a lot of shit we need to talk about before I can just jump into some relationship with her."

Tamsin and Lauren barely argued anymore, so when Tamsin raised her voice at her Lauren was surprised. "Then fucking talk to her Lauren." She heard Tamsin take a deep breath then say, "Sorry. It's frustrating because being the middle person for you two is driving me crazy. You need to talk to her Lauren because not only are you hurting yourself, you're also hurting Ethan and I'm not going to let that happen." Lauren stayed quiet then Tamsin asked, "So I'm guessing this means Mom Bo didn't call you then."

Lauren's eyebrow arched up as she replied, "No. Why would she call me considering we haven't talked to each other in days?"

Tamsin chuckled softly then mumbled something before she said, "You two deserve each other. Mom Bo wants to take Ethan for the night."

Lauren stood there in stunned silence. She remembered their arrangement clearly, but Bo hadn't brought it up. Then a realisation came to her as she further thought about it, "Bo wants to have him over at her place more."

"Ohh-kay." Tamsin said slowly in her ear.

Lauren shook her head as she realised Tamsin didn't get what she was saying. She explained, "If Bo wants him over at her house more that means she doesn't have to come over to ours and then that means she and I officially have no chance."

All Tamsin said was, "Oh."

Lauren ran her hand through her hair as she started panic. She needed to fix this. They weren't having some dumb fight. This was a legitimate one and she really was screwing up. "Fuck. I have to call her Tamsin." Lauren blurted out as she realised how serious this was for her.

Tamsin chuckled at her and said, "Then call her Lauren."

Lauren nodded and quick stated, "Right. Okay. I will be home as soon as I can."

Tamsin told her okay then they hung up and Lauren quickly called Bo. The phone rang a few times before Bo answered the phone in a clip tone, "Is everything okay?"

Lauren took a steadying breathing then stammered, "Ye-Yes. Everything is fine."

"Then what do you want?" Bo snapped at Lauren. She was done with Lauren and her hesitation about them.

Lauren wasn't surprised by the attitude Bo was giving her, but at the same time she didn't think she deserve it. Lauren shot back, "How about you lose the attitude and talk to me like an adult Bo."

Bo laughed. That was it she couldn't do this anymore. Lauren clearly had no understanding of what she was going through. Bo chuckled then scoffed, "That's real rich considering you haven't talked to me in three days."

"You haven't talked to me either Bo. So we're both to blame here." Lauren argued.

Bo didn't keep the anger out of her voice when she said, "I'm not the one who's holding back from you Lauren." Bo let out all the anger that she was feeling about everything between her and Lauren, "I don't know if it's your guilt or what, but you continually holding back from me only leads me to believe that you don't want to be in a relationship with me. I've been patient and I thought maybe you would realise how ridiculous you were being, but you haven't and it hurts. It hurts because I'm sitting here like an idiot hoping maybe you'll come around, and we can play out some stupid fantasy I had in my head. But that's all it is Lauren. A fantasy." Bo had started crying and wiped at her face as she finished, "I'll call you about Ethan and we'll have to work out a proper custody agreement, but other than that it's over." Lauren was still processing everything Bo had said and she felt like she should say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Bo took Lauren's silence as proof that she was doing the right thing and hung up the phone.

Lauren continued to stand there with the phone receiver in her hand even as the busy signal buzzed through it. She was an idiot. A complete moron really. She had lost Bo because her inaction had pushed her away. And she had hurt Bo. Again. And that's what prompted Lauren to do the only logical thing at this moment. She finished packing up her briefcase then shut off everything in her office then left. As soon as she was in her car she knew instantly where she was going and as she drove she had a moment of clarity. She couldn't lose Bo. Bo was everything to her. Not just because she was the mother of their child but because Bo, despite all the shit Lauren had put her through, still wanted to be with her. And Lauren wanted her even more because of this.

She drove to Bo and Kenzi's house. When she was standing in front of the outer door she hesitated a moment before she pushed the buzzer. Then she did and Kenzi's voice came through the intercom, "What do you want?"

Lauren pushed the button and spoke through the speaker, "I need to see Bo Kenzi."

There was a moment of silence then door buzzed letting her know that she could come in. As she walked down the outer hallway Kenzi stood in the doorway with her arms across her chest. Lauren took a deep breath preparing herself for one of the two verbal battles that she had to go through. When she was close enough Kenzi had a look of contempt on her face as she said, "Hey doc coming to do some damage in person?"

Lauren had a pleading look on her face when she asked, "Where is Bo?"

The younger woman stood there moment with her piercing blue eyes glaring at Lauren. Lauren began to wonder if Kenzi would let her in. After a minute passed Kenzi pointed to the ceiling and told her, "In her room." When Lauren moved to cross the threshold Kenzi arm shot out and blocked her path. She looked at Kenzi who didn't look at her as she threatened, "You've caused her enough damage Lauren that could probably last her several Fae lifetimes. And if you cause anymore I will hurt you."

Lauren nervously swallowed, but she insisted, "Kenzi I'm here to correct everything between us, and once we fix everything I will try my best not to. Kenzi she means too much to me and I'm the idiot who didn't realise it soon enough."

Kenzi dropped her arm and looked at Lauren as she bluntly stated, "You are an idiot." She gave her a small smile, "Go get her doc."

Lauren gave her an appreciative smile then headed into the house. And as she climbed the stairs she hoped that Bo wouldn't yell at her and kick her out.

Bo sat in the middle of her bed with her back resting against the headboard and she had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms were wrapped around them. Bo had her chin resting on her knees as she silently cried. Her heart had only been broken twice in her life. The first time being when she killed her boyfriend in high school and the second time was this. Of course it was her own fault, but she had to do it. Bo couldn't continue to hang onto something that was never going to happen. There was a knock on her room door and she sniffed and shouted, "Go away Kenzi! I'm fine." The younger girl had already checked on her once, but Bo had sent her away wanting to be heartbroken by herself. The door to her room began to open and Bo let out an exasperated sigh, "Kenzi I told you-"

Bo stopped short when she looked over to the door and saw that it wasn't the dark-haired young woman, but the blonde doctor she was currently crying over. The look on Lauren's face reminded her of Ethan's when he knew he was trouble. A small smile tugged at the corner of Bo's lips.

When Lauren walked into Bo's room and saw her crying on the bed her heart broke at the sight. Knowing that she had been the cause of the tears that Bo was crying made her feel worse. Lauren walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and confessed, "I keep hurting you. And what's so ironic about this is that I used to think that you would be the one to hurt me when we got to this point." Lauren took a deep breath then leaned back on the post of Bo's bed, "I was distancing myself from you. And it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. At first I thought I was doing this for Ethan making sure that if you turned out to be a crappy mother then there would be no attachments for me." Bo narrowed her eyes at Lauren for even thinking that she could be a terrible mother. Lauren saw the look Bo was giving her and she gently explained, "I didn't know you at the time Bo. And I know now that I was horribly wrong in my assessment of you as a parent. Ethan adores you and you love him as though you were there when he was born." Lauren fell quiet as they both thought about that rocky part of their past. They both knew that there was nothing they could do to change it, but it didn't mean the feelings of guilt and hurt were any less painful.

Lauren got up to pace. She had been so used to isolating her feelings and now that she was faced with having to talk about them it left her feeling exposed. "And when you take Ethan out of everything all that's left is me and my guilt which I am over. It's just that I'm scared of hurting you again Bo. Because I have seen what an amazing person you are and I don't want to be the person that destroys that in you. And I don't want to be the reason that the beautiful relationship that you have with our son is destroyed." Lauren took a deep breath then said, "Another thing Bo that makes me hesitant Bo is what you are."

Bo had given Lauren her undivided attention and had hung onto every word. Lauren explaining everything gave her a better understanding of Lauren's hesitance. But Lauren saying that what she was added to her hesitation confused Bo. "What do you mean what I am Lauren?"

Lauren ran her hand through her hair in frustration and stated, "You're a succubus Bo. And you have a job that increases your chances of getting hurt. And when you get hurt you-"

"I know how my physiology works Lauren. Thank you. But what I'm not understanding is what does that have to do with us? As a couple?" Bo bluntly asked cutting Lauren off.

Lauren knew this was going to be a tough topic for them to discuss because she was severely apprehensive about this aspect of Bo. She would like to think it was something that she could accept, but in reality it wasn't. She was a monogamous person and she knew succubae weren't monogamous. It wasn't in their nature. Lauren hesitantly revealed, "I'm just worried that you will get hurt and you'll need to heal and…I'm human Bo and I'm monogamous. I don't think-"

Bo cut Lauren off again which was starting to annoy Lauren. "What I am doesn't dictate who I am in a relationship. If I'm in a relationship with you Lauren then I am with you. But if you can't see past my succubus nature then maybe we shouldn't be together."

Lauren threw her hand up in aggravation, "Will you stop saying that?!" She took a breath and took a moment to calm herself down. Bo trying to write her and their relationship off was upsetting and she wasn't going let her continue doing that. Lauren looked over at Bo and admitted, "It's something we will have to work through, but Bo I want to be with you. And only you."

Bo sat there and looked at Lauren. Lauren had finally opened up to her and she finally took the dive. It was everything Bo was hoping for even if it opened up more problems for them. Lauren was looking at Bo and she couldn't get a read on what she was thinking and that made Lauren nervous. She had just exposed so much of herself to Bo and now she was feeling vulnerable because of it. And when Bo continued to say nothing Lauren decided it was time for her to go home because she had ruined any chance that she and Bo had.

Bo watched as Lauren headed over to the door. She shook her head. She was going to have to lay one thing out for Lauren. Bo asked, "Where are you going?"

Lauren glanced at Bo over her shoulder and said, "I thought we were done."

Bo kept the passive look on her face, but she clearly stated, "Lauren, you and I are never done." Then she added, "Thanks to Ethan. But now we're really not done. We're in a relationship and we really need to start talking about things because we have a lot of shit to talk about." Then she chuckled, "Because if we don't Ethan's going to learn passive-aggressive techniques that'll piss us both off. And also because I'm done talking through Tamsin. It's weird talking to her about our problems."

Lauren did find it weird that Bo was talking to Tamsin about her. Though if anyone knew Lauren well enough it would be Tamsin. Lauren softly chuckled and agreed, "Yes it was. Also Ethan won't be passive-aggressive. He's got your persistence and likes to speak his mind, so I doubt he'll hold back on what he's thinking."

They both laughed because it was true. Bo and Lauren knew if they could count on one thing from their son it would be Ethan telling them what he did not like or what was on his mind even if he was two. After they shared a laugh an awkward silence fell over them. Lauren looked around Bo's room because this was the first time she had been in it and it was nicely decorated. She looked on Bo's night stand and saw that there was a picture of Bo and Ethan sitting on it in a metal frame. She walked over and picked it up so she could get a better look at it. The picture had been taken when Bo, Ethan, Vex, and Kenzi had gone on a picnic at the park. Bo was holding a sleeping Ethan while she was leaning back against a tree. It was an adorable picture and she smiled, "Who took this?

Bo smiled and said, "Kenzi did. It's my favourite picture so far."

Lauren put the picture down and grinned, "I want a copy of it."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "I'll be sure she gets you one." Bo glanced at the clock and she saw how late it was, "What are you doing out so late?"

Lauren sat on the edge of Bo's bed and she smiled when Bo held out her arm for Lauren to come cuddle up with her. Lauren moved to go sit beside Bo and they got comfortable then she answered her question, "I was working on some research project and I got really into it. I heard my presence was not missed."

Bo chuckled and gave Lauren a quick squeeze. Bo had missed her. She had missed Lauren a lot this entire week that they had not been talking. Bo kissed Lauren's forehead and Lauren lightly chuckled because it was only moments ago that she thought they were done, but now here they were cuddling on Bo's bed. Bo whispered to her, "I missed you."

Lauren looked up at Bo and smiled, "I missed you too."

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes then she looked down at her lips and she bit her bottom lip apprehensively. Excluding their one-night stand they had never kissed before and now that they were an actual couple she was nervous to do so. Lauren smirked at the apprehensive look on Bo's face and she couldn't help, but to pick on her. Lauren grinned and whispered, "The big, bad succubus is afraid to kiss me."

Bo rolled her eyes and she began to tickle Lauren then smiled, "The big, bad succubus isn't afraid of anything." Bo got a shy smile on her face, "We've never kissed before."

Lauren gave Bo a look of disbelief then remarked, "Bo we have a son and the way he was created involved a lot of kissing."

Bo playfully glared at Lauren then countered, "We're not counting that. I'm talking now. With our clean slate."

Lauren chuckled because she couldn't believe how cute Bo was being at the moment. She sat up then faced Bo and said, "Okay. And I like this better than that anyways." She leaned forward and before their lips met she quietly said, "You can kiss me Bo."

Bo grinned before sheleaned in to close the small gap between their lips. The kiss started off hesitant and slow, but it didn't take long before they both got into it. Lauren surprised Bo when she had taken control of the kiss, but Bo got swept up in it. She instantly remembered why it was so hard to get Lauren out of her system after their night together. Lauren was intoxicating and she enjoyed being drunk on her.

Without breaking their kiss Lauren moved to where she was on Bo's lap. She had dreamt of this so many times in the last two years and now that she was kissing Bo again she was relishing in every moment of it. The way her body reacted to Bo amazed Lauren because she had never felt this way with anyone before. She felt that lost in the moment feeling where everything just fell away and all that mattered was just the two of them.

Bo fell into her natural element and her hands slid up Lauren's back then she slid one hand up Lauren's neck and into her hair while her other hand found a home on Lauren's hip making sure Lauren stayed right where she was. Lauren moaned as Bo's tongue explored her mouth and she realised that she was losing control of the kiss, but she would gladly let Bo take control. Bo's fingertips grazed across the top of Lauren's pants as they made their way to the button on them and with a flick of her wrist she undid the it. When Bo undid her pants logical thought broke through Lauren's lust clouded mind and she grabbed onto Bo's wrist then broke their kiss. "We can't Bo." She breathlessly said as she tried to reel in her own raging libido. It was close to being a repeat of their one-night stand. And they both wanted things to be different this time.

Bo rested her forehead on Lauren's then tightly closed her eyes as she tried to get control of her desire and succubus. Bo had forgotten how hard it had been to control her succubus when Lauren got her going. She took a few deep breaths because she felt as though she would lose control of her succubus, but she knew even if she had it would be okay because this was Lauren. Her succubus would never hurt Lauren. Bo opened her eyes and vibrant blue eyes looked into Lauren's. Lauren wasn't afraid. Just like she hadn't been afraid the last time they were together. Lauren never really understood why she wasn't afraid of Bo's succubus, but it was the one feeling she had never associated with Bo. Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips then quietly explained, "I don't think we should until we know you can control yourself."

Bo chuckled then smiled as she ran her hand through Lauren's hair, "I can control myself Lauren. It's just my succubus really likes you and is very fond of the way taste." Bo gave Lauren a kiss and grinned, "But you're right. I don't want to risk getting you…"Bo trailed off which confused Lauren and she raised an eyebrow at Bo who glanced down at her stomach. Lauren looked down at her stomach then she got it.

"Oh yeah. I um...I'm working on that." Lauren told Bo as she got off her lap.

Bo frowned when Lauren got off her lap, but she grinned when Lauren cuddled up to her and rested her head on Bo's chest. "And how are you working on that?" She asked as she started to run her fingers through Lauren's hair."

Lauren sighed in contentment. She was happy to finally be with Bo fully. Bo gave her a piece of security and completeness that she hadn't felt since their one-night stand. Bo running her fingers through Lauren's hair made her eyes drift close as she explained, "I'm taking birth control, but I need to create a formula that works against sexual energy. It's the hardest thing to solve."

Bo chuckled at the irritation in Lauren's voice and she kissed the top of her head and confidently said, "I'm sure you'll get it. If there's one thing I know about you it's that you'll find the answer no matter." Bo then asked, "How does birth control prevent us from..."

Lauren softly chuckled then said, "It stops ovulation which is what got us into trouble in the first place. As long as I'm not ovulating then you can't get me pregnant."

Bo understood, but then she had another question, "If you're taking birth control then why did we..."

"Because I'm not ready Bo. And also I'm not certain it will work. I mean I'll run the test to find out, but since we're dealing with your Fae abilities it's unpredictable." Lauren said as she sat up to look Bo in the eyes.

Bo bit her lip and thought about what Lauren said. There had to be some way for them to have sex without Bo knocking Lauren up. Bo sighed because Lauren was right. There was no way for her to guarantee that she was fully able to control her succubus when they were together. Bo pouted and Lauren started laughing. Bo glared at her and remarked, "It's not funny Lauren. You are like the most amazing sex I've ever had and the fact that we can't because I can't control my succubus is a little disappointing."

Lauren gave her a kiss then told her, "I will work on it Bo and as soon as I know something I will let you know." Lauren gave Bo another quick kiss then grinned, "Thank you by the way."

Bo grinned and commented, "And you're supposed to return the sentiment."

Lauren just smiled and rested her head back on Bo's chest. They were quite and Bo was lightly running her arm up and down Lauren's arm which was lulling her to sleep along with the fact that she was just glad to be with Bo and that she had gotten over all the self-doubt that had been holding her back. Lauren was close to falling asleep and Bo softly asked, "Shouldn't you be going home?"

Bo didn't want Lauren to leave. She was content to stay here with just the two of them in her bed. After so much that had happened between them she was beyond thrilled that they were really moving forward. Lauren cuddled closer to Bo as sleep started to take over and she mumbled, "Nope. Going to stay right here."

Bo grinned and she got comfortable then kissed the top of Lauren's head before she whispered, "Then you stay here as long as you want."

A ringing phone woke Lauren up and she groaned. She tried burrowing her head further into what she thought was a pillow, but when it began to move she instantly sat up. Lauren for a moment forgot where she was and when she looked at Bo, who had an annoyed look on her face even though her eyes were still closed, she remembered where she was. Lauren laid down on the pillow next to Bo's and fished the ringing phone out of her pocket. And as she answered it Bo cuddled up close to her, "Yeah?"

"Where are you and are you okay?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren could hear the concern in her voice along with Ethan crying in the background so she answered quickly, "Yes I'm fine. And I'm-um-I'm at Bo's."

Tamsin laughed in her ear then said, "Are you really? Please tell me you didn't Lauren."

Bo had woken up when Lauren's phone wemt off and had been listening in on most of the conversation and she grumbled, "Tell her it's none of her business and ask her why Ethan is crying."

Lauren rolled her eyes and muttered, "I see where Ethan gets his grumpiness from."

Bo kissed her neck and commented, "Oh this is tame compared to how bad it can get. Now find out what our son's problem is."

Lauren smiled then asked Tamsin, "What's the matter with Ethan? Is he okay?"

Tamsin scoffed then remarked, "No he is far from fine." Lauren got worried, but Tamsin began to explain, "He woke up calling for you and when you didn't come he lost his shit-I mean stuff. And now he's not calming down because you would have shown up by now."

Lauren rubbed her forehead with her fingers and closed her eyes. Staying the night with Bo probably wasn't the best decision, but she didn't want to leave her. Lauren sighed and told Tamsin, "I'll be home in twenty minutes. Try to get him to eat breakfast."

Tamsin let out a frustrated groan and remarked, "He's not going to, but I'll try." Then she muttered, "I hope your lay was worth it."

Before Lauren could say anything Tamsin hung up on here. Lauren covered her face with her hands and Bo chuckled and said, "Anything I can do?"

Lauren lifted up her hand and looked at Bo from the corner of eye, "You can go take care of your son then tell his other caregiver that she can cut back on the sarcasm." Bo shook her no to that last one. She wasn't going to get in-between anything that involved Lauren and Tamsin. Bo understood their relationship was platonic even though Tamsin had feelings for Lauren. Bo wasn't stupid. But she also knew it wouldn't do any good to come off as the jealous girlfriend about it. Lauren got up and said, "I've got to go Bo."

Bo smiled up at her, "Let me take a quick shower then we can leave together."

Lauren bent down and gave Bo a kiss then told her, "I have to go now. Tamsin only has so much patience when it comes to an Ethan meltdown. And those can go on for awhile."

Bo got up and replied, "I'll skip the shower. Give me a minute to get dressed." Bo walked over to the dresser and as she pulled out the drawer she asked Lauren, "Are you gonna stand there and watch me get dressed?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow then she understood that Bo needed to get naked in order to get dressed. Lauren nervously laughed and stammered, "Oh-I-Um-I'll…be downstairs." Bo laughed as Lauren left the room. Lauren headed downstairs and she saw Kenzi was already in the kitchen drinking coffee and she groaned, "Please tell me there is more of that?"

Kenzi got a mug down from the cabinet for Lauren and poured her some coffee. Lauren was putting sugar and cream into it when Kenzi asked, "So did you two talk or did you guys just do the things that made Ethan?"

Lauren looked over the brim of the mug at the young woman then she took a drink from her mug. She decided to ignore the question because anything she would say would most likely come across as bitchy. The two of them stood in silence while they drank their coffee. Bo came bouncing into the kitchen and she noticed the quite so she asked, "Are you two arguing again?"

Lauren shook her head no and Kenzi chuckled, "I asked the doctor if you and her…" Kenzi made a clicking noise with her mouth, "You know, but she didn't say anything."

"Because it's none of your business." Lauren poured the rest of her coffee into the sink then looked at Bo, "We've got to go."

Bo nodded and she looked at Kenzi, "Are you coming?"

Kenzi shook her head no then said, "I'm going to have a nice long bath and then I'm going to go shopping so leave the keys for the beast."

Bo told her okay then she and Lauren left. As soon as they got in they could hear Tamsin arguing with Ethan about eating breakfast and he was being difficult about it. Lauren quietly chuckled and commented, "He's already being stubborn. It's going to be a rough day for him."

They went into the kitchen and Ethan was in his seat at the end of the island while Tamsin was sitting in one of the chairs trying to get him to eat his waffles. Ethan saw them and he threw up his arms and yelled, "Mama! Mom Bo!"

Tamsin put down the fork she was holding and she let out an exasperated breath, "Finally. You two are feeding him because now he's going to behave and I've got to go."

Tamsin kissed the top of Ethan's head before she bolted out of the kitchen. Lauren sat down in the chair Tamsin had been sitting in and she gave Ethan his plate and asked, "Ethan are you having a rough morning?" He put some waffle into his mouth and shook his head yes. And Lauren said, "Okay, but that doesn't mean you need to misbehave. You're going to have to say sorry when Tam get home later, but for now finish your breakfast. Mom Bo is going watch you today while Mama goes to work."

Lauren got up and kissed the top of Ethan's head and as she was walking away Ethan whined, "Mama…."

She turned around and said, "Yes baby?" He raised his arms up and she smiled and told him, "Okay." Lauren couldn't tell him no considering he had a bad morning. She went over and took him out of his seat. Ethan laid his head on her shoulder and she rubbed his back while she walked him around. They usually had time together in the morning and her not being there this morning had messed up his morning. Bo watched as Lauren walked around with Ethan. The moment couldn't have been better. Bo grinned and asked, "I thought we weren't supposed to give into his every demand?"

Lauren playfully glared at Bo then kissed Ethan's forehead, "He had a bad start to today and he didn't get to wake up to me. So I'm indulging him."

Bo got up and she walked over to where Lauren and Ethan were. She softly stroked Ethan's hair then she kissed Lauren's cheek then smiled, "Sorry buddy." Then she looked at Lauren, "Have I ever told you how awesome of a mom that you are and that Ethan is a very lucky little boy?"

Lauren looked at Bo and smiled, "No, but it's nice to hear." Ethan had been quite the whole time and now he was looking at Bo and Lauren asked, "You want go to Mom Bo?" He nodded his head yes and she gave him one more kiss then handed him off to Bo. Bo took Ethan then they went over to the island so Ethan could finish breakfast. Lauren began to walk out the kitchen then she looked back at Bo and Ethan. This was her family. Even though she and Bo had a while before their relationship could progress any further she was happy that they were on the proper path to becoming the family that Ethan deserved. Bo knew Lauren was still in the kitchen and as she helped Ethan eat she quietly said, "Go to work Lauren."

Ethan smiled and looked at Lauren, "Go to work Mama."

Lauren held up her hands defensively and conceded, "Okay. Okay. I'm going." Lauren left the kitchen and she chuckled as she headed upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

**I have no idea where this story is going anymore lol. That's the truth. I have an end in sight, but getting there is going to be tricky. So bear with me. As always thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	13. Ethan Finds Out And A Sleepover

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

Bo and Ethan were in the backyard playing and Bo was blowing bubbles while Ethan was giggling and popping them. Ethan looked at Bo and smiled, "Eat bubble."

Bo dipped the wand into the solution and after she blew a new batch of bubbles for him to pop she told him, "Don't eat the bubbles. They taste gross."

Ethan walked over to where she was sitting on the bottom step of the deck stairs and he asked with a hopeful look on his face, "Mom Bo go see Mama?"

Bo put down the bottle of bubbles and picked him up then sat him on her lap, "I don't know buddy. She is working."

"We go Mama work. Play 'scope." Ethan told her as he climbed down from her lap.

Bo watched as he got the bottle of bubbles and he carefully took out the bubble wand. Bo grinned as she watched as he tried to blow bubbles. Ethan had his determined look on his face which reminded her of Lauren. Bo knew Ethan would be smart like Lauren, but he showed more of Bo's quick thinking nature and he was observant of what was going on around him even if he pretended not to. Ethan was getting frustrated by the fact that he wasn't able to make bubbles and she told him, "You have to blow gently Ethan." She continued to watch as Ethan figured out how to blow bubbles when she heard a car door close, "Ethan sounds like we got a visitor. Let's go find out who it is."

Bo picked up Ethan and he whined, "No blow bubbles."

The doorbell rang and Bo said, "Don't you want see who's come to visit?"

They got to the front door then Bo looked out the window and saw it was Kenzi. She opened the door and Ethan shouted, "'Enzi!"

Ethan tried to jump out of Bo's arms and she shook her head then gave him to Kenzi. Kenzi kissed his cheek and said, "Hey little man. Guess what Aunt Kenzi got you?"

Ethan looked at the younger woman and asked, "Prize?"

"You'll have to see." Kenzi told him as they headed into the living room. She opened the bag she had with her and Bo was little worried about what her friend might have gotten Ethan. Kenzi pulled a Nerf gun out of her the bag and Bo grabbed it before Ethan could see it saying, "No Kenzi. You better have an alternative."

Kenzi rolled her eyes then she reached into the bag and pulled out a race track set and explained, "We can race cars and whoever wins gets a big bowl of ice cream."

Ethan looked up at Kenzi and exclaimed, "Ice cream!"

Kenzi held up her fists in excitement, "Yay ice cream." She opened the box and told Ethan, "Let's put the track together first." Bo watched as Kenzi and Ethan got on the floor then Kenzi started to put the racetrack together with Ethan's help. Kenzi was pulling out track pieces when she asked, "So you and Lauren had a sleep over?" Bo nodded and Kenzi hesitantly added, "And you two didn't…."

Bo rolled her eyes and replied, "We didn't. We talked about us and we're now in a good place. At least it seems like a good place."

Ethan had two plastic track pieces and he was trying to put them together but he wasn't doing it right, so Kenzi took them and showed him how to put them together while asking, "And did you find out what was going on her with her?"

Bo loved Kenzi like a sister, but there was no way she was going to share every detail of her conversation with Lauren with her. "We talked about that, but I'm not going to tell you that." Kenzi nodded in understanding and picked up another track piece, but Bo did say, "She's worried about me being a succubus."

Kenzi looked at Bo and remarked, "Can you blame her Bo?" Bo scowled at her and Kenzi clarified her response, "Well you do what you do when you need to you know. And how is she not supposed to be worried about that?"

Bo took a deep breath then sighed, "I understand that but I'm not going to do that to Lauren. If we can figure out a way for me to not knock her up when I feed from her then we'll be fine."

Kenzi snorted in disbelief then commented, "Sure Bo."

"I'm really getting tired of people thinking I can't be in a monogamous relationship." Bo said annoyed by the fact that everyone thought she couldn't be in a committed relationship.

Kenzi was attaching the track anchor to bottom of the entertainment centre as she explained, "I'm not saying you can't be monogamous Bo, but you haven't exactly been in a steady relationship before. And with your survival habits it makes things tricky to have one."

Bo thought about that then shrugged and said, "That doesn't mean anything. I'm going to do everything to make this work Kenzi."

Kenzi smiled at Bo, "I know you are. Which is why if you ever need to vent you know I'm here for you."

Bo smiled gratefully at Kenzi and thanked her, "I know you are Kenz and I love you for it."

Kenzi, Ethan and Bo had several races with his new race track and Ethan won most of them. They were sitting at the island eating ice cream when Ethan looked at Bo, his face was covered with chocolate ice cream, and he said, "Mom Bo go take ice cream to Mama?"

Bo shook her head. Ethan usually didn't ask for Lauren during the day because he knew she had to work, but for some reason he was asking to go see her a lot today. Bo held up her finger and said, "Gimme a second buddy."

Bo pulled out her phone and she called Lauren. When Lauren picked up she immediately asked, "What's the matter and is Ethan okay?"

Bo chuckled because that would have been her first question too. She smiled and told her, "Ethan is fine and there is nothing wrong. Ethan wants to come see you and I want to make sure it was okay."

Lauren blew out a deep breath as she glanced back to the long table where both Light and Dark Fae elders were seated at. Her assistant was continuing the presentation that she had been giving. It was one of the bi-monthly meetings between the two sides and that was when she did her reporting to the council on the research she was doing as well as any medical risks that may affect the Fae community. It was not a good time for Ethan to come anywhere near either the Dal or the medical facility. Lauren ran her hand through her hair, "No it's not a good time. I'm in the middle of a presentation with the council of Elders then after the meeting the elders like to come to the facility to see the work we're doing. It's not safe for him."

Bo took a deep breath then sighed out, "Okay, but he's not going to like it."

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "He's two of course he isn't going to like it. Take him to the park."

Bo looked at Ethan who was getting cleaned up by Kenzi and she commented, "I'll try that, but he's asked to come see you a few times already this morning."

Lauren knew this was because he had a rough start to his day. Lauren bit her bottom lip then replied, "Okay I will try to get home as early as possible, but he can't be here Bo."

Bo understood and she agreed, "I know Lauren. I'll try to keep him preoccupied."

Lauren softly chuckled and remarked, "Good luck with that. He's your son and once his mind set on something..."

"I know. I know. And I don't like it when he's like that because it's so frustrating." Bo reluctantly told her.

Lauren chuckled then grinned, "You remember that the next time we get into an argument."

Bo smiled and said, "We're not allowed to get into any more arguments. I think we have reached our quota on that for the year."

"Dr. Lewis do you plan on joining us for the rest of this meeting or are you going to continue to waste our time?" Evony called out to her. She knew Evony was being aggravating on purpose. She had an image to uphold in front of the Elders and her being nice to Lauren would probably raise suspicions.

Lauren turned to look at the waiting faces at the table and she apologised, "I'm sorry Morrigan. I'm ending the call now."

Evony scowled at her, "You better because I have other places that I need to be. You're wasting my time."

Lauren apologised again then told Bo, "I've got to go Bo. Like I said, I'll be home as soon as I can."

Bo nodded and said, "Okay Lauren. Bye."

Lauren told her bye and she hung up the phone. Bo sighed as she realised that she was going to have to deal with an Ethan meltdown. "Ethan that was Mama." She said looking at him.

He smiled at her, "We go see Mama?"

Bo tried not to grimace as she broke the disappointing news to him. She took a deep breath then said, "We're not going to go see Mama. We'll go to the park with Kenzi."

Ethan's bottom lip stuck out and he argued, "No. Go see Mama."

Bo knew this was not going to end well, but she gently told him, "Mama is busy sweetie and we can't go see her."

Ethan started to cry and he cried out, "Go see Mama."

Bo's heart was breaking because all he wanted to do was see his mom, but he couldn't because of the elders. Bo went over and took him out of his seat and tried to calm him down. The whole time he cried for Lauren and she felt terrible for him. Bo had gone up to Ethan's room and she rocked him knowing that he would eventually cry himself to sleep. Bo sighed as she rubbed Ethan's back while he softly whimpered. She and Lauren would have to talk about this whole situation regarding the elders. Bo believed that they shouldn't have to be cautious anymore considering that the rules had changed.

After awhile Ethan had fallen asleep and Bo put him in his bed then she left his room after making sure he was still asleep. Bo let out a heavy breath as she walked down the stairs. Kenzi looked over at her and asked, "He fall asleep?"

Bo nodded her head yes then after she dropped onto the couch she said, "That shouldn't have happened. I'm sick of having to keep my son hidden from the Fae. It's bullshit."

"But there is a reason Bo." Kenzi reminded her. But Bo didn't care about the reason. Ethan shouldn't have to be unhappy because a bunch of old ass Fae were stuck in their ways.

Bo glowered then she sighed, "I know, but we can't continue to hide him from them. They're going to find out about Ethan at some point and when they do who knows what they'll do to him." Bo's voice took on a lethal tone as she finished, "And if they hurt my son I don't give a fuck about who is involved, I will kill them."

Kenzi playfully held up her hands to protect herself and joked, "Whoa easy now Bo. Talk to Lauren and Trick. I'm certain you three can get something figured out."

Bo had picked up the nerf gun from under the coffee table and she was trying to undo the zip ties that held the it to the cardboard packaging, "Maybe." As she got the gun free she asked, "Kenzi why would you buy him a nerf gun? You know Lauren is going to get her look of disapproval on her face then I get into trouble."

Kenzi grinned and quipped, "Well at least now your punishment is going to better than her yelling at you."

Bo rolled her eyes and shot a foam dart at Kenzi remarking, "Yeah right." She wasn't going to get into why that form of punishment wasn't going to happen, but it still hurt her head to think about. Bo sighed and got up, "We need to clean up. Lauren said she would be home as soon as she can and I don't need to add that to her list of things."

Lauren walked into the house two hours later to find Bo and Ethan lying on the couch watching Sesame Street. Ethan saw her and he quickly got off the couch to run to her. "Mama!"

Lauren picked him and kissed his cheek while Ethan wrapped his arms around her neck to give her a hug. Lauren chuckled and asked, "Did you miss Mama today?"

Ethan shook his head yes then laid it down on her shoulder. Lauren saw the race track pieces lying around on the living room floor and she asked Bo, "Where did that come from?"

Bo sat up on the couch and said, "Aunt Kenzi."

Lauren suspiciously eyed the track as she sat down on the couch. She wasn't sure it was a toy that she wanted Ethan to have, but he already had it, so it was too late. She sat back on the couch and said, "Ethan did you behave for Mom Bo today?"

Ethan sat up and looked at her with an angry expression on his face that almost made Lauren laugh, "Mom Bo no see Mama at work. Mom Bo mean."

Lauren struggled not to laugh as she realised that Ethan was telling on Bo because she wouldn't let him come visit her at work. Bo scowled. Her son was a tattletale and it wasn't even her fault. Lauren chuckled and gently chided, "Ethan Mom Bo isn't mean. Mama was busy at work. You couldn't come see."

Ethan dropped his head as he pouted and mumbled, "Mama not busy."

Lauren looked at Bo and Bo just smiled at her then said, "Ethan Mama was busy and if you're nice to her I'm going to put you in timeout." She looked at Lauren and mouthed, "Grouch."

Lauren softly chuckled then kissed the top of his head and said, "How about you, Mom Bo, and I go to the grocery store then we can go to Mom Bo's house?"

Ethan quit pouting and he smiled up at Lauren, "Go Mom Bo's house?"

Lauren grinned at him, "I would like to, but you have to ask Mom Bo first."

"We go your house?" Ethan asked Bo hoping that she wouldn't say no.

Bo shook her head then replied, "Yes we're going to my house. Go pick out two," Bo held up two fingers, "toys then we can go."

Ethan shook his head in agreement before he climbed off Lauren's lap. They watched him for a second and when Bo thought he was preoccupied she gave Lauren a kiss. She meant for it to be a quick one, but as she was pulling back Lauren put her hand on the back of her neck to keep her there and they continued to kiss. Lauren had been surprised when Bo had kissed her thinking that she wouldn't initiate anything when Ethan was around. But she had and once their lips met Lauren didn't want the kiss to end. She let it last a second longer before she gently pushed Bo away. Lauren looked over to where Ethan was and he was currently looking in his car bin. Lauren had no idea how they would explain everything to Ethan because even though he was two, he was still an observant little boy and he would inevitably ask questions.

Bo got a suggestive grin on her face, "Well hello to you too doctor. What was that for?"

Lauren just smiled at Bo then got up and said, "I'm going to go change." And as she was walking over to the stairs she stopped and turned, "Also Ethan and I are spending the night tonight so I've got to pack for the two of us."

Bo was more than amazed and she asked, "Seriously?"

Lauren nodded her head yes. She figured they needed to spend more time as a family and she wanted to expose Ethan to the concept of Bo and her. Bo sat there on the couch with a smile on her face. It had been an unexpected move from Lauren because Bo thought it would be awhile before she would suggest something like that, but Bo was glad it was happening sooner. It was a lot of first for them. The three of them would be having a night together at her place for the first time; she and Lauren would be having an actual sleepover where they didn't argue first; and this would the first time Ethan would be sleeping at her place. Bo was beyond ecstatic for this wonderful progression. She jumped up off the couch and ran over to kiss Lauren. Lauren was glad Bo was happy for their plans for the night and melted into the kiss that she was being rewarded with. Their kiss deepened and the both of them forgot about the toddler that was in the room with them, but they quickly broke apart when he yelled, "Mom Bo no!"

Lauren frowned because that was his angry yell. She moved away from Bo and she sternly said, "Ethan we do not yell. And you do not yell at Mom Bo do you understand?"

Ethan didn't do his normal pout when Lauren scolded him. Instead he walked over and hit Bo's leg as he ordered, "No kiss Mama."

Neither Bo nor Lauren knew what to do. Bo looked at Lauren with a perplexed look on her face then she looked down at Ethan who was now standing between them with a serious look on his face. Ethan really wasn't going to allow her to kiss Lauren. Bo began to laugh at the situation. Lauren bit her lip in apprehension. This wasn't good and it also made her wonder if he was being territorial because of his Fae abilities or if he was just being territorial because she had never been involved with someone. Lauren sighed and remarked, "Bo this isn't funny. He's never seen me show affection to someone else."

"Okay and…?" Bo asked as trailed off. She wasn't certain as to what Lauren was getting at.

Lauren shook her head and sighed, "Ethan's used to having me all to himself and he gets all my affection. But clearly Mr. Ethan is territorial about it."

Bo stared at Lauren then scoffed, "You have to be joking."

Lauren bent down and picked Ethan up, "I'm afraid not." Lauren sat down on the couch and looked at Bo then motioned with her head for Bo to join her on the couch. She turned Ethan around on her lap so he could look at both of them. "Ethan Mama has to tell you something."

Ethan was scowling at Bo and he stated, "Mom Bo no kiss Mama." Then he pointed at himself, "I kiss Mama. Not you."

"Ethan you do not talk to Mom Bo like that. Apologise or you going into timeout." Lauren scolded. She could deal with a defiant Ethan, but a territorial one was a different ball game. This was a new thing for her because the same people had always been in Ethan's life and he didn't have to compete with any of them for her affection. Ethan always came first and he knew it. But now there was Bo and Ethan looked like he wasn't up for sharing. Ethan still hadn't apologised to Bo and Lauren sighed, "Ethan look at Mama."

Ethan continued to stare Bo down. Bo still didn't know what to do because she had never seen this side of him before. But she wasn't going to tolerate Ethan not listening to Lauren. "Ethan either look at Mama or you going into timeout."

Ethan looked at Lauren and said, "No kiss Mom Bo."

Lauren sighed and told him, "Ethan I'm going to kiss Mom Bo."

Ethan's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought about what she said then he asked, "Mama love Mom Bo?" Lauren saw the inquisitive look on his face which meant he was really processing everything that was going on. And Lauren realised that this was the only explanation he could come up with that explained why she and Bo would be kissing.

Lauren smiled at him, "Is it okay if I do love Mom Bo?"

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows as he thought harder about what she had asked him. Bo watched as Ethan contemplated what Lauren had said and she recognised that he had his serious thinking face on. Bo had the same expression on her face. She was wondering if Lauren was saying that she did love her or if this was the easiest way for Lauren explain them to Ethan. Ethan looked at Bo and wondered, "Mom Bo love Mama?"

Bo looked at Lauren for help and all she got was a shrug. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then she asked him the same thing that Lauren had asked him, "Is it okay if I do love Mama?"

Ethan played with his bottom lip as he thought about it then he smiled at Lauren "Okay."

Lauren gave him a small smile as she wanted to make sure he was okay with everything, "It's okay if I kiss Mom Bo?"

Ethan shook his head yes and remarked, "Mama love Mom Bo and Mama kiss Mom Bo."

That was Ethan's line of thinking and he was okay with it even though neither Lauren or Bo were ready for that step in their brand new relationship. Ethan climbed off Lauren's lap and said, "Mom Bo take truck and car and Cookie Monster. No Elmo. Elmo mean."

Lauren and Bo sat there completely baffled by what their son had just put them through. Lauren looked at Bo and stammered, "Bo-I-I-I-"Lauren couldn't come up with anything. She had no idea what to say about what had just transpired. And Bo just continued to stare at her. Bo shook her head and commented, "Well I guess we're in love now." Lauren gawked at her and Bo chuckled, "It's okay Lauren. It's not like I'm not professing my love or anything."

"You're not?" Lauren quickly responded. Then she realised what she had said and nervously laughed, "Of course you're not. I guess we should get going. We've got to get some groceries if we're going to have dinner tonight."

Bo had seen how surprised Lauren had been by her statement and when Lauren got up Bo took her hand inquiring, "Should I be?"

Lauren immediately thought that it was too soon for them to have this conversation. They had only just worked out everything in regards to their relationship and it was too soon for them to be expressing feelings of love. Lauren let out a dismissive laugh and remarked, "No Bo it's-No. We're not ready."

Bo got up and let out an uneasy chuckle as she saw how uncomfortable Lauren was about the idea of them making proclamations of love. "Yeah you're right. We-We'll forget about it." Bo rubbed her hands together and smiled, "So groceries and a sleepover?"

Lauren hesitated then smiled, "Yeah. Watch him while I go get changed and pack us an overnight bag."

As Lauren headed up the stairs she thought about everything that had just happened. At least Ethan knew about her and Bo, but now he was forcing them to declare their love for each other or at least make it something that they wouldn't be able to avoid. Laure knew she felt a lot for Bo as person and in regards to her being Ethan's mother, but Lauren wasn't certain if she was in love with her. It was something that she thought wouldn't be possible and add that in with her hesitation it made the idea of being in love with Bo a fantasy. But now it was actually something she would have to figure out. As she went into her room Lauren shook her head and muttered, "Thanks Ethan."

Bo was sitting on the couch with her elbows on her knees and she had her hands covering her face. She could have told Lauren that she was in love with her. It was true. She was in love with Lauren and had been for some time. But they just figured everything out and she didn't want to run the risk of scaring Lauren. Bo let out a heavy sigh. Ethan had definitely put them in an interesting position. "Mom Bo pack toys."

Bo looked up at Ethan then chuckled, "Ethan you are a trouble maker." He giggled and she remarked, "I wonder where you got that from."

Bo got up and helped Ethan pack up the three toys he wanted to take with him and after twenty minutes the three of them were on their way to the grocery store then Bo's house. Lauren had hoped it would have been a quick trip to the grocery store, but unfortunately she wasn't counting on Bo and Ethan being difficult. They were walking down the baking aisle and Lauren asked Bo, "Do you have flour?"

Bo looked at the sacks of flour on the shelves then shrugged, "Not sure. What do you need it for?"

Lauren tried not to roll her eyes in irritation. Ethan was sitting in the cart playing with one of his cars and he cheerfully said, "Mama make cake."

Lauren looked at Ethan and she chuckled, "Do you want Mama to make you some cupcakes?"

"Yes peas!" Ethan told her excitedly then he reached out to Bo, "Out Mom Bo."

Bo took him out of the cart while Lauren got the stuff she needed to make cupcakes and she asked Ethan, "Ethan do you want sprinkles?"

Bo had put him down and he was running around the aisle, "Sprinkles!"

Lauren shook her head and told Bo, "Watch him closely. He likes to open things and eat everything. I made the mistake of leaving him in the cart alone once with a bag of grapes. He ate about half of them by the time we got to checkout."

Bo realised Ethan was almost at the end of the aisle and she said over her shoulder, "Got it." She ran after Ethan calling, "Ethan get back her."

Ethan stopped running then looked back at her and giggled before he took off again. Bo let out a groan of frustration and scolded, "Ethan Alexander Lewis get back here now." He kept going and Bo chased after him. Bo was able to catch him just before he turned out of the aisle. She picked him up and began to tickle him and saying, "This is not behaving mister. You're not going outside when we get to my house."

Ethan laughed while Bo continued to tickle him as they walked back to Lauren. Lauren had moved to a different aisle so she could figure out what to make for dinner and hadn't told Bo. When Bo didn't find Lauren she called out, "Lauren where are you?"

Lauren shook her head. The store wasn't that big and if Bo had bothered to just walk out of the aisle then she would have seen her. Then Lauren heard Ethan yell, "Mama!"

All Lauren could do was chuckle. She walked back over to the baking aisle and she said, "You two come here."

Lauren had that stern look on her face which told Bo that they were both in trouble. Bo whispered to Ethan, "We're in trouble."

Ethan shook his head no and when they were closer to Lauren she firmly stated, "There is no yelling in the store." She narrowed her eyes at Bo, "From either of you. And there is no running. Do you both understand?"Lauren bit the inside of her lip to prevent herself from smiling at the both of them when they nodded their heads yes. Ethan and Bo had the same apologetic look on their faces and Lauren found it completely adorable, but she had to finish scolding them. "Now what do you say Ethan?"

Ethan's bottom lip stuck out as he mumbled, "Sorry Mama."

Then Lauren looked at Bo and she imitated Ethan, but she had a grin on her face, "Sorry Lauren."

"Now if the two of you don't behave while we're still in the store then you don't get cupcakes. And you won't go outside Ethan." Lauren warned them. Bo decided to carry Ethan while they were still in the store. She didn't want the two of them to get into trouble again. When she was around Ethan it was easy to become a little kid again, but she knew she was his mother and she had to make sure that he behaved. Bo had to admit that Lauren scolding her was kind of hot. She and Ethan behaved for the remainder of their grocery shopping trip. When they got to her house Lauren told Bo to show Ethan around while she got the groceries along with her and Ethan's stuff. Bo went up with Ethan and when they entered she told him, "This is your other house Ethan."

Bo watched as he looked around and he pointed at his play are in the corner of the living room asking, "My toys?"

Bo grinned and said, "Those are your toys. Me, Aunt Kenzi, and Grandpa Trick got you a lot of toys. Oh and your Auntie E got you a surprise."

"Prize?" He asked eagerly. Bo chuckled as she carried him through the kitchen and over to the sliding glass door that led to the deck. She and Ethan stepped out on the deck and when he saw the custom-made playground he yelled, "Slide!" And he started to struggle to get out of Bo's arms, "Mom Bo go slide. Peas."

Bo held on to him and said, "Calm down for a second Ethan. I've got something else I want to show you."

He stopped trying to get out of Bo's arms and he asked, "'Nother prize?"

Bo laughed at how excited he was. She was happy to finally have him over at her house. She liked Lauren's house, but there was something about being in her own space with her son that made Bo completely happy. As they headed back in she smiled at him, "It is another surprise. I'm going to show you your room."

Ethan got an amazed look on his face, "Room? Mama and me live with Mom Bo and 'enzi?"

Bo stopped walking as she looked at the animated look on his face. She didn't know how to answer that one. It was one of those things she and Lauren would have to talk about, but that she had been expecting maybe six months down the road when they were further into their relationship. Not less than twenty-four hours later. Bo just smiled at Ethan and said, "You've got a lot of toys in your room. Want to go see 'em?" Ethan eagerly nodded his head and she grinned, "Okay let's go."

She and Ethan went upstairs and she put him down then closed the baby gate at the top of stairs. He stood by waiting for her and Bo walked over to his room door then opened it saying, "Go in buddy. This is your new room."

Bo watched as he slowly walked into the room and he looked around then he turned to look at her pointing at his bed, "Big boy bed. My big boy bed?"

Bo chuckled then she walked over to scoop him up in her arms then she dropped him on the bed making him giggle while saying, "This is your big boy bed. And guess what?" He looked at her while he continued to laugh and she smiled, "You've got Cookie Monster sheets. Mom Bo had to look hard for them."

Ethan got off the bed and went over to the bookshelf and said, "Mom Bo read."

Bo went over to the bookshelf and picked Ethan's favourite book off it then she picked him up before sitting down in the rocking chair. Ethan rested his head back on her shoulder and Bo began to read him _One Fish, Two Fish. Red Fish, Blue Fish._

Lauren didn't see Ethan or Bo on the first floor so she assumed Bo had taken him upstairs to show Ethan his room. Lauren put away the groceries which was fairly easy considering it didn't look like Kenzi or Bo had set up a system. Lauren started to make cupcakes since it was too early for her to make dinner. She was making up the cake batter when Kenzi walked in the front door and when she came around the wall that sectioned off the entry hall from the kitchen she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Sleepover." Kenzi gave her a suspicious look and Lauren explained, "Ethan and I are sleeping over. I'm making dinner and cupcakes. You're more than welcome to join us."

Kenzi looked at her for a second then took out her phone and declined, "Nope. This sounds like a bonding thing for you three. I'll call Tam and see if she wants to throw a party at your place."

Lauren scowled at Kenzi, "You better not. If I go home tomorrow and my house is a wreck I'm going to kick all three of your asses because I know you're going to invite Vex. Who owns a club by the way."

Bo and Ethan came downstairs and she carried him into the living room then put him down in his play area. Bo walked into the kitchen and she stuck her finger into the mixing bowl and scraped some cake batter on her finger then she sucked it off. Lauren remained focused on mixing the batter even though she had watched Bo suck the batter off her finger out the corner of her eye. She really needed to figure out this pregnancy thing or she was just going to throw caution to the wind. Bo seen that Lauren's aura had spiked out the corner of her eye and she grinned. Tonight was going to be an interesting night for the two them. Bo was going to have a hard time keeping her hands to herself. She took a deep breath then asked Kezni, "Staying for dinner?"

Bo watched as Kenzi looked between her and Lauren then shook her head no as she commented, "There is no way I'm staying here with you two now that you guys have figured out everything." She waved a finger at them, "And Ethan better not be exposed to anything."

Lauren looked at Kenzi with an incredulous look, "Kenzi!"

Kenzi waved her phone at Lauren, "Nuh-uh doc. The way Bo just looked at you tells me dinner isn't on the only thing on the menu tonight."

Lauren gave Bo a pointed look and Bo held up her hands defensively, "Your energy almost blinded me."

Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Doesn't mean you need to make it blatantly obvious."

Bo laughed and pointed at Kenzi, "It's not my fault she's good at reading facial expressions."

Lauren chuckled then went to go get the cupcake pan. She'd take a million playful arguments between her and Bo over the numerous serious ones that they had been having lately. Bo smiled as she watched as Lauren prepared the pan. This felt right to her and she hoped this would continue and they wouldn't have any further obstacles in their way. Kenzi announced, "I'm going upstairs and seeing if Tam wants to go out."

Bo watched as her friend left the kitchen then headed for the stairs. She sat on the stool in front of the metal island and slowly said, "So our son asked me an interesting question."

Lauren was pouring batter into the cupcake cups and she grinned. Bo had called Ethan their son which meant he had done something that Bo couldn't handle. Lauren continued to work on the cupcakes and she asked, "Oh did he now? And what did Ethan ask you Bo?"

Bo softly chuckled and shook her head in amazement then she bluntly stated, "He asked if you two were moving in."

Lauren quickly turned around, not caring that she was getting batter everywhere, and blurted, "What?"

Bo chuckled at the shocked look on Lauren's face and she explained, "I told him that he had a room here and he asked if you and him would be moving in with me and Kenzi."

Lauren was cleaning up the little bit of batter she had spilled and sighed, "As funny as it seems now, it is something we should talk about."

Bo sat up in her seat and focused her attention on Lauren as she cautiously asked, "Do...you...want to move in?"

Lauren put down the mixing bowl. She couldn't focus on the conversation and the cupcakes at the same time. She looked at the nonchalant look on Bo's face and Lauren could tell she was trying to keep the conversation casual. Lauren wiped her hands on a dishtowel and gently scoffed, "Bo we just started this relationship. I think it is too soon to tell things like that. We just need to-"

"Ethan." Bo said cutting her off.

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, and in an annoyed tone she commented, "We can't talk if you continue to cut me off. You did it last night when we were talking and you're doing it now. It's like you don't care about what I have to say." The she heatedly stated, "And do not _ever_ use Ethan as an arguing point. I won't stand for it."

Bo knew she was pissing Lauren off. She got up and she walked over to Lauren and uncrossed her arms before taking her hands into her own, "I do care Lauren and I'm sorry that I do it. But I feel you get caught up on technicalities and it frustrates me to no end." Bo leaned in and kissed her then she apologised again, "I'm sorry and I'm sorry for bringing Ethan into it but he plays a big role in how we move forward." She took a deep breath and insisted, "And all technicalities aside don't you think it would be beneficial for us to move in together? It would minimise his confusion and we wouldn't have to travel back and forth from one house to the other or figure out what would work best."

Lauren looked into Bo's caring eyes and she slowly exhaled. Bo had a point, but she wasn't ready for any of that. She put her hand on the centre of Bo's chest and agreed, "You're right Bo and you make a good point, but it's too soon for us and I'm not ready. Ethan will have to get used to it until I'm ready to take that step with you Bo." Lauren took a deep breath and sighed, "It has nothing to do with you Bo."

Bo saw the uncertainty in Lauren's eyes and she smiled, "I know it doesn't Lauren." She gave her another kiss before she pulled back and commented, "Look at us actually talking about things."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "I know. It's a new thing for us."

She went back to making cupcakes and Bo went into the living room to go play with Ethan. They had a quiet afternoon as a family and both of them enjoyed. It was something that they had both wanted for a long time and now that Bo and Lauren had it they didn't want to ruin it. After dinner they both gave Ethan a bath in the massive tub in his bathroom. Lauren had asked Bo if the large tub was necessary, but Bo had told her to blame Evony which explained why the tub was chosen to Lauren. After his bath Bo and Lauren got him ready for bed and they both got into bed with him while Lauren read him _The Complete Tales of Winnie The Pooh_. Ethan was curled up on Lauren's lap while she read and Bo was sitting next to her with her arm wrapped around Lauren's middle. Lauren was softly rubbing Ethan's back while she read and Bo was smiling at them. She was more than overjoyed by the way their evening had gone. Bo was still amazed that she had an actual family. After believing for so long that she wouldn't be able to have one of her own it was still a hard concept for her to fathom at times. And the feeling of joy overwhelmed her and she began to tear up. Lauren noticed that Bo was wiping at her eyes and she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lauren finished the story and Ethan was still up, but it looked like sleep would take him at any moment. She sat there rubbing his back until he fell asleep and she quietly asked, "Was Winnie The Pooh's adventures a little too much for you tonight?"

Bo softly chuckled and sat up, "Well it was little touch and go when Eeyore fell into that pit." She looked at Lauren and Ethan and it was a scene that she wanted etched into memories forever. She reached out and gingerly rubbed Ethan's head. "Sometimes I wish I had seen him as a baby and had seen you care for him. And it's not because of him, but because of you." Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and she sighed, "Seeing you hold him and read to him makes imagine what you looked like when you were feeding him." Bo got a small smile on her face, "I bet you looked beautiful."

Lauren took Bo's hand and she smiled, "I looked exhausted because of lack of sleep. Scared that I was going to screw up and I was afraid." Lauren paused for a moment then continued, "But I think had of you been there I would have had a better experience."

They sat there quietly for another moment reflecting on the conversation they just had. Bo wanted to experience that with Lauren and wait on her hand and foot. But at the same time she knew that the likely hood of her and Lauren having another child would be highly unlikely. Lauren was slowly rubbing Ethan's back as she thought about her pregnancy and Ethan's first six months of life. She hadn't been lying in her assessment about if Bo had been there. Lauren knew her depression was caused by how she had handled the situation and her guilt as well as being a new mother. But if Bo had of been there it wouldn't have been so bad. Lauren sighed and smiled, "We can't stay here all night."

Bo nodded her head and she move so Lauren could lay Ethan down then they tucked him in. On their way out Bo turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the receiver and as she closed the door Bo saw the confused look on Lauren's face, "What?" Lauren pointed at the baby monitor and Bo got a bashful smile on her face as she explained, "The soundproofing in here is really great in here and if he starts to call for us we won't hear it."

Lauren nodded like she understood then she caught on then she hesitantly asked, "Um...do you...um..." Lauren took a deep breath and found the nerve to bluntly ask, "Do you have sex with people over here often?"

Bo looked at Lauren then sighed, "Let's go downstairs and have some wine then we'll talk about it."

Lauren didn't want to talk about Bo being a succubus because it was still something that she needed to process through and figure out how to be okay with it, but if Bo was ready to have an open and honest conversation about it then she would have to. They headed down to the kitchen and Bo pulled down two wine glasses and as she got the wine out of the wine cooler she said, "I don't bring feeds here. I typically go to their place or I um-I have multiple feeds in one location."

Bo handed Lauren her glass of wine and Lauren took a sip. After she swallowed it she carefully wondered, "And by feeding you mean..." Lauren trailed off because she needed further explanation, but at the same time she didn't want Bo to go into detal.

Bo grabbed her glass of wine then walked around the metal island and held out her hand for Lauren to take. Lauren took it and they walked into the living room and Bo sat down with her leg stretched out along the back of the couch then she pat the spot between her legs for Lauren to sit down. If they were going to have a conversation about her and her succubus then she wanted Lauren to be close so that way Lauren knew that all that mattered in the moment was her. Lauren eyed Bo suspiciously and Bo smiled, "This isn't going to lead to anything. I just want to hold you."

Lauren pointed at Bo and said, "What works for Ethan doesn't necessarily work you."

Bo grinned then she playfully pouted, "But what if I did this?"

Lauren shook her head and sat down in the spot Bo made for her and quipped, "You have to be under the age of five for that to work on me."

They both chuckled and Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren then kissed her temple as she commented, "Well lucky for me I have other tactics."

Lauren gently elbowed Bo in stomach making her softly grunt and Lauren grinned, "Too bad those tactics currently don't work on me."

Bo smirked then placed a delicate kiss on the side of Lauren's neck which sent a brief shiver though her. Bo sat back against the couch and grinned, "You're right they don't." Then she took a drink of her wine. Lauren had responded exactly how she expected her to. Her aura was burning brightly and she could tell that the desire was going through her just by reading her body language. Lauren was biting inside of her bottom lip. It was then that she had decided that she was going to work on that formula until she got it right. There was no way she could remain composed around Bo while the woman toyed with her. Lauren took a deep breath then said, "Our conversation Bo."

Bo took a deep breath then rolled her eyes. She didn't want to get into this with Lauren. They were having a great, flirtatious moment and it was something she wanted to keep going. She didn't want to have a loaded conversation between the two of them. But they had started it, and they needed to finish it. Bo took a long drink of her wine then sighed, "Right. So when I feed usually have to have a good...yeah."

Lauren tried to relax as Bo talked about her feeding habits, but it just didn't sit well with her knowing that in order for her to survive she had to feed from other people. Lauren took a gulp of wine then pointed out, "Bo if we're going to have this conversation I need you to be completely honest and straightforward with me."

Bo took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It was going to be a difficult conversation and would probably result in them arguing, but if Lauren was determined to have it then she was going get through it as well. "I have to have marathon sex in order for me to fully satisfy my hunger. But I can hold off on that if I do quick pulls of chi without engaging in sex, but there is some kissing."

Lauren finished off her wine then asked, "And how long can you go without feeding when you have fully feed?"

Bo exhaled heavily then replied, "A couple days."

"So you're going to have to go have sex with someone else every couple of days in order to sate your succubus appetite?" Lauren said not trying to hold back the bitterness in her voice. It was frustrating that there wasn't a better way around this.

Bo ran her hand through her hair and remarked, "Yeah Lauren I do or else I get really weak and it's not good."

Lauren was deep in thought. There was no other alternative. She wouldn't let Bo risk her life so they could have a monogamous relationship. The most she could do is come up with a compromise. Lauren sat up and turned so she could look at Bo. And it was looking in those caring brown eyes, the same exact ones that reminded her so much of her son's, that she relented to the fact that this was who Bo was and she had to accept it. Lauren took a deep breath then declared, "I understand Bo and I want you to always be at your best, and if this is what it takes to keep you healthy then I accept that."

Bo sat up and she put both of their glasses on the coffee table and vehemently stated, "No Lauren. You don't have to accept anything. I want you to be pissed about this because I sure am. I don't want my succubus nature to get in the way of us."

"But you need to do this to survive Bo. And I think if we set up-"

Bo got frustrated and she got off the couch so she could pace. "We're not setting up anything Lauren do you want to know why?" Lauren shook her head no. She was clueless as to what Bo was going to say next. Bo sat next to Lauren on the couch and told her, "Because I only need to feed from you and once you find out a way for me to do that without getting you pregnant then we can be okay."

It was Lauren's turn to get up to pace. There was no way she could be enough for Bo. She was only human and she alone wouldn't be enough to sustain Bo's succubus. Lauren turned to face Bo, "Even if I did figure that out Bo, I'm human. I can't be enough to sate your hunger. You would need someone Fae to do that or a massive orgy."

Bo got up and stood in front of Lauren explaining, "No Lauren you are. When we were together after our one night stand I didn't have to feed for two weeks. I don't know what it is about your chi or you for that matter, but I react differently to you." Bo had been expecting Lauren to be relieved, but instead the doctor stood there with a confused look on her face and she waited a moment then she touched her arm, "Lauren are you okay?"

Lauren had gotten lost in her thoughts, but it was something Bo had said that had triggered something in Lauren's brain the she was trying to figure it out. Something she had read on succubae that she just couldn't recall and the more she thought about it the more frustrated she became. When Bo touched her arm she smiled at her and said, "I'm fine Bo. Don't look worried. I need to go over my succubus research."

Bo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Lauren bit her lip as she tried to recall what she had read on succubae, but nothing came to her, "Because something about this seems familiar and I can't remember what it is. But I'll figure that out tomorrow." She stepped closer to Bo and grinned, "But I'm glad to hear that I am enough for you and I'll get to work on a more effective birth control."

Bo kissed her then smiled, "I'm certain you'll figure it out. But are you okay with that? Being the only person that I feed from?"

Lauren kissed Bo and she made sure it was a deep one that told Bo that she was more than okay with being the only one that Bo fed from. Bo held on firmly to Lauren's waist as they both got lost in the kiss. Bo could feel her succubus stirring beneath surface, but it didn't want to be let loose. Instead it took a passive seat and allowed her to fully enjoy kissing Lauren. Lauren pulled away from the kiss then smiled, "I think we should go to bed Bo."

Bo grinned and took her hand, "I think we should doctor."

They headed upstairs to Bo's room and after Bo closed the door they stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. They both felt ridiculous, but at the same time it was something that they couldn't get over. Bo felt awkward because this was the first time she and Lauren would be getting ready for bed together and she didn't know the proper protocol. Lauren was completely at a lost because this was new territory for them and she had no idea on how to navigate it. Lauren got her overnight bag and pulled out her pyjama pants and tank top along with her toothbrush and toothpaste then she headed for the bathroom. After the door to the bathroom closed Bo let out a sigh of relief then headed to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt to sleep in. She didn't have proper night clothes because she slept in the nude. Bo was turning down the bed when Lauren came out of the bathroom. Lauren had thought the tension between them would have alleviated, but when she saw Bo in the well worn Nirvana t-shirt she bit her bottom lip. There was no way she was going to be able to keep her hands to herself. Even in just t-shirt Bo looked beautiful. The shirt barely fell to the middle of her thighs and when Bo reached to move one of the pillows it rode up giving Lauren a glimpse of the black panties Bo was wearing. Lauren swallowed hard as desire began to reek havoc on her body.

Bo could no longer pretend that she didn't know that Lauren had come out of the bathroom. The woman's aura was so bright with desire that she broke the normal one to ten scale. Bo stood up and looked at Lauren. The lust was evident in her eyes and there was a slight flush to her skin. Bo inhaled deeply through her nose. Lauren was testing her self-restraint and she was failing miserably because Lauren looked so sexy and Bo wanted her in every way imaginable.

Lauren swallowed thickly as Bo started to walk over to her. Bo didn't walk over to her in a predatory manner, but the look in the brunette's eyes definitely told her that she was in for trouble. Bo stood in front of Lauren for a moment then she wrapped an arm around midsection and pulled her close to her. Lauren saw Bo's eye's quickly flash the vibrant blue shade then back to brown. Lauren wanted not to care about the consequences and she wanted to just give into her desires so they could have a night of passionate lovemaking. But they couldn't and it frustrated her more than she wanted to admit.

Bo saw the hesitance in Lauren's eyes and she knew instantly what the blonde was worried about. Bo wanted to rationalise to Lauren that she could contain her succubus and that she wouldn't feed from her, but she knew that was lie. Because Bo knew that the moment that she and Lauren got into bed and started touching each other her succubus would take over then she would start feeding from Lauren. But the urge to just say fuck it all and take Lauren against the wall was hard for Bo to resist.

Bo bent forward and lightly kissed Lauren before she whispered, "I want you so much."

Lauren's breath hitched as Bo planted a kiss on the crook of her neck causing her to breathe out, "I know." One of Bo's fingers trailed lightly up her sensitive neck and Lauren's eyes fluttered close as she got lost in the sensation that swept through her as Bo's digit glided across her skin. Lauren was going to lose her control and she had to stop this, but she couldn't find the words to stop Bo.

Bo was losing her self-restraint and the longer she touched Lauren the further she was going to go. Bo slid her finger down Lauren's neck then lightly across her collarbone. Bo licked her lips as the thought of kissing the area went through her mind. Bo had to find her self-restraint again or else they wouldn't be able to stop. Bo took a deep breath then looked into Lauren's eyes, "I have to stop don't I?"

Lauren took a deep breath and tightly closed her eyes. No she didn't want Bo to stop and she wanted to get lost in them, but the consequences. The damn consequences. Lauren was going to have to find an alternative outlet for all this frustration that she was feeling because of Bo. She took another deep breath and that one seemed to clear her head. She looked at Bo and smiled sadly, "Yeah. We do."

Bo nodded in understanding even though a part of her hoped that Lauren would have said no. Bo gave Lauren an innocent kiss then smiled, "Go get in bed. I'm gonna go brush my teeth and stuff."

Lauren smiled and she was headed to the bed when she called out, "Bo…" Bo turned and looked at her from the bathroom doorway and Lauren asked, "You're not mad are you?"

Bo chuckled and told her, "No Lauren I'm not mad. I'll never be mad at you for turning me down." Then she grinned, "Though my ego is bruised and might need a kiss."

Lauren rolled her eyes and commented, "I'll think about it while you brush your teeth."

Bo shook her head as she went into the bathroom. Lauren got into bed and as she rested back against the pillows she thought about what had almost happened. It took only one touch from Bo to make her want to disregard the fact that Bo had the capabilities of getting her pregnant. Lauren sighed as she became more determined to find a solution for that. Then she smiled because Bo was okay with the fact that they had to wait until she did find a solution. Lauren was lying there happily thinking about Bo when Bo walked out the bathroom and saw the smile on Lauren's face. Bo walked over to the bed and playfully asked, "What are you so happy about? Considering we're both on the brink of dying from sexual frustration."

Bo got in bed and Lauren waited for her to turn off the light before she cuddled up to her. Lauren let out a happy sigh then said, "I was just thinking about you and I've come to realise that you make me happy Bo. A happiness that I didn't know I was missing and I'm glad to have it and you."

Bo was quiet and she smiled in the dark as she thought about what Lauren had said. Then she kissed the top of her head and murmured, "You make me happy too Lauren."They were quiet and basking in their happiness and Bo thought Lauren had fallen to sleep when she whispered, "Lauren?" Lauren softly hummed, and Bo smirked then kissed the top of her head and quietly said, "I love you." Bo got comfortable and let sleep take over her. She didn't realise that Lauren was awake enough to hear her secret admission. Lauren laid there stunned and she didn't know if she should say it back because she wanted to, but uncertainty made her hold her tongue and she fell asleep with the three small words resonating in her thoughts and dreams.


	14. Backed Into A Corner

**D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****

* * *

"Mom Bo! Mama! Mom Bo! Mama!"

Lauren groaned as Ethan calling for her and Bo had woken her up. Lauren cuddled up to Bo and softly groaned again. Lauren was trying to go back to sleep, but Ethan kept calling for her and Bo and she knew it would be a matter of seconds before he got upset. Bo wrapped her arm tighter around Lauren and mumbled, "Is he always this loud first thing in the morning? And why is he up so early?"

"Mom Bo potty!" They heard Ethan yell through the baby monitor.

Bo wanted to stay in bed tangled up in Lauren, but clearly her son had other plans for her. She let out a reluctant sigh then removed herself from Lauren. Lauren was grinning as she watched as Bo got out of bed. Bo was definitely not a morning person, but she was when it came to Ethan. As Bo walked towards the door Lauren watched her and thought about what she had said when they were falling asleep last night. Bo had quietly told her that she loved her and Lauren now knew that she was in love with Bo. When Bo had said those small words everything became clear to her. Now she just had to tell Bo. Lauren bit her bottom lip then hesitantly called out, "Bo…."

"Hm?" Bo responded as she tried to work through her grogginess.

Lauren froze as she realised now probably wasn't the best time for her to tell Bo that she loved her. Lauren smiled and told her, "Make sure you get him to brush his teeth."

Bo gave her a tired nod and she walked out of the room. Lauren covered her eyes with her forearm. She couldn't believe that Bo had said that she loved her last night. Lauren was still surprised by it. As soon as Bo had said the words Lauren's heart instantly became hers, but she was scared to say it back because Bo had said it at a moment when she thought Lauren was asleep which meant that Bo wasn't ready to say it to her. Lauren sighed and she heard Bo say through the baby monitor, "Ethan it's six thirty in the morning. We need to teach you the concept of sleeping until at least eight."

Lauren softly chuckled when Ethan said, "Go potty Mom Bo. Where Mama?"

Bo was too tired to explain to her son where his other mother was so she helped him off his bed then said, "Let's go potty and have you brush your teeth then you can go cuddle with Mama okay?" He quickly shook his head yes and Bo put him down saying, "Let's go to your bathroom."

Lauren heard Ethan run down the hall to the bathroom. She laid there listening to the sounds of Bo and Ethan which was rather comical because Bo still wasn't fully awake yet and Ethan was being his energised self. Lauren started to laugh when Bo let out an aggravated groan and scolded, "Ethan Alexander stop eating the toothpaste or you'll get sick."

"No get sick. Taste good Mom Bo." Ethan told her then he asked, "Mom Bo where Mama?"

Lauren heard Bo say, "Here rinse your mouth and I'll take you to Mama."

Bo handed Ethan the cup of water and she groaned when he drunk the water without rinsing his mouth. Bo was done with him and she sighed in annoyance, "Let's go take you to your Mama."

They were walking out of the bathroom and Ethan stopped walking then Bo said, "This way buddy."

Bo started to walk towards her room and Ethan ran in front of her giggling making Bo shake her head at him. Lauren sat up in the bed and she sat back on the headboard waiting for Bo and Ethan. Ethan ran into the room and yelled, "Mama!" He ran over to the side of the bed that Lauren was on and she picked him up then kissed his cheek before asking "Did you like sleeping in your big boy bed?"

Ethan shook his head yes then asked, "Mama sleep in bed with Mom Bo?"

Lauren softly chuckled and told him, "I did. How about we lay here for a moment with Mom Bo? She's a little grumpy."

Bo had gotten back into bed and she had the blanket completely covering her which muffled her response, "I am not grumpy."

Ethan giggled and he looked up at Lauren saying, "Mom Bo grumpy pants."

Lauren smiled at him and confirmed, "Mom Bo is grumpy pants. But let's be quite for a little while and we'll wait for Mom Bo to not be grumpy pants."

Ethan nodded in agreement and he got under the blanket then crawled over to Bo asking, "Mom Bo cuddle?"

Bo turned to look at him and she couldn't say no to those big brown eyes and Ethan asking for cuddles was adorable. Bo lifted her arm up for him to come cuddle and Ethan crawled over to her. She wrapped her arm around him and he let out a heavy breath. Bo was no longer worried about going back to sleep. She wanted to enjoy the moment of cuddling with her son. Lauren was smiling as she looked at Bo and Ethan. The look of joy on Bo's face made her heart swell and she had a permanent smile on her face. Bo noticed Lauren was looking at them and she whispered to Ethan, "You want Mama to come cuddle with us?"

Ethan nodded his head yes then sat up as he told Lauren, "Mama come cuddle."

Lauren grinned at him and said, "Okay sweetie."

She moved closer to Ethan and Bo and laid down before she wrapped her arm around the both of them. Bo smiled at the grin that was on Lauren's face and she commented, "You know if my mornings were more like this I'd be less of a grumpy pants."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "I'm certain you would be. Ethan's morning cuddles are the best."

That comment made Ethan look at her and smile, "Mornin' cuddles. Mama?"

Lauren kissed his forehead and said, "Yes baby?"

"Make pancakes and bacon and eggs for breakfast?" Ethan asked her as he moved to cuddle up closer to her.

Lauren rubbed his back and wondered, "No fruit?"

He quickly answered, "Grapes peas."

Lauren looked at Bo and Bo nodded her head yes at the silent question. Lauren softly chuckled and told Ethan, "We can do grapes. You're going to have an early nap today. I need to call Tam and let her know that you two can go to the aquarium a little bit later today. Or I just might drop you off with her." Lauren looked at Bo forgetting for a moment that Bo had some input on how their son's day went, "Did you have anything planned?"

Bo shook her head no and said, "That's actually perfect. It gives me some time to get some work done."

Lauren got a worried look on her face and asked, "And what work are you doing?"

Bo just shrugged and answered, "Nothing too big. I don't think Trick or Evony have anything for me so I'll probably be done before those two head out for the aquarium."

Lauren subtly took a deep breath and slowly let it go as she highly doubted that Bo wouldn't have any work to do which made her nervous, but it could be possible that Trick and Evony didn't have anything for her. The three of them laid in bed for another half hour then Lauren got up and said, "Come on Ethan we have to get you breakfast. Mama has to go into the lab this morning."

"Mama come work with you?"

It was Friday so nothing major would be going on at the lab and there wouldn't be any visits from the elders, so Lauren deemed that it was okay for him to come to work with her. Lauren wasn't going to be at the lab long anyway. She just wanted to get her books and notes on succubae because she was going to try to figure out some of the more puzzling elements of her and Bo's relationship. Lauren picked Ethan up and told him, "I don't see why you can't come, but are you sure you don't want to go to the aquarium with Tam?"

Ethan shook his head no, "Go work with you. Play 'scope."

Lauren gave him her disapproving look and gently chided, "Ethan microscopes are not toys. They're very important for Mama's job."

Ethan pouted and said, "Okay Mama." Then he laid his head down on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck, "I go work with you. No fishie with Tam."

Lauren nodded and told him, "Alright. I'll call Tam and let her know." Lauren looked at Bo and asked, "Do you want me to take him or do you want him to stay up here with you?"

Bo took Ethan from Lauren and began to tickle him as she said, "No he can stay up here with me."

Lauren smiled at the two of them while they were playing on the bed. The happy look on Bo's face made her think that at some point down the road the two of them should have another child. Lauren softly chuckled at them then she headed downstairs to make them breakfast.

* * *

Lauren was in her office at the medical facility and she was at her desk while Ethan was in his playroom watching a video and playing with this toys. Lauren was pouring over her notes on succubae reproduction along with the books that she had on the subject. She was looking for something that she had read back when she had gotten pregnant, but she didn't put too much weight on the content at the time. But now that Lauren knew that Bo could survive from her alone, she believed that there was something else at play here. She knew that if a succubus was with someone that was their fated partner then their energies would be compatible thus giving them the ability to create life. Lauren had read several accounts of it happening thousands of years ago, but nothing more recent. Until herself. She didn't told Bo this because that would have been an overwhelming revelation for the both of them and Lauren didn't want Bo to feel like she had to be with Lauren. But fate certainly had a funny way of bringing things together. The only thing that confused Lauren was the fact that in those cases the partners had been Fae women. Lauren was human and she bit her lip as she wondered about what was in her biology that made her capable of creating a child with a succubus. Ethan walked out of his playroom, "Mama when lunch?"

Lauren chuckled and said, "Lunch will be soon. I need to call Mom Bo and see if she wants to-"

The door to Lauren's office opened and Tamsin walked in making Ethan run to her yelling, "Taaaaam!"

Tamsin chuckled and picked him up then she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Hey champ. You like sleeping at Mom Bo's house?"

Ethan eagerly nodded his head yes and he started telling Tamsin about his night at Bo's house. Lauren was organising her notes and she closed the folder that held her medical records from when she gave birth to Ethan. Tamsin sat down in the chair that was in front of her desk and asked, "You two had a good time huh?"

Lauren chuckled then remarked, "Ethan had a blast, but I on the other hand suffered."

Tamsin chuckled and she nodded towards the papers on the desk, "Is that the reason why you're research mode?"

Lauren shook her head no and commented, "No, but that does provide a driving force." She sighed then said, "No this is because Bo can feed from me and not need to feed for two weeks after. I as a human shouldn't be able to do that for her, so I'm looking into it and seeing if I missed anything."

Tamsin rolled her eyes in boredom and offhandedly remarked, "Good luck with that. You coming home tonight or are you two spending another night at Mom Bo's?"

Lauren looked at Tamsin and smiled, "We'll come home tonight. The three of us haven't had any time together since Bo and I started figuring everything out."

Tamsin gave her a wary look, "And Mom Bo is cool with that? I don't want to step on any toes or anything."

Lauren chuckled at Tamsin's concern. She understood where it was coming from, but at the same time she believed it to be totally unnecessary considering Lauren had already told Bo that the two of them weren't anything more than friends. Plus it would be nice to have a night with just the three of them. It had been awhile. She gave Tamsin a serious look and said, "Bo understands that you and I are close. I don't think she will mind."

Tamsin gave her an apprehensive look and shook her head, "There is something about that that I'm not going to agree with. I think you should call her and let her know." Lauren gave Tamsin a look of disbelief and she argued, "It's called open communication Lauren."

Lauren picked up her phone and remarked, "I didn't think you were so knowledgeable in relationships."

Tamsin just grinned at her while she dialled Bo's number. After a few rings it went right to voicemail and Lauren left her message despite the feeling of worry that came over her. Lauren disconnected the call and looked at her phone with a concerned look. Bo did say that she was going to go see both Trick and Evony so it was possible that one, or both of them, had an assignment for her. "What's the matter Lauren?" Tamsin asked as she continued to look at the phone.

Lauren looked at Tamsin and smiled, "Nothing. It's most likely nothing." Tamsin gave her an irritated look and Lauren sighed, "Bo went to go see Trick and Evony this morning to see if they had any work for her."

"And you're worried that she's gotten herself into trouble aren't you?" Tamsin asked trying to figure out Lauren's thought process. Lauren didn't want to be an overbearing girlfriend, and Bo was more than capable of handling herself, but those thoughts didn't get rid of the uneasy feeling she felt. Lauren meekly nodded and Tamsin smirked, "Hold on. Champ go sit with Mama."

Tamsin placed Ethan down and he walked over to Lauren. She picked him up and sat him down on her lap. Holding Ethan calmed her nerves a bit, but she was still felt unsettled about Bo. Tamsin took out her phone and called someone. It was a minute before Tamsin said, "Hey Kenz where is Bo at?" Tamsin nodded at whatever Kenzi had said and Lauren was biting the inside of lip as she waited for the other blonde to give her any news on Bo. Tamsin chuckled then said, "Hold on for one second I've got to let the doc know where Bo is. " Tamsin lowered the phone then told Lauren, "She's underground, but Kenzi will tell her to call you as soon as she has resurfaced."

Lauren didn't like it, but at least she knew Bo was alright for the moment. Lauren took a deep breath to try to relax then she asked Ethan, "You want to come with me into the lab? Mama has some specimens she needs to look at."

Ethan quickly nodded his head and she put him down then once she got up she took his hand before they headed off to the lab. They were walking down the hall when Lauren saw one of the Light elders come out of the lab. Lauren silently swore to herself as she realised that she had no choice but to go in the direction of the man. He turned and gave her a pleasant smile before he glanced at Ethan. When he did Lauren saw the confusion on his face. Lauren approached the man and he asked, "Dr. Lewis how are you doing today?"

Lauren knew that he was faking pleasantries, but she allowed it to continue for the sake of her son being present. Lauren smiled, "I'm doing well Alfred. What brings you to the lab?"

Lauren noticed that the man kept looking at Ethan, but he remarked, "I heard about the recent virus that you were studying and I was wondering if there was any chance of it becoming widespread."

Lauren was about to say something, but Ethan pulled on her arm and said, "Mama up peas."

Lauren bent down and picked him up then stood up straight saying, "Alfred there is no chance of the virus becoming widespread because once it hits the air it dies."

The man was looking directly at Ethan and he asked, "This is your child?"

Lauren was beyond nervous, but she didn't lose composure in front of Alfred. She smiled as she looked at Ethan, "Yes this is my son. His name is Ethan." Lauren gave Ethan's forehead a kiss then told him, "Ethan why don't you say hi to the nice man."

Ethan shook his head no and buried his face in her neck. Lauren smiled at the little boy then rubbed his back as she told the man standing in front of her, "He's a little shy. If you'll excuse us…."

Lauren tried to go into the lab, but Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Do you know of Bo the Succubus?" The bottom of Lauren's stomach dropped out and she gave a slight nod confirming that she did. "Bo had this same little boy at the Dal the other day. At the time I was told she was babysitting for a friend of the Ash." He paused then bluntly stated, "I didn't know you and the Ash were that close Dr. Lewis."

Lauren turned and looked at Alfred to make sure that that he wasn't lying to her and when his neutral expression didn't change she commented, "I work very closely with both the Ash and the Morrigan due to my position as chief medical officer and researcher and over the years we have become close."

Alfred nodded then looked at his watch abruptly saying, "I'm sure you have. If you'll excuse me Dr. Lewis I have an appointment."

Lauren let the man leave and she tried not to seethe but she failed miserably and headed back to her office. Once she was in there she put Ethan down and said, "Ethan go play. Mama needs to talk to Tam." Ethan looked at her and pouted before he went off to his playroom. Once he was in his playroom Lauren narrowed her eyes at Tamsin, "Get Kenzi on the phone and tell her to have Bo call me right now."

Tamsin looked worried and she asked, "What's the matter Lauren? What happened?"

Lauren was about three seconds away from losing her shit on Tamsin, but she took a deep breath then calmly said, "It's something I need to talk with Bo about Tamsin and I need to talk to her right now."

Tamsin looked at her for a second before she pulled out her phone. Lauren paced as Tamsin made the call. She couldn't believe that Bo didn't tell her about her and Ethan's run in with an elder. Lauren believed Bo was either completely stupid or thoughtless about the situation regarding their son. It wasn't long before Lauren's phone started to go off and she answered it, "When the fuck were you going to tell me about your run in with the elder at the Dal?" Lauren bit her lip trying to focus herself, but the severity of the situation caused her to blurt out, "You've got to be fucking kidding me Bo. What in your thought processes thought it was okay not to tell me about this? You know what?" Lauren shook her head and scoffed, "You don't get to see Ethan again until I feel like you really understand the severity of this situation."

Lauren hung up the phone not allowing Bo to get a word in edgewise. She was beyond pissed and she wasn't ready for whatever bullshit excuse Bo would come up with. Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose and Tamsin commented, "I think you could be taking it a-"

"Tamsin shut up." Lauren glowered. Lauren ran her hand through her hair and argued, "She should have told me. We could have prevented this, but no. Fucking no. Bo does whatever she thinks is right and now I'm dealing with the fucking repercussions of it."

Tamsin got up and she went into Ethan's playroom then came back out with him stating, "You need to calm down. I'm going to take Ethan to go see the fishies."

Lauren wanted to argue, but Tamsin was right. She was in no frame of mind to be around Ethan. Lauren went and got his book bag then gave it to Tamsin before she kissed Ethan's cheek and told him, "Be good for Tam sweetie. Mama has something she needs to do. I'll see you at home in a little while."

Lauren saw the scared, apprehensive look on his face and she sighed regretting the fact that she had lost it in front of him. Lauren smiled at him, "Mama's sorry for yelling."

"Mama apologise to Mom Bo?" Ethan asked softly.

Lauren looked at her son who looked so much like Bo that she wanted to call the woman back and apologise. But she didn't and instead Lauren told him, "Go have fun at the aquarium with Tamsin." Lauren looked at Tamsin and apologised, "I'm sorry Tam. I just-"

"I know Lauren." Tamsin softly smiled at her then said, "I hope you can calm down and talk to her though."

Lauren inhaled deeply through her nose then stated, "At the moment I do not want to talk to her and she is not allowed to see him until I have talked to her." Tamsin gave her an exasperated look and she pointed out, "She risked his safety by not telling me Tamsin. And now Ethan can't come here nor will he be allowed to go to the Dal because his safety has been compromised." Lauren let out a frustrated breath, "Alfred took one look at Ethan and recognised him. Now who knows how long it will be before they do the math and realise that he's an undocumented birth and an untested child who has a Fae parent." Lauren began to panic. She and Ethan needed to leave because his safety depended on it. She would have to go to Trick or Evony and tell them about the change in circumstances and hopefully like last time they would help her leave.

Lauren looked at Ethan again and sighed as she realised she couldn't run away. Ethan had his life here and he had Bo. Lauren and Bo would need to come up with a plan together that benefited their son. Lauren took deep breath and said to Tamsin, "You two should probably head to the aquarium." Lauren smiled at Ethan, "Have fun Ethan and don't torment the other kids."

Tamsin looked at her with a worried expression on her face, "What are you going to do?"

Lauren shrugged and admitted, "I don't know, but I do know that he is my priority and I'm going to do whatever to keep him safe."

Tamsin looked at her a moment longer then she said to Ethan, "Come on champ let's go see the fishies. I think you might even get to play with some of them today."

Lauren watched them leave her office then sank down in her office chair. Everything had gone from good to worst in a matter of ten minutes and she had no idea where to start. Ethan came first without a question, but with Ethan came Bo and she had just unleashed her anger onto the woman who was more than likely pissed at her. Lauren sighed heavily and realised that she need to talk with Bo and they needed to plan the best course of action for their son. Together.

* * *

Bo stood there with her phone in hand and covered in sewer grime. Lauren had just gone off on her and she had a vague understanding as to why, but she still wasn't a hundred percent certain on it. The one thing that she was sure of was the fact that Lauren had just forbid her to see their son. And that hurt. It hurt more than when she initially found out about Ethan. Kenzi must have seen the hurt look her face because she walked over asking, "Bo-Bo what's the matter? Tamsin didn't let me know anything, but it sounded important. Is little man okay? The doc?"

Bo felt tears come to her eyes. There was no way Lauren could be serious about this. How could Lauren just prevent her from seeing Ethan? Bo took a deep breath and she said, "Lauren doesn't want me to see Ethan anymore."

Kenzi gave her a pointed look and demanded, "What?"

Bo bit her bottom lip and she wiped away the errant tear that had escaped then she repeated, "Lauren said I couldn't see him anymore."

Kenzi scoffed and pointed out, "She can't do that. Did she give you a reason why or is she pulling a typical Lauren and just reacting without any regards to you or Ethan?"

Bo couldn't talk about it right now. She wanted to go home, take a shower then go see Lauren. She needed to see Lauren. Bo wanted to make this right. She didn't want to lose her family especially since she had only just gotten them. Bo headed for her car and quickly told Kenzi, "We've got to go Kenz."

"Bo are you sure you want to do this right now?" They got in the car and Kenzi kept going, "You're emotional and the doc is definitely emotional. Are you certain you two will be able to-"

"I don't care Kenzi. I have to fight for them." Bo started the car and softly said, "I can't lose them. Not again."

Bo took off at a break neck speed which made Kenzi hold onto the door for dear life. She had to move fast just in case Lauren did something drastic and made sure never saw Ethan ever again. Bo forwent the shower and headed straight for the medical facility. She parked haphazardly in the parking lot and after she got out she told Kenzi, "Go because I don't need you there Kenzi. It will only make things worse."

Kenzi gave Bo a subtle nod then moved over to the driver's side and before she pulled the door closed she asked, "Bo what are you going to do?"

Bo took a deep breath then said, "I don't know Kenzi. But I do know I have to fight."

Kenzi gave her a small smile then closed the door. Bo ran into the facility and she headed straight for Lauren's office. Lauren was sitting at her desk trying to figure out what she should do and when she went to go pick up her phone to call Trick, Bo busted into her office. They stared at each other and Bo saw Lauren with the phone in her and hand. Fearing the worst Bo instantly asked, "What were you about to do Lauren? Were you about to take Ethan and go?"

The accusatory tone in Bo's voice set Lauren off again and she coldly remarked, "Can you blame me Bo? What else am I to do when our son isn't safe anymore?" Lauren gestured to the left, "Just stay here and let him be a sitting duck for whatever the hell the elders might have planned for him?"

Bo planned on being calm about this, but Lauren was talking about taking Ethan and going, "No I don't want any harm to come to him-"

"You could have fooled me with that one considering you didn't tell me about running into an elder at the Dal." Aggravated Lauren ran her hand through her hair and added, "And you had Ethan, Bo. Like seriously what were you thinking?"

Bo argued back shouting, "I wasn't thinking Lauren. I-"

Lauren scoffed and spat, "You're never thinking Bo. It's always act first then deal with repercussions later. You don't care who you hurt or what damage you cause as long as you get what you want."

Bo stood their visibly stunned by the sting that Lauren's words had caused. Bo couldn't believe that Lauren was talking about what she thought she was talking about, but she had to be certain, "Laure are you talking about Ethan?"

Lauren gave Bo a look of disbelief. Bo playing stupid wasn't going to help their argument any. Lauren scoffed, "Of course I'm talking about Ethan. Who else would I be talking about Bo?"

Bo shook her head no and snapped, "No! Are you talking about-" Bo set her lips in a firm line and tried to real in the anger that she wanted to let out. She hoped Lauren wasn't talking about what she was thinking. Bo inhaled sharply through her nose then asked, "Are you talking about the night Ethan was conceived?"

Lauren looked at Bo with a dumbfounded look on her face. She wasn't talking about the night Ethan was conceived. She had no reason to. Lauren pressed her fingertips against her forehead then incredulously asked, "What Bo? Why would I even-"

"Because in regards to our history the only thing that I have ever done to you without any regards to the repercussions was that night. So I need to know Lauren do you regret that night?" Bo asked straight forwardly desperately needing to know the answer.

Lauren continued to look at Bo and the brunette's demeanour made her lose the fight she had in her because admitting that she regretted their night meant that she regretted having Ethan which was far from the case. Lauren walked over to Bo and she noticed the offensive smell coming from the woman, but she ignored it as she cupped her cheek. Bo had tears in her eyes because Lauren had struck a nerve with her. She knew she did things her way without any regards to the outcome and sometimes she went into situations blindly, but her night with Lauren that resulted in the birth of Ethan was the one thing in Bo's life that she did not regret. And if Lauren regretted it then she questioned what that actually meant for them. Lauren saw the scared and agonised look in Bo's eyes and it hurt her to see the woman like that. When Lauren answered Bo's question, she answered it honestly and truthfully, "Bo I don't regret our night together. And I don't regret ever having Ethan. I'll never regret having him. He is my greatest joy in this life." Lauren paused then smiled, "Along with his equally stubborn and impulsive mother. Never question what we did that night. That night gave us something that I'll cherish all my life." It was in this moment that Lauren realised that this was the perfect time to express her feelings for Bo even though they were in the middle of an argument. But looking into Bo's eyes she realised that no other person could get her this angry, and yet she still wanted to be held in Bo's arms and be comforted by her. Lauren's smile widen, "I love you Bo and I never want you to question the love that I have you or Ethan."

Bo couldn't fight the tears that started to fall. Lauren had said the three words that she had wanted to hear and she had assuaged a secret fear of Bo's that she hadn't dared to ask out loud because she was afraid of the truth. Bo moved in to go kiss Lauren, but Lauren stopped her and she gave the blonde a confused look. Lauren wasn't against kissing Bo at the moment, in fact she wanted nothing more than to kiss Bo, but the woman smelled to high heaven. Lauren gave Bo an apprehensive look and bluntly stated, "Bo you stink. Let's go to my house and get you showered. I'll have Kenzi bring you some clothes."

Bo smiled when Lauren took her hand and she asked, "Then what?"

Lauren took a deep breath then sighed out. What had to happen next would probably put an end to their moment, but it needed to be discussed and they needed to come up with a plan for their son together. And if that meant the three of them were fleeing the city then so be it, but Lauren wasn't going to run if Bo wasn't going to run. They were now a family and she was done breaking up her family.

* * *

**I guess this is what we call the turning point eh? Leave a review please.**


	15. Ghost of The Past

****D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

Bo was standing in the middle of Lauren's room wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that Lauren had managed to find for her. Bo had showered while Lauren called Trick and Evony along with Tamsin and Kenzi. She was nervous about how the meeting with the Ash and the Morrigan would go. Ethan now was in even more danger and it was because of her flippant attitude towards the situation that was to blame. Bo should have told Lauren and she regretted the whole thing. Lauren came into the room and she smiled at Bo who had a remorseful look on her face which made Lauren wonder what the cause of it was. She walked over to Bo with a concerned look on her face asking, "What's the matter Bo?"

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of Bo's mouth and she said, "I did this. This is all my fault. Had I told you about what happened at the Dal we wouldn't be in this mess."

Lauren softly chuckled and she admitted, "This would have happened sooner or later Bo and the fact that we weren't prepared for it goes to show how foolish we were all being. But we're going to talk about with Trick and Evony and we'll get it figured out." She gave her a brief kiss then told her, "Don't beat yourself up over it." Lauren ducked her head and took a deep breath. There was one more thing she wanted to tell Bo before they got too busy with trying to protect Ethan from the elders. She looked Bo in the eyes, "Bo I'm sorry about the way I reacted." Bo was going to protest, but Lauren held up her hand and said, "I'm sure you have plenty of justifications for me, but none them are acceptable and I shouldn't have told you that you couldn't see Ethan." Lauren ran her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh, "I was scared and he was with me Bo." Bo could hear the anguish in Lauren's voice, "I had him in my arms and Alfred was standing right in front of me and just knowing that this man had the ability to take my son away from me. I-"

Lauren turned away from Bo when the tears came to her eyes. It had been a scary situation for her because it was one of those scenarios that she had managed to keep in the far recesses of her mind. But when Alfred stood in front of her asking about Ethan and Bo the fear flooded her mind which made all rational thought impossible. Lauren was deathly afraid of losing her son to the Fae. Bo quickly moved towards Lauren and she turned her around before she wrapped her arms around her. Bo's comfort provided Lauren the perfect security to break down and cry. As she cried Bo whispered words of comfort to Lauren letting her know that she wasn't going anywhere and that it would be okay. Bo knew Lauren probably thought otherwise no matter what she said, but she was damned determined to keep their son safe. She would die first before any harm came to Ethan or Lauren.

A few minutes had passed when Lauren sniffed and wiped at her tearstained cheeks before she looked at Bo with a lopsided smile on her face, "I didn't mean to lose it. I-" Lauren's breath hitched as she felt a fresh batch of sobs threatened to take over.

Seeing Lauren so distraught tore at Bo's heart and she gently caressed Lauren's cheek with her thumb saying, "I understand Lauren. You're afraid and you have every right to be. Ethan's your everything." Bo pressed a soft kiss to Lauren's forehead then murmured, "I will do everything and anything before any harm comes to him or you."

Lauren stood there for a moment appreciating the comfort Bo was giving her. She didn't realise how much she needed it, but she knew had she been going through this alone she would have been a wreck. Lauren took a deep breath then she softly said, "Thank you Bo."

Bo gently chuckled before she moved away from Lauren telling her, "You don't have to thank me Lauren. I love you both and I would do anything to protect our family."

When Bo had said the word family a smile appeared on Lauren's face and she said, "I guess we are a family huh?"

Bo returned the smile and pointed out, "We were already a family, but I think it's more solid now."

Bo was taken by surprise when Lauren kissed her. Lauren wanted to show Bo her appreciation for being there for her, but the longer they kissed the deeper it became. Lauren's hands had moved to hold onto Bo's waist and Bo had one of her hands resting on the small of Lauren's back, holding her close to her, while the other one cupped the back of her neck. The kiss wasn't rushed or frantic. It was a slow, sensual kiss that lead to a slow build up and as the intensity of the kiss increased so did their desire. Lauren gently bit Bo's bottom lip which made Bo moan and also realise that she needed to feed because her succubus instantly responded to the rising passion between them. Bo knew she had to break the kiss or she would start feeding from Lauren. Lauren felt Bo kiss her one more time before she moved and said, "I um…" Lauren noticed that Bo's eyes had changed colours, but they quickly returned back to normal. Bo hesitantly bit her lip and she knew that she would have to tell Lauren that she needed to feed, but it felt unsettling to tell her girlfriend that.

Lauren saw the uneasy look in Bo's eyes and she wasn't sure what Bo was thinking about, so she smiled and asked, "What's the matter Bo? " Then her smile turned into a reassuring one, "I'm working on something that'll fix our predicament."

Bo chuckled then sighed, "It's not that. Um…I need to feed."

Lauren processed what Bo had said and all she could say was, "Oh."

Bo didn't mean to smile at Lauren, but the look on her face was adorable. It was a mix between confused and shocked. Bo took a deep breath and explained, "It's been a few days and I don't want to end up losing my control around you."

Lauren nodded in understanding. She knew that until she figured out a solution for their problem Bo wouldn't be able to feed from her, but at the same time the thought of Bo being with someone else hurt. Lauren moved away from Bo and Bo internally cringed because that meant Lauren was withdrawing from her. Lauren quickly nodded her head again stating, "I understand Bo you need to feed. I-um...I get it."

Bo was about to say something to keep Lauren from closing herself off from her, but the door bell rang and Lauren made a quick escape mumbling something about how she had to go answer it. Lauren left the room in the hurry not wanting to continue the uncomfortable conversation with Bo. She figured if she focused on protecting Ethan then she wouldn't be affected by the hurtful feelings that were about to wreak havoc on her mind. Lauren answered the door and Trick quickly asked, "What is so important that you had the both of us come over here?"

"Bo didn't propose did she? Honestly Lauren your blind faith in this woman is completely baffling and I-"

Lauren got frustrated and snapped, "No Evony. Ethan's in trouble." That definitely got the Morrigan's attention and Lauren said, "And we'll talk about it once Bo comes downstairs." Then she gave Evony a questioning look, "We just figured out our relationship why would she propose?"

Evony mindlessly gestured and commented, "You're both impulsive, so why do either of you do anything that you do?"

The three of them went into the living room and Bo came downstairs once Lauren had some control over Evony. Even though the woman had accepted Bo's role as Ethan's mother they still had some bad moments between them. Bo sat next Lauren on the couch and Trick smiled at them, "I'm glad to finally see that things are working out between you two. Ethan deserves to have the love of both of his parents and you two sharing in that is a wonderful thing."

Both, Lauren and Bo, gave him tight, uncomfortable smiles. Trick didn't need to know that moments before they were having an unpleasant conversation. Lauren took a deep breath and sighed out, "I saw Alfred today at the medical facility today. He was coming out of the lab and I had Ethan with me."

Trick had a look of disbelief on his face and asked, "What was he doing at the lab? The only time elders go there is when we do the research analysis."

Lauren's anxiety about the situation didn't allow for her to stay seated so got up and started to pace as she talked about her encounter, "He was looking into a virus that is only effecting a small amount of Fae, but he wanted to know if it would spread."

Evony had a neutral look on her face as she said, "Okay. You ran into an elder at the lab while you had Ethan. I don't see the big deal. You told him Ethan was a friend's kid and he was on his merry way."

Lauren gave Evony an exasperated look, "I really wish it had been that simple." She then revealed, "Ethan called me Mama in front of him and Alfred had seen Bo with Ethan at the Dal a few days ago."

Evony scoffed and remarked, "Are either of you thinking about the crap load of shit we'll all be getting into if it is found out that we kept Ethan from them?" Evony went through the list of what would happen, "Lauren you're looking at death or imprisonment depending on how useful they deem you. Bo you're going to be dead right along with me and the Ash. And then the other four will most likely suffer the same fate."

Trick gave Evony a pointed look and argued, "I am the Blood King and I refuse to be intimidated by a group of individuals who are set in the ways of a world that no longer exists. Also Evony there are only a small number of people on the council who would have Lauren killed."

"But the decision to not tell them about Lauren and Bo along with Ethan will be deemed a betrayal against the Fae." Evony countered before she added, "Also don't throw in your Blood King nonsense. The council only pretends to care about that title for your sake. But in all actuality they only care about their own egos."

Lauren let out an aggravated groan and said, "Okay yes. But I thought we had sympathetic elders on the council?"

Trick had a solemn look on his face when he looked at her, "We do, but because the Fae are prideful, some elders, even the ones who are sympathetic to humans, will deem it a betrayal." He paused then cautiously pointed out, "Then on top of that they will consider your history Lauren."

Lauren stopped pacing and argued, "My history has nothing to do with my son nor does it have anything to do with why we kept Ethan from them." She then pointedly stated, "We kept Ethan from them because I was afraid for his safety because of the social and political environment within the Fae community." Lauren shook her head and snapped, "My history has nothing to do with that."

Evony got up and folded her arms over her chest and stated matter of factly, "You may not think so Lauren, but to some of those on the council you are still public enemy number one." Evony walked towards Lauren with her finger outstretched, "_You_ are the reason why everything is changing. Because had _you_ not killed the Ash, none of the laws would have changed, so _you_ are to blame for everything changing in the Fae community. And those who hate that change and know what you did will use that against you."

Bo was completely bewildered as she looked between the two women. Bo had no idea what Evony was talking about. Lauren couldn't have possibly killed someone. Let alone someone as powerful as the Ash of the Light Fae. The woman was so gentle and caring. Bo couldn't associate the ruthlessness that was involved with killing someone to Lauren. Lauren could feel Bo's eyes on her and she hated the fact that they were going to discuss this part of her life with an audience. She had wanted to wait until they were further along in their relationship to tell Bo the truth about how she really became involved with the Fae. But it looked like Lauren would have to tell Bo sooner because her past was affecting their son. Lauren resigned to the fact that the conversation was now inevitable. She sighed seceding to the fact that Evony was right, "Okay. I understand." Lauren gave Bo an apologetic look and said, "We have to talk, but we'll talk about it when Trick and Evony aren't here."

Bo stood up and demanded, "Did you kill the former Ash?" She needed to know this before anything else.

Lauren saw the confused, anxious look in Bo's eyes and she quietly revealed, "Yes I did."

The quite admission was a shock to Bo's system and she shook her head in disbelief saying "No you're lying. You have to be." When Lauren continued to stand there looking regretful and avoiding eye contact Bo scoffed, "Are you fucking kidding me? You couldn't have fucking told me this sooner?" Lauren didn't say anything because there was nothing she could say. Bo threw her hands up in exasperation, "Ethan is our son and if you going all Rambo on the former Ash is going to affect him and his safety I feel I have every right to know about it."

Lauren could understand why Bo was angry. She sighed and explained, "I know and you do Bo. I just didn't think it would ever have an effect on him and I especially didn't think you and I would turn out like we are." Lauren walked over to where Bo was and she took her hand and pleaded, "Bo I was going to tell you as soon as we were further along in our relationship. You have to believe me."

Bo looked at Lauren. Despite learning a new fact about her girlfriend that she certainly wanted to know more about she wrapped her arms around Lauren then quietly told her, "I believe you Lauren." She kissed her cheek then said, "I just don't want any more secrets between us. We've come too far to continue to have them."

Lauren nodded in agreement. Bo was right they had come too far to still have secrets between them. And once she told Bo about her past there would be no more secrets and they would be able to move forward to do whatever was necessary to protect their son and keep their family safe. Evony cleared her throat and commented, "I hate to break up the tender moment that you two have going on right now, but our main concern is Ethan. What are we going to do?"

Trick ran his hand over his head and said, "I think we keep Ethan from places like the Dal and the medical facility to minimise his chances of being seen by the elders. And if the Morrigan or I get questioned about him then we will respond appropriately."

Lauren reluctantly moved out of Bo's arms and she informed him, "I told Alfred that Ethan is my son Trick, so he thinks that Bo watches him from time to time as a favour to you. I don't think he has put together the fact that Ethan is the spitting image of Bo."

"So you think." Trick commented before he explained, "Alfred is very old and very observant. So when you think you might have pulled the wool over his eyes he's actually ten steps ahead of you." Trick then added, "He also employs an oracle."

Lauren gripped Bo's hand tightly and Bo asked, "So if we keep Ethan away from the Dal and the facility do you think that will take the heat off of him wondering about Ethan."

Trick shrugged and answered, "I honestly don't know Bo."

Lauren looked at Evony and suggested, "I think we need more security. I know Alfred. He has people that agree with him and his anti-human views and they will do anything for him especially if they find out what I did to the former Ash."

Evony nodded in agreement then pulled out her phone saying, "I will have Vex permanently located here."

Bo scoffed and said, "Excuse me, but I think I can take care of my family better than Vex can. I can-"

"Bo this isn't about if you can take care of Ethan and I. Vex is powerful and having him here along with Tamsin will offer Ethan and I the best there is in protection. Both the Light and the Dark have vowed to protect me, but Vex, Tamsin, Hale, and Dyson all made blood oaths to protect Ethan and I. And I want Ethan to be protected by the best."

Bo looked at Lauren and urged, "But I am the best Lauren. I'm just as powerful as Vex and-"

"Bo I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that you're putting yourself in intentional danger to protect us." Lauren argued revealing the real reason why she didn't want Bo protecting her and Ethan. "You are just as important to me as Ethan is and I won't be able to sleep knowing that if the elders do find out about Ethan and decide to make a move to take him that you could potentially be one of the first people that gets hurt. I can't-" Lauren stopped and let out heavy breath before she whispered, "I can't lose you."

Bo sighed and she turned to face Lauren then took her hands, "You're not going to lose me Lauren. But it's going to drive me insane if I'm not protecting you and Ethan myself."

Lauren understood where Bo was coming from and she reluctantly agreed, "We'll work out a schedule or something Bo, but for now I think Vex and Tamsin will be enough for over here." Then she gave Bo a small smile, "Plus if they find out that you're Ethan's other parent then someone will need to protect Kenzi because other than Ethan she's your other weak spot."

Bo nodded and she couldn't dispute the fact that the girl who was basically her sister did need protection in case the elders did find out about her connection to Ethan. Bo sighed and commented, "I have another weak spot you know?" Lauren arched her eyebrow as she tried to figure out Bo's other weakness and Bo smiled, "It's you Lauren. You should have figured that out."

Lauren chuckled and commented, "Well you must excuse me, but I'm not thinking about myself at the moment." Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo then quietly said, "But it's good to know." She looked at Evony and Trick asking, "So Vex is moving here until when? Because this is only short-term. What are we going to do about long-term? Ethan's going to grow-up no matter how much I don't want him to." Lauren thinking about Ethan growing up into a studious young man made her heart clench. She didn't want her baby boy to grow up.

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist and kissed the side of her head. She had seen the far-off look Lauren had gotten on her face when she had mentioned Ethan growing up. Bo smiled as she realised that even though Lauren was an intelligent person who had done some questionable things in her life, she was still a mother and the woman that Bo loved. Trick sighed and answered Lauren's question, "We will put forth a motion to the council that will absolve you from incurring repercussions because of suspicion about you killing the former Ash. We'll have that extended to Ethan and any future children you may have. Evony and I will use your track record of healing and treating the Fae in your favour as well as the past circumstances that you were in." Trick took a deep breath then sighed, "And I hope in doing that we can tell them about Ethan without any negative consequences."

"What about Bo?" Lauren asked without hesitating.

Trick looked at Bo and said, "She is complicated. With her being unaligned neither the Light or the Dark have to protect her, but hopefully saying that she is my granddaughter might help with any aftermath along with the fact that you two didn't know that she had the capabilities of getting you…" Trick coughed uncomfortably and continued, "….You know."

Evony chose this moment to put her two cents in, "And Ethan will have to be tested for Fae abilities." The look on Evony's face turned to a sympathetic one as she said, "I know you wanted to wait until he was older, but the elders will want to know before wasting any time on him."

"And if he is Fae then he will be placed under the protection of whatever side his mother falls on." Trick looked at Lauren with a slight grimace on his face as he cautiously said, "In this case because Bo got you…" Lauren nodded to prevent the man from further discomfort, "You are the mother, but you're human. So they would look at Bo, but because she's unaligned they would look at her mother which would mean Ethan would be aligned with the Light because Afie was Light Fae."

Lauren shook her head no and argued, "Ethan will not be associated with either side. Neutrality needs to be an option. I thought this was going to happen."

Trick shrugged and told her, "There has been some resistance to neutrality because it offers a third option that doesn't benefit either side."

"And if this little peace treaty that we have in place goes up in smoke whoever has the bigger numbers would be on top." Evony pointed out.

Bo scoffed and remarked, "You've got to be kidding." Bo shook her head and stated, "Ethan will remain unaligned if he is Fae. And if and when he's older he can choose a damn side. Hopefully by then the third option will have become acceptable."

Trick looked at Evony and he said, "It would be an acceptable compromise for the council."

Evony picked at her manicured nail and replied, "The Dark could careless, but I agree because it doesn't add to either side."

Bo looked at Lauren who felt like she had no input in her son's life if he turned out to be Fae. Bo gently squeezed Lauren's hand and asked, "What do you think?"

Lauren smiled at Bo grateful that her girlfriend wasn't like other Fae and understood human emotions. "I think that is acceptable."

Trick gave her an apologetic look and said, "I'm sorry you don't have much a say in this Lauren."

Evony scoffed and commented, "But she will. I'm going to make a law that says humans are allowed to have a say in their Fae child's life." Everyone looked at Evony in shock and she began to explain, "Lauren has made every choice in regards to Ethan on her own since he was born. And if things had gone a different route with Bo she would continue to make those decisions on her own, but if Ethan did grow up to be Fae she wouldn't be allowed to. So I'm changing the laws."

Lauren smiled thankfully at Evony, "Thank you for doing this Evony."

Evony scoffed, but she grinned, "I'll try, but it doesn't mean the assholes will approve it."

Both women felt a little better about the fact that they had a plan in place, but they both hoped that Trick and Evony would be able to make the necessary changes to the laws that would benefit their family. After they discussed everything a little bit more Trick and Evony left leaving Bo and Lauren alone and there was an awkwardness between them. Lauren had shown the Morrigan and the Ash out and when she walked back into the living room she and Bo looked at each other. Bo could see the apprehension on Lauren's face and she held out her hand saying, "Come here." Lauren walked over to Bo and took her hand as she wondered how Bo would start the conversation about her killing the former Ash. Lauren cuddled up to Bo and she kissed the top of her head before she said, "I love you."

Lauren smiled and looked up into Bo's eyes before returned the sentiment, "I love you too."

Bo gave her a small smile before she placed a gentle kiss on Lauren's lips. Then she pulled back and told her, "We don't have to talk about it right now, but we will have to talk about it eventually Lauren because it effects the way the elders will react to Ethan." Lauren dropped her eyes so she could look somewhere other than Bo's eyes, but Bo continued to talk, "But we just had a stressful conversation about keeping him safe so I'm not up for another heavy conversation at the moment."

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder and sighed, "Me neither." Lauren also needed to figure out where to start. It was a long and convoluted story that had many levels to it that ended with her killing the former Ash. The only reason why she wasn't dead yet was because Trick had all but covered for her along with Evony. "But we will talk about it Bo because it needs to be talked about. There are things about me and my past that you need to know about that could affect you or Ethan."

Bo softly rubbed Lauren's arm and told her, "I'm starting to learn that Lauren. And I guess I know why you didn't tell me, but how am I supposed to be able to protect you and Ethan from whatever the Fae throw at us without knowing everything?"

Lauren made idle patterns on the fabric of the sweatpants that Bo was wearing and she answered, "I was going to tell you Bo when everything wasn't so new with us. Telling the woman you're just getting into a relationship with that you're a murderer isn't really a positive talking point."

Bo softly chuckled and remarked, "It isn't and it's a little unsettling to hear you call yourself a murderer, but I wouldn't judge you or run away from you Lauren. I love you." Bo paused for a moment so she could collect her thoughts then she continued, "I've felt something deep for you ever since I saw you that night at the club. Even when I was upset with you about keeping Ethan from me I still felt something for you." Bo let her head fall back against the couch and she admitted, "Lauren I am drawn to you and I don't know why, but I don't hate it. I feel like what we have goes deeper than just simple attraction."

Lauren sat there completely moved by Bo's confession and she took a moment to let the words sink in. And as they did the possibility of her being Bo's fated partner made her freak out a little and she casually remarked, "I think that's because we have a child together Bo."

Bo laughed and pointed out, "That would explain anything after our night together, but how does it explain the night when I saw you at the club?" Lauren didn't say anything because she didn't have a quick explanation for the night of their encounter. She had been equally drawn to Bo. Lauren had several theorie that were proving to be factual, but she didn't know how to tell Bo about them. Bo laughing broke Lauren out of her thoughts and Bo said, "The doctor doesn't have answer for everything I guess."

Lauren sat up partially offended and just as she was about to argue her point the front door open and Ethan ran through it yelling, "Mama!"

"Ethan no yelling." Lauren scolded as she broke away from Bo.

He ran into the living room and climbed onto the couch then he climbed onto Lauren's lap. He looked at Bo and said, "Mom Bo I see fishies." He stretched out his arms and exclaimed, "I see big shark. Sharp teeth. Tam say eat me."

Ethan started to pout and Bo kissed the top of his head and told him, "No one's going to eat you buddy. I'll protect you."

Ethan climbed onto Bo's lap then stuck his tongue out at Tamsin and said, "Mom Bo 'tect me Tam."

Lauren tried not to laugh as gently chided, "Ethan we do not stick our tongue out at people. Now apologise to Tamsin."

Ethan laid his head on Bo's chest and mumbled, "Sorry Tam."

Tamsin chuckled and said, "It's okay. Don't do it again." Tamsin sat down in the recliner and asked, "Did you two talk? Because you were about to not know your son again the way she was acting."

Bo chuckled and said, "Yeah we talked, but I'm sure you and Lauren will discuss that later."

Tamsin slowly nodded and she looked at Lauren asking, "And will we also be talking about why you freaked out on Mom Bo?"

Lauren got an uneasy look on her face but she said, "Yes we will. We'll talk about it over dinner and we might have a dinner guest joining us."

"Mama, Mom Bo stay for dinner?" Ethan asked Lauren from Bo's lap.

Lauren smiled at him, "You have to ask her Ethan. She's the only one who is going know."

Ethan sighed heavily before he sat up and asked Bo if she was going to be staying for dinner. And when Bo said that she would be he told Lauren, "Mama, Mom Bo stay for dinner. Bob?"

Lauren groaned and said, "No Spongebob, but you can watch Cookie Monster."

She watched as Ethan scrunched his eyebrows together and thought about it. He quickly nodded his head yes before he gave Lauren his trademark look that made her a sucker and asked, "Snack?"

Lauren smiled at him and pointed to Bo telling him, "Ask your mom."

Ethan let out a frustrated breath and demanded, "Mom Bo snack."

Bo gave him a semi-stern look, "I don't think that's asking nicely Ethan."

Ethan folded his arms across his chest and neither of the adults missed the irritation in his voice as he tried his request again, "Mom Bo snack peas."

Bo got up with him then she put him back on the couch and warned, "Ethan if you don't behave tonight you won't get dessert after dinner."

Ethan continued to scowl at Bo as she walked into the kitchen and Lauren said to him, "She's right Ethan. If you don't behave you're not going to have dessert and you'll go to bed early tonight." Lauren leaned over and kissed his cheek then whispered, "I love you."

Ethan giggled before he turned his head to gave her kiss then he said, "I love you Mama."

Lauren combed her fingers through his curly brown hair and told him, "I know you do. You love Mom Bo?" Ethan quickly nodded his head yes and she grinned, "How much do you love Mom Bo?"

Ethan held his arms wide open and said, "This much."

Lauren laughed then exclaimed, "Wow that's a lot. You must have a big heart. Can you show Mama where your heart is?" Ethan pointed to his chest and Lauren smiled, "That's right. Ask Tam if she'll put on Cookie Monster for you. Mama's got to go look at some work."

Ethan instantly latched his arms around her neck and whined, "No. No work Mama. Watch Cookie Monster."

Lauren smiled and she wasn't going to argue with him about it because she actually wanted spend some time with him. After the unsettling encounter with the elder then having to plot what would be the best course of action in regards to Ethan and his safety, Lauren's day had left her feeling little unhinged and she wanted to veg out with her son watching kids shows. Lauren pried Ethan off of her and he started to whimper, but she said, "I'll watch Cookie Monster with you. Mama's work isn't that important."

Ethan had a big smile on his face as he excitedly said, "No work. Watch Cookie Monster peas?"

Lauren chuckled and leant forward to get the remote for the TV. She turned on TV and she, Tamsin, Bo, and Ethan all watched Sesame Street and played with Ethan for the rest of the afternoon. At some point Kenzi had come over and she and Bo watched Ethan while Lauren and Tamsin went into the kitchen. Tamsin was sitting at the island while Lauren looked through the refrigerator trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Tamsin bluntly asked her, "Are you going to tell me what happened earlier that made you flip on Bo?"

Lauren pulled out some chicken and said, "I ran into Alfred when he was coming out of the lab today."

Lauren watched as Tamsin put the puzzle together. Tamsin gaped at Lauren then she got up and scoffed, "And you didn't tell me? Instead you let me believe it was some stupid thing going on between you and Bo. Lauren this is Ethan's safety were talking about."

"I know Tamsin." Lauren told her the frustration evident in her tone. Lauren started to go about making dinner, "We sat with Trick and Evony this afternoon to talk about it."

Tamsin got a look of disbelief on her face and retorted, "And you didn't think that I needed to be at this little meeting with Trick and Evony?"

Lauren stopped what she was doing and simply stated, "No I didn't Tamsin."

"Why not?"

Lauren let out a breath and explained, "I needed you to watch Ethan. I don't want him anywhere near the stress from all this. He was safe with you Tamsin."

Lauren could tell Tamsin was hurt from being excluded, but she could also tell that Tamsin knew that she was right. Tamsin sat down and asked, "What did you four decide? Without my input."

Lauren shook her head and stated, "Tamsin we considered everyone when we thought of what we should do because it affects us all." Then she went over what was decided, "And Vex will be moving in with us and Ethan is not allowed to be at the Dal or the medical facility."

Tamsin snorted and commented, "Vex is going in the basement although Ethan might like having him here, but he's not going to like not being able to go to your job."

Lauren knew that he wasn't going to, but it was going to be the norm until things were figured out with laws and telling the elders about Ethan. Lauren nodded in agreement, "Vex will be going to the basement. I know he isn't, but he'll get used to it. It's not like he goes to the Dal or my job frequently."

Tamsin nodded then wondered, "And is that it? Just keeping Ethan away from the Dal and the medical facility along with moving Vex in?"

Lauren sighed and focused on getting dinner started then she said, "Trick and Evony are going to present some things to the council and if they get passed then we'll tell them about Ethan, but we'll have to have him tested for Fae abilities first."

"How do you feel about that?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren let out a small chuckle and bluntly stated, "It sucks. Ethan was supposed to have a normal childhood that was Fae-free." Tamsin gave her a look and Lauren corrected herself, "Worrying about if he was Fae or not wasn't supposed to be an issue. At least not until he hit puberty. But now I have to worry about it because it'll determine if the elders will want to even bother with him."

Tamsin hesitantly pointed out, "Well the sooner we know Lauren then the quicker we can get him educated in Fae laws and traditions."

"I don't want him knowing about Fae laws and traditions. They're archaic and useless and I won't have my son growing up with some superiority complex because that's all those stupid traditions teach. That the Fae are better than humans." Lauren argued. Her history with the Fae spurred her anger. It was because of that history that when Ethan was born she swore he would be raised like a normal human child even if he did have Fae abilities. At the time she was planning for a Bo-less life, but now that she and Bo were in a relationship it would make it easier because if Ethan was an incubus then Bo could teach him about his abilities.

Tamsin walked over and she put her hand on Lauren's shoulder, "Hey what's the matter?" Lauren let out an irritated sigh because she forgot that Tamsin knew how to decipher all her moods. "What aren't you telling me Lauren?"

Lauren put down the knife and said, "I've done something that may have an effect on how the elders handle situation."

Tamsin instantly got a concerned look on her face and Lauren felt like she didn't deserve the worry of the other blonde. Lauren looked into Tamsin's caring blue eyes and for a moment she briefly wondered how everything would have worked out between them. Lauren sighed and confessed, "I killed the former Ash."

Tamsin softly gasped then she instantly had her arms around Lauren. Lauren rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder and Tamsin asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Tamsin softly rubber her back as she said, "Lauren I can only imagine how you feel."

Lauren let out short chuckle and mumbled, "Pretty regretful. If I had known I was going to get pregnant from some random Fae then I...probably would have still done it."

Tamsin gave her a squeeze and said, "Do you want to tell me why you killed the leader of the Light Fae?"

Lauren moved back at little and she looked into Tamsin's eyes then told her, "I can't. Not yet. I have to tell Bo first then I'll tell you."

The other blonde nodded in understanding then brushed a strand of hair out of Lauren's face, "Sounds like a good idea. Don't want Mom Bo getting all jealous because you told me first and not her."

Lauren was about to chuckle, but then she saw Bo standing in the doorway of the kitchen. And the look on the brunette's face wasn't a good one. Lauren slowly moved away from Tamsin and cautiously said, "Bo it's not what it looks like."

Bo had went to the kitchen to see if Lauren needed any help with dinner even though she knew she would have been of no help, but when she saw Tamsin holding Lauren her succubus became possessive and the sudden anger took her by surprised. Bo scoffed and shook her head, "No it isn't what it looks like. You easily telling Tamsin how you murdered a person, but was going to make me wait. No it doesn't look like that at all. It doesn't look like my girlfriend was being comforted by another woman who has a strong attraction towards her. Nope. Doesn't look a thing like that."

Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance remarking, "You're being ridiculous Bo. And you know that Tamsin and I are close along with the fact that I've known her longer than you."

"Are you forgetting that I can read auras Lauren? And you burn bright for Tamsin so how else am I to interpret that?" Bo demanded before she ranted, "I thought I could ignore it because she was there for you when I couldn't be and I know there was a lot emotional attachment, but now I can't."

Lauren just stood there balking at Bo's accusations. She knew that her and Tamsin's relationship sometimes wandered into a grey area, but they both knew that there was nothing beyond that and that Lauren was in love with Bo. But to have Bo completely accuse her of not being emotionally available to her was ridiculous and she shot back, "And I have to be okay with you screwing other people?"

Lauren knew that was a low blow and it was a sore spot for the both of them, but Bo was being ridiculous and she didn't have time to placate her feelings especially when it came to Tamsin. Bo stared at Lauren and she shook her head, "That's your argument? The fact that I have to feed because of something I can't control? If you have such a problem with it then maybe we need to rethink this entire relationship."

"Hey!" Tamsin shouted before she ordered, "If you two don't lower your voices and stop I'm locking you both in the basement and taking Ethan out to dinner."

Lauren glowered at Bo and Bo returned the look. Tamsin pointed at Bo and said, "Yes I have feelings for Lauren, but they're not as bad as they used to be. She's with you Bo, and she always been about you even when she didn't know it. Do you know how many times she and I could have done something, but we didn't?" Tamsin paused even though Bo wasn't going to answer her question. "Many, but we didn't because Lauren was all about you. You do know that you two are the Fae equivalent of soul mates right?"

Bo got a confused look on her face while Lauren stood there in horror. She wasn't ready to go down this path with Bo and the fact that it was Tamsin leading them down it made matters even worse. "What?" Bo asked as she looked between Lauren and Tamsin. Then she chuckled, "I guess you two will say anything to cover up the fact that you want each other."

Tamsin looked at Lauren and Lauren instantly knew what was coming, "You didn't tell her?" Tamsin begrudgingly shook her head, "Seriously Lauren?" Tamsin gave her a pointed look and stated, "Talk to your girlfriend and tell her everything. I mean absolutely everything. I'll take Ethan and Kenzi out to dinner so you two can scream and shout at each other."

Tamsin left out of the kitchen and Bo and Lauren just looked at each other. Tamsin came back in the kitchen with Ethan and he said, "Mama we go out to eat?"

Lauren smiled at him, "You, Tam, and Kenzi are. Mama and Mom Bo have to talk."

He got upset and Bo said, "Don't worry buddy. You, Mama, and me can go out to lunch tomorrow."

Ethan still wasn't happy, but unfortunately he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Lauren walked over and gave his cheek a kiss then told him, "When you get home Mom Bo and I will read you a story."

"Pooh?"

Lauren chuckled at his request then said, "We can read Winnie the Pooh."

"Alright champ let's go. We got to get you some food before you get cranky." Tamsin said before narrowing her eyes at Lauren, "Mama has to talk to Mom Bo."

Lauren watched as Tamsin went over to Bo and Bo said goodbye to Ethan. They stayed in the kitchen until they were alone in the house. Lauren walked over to put up the food she had been making and as she was putting everything in a refrigerator she asked, "Beer or wine?"

Bo went over to the island and sat in one of the chairs answering, "Beer."

Lauren got them both a beer then she went over to the kitchen drawer to get the bottle opener. She opened one then handed it to Bo then opened the other and took a long drink from it. Bo watched Lauren and she was trying to be patient, but there were too many questions she had running around in her mind. "How does Tamsin know that we're the Fae equivalent of soul mates?" Bo asked what she thought would be an easy question.

Lauren chuckled and shook her head answering, "I have no idea. When I was researching there were many nights when I would pass out. I liked my naps when I was pregnant. So she could have read my notes or something. I didn't tell her because it scared me."

"Why did it scare you?" Bo wondered although she had a feeling she knew the answer to the question.

Lauren hopped up on the kitchen counter and rested her head back against the door of one of the cabinets. She needed her space in order to tell Bo everything. There wasn't much to tell but it was all emotionally taxing. Lauren sighed out, "Because it's one thing Bo, to get pregnant from your one night stand with a woman, but to throw in the fact that she is your soul mate…." Lauren cocked her eyebrow and remarked, "It becomes a frightening situation especially since I had run away and didn't tell you about Ethan." Lauren took a pull from her beer bottle then continued, "Then on top of knowing that we were potentially soul mates also made me miserable because I thought I had screwed up everything between us. Then I had no idea where you were so it made for a wonderful mind frame. But I didn't think about it and I focused on Ethan." Lauren smiled, "Ethan was my one reminder that even though I screwed up everything between us we did have one perfect night together."

Bo sat there picking at the label on her beer bottle and she thought about everything Lauren had said. Had Lauren never told her about Ethan she wouldn't have known about them being soul mates. She would have been like every other succubus and not know a thing about her son or Lauren. Bo swallowed down the anger that threatened to take over and she shortly asked, "Is this the reason why I was able to get you pregnant?"

Lauren could tell Bo was upset, but she was glad they weren't engaged in a shouting match at the moment. Lauren took another drink from her beer then answered Bo's question, "Yes. This is what makes us the Fae version of soul mates. Our energies are compatible."

"What makes them compatible?" Bo asked with no hesitation.

Lauren took a deep breath then sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that the accounts I did read about, the succubus and their mate had been in the relationship for a very long time. In most accounts it was their last relationship. Thus giving me the soul mate theory. The only thing that doesn't coincide is the fact that the partners with those succubae were Fae. And as we both know I am human." Lauren drained her bottle then she realised something as she set it down, "But I haven't always been human."

"What?" That was all Bo could say to Lauren's bewildering and shocking revelation. "What do you mean you haven't always been human Lauren?" Bo insisted needing to know what the blonde meant by that.

Lauren rubbed her temples as she realised how stupid she had been and how she didn't account for that part of her background. Lauren glanced at Bo seeing the impatient look on her face and she ran her hand through her hair, "I was Fae once. I was a baby." Lauren took a deep breath and recounted the information she had found on her father, "My father was Sphinx. A highly intelligent and very powerful Fae who can shapeshift. And even though he had all that intelligence he was still a stupid man. He owed a debt to the former Ash who eventually killed him off. But before he did he ordered my father to do some unethical genetic experiments on several Fae babies including myself to make his punishment personal. They altered the genetics of the children which eradicated the Fae gene in them." Lauren closed her eyes as she remembered reading about the invasive methods that were used and how it had shaken her to her very core to read about it. Most of the children had died, but some of them had lived normal lives as humans. Just as Lauren had.

Bo could see telling this story was upsetting Lauren and she got up to walk over to where Lauren was sitting on the counter. Lauren opened her eyes and saw that Bo was standing in front of her with a sad, worried look on her face. Lauren hopped down off of the counter and Bo moved to hold her. Lauren closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to remind herself that that was the past and that she had fared far better than the others. They stood there a moment then Lauren moved away from Bo and finished her story which covered the other topic she had to cover. "Before they killed him my father managed to take me to my mother telling her to keep me safe. And she did for the most part, but she could only do so much with a extraordinarily intelligent daughter because even though I don't carry the Fae gene anymore my brain developed at an accelerated pace when I did have the gene."

"So that's how you got to be super smart Lauren." Bo gently teased.

Lauren smirked and replied, "A little and studying." Lauren's smile fell, "And things were pretty normal for me until the Ash found me. He originally told me because I had done an extraordinary job treating some Fae while I was doing work with a team of doctors in an underdeveloped country he wanted to offer me a job. He offered me my own lab and all the research and medical perks that I couldn't say no to." Lauren picked up her beer and finished it off before continuing, "And five years ago while doing research within the archives of the Light Fae compound I discovered the experiment. I brought it to the Ash and he admitted to watching me since I was a child and he told me about what he had done to my father. Then he told me he expected me to continue the work my father had started and said I wasn't ever going to leave the control of the Light Fae. I wasn't going to be held prisoner nor was I going to conduct such a horrific experiment so I began to formulate a way out of it. That's how I befriended Trick. I told him about everything and he told me not to do anything rash, but I did."

Lauren went to the fridge and got another beer. After she opened it and took a swig from it she finished her story, "I went to Evony. Evony and I have always had a peculiar relationship, but when I told her about what the Ash had been doing and what he had planned she instantly began to help me to find a way to kill the Ash. It was actually fairly easy seeing where I had been studying Fae for awhile. It took only a small injection of poison and a lie to get him to the lab then he was dead."

Bo stood there leaning against the counter and she was amazed by Lauren's courage to do something that she knew would get her killed. Bo reached for Lauren's hand and she asked, "How did you…"

"Get away with it?" Lauren laughed then said, "Trick covered me by saying that the Ash had sent me on loan to the Dark to cure a sickness that had the risk of affecting the entire Fae community. Evony backed up the story and the tapes of me being in the lab that day with the Ash had somehow vanished. Only thing that went against us was that the Ash told a few Light elders that he was going to see me that same day. But because there was no proof to support it and because both Evony and Trick backed me up the council didn't have me killed."

Bo regarded Lauren and her view of the woman hadn't changed. Circumstances had forced Lauren's hand. But she did have a different perspective on her. Lauren was brave and she would do anything to protect herself and the innocent. Bo pulled Lauren closer to her then she took her face in her hands and gave her a deep kiss that she hoped told the blonde how much Bo loved her and how glad she was to have Lauren in her life. Lauren melted into the kiss and let herself get lost in Bo. She needed to get lost in her. Recalling her past and the information that she knew had left her feeling raw and knowing that Bo cared and loved her was the salve that alleviated her pain. Bo ran her hands through Lauren's hair and as she slowly pushed her tongue forward into Lauren's mouth she instantly felt her succubus take control. Bo pushed Lauren away and as she tried to catch her breath she tried to get control of her succubus.

Lauren knew why Bo had pushed her away. They were about to recreate one of the many fantasies that she had about her and Bo. Lauren watched as Bo clung to the counter to get control of her succubus. She now had an idea as to why Bo was able to get her pregnant and why she was enough to sustain Bo. Lauren smiled and said, "Bo I need you to feed from me."

Bo's head snapped up and she incredulously asked, "What? Why?" Then Bo asked the only logical question she could come up with as to why Lauren would want Bo to feed from her, "You want to have a baby?"

Lauren shook her no and countered, "No. I need a sample of our mixed energies and I'll use that as the base for my new and improved birth control. I've figured out why you can survive off of just me and why you can get me pregnant."

Bo gave her a sceptical look and cautiously said, "Okay…."

"My energy still has Fae properties. I may not genetically be Fae, but my essence is still Fae." Bo still looked confused and Lauren began to explain, "I was born Fae and my energy is still Fae even though I'm not genetically Fae. I've never really thought about what Fae properties may have retained. I thought that since I'm now genetically human I didn't have any Fae properties, but clearly that isn't the case." Lauren's mind began to wander as she thought of the various Fae traits that she might have retained and Bo just stood there still not understanding what Lauren was getting at. But she was pretty excited that Lauren had figured out what to do about her birth control issue. Bo began to smile as she thought about the various things that they would be doing. Bo was lost in a particular fantasy that involved the very island that she was leaning on when Lauren blurted, "Ethan's Fae."

Bo gave her a bizarre look and wondered, "How? Genetically you're human." Bo may not have understood most of what Lauren had said, but she got that part. "You can't pass on Fae genetics to him."

Lauren smiled proudly at Bo and said, "You actually understood some of it." She gave Bo a kiss, "That's cute." Bo rolled her eyes as she felt her cheeks warm up a little. "I know I can't genetically pass on the Fae gene, but what if through my energy, which has Fae properties, he acquired the Fae gene?" Bo just shrugged and Lauren chewed on her bottom lip as she thought further about this. While she did she left the kitchen and headed to the door that lead downstairs to the basement.

Bo watched as Lauren went downstairs to the basement. Sometimes she really couldn't stay on her girlfriend's thought train. Bo picked up her beer and muttered, "She's lucky I love her."

Lauren was in the section of the basement that she a cornered off for her at home lab and she tried to figure out what would contain a life essence. Now that she had a solution to her birth control problem she could make a more effective one. Then she would have to study herself to figure out if aspects of her Fae essence had passed on to Ethan therefore making him Fae. Lauren was looking at the various storage containers that she had and realised none of them would work for containing the life essence of a person. Lauren realised that she wouldn't be able to work on it tonight so sighed and turned off the light as she headed back upstairs.

Bo saw the frown on Lauren's face and asked, "What's the matter?"

Lauren looked at Bo and said, "Nothing I have will store chi."

Bo chuckled and then admitted, "I don't think there's anything that can contain it. It's kind of like smoke, but more air like. I don't know how to explain it." Bo lightly chuckled as Lauren got even more disappointed. Bo walked over and wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist then kissed her temple before saying, "How about you and I go get something to eat then you can talk it out with me and maybe you'll come up with something."

Lauren let out a defeated sigh, "Yeah maybe." She smiled and looked at Bo, "And you get to be my personal lab rat."

Bo looked offended for a moment but then she grinned and remarked, "Yeah well the reward is definitely worth."

The two of them shared a look that let them know that if Lauren didn't solve the birth control mystery then they would be throwing caution to the wind and hoping that the traditional method would work as a failsafe.

* * *

**So what'd we think? Two more chapters after this one.**


	16. Damn The Consequences

****D**isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

_Two Months Later….._

Lauren had found the solution to her birth control issue a week ago. It had been an agonizing process to find it, but it turned out that a small trace of Bo's blood mixed in with the traditional formula worked quite well. The only drawback was that it was only effective as a weekly injection. Lauren had administered the first dose when she had made the discovery. And the only side effect that she was experiencing was that it had increased her libido. Lauren was injecting her second weekly dose when she heard the door to her room open and Ethan yelled, "Mama where are you?"

Lauren finished giving herself the shot then she threw everything away and put the syringe in the medical waste bin that was in the cabinet under the sink, making sure to secure the child safety lock on the door. She opened the bathroom door and said, "I'm right here Ethan and no yelling. What are you doing upstairs by yourself?"

"'Enzi sleep. She didn't finish Nemo." Ethan told her as she picked him up.

Lauren nodded her head slowly and asked him, "And how about Vex?"

"Vex go down to basement. Mama lunch peas?"

Lauren chuckled and told him, "Alright. I think we might have some more of the dinosaur chicken nuggets you like."

Ethan squirmed in her arms and said, "I want nuggets. Mama down peas."

Lauren put Ethan down and he ran out of her room. She followed after him and she spotted him going down the stairs carefully. Lauren shook her head. She had been more lenient recently in letting Ethan use the stairs, but he had to hold on onto the post in the banister. Lauren walked behind him to make sure he didn't fall, but when Ethan jumped off the last step she almost had a heart attack. He turned and looked at her excitedly saying, "Mama I jump! See?"

Lauren took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves then she smiled, "I did see, but don't do it again Ethan or you won't be able to use the stairs like a big kid."

He quickly shook his head yes then ran ahead of her to the kitchen. Ethan pointed up to his seat, "Mama I wanna sit in seat."

Lauren walked over and picked him up then put him in his seat. Lauren was going about making her and Ethan something to eat when he said, "Mom come over?"

Lauren didn't know if Bo would be coming over. For the last two months Evony and Trick had her on assignments every day. They had her meeting with various Fae that had influence over certain elders on the council. It was all pretty harmless, but Lauren still worried about Bo because a peaceful discussion could easily turn into Bo getting hurt. But it was what Trick and Evony needed her to do so that way they had some leverage of support when the time came for her and Bo to tell the council about Ethan. Lauren put the cookie sheet with the dinosaur nuggets on it into the oven then closed it before she turned to look at Ethan asking, "Do you want to call her and ask?" Ethan quickly nodded his head yes, "Okay give me one minute."

Lauren went into the living room to get her phone off of the coffee table then as she walked back into the kitchen she called Bo. Bo picked up, "Hey you."

Lauren smiled and said, "Hey yourself." Lauren's body instantly responded to the sound of Bo's voice. She had been struggling the past week to not let her libido get the best of her, but anytime she was around Bo or thought about Bo her mind would check out and Lauren's imagination would run wild which only left her aching for Bo.

Bo was standing in the middle of a field waiting for Lauren to explain why she had called, but when the blonde didn't say anything Bo got a little worried. She had noticed a change in Lauren's behaviour recently and she was starting to wonder if Lauren was pushing herself too hard at work. But on the other hand Lauren's aura had been breaking the scale too and that was causing Bo an excruciating amount of torture. There had been two instances within the last couple of days where she had to fight her succubus so she didn't attack Lauren. "Lauren is everything okay?"

Lauren shook her head to clear the inappropriate thoughts from her head and she told Bo, "Yeah I'm fine-I um-Ethan wants to talk to you."

Bo got a suspicious look on her face because Lauren sounded very distracted, but Bo hesitantly replied, "Okay."

Lauren went over to Ethan and said, "It's Mom."

Ethan took the phone and he quickly asked, "You come over today?"

Bo smirked at Ethan's question. She had left before Ethan woke up this morning so he hadn't seen her all day. Bo needed to have a quick feed before she went on her assignment to hunt down some Dark Fae for the Morrigan. She and Lauren had come to an agreement about her and her feeding. She would feed, but once was done and cleaned up, Bo would go over to be with Lauren. Even though they still couldn't have sex it was that post-feeding bonding time that they had that the two of them started to get closer and were becoming more open with each other the last couple months. Bo sighed and told him, "I don't know buddy. I'm working right now, but I'll try to get over before you go to bed okay?"

Ethan began to pout and Lauren knew that whatever Bo had said wasn't what he wanted to hear. Lauren sat in the seat next to his and asked him, "What'd she say sweetie?"

He looked up at her with sad, brown eyes that instantly broke Lauren's heart and he said, "Mom working and she not come over."

Lauren highly doubted that Bo told him that she wasn't going to come over so she asked him, "Can I talk to mom for a second?"

Ethan was still upset, but he handed over the phone. Lauren put the phone up to ear then wonderd, "Did you tell him you weren't going to come over?"

Bo laughed and told Lauren, "No I didn't. I said I would try to make it over before he went to bed. He forgot a few things."

Lauren stroked Ethan's hair and told him, "Mom said that she would be here before you went to bed Ethan."

"Mom here now. We can play cars and go to park." Ethan told her thinking that he would be able to get what he wanted.

Lauren let out a calm breath then explained to him, "I know you want Mom here Ethan, but she has work to do." Ethan laid his head down on top of the island with his bottom lip sticking out. Lauren softly chuckled then suggested, "How about you and I go to Mom's house tonight and we'll make dinner? That when she gets home we can eat dinner and you two can play together before bed."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "Is that your subtle way of telling me to be home before dinner?"

Lauren grinned and commented, "It might be." Then she seductively added, "I also have some selfish reasons behind wanting you home sooner rather than later, but..." Lauren smiled at Ethan then rubbed his back, "...making sure Ethan doesn't have a meltdown is a bigger priority."

Bo smiled and decided to continue with the flirtatious undertones that their conversation had taken, "And what are these selfish reasons doctor? And please say it's some more of this delightful torture you have been giving out here lately."

Lauren got a confused look on her face and stated, "I have not been torturing you."

Bo laughed and when she caught her breath she playfully argued, "Yes you have." Then Bo clarified, "It's been like the last week or so that anytime I come around, your aura gets blindingly bright." Bo also added, "And you've been giving me these looks lately that make me want to have my way with you and if I keep seeing them then I might lose what little control I do have."

Lauren covered her face with her hand and muttered, "Oh jeez." Of course Bo would notice that her libido was out of control. Although if she were honest with herself she would admit that she really wasn't trying to hide it either. Lauren chuckled, "I'm sorry babe. I-um-I'm just really frustrated."

"You and me both." Bo quickly replied. Then she got curious because even in the moments where things had gotten really heated between them Lauren was able to quickly repress what she had been feeling so Bo wanted to know what changed. "Are you that hard up for sex that you can't be inconspicuous about it anymore?" She joked hoping Lauren would tell her the reason behind the recent change in her behaviour.

The oven timer went off and Lauren got up to get the chicken nuggets out of the oven. As she pulled them out she answered, "No I'm not that hard up for….you know. I just...I don't know. We've gotten closer Bo and I've gotten really comfortable around you."

Bo heard a noise above her and she looked up at the sky then grinned, "Me too Lauren. Hey I've got to go. The asshole I've been waiting for just showed up. I'll be home before dinner."

"Okay Bo. And be careful."

Bo watched as the Fae with massive wings landed in front of her and told Lauren, "I will. I love you."

Lauren smiled, "I love you too." They disconnected and Lauren got a plate for Ethan's food and she told him, "Mom will be home before dinner. Now do you want fruit, applesauce, or carrots?"

Ethan threw up his hands and exclaimed, "'Arrots!"

Lauren headed over to the refrigerator chuckling. Tonight she was going to tell Bo that she had found a solution for their problem and hopefully they would be able to take care of the physical needs that the both of them had been suffering through the last several months.

* * *

Bo was late. She was so late that late no longer described how late she was. It was actually two in the morning and she was just getting home. That meant she had missed dinner, spending time with Ethan, and spending time with Lauren. But there had been a complication with the winged Fae that she had met with and a fight broke out. Bo had barely gotten out of that one alive. She opened the door and as soon as she crossed the threshold she saw the faint glow from one of the lamps in the living room. Instantly she knew Lauren was going to tear her a new one. Bo moved into entrance hall and she hung up her keys on the hook then she hung up her jacket. As she walked into the living room she saw that Lauren was asleep on the couch. Bo dreaded needing to wake her up because not only did Lauren look peaceful when she slept, but also for the fact that they would most likely have an argument. She hadn't called and she was unable to call because her phone had been destroyed in the fight. Bo walked over to the couch and she knelt down then brushed a strand of Lauren's hair out of her face as she whispered, "Lauren…"

Lauren didn't stir and Bo smiled. Watching Lauren sleep filled Bo's heart with so much love for the woman. She tried to wake her up again this time giving her a slight shake and saying, "Babe let's go to bed."

Lauren groaned and she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw it was Bo trying to wake her up, but then she remembered that Bo had blown off dinner and she had to deal with an upset Ethan because Bo hadn't shown up. Lauren slowly sat up and Bo saw the fire in her eyes knowing that Lauren was about to go off on her. "Where the fuck were you Bo? Ethan cried himself to sleep because you didn't show up." Lauren started to look around for her phone asking, "What the hell time is it?" She stopped searching for her phone when saw the remorseful look on Bo's face. She also noticed a light bruise on Bo's cheek which made the anger she was feeling quickly disappear, "Oh my god Bo what happened? Are you okay?"

Bo briefly closed her eyes as Lauren lightly touched the bruise on her cheek then she told her, "I'm sorry Lauren. Everything went to shit." Bo took a deep breath then told her what happened, "The Fae that Evony had me meet with turned out to be a complete asshole. She wasn't up for hearing about changing the ways of the Fae and she attacked me." Bo winced as she tried to get up from the floor, "I barely got out of there. I had to hideout for awhile because she was looking for me. I would have called, but my phone got broken in the-"

Lauren kissed Bo to reaffirm the fact that Bo was there with her. Seeing Bo covered in bruises and looking like she was about to fall over made Lauren realise that Bo did dangerous work and that she could lose her at anytime. Lauren pulled back and said, "We'll talk later. Let's get you cleaned up."

Bo nodded and was relieved that Lauren's anger had been replaced with worry. As they were walking up the stairs Lauren heard Bo hiss in pain and she quickly turned around to see her holding her ribs. Lauren moved to inspect Bo's injuries and when she lifted her shirt she saw the deep purple bruise on her ribs. Lauren could tell that Bo had broken a few ribs and she began to worry that she might have more extensive injuries. Lauren took Bo's face in her hands and demanded, "Bo you need to heal. You need to feed from me."

Bo grunted and shook her head no, "You'll get-"

"Dammit Bo feed." Lauren argued as she felt a panic coming over her. "You might have serious injuries and I don't give a fuck about the consequences." Lauren looked into Bo's eyes pleading, "Please Bo."

Bo continued to look at Lauren and she knew Lauren was right, but she didn't want to run the risk. But before she could come up with a counterpoint her succubus responded to Lauren's offer causing her to lean forward and capture Lauren's lips in a heated kiss. Lauren instantly responded to the kiss and she held onto the back of Bo's neck to deepen it. She carefully slid her tongue forward and slowly dragged it across Bo's upper lip signalling that she wanted gain access to Bo's mouth. And when Bo allowed her tongue entrance Lauren slowly caressed Bo's tongue with her own. Bo moaned at the feeling of having Lauren's tongue in her mouth and she took a firm hold of Lauren's waist then began to pull chi from the blonde. The moment the taste of Lauren was in her mouth Bo instantly got drunk off of her and started to take deeper pulls of chi from her. Bo had forgotten how exquisite Lauren's chi tasted and now that she had it back and all to herself she would never take it for granted. Lauren felt delirious as she felt Bo pull the chi from her. The sensation was the same as it had been that night they were together. It was a feeling of overwhelming desire and wanting to be fully consumed by Bo. She ached for more than just the two of them kissing and she wanted to have Bo's hands on her body.

Bo had taken enough of Lauren's chi and she felt more than better. Now she wanted something else from the blonde. Bo quickly switched their position and she pinned Lauren against the wall of the stairs before she slowly kissed across Lauren's jaw then down her neck. Lauren could tell that Bo's succubus had taken over and was now going to indulge in what it had been denied for months. Lauren wasn't afraid about what going to happen next and she wasn't going to stop it because she was desperate to have Bo touch her. Bo wanted Lauren right away and she made no attempt at going slow. Going slow was an option for later when she wasn't being driven by an all consuming need to touch and taste Lauren. Bo's mouth softly nipped and sucked at Lauren's neck and Lauren had her eyes closed in response to the attention her sensitive skin was receiving. When she felt Bo tug at the thin, cotton pyjama bottoms she was wearing Lauren bit her bottom lip. The bottoms fell to the floor and Lauren felt herself begin to throb in anticipation of what was to come. Bo broke away from Lauren's neck and her glowing, blue eyes bore into Lauren's lust filled ones. Lauren watched Bo as her fingertips came into contact with the wet, heat between her legs. Bo's eyes got brighter and she grinned in delight at what she had discovered. Lauren couldn't keep her eyes open as Bo's fingers travelled further between her legs and smearing the copious amount of moisture that was spilling from her onto her outer lips. Bo watched as Lauren responded to her touch. She relished in the fact that she could make Lauren this open and unafraid in showing her desire and what thrilled Bo even more was that the uninhibited display was only for her. Forgoing any teasing or warning Bo pressed her middle finger against Lauren's opening and her fingertip slipped inside the woman with ease. Bo drove it deeper inside her and as the digit slowly glided against the extremely sensitive muscles Lauren softly gasped and clung tightly to Bo's shoulder. Lauren knew right away that one wouldn't be enough and that she would need more. Bo was taking a moment to enjoy the tight, wetness that was wrapped around her finger when Lauren kissed her then breathed against her ear, "Another."

Bo looked at the blonde underneath her and softly asked, "Are you sure?" Lauren quickly nodded her head yes. Bo slowly pulled out of Lauren then when she re-entered the woman Bo entered Lauren with her index and middle fingers. Both digits fit snugly inside of Lauren giving her exactly what she needed. Lauren's head had fallen back against the wall when she felt Bo enter her. It was an amazing feeling and she forgot how complete she felt with Bo inside of her. Lauren's muscle clenched around Bo's fingers and her hips began to move wanting the pleasurable friction that would bring her to and over the edge. Bo felt Lauren begin to move and she went along with the pace that Lauren had set for them. It was a slow one that allowed them to enjoy their physical reunion, but after several moments Lauren got lost in the passion that was between them along with the building tension of her impending orgasm causing their pace to pick up. Bo got caught up in wanting to make Lauren come and with each stroke of her fingers she made sure to hit the spots that made Lauren moan. And in a matter of minutes Lauren's orgasm engulfed her causing her muscles to trap Bo's fingers deep inside of her. Lauren quietly gasped through it even though it felt as though her entire body had been electrocuted and all that was left was a wonderful tingling sensation. Bo felt Lauren relax after a minute and she slowly pulled out of her causing the woman to groan then she captured Lauren's lips for a loving kiss. Lauren returned the kiss and it was a kiss that overtook them with their love for each other. Bo left a lingering kiss on Lauren's lips before she pulled back a little. She ran the pad of her thumb across Lauren's cheekbone and whispered, "I love you."

The love that was clearly evident in Bo's eyes overwhelmed Lauren and her eyes began to tear up as she quietly returned the sentiment, "I love you too Bo. So much."

Lauren gave Bo a kiss and they held that position for a moment before Lauren moved away. Bo smiled at Lauren and suggested, "I guess since we blew the lid off of that whole waiting thing I guess we should keep going then."

Lauren laughed then told Bo, "Actually Bo I figured out the birth control thing a week ago."

Bo gawked at her then accused, "And you didn't tell me?"

Lauren placed her hand on Bo's cheek and explained, "I just started it last week and I've only had my second dose today. I wanted to make sure I was on it for a bit before we just went at it."

Bo nodded in understanding then a slow smiled spread across her face, "But this means I can feed from you now and we can make love whenever."

Lauren couldn't help but to laugh at the look of sheer joy on Bo's face. It actually went beyond the reaction that she had been expecting. "That we can and we can continue what we started, but we need to get you cleaned up first."

Bo nodded in agreement and they finished going upstairs to Bo's room. They went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Lauren was washing Bo when she asked, "What type of Fae did Evony have you meeting with today?"

Bo had her eyes closed and she was enjoying the attention that Lauren was giving her. She had half the mind to take Lauren again in the shower, but she would let Lauren ask her questions especially since this one had left Bo injured. Bo sighed then stated, "She was a griffin." Bo paused for a second then added, "And she was a bit of a bitch. Told me that humans should suffer and that eventually the Fae will rule the world one day. Same old song and dance from those who are pissed about the way things are changing."

Lauren bit her lip then kissed Bo's shoulder. It was more to reassure herself than it was to instigate something. She murmured against Bo's skin, "You could have been killed Bo. Griffins are vicious creatures."

Bo turned around to face Lauren and she saw the worry in her eyes. She took Lauren's face in her hands then gave her a kiss before she told her, "But I wasn't Lauren and I'm here with you. Okay baby?" Lauren closed her eyes and nodded. Bo placed a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead then said, "Good. Now let's finish up in here because I have some ideas about how I want us to spend the rest of our night."

Lauren rolled her eyes in fake annoyance, but she kissed Bo then remarked, "I'm sure you do."

They finished their shower and as soon as they were out of it Bo and Lauren were all over each. The two of them tumbled into bed and made love until the dim light of morning lit up the room. Bo had her head resting on Lauren's shoulder when Lauren groaned, "Ethan is going to be up soon and we haven't slept."

Bo chuckled and told her, "You can sleep if you're tired. I actually feel like I can go a few more rounds."

Lauren smiled when Bo kissed her neck trying to provoke her into another round of intense lovemaking, but she nudged her head away and commented, "Well I need to rest if you want to go a few more rounds." Lauren stopped and looked Bo in the eyes. She knew right then and there that she didn't want to miss a night of them making love all night long nor did she want to miss waking up to Bo in the morning. Lauren moved a strand of Bo's brown hair behind her ear and she simply stated, "I want you to move in with me Bo."

Bo instantly became confused because she thought she had heard Lauren wrong, "I'm sorry what?"

Lauren laughed and she rolled them to where she was on top of Bo then she gave Bo a brief kiss before repeating herself, "I want you to move in with me Bo. Well with Ethan and I."

Bo just stared at Lauren. She had heard her correctly. Lauren wanted her to move in. Bo was more than ready for that step, but the fact that Lauren had completely surprised her with it had left her speechless. Lauren bit her bottom lip. She thought Bo would have been quick to say yes considering that they had furthered their relationship emotionally and now physically. And Lauren knew it was only a matter of time before they would take this step. When Bo still hadn't said anything Lauren got nervous. She was about to do damage control when Bo smiled, "Yeah."

Lauren grinned and repeated, "Yeah?"

Bo kissed her and it lasted for a moment before she pulled back to look Lauren in the eye, "Yeah."

They kissed and it was about to go further, but through the baby monitor they heard Ethan say, "Mama! Mama I gotta go potty."

Lauren and Bo chuckled then Lauren gave Bo a quick kiss before telling her, "You go. He'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah he will. I'll be glad to see him. I missed him yesterday." Bo said as Lauren got off of her.

Lauren got up and she put on a shirt and pajayma pants, "He missed you too. He kept asking about you then when I told him it was time for bed and you still weren't home he lost it."

Bo grimaced as she started to feel guilty, "I'm sorry about that Lauren."

Lauren went over to Bo and insisted, "It wasn't your fault Bo. Now go get your son and take him to the bathroom. I think he's gotten the hang of it. We should graduate him to big kid underwear."

Bo chuckled, "I think he will like that."

"Mama!"

The two of them shared a laugh before Bo got dressed then left the room. Lauren straightened up the bed before she got into it. Her and Bo were moving forward. The elders not knowing about Ethan was going to be solved and Ethan was still a happy child. Her life was a far cry from how she had imagined it when they were coming back to the city. Because then Lauren had pictured a Bo-less future, but now that she and Bo were together and were planning for her to move in with her and Ethan, Lauren couldn't even imagine a Bo-less future.

* * *

**Finally right? Welp the last chapter is around the corner. How will it end? Leave your reviews and speculations.**


	17. Romantic Gestures

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

_Three Weeks Later..._

Lauren walked into the house and she deposited her briefcase on the table in the entrance hall before she headed into the living room. As Lauren entered the room she stopped in her tracks. Every toy that Ethan had downstairs was strewn about the room and the laundry basket of clothes that Lauren had told Bo fold had been tossed to the floor. Lauren walked over to pick up the basket and she put the clean clothes back in it. She was completely stunned by the state that the living room was in. After she put the clothes back in the basket she walked into the dining room and the first thing that she saw was that Bo had left her dagger on the dining room table. Again. She instantly picked it up along with several tomes that Lauren kept locked up in her office. As she walked through the room her irritation at the state that the house was in increased and she almost blew a gasket when she walked into the kitchen. There were still dishes in the sink and the mess that Bo and Ethan had made from lunch was all over the counter of the island. Lauren walked back into the living room then headed into her office to put away the ancient text that she was carrying before she went upstairs. Lauren could hear Bo and Ethan in his room and as walked into it she tried to reel in her aggravation. Ethan looked at her and smiled, "Mama home."

Lauren walked over and sat down on the floor where he and Bo were. They were putting together a puzzle and Bo had yet to look at Lauren. Bo played with the puzzle piece in her hand. She wasn't going to look at Lauren because she knew she was in trouble. Ethan crawled into Lauren's lap and she kissed the top of his head before she asked, "Did you have a good day with Mom?"

Ethan nodded his head and he said, "We go shoppin' with E."

Lauren's eyebrow went up in curiosity. Bo had mentioned nothing of a shopping trip with Evony when she had called earlier. Bo chuckled. The shopping trip had been a surprise. Just like Evony coming to visit had been a surprise. Bo finally looked at Lauren and smiled at the puzzled look on her face before she explained, "Evony came over to spend some time with Ethan. She's been busy and she missed hanging out with him. So we went shopping and he got new clothes and he ate a ton of sugar that turned him into a maniac when we got home." Bo tickled Ethan's stomach, "Weren't you buddy?"

Ethan laughed and wiggled around on Lauren's lap, "Mom no tickle."

Lauren smiled at Bo and Ethan. Ever since Bo had moved in her and Ethan's bond had gotten stronger. There were moments when Bo would know what was wrong with Ethan before he even showed it outwardly and it amazed Lauren how in tuned Bo was with Ethan's feelings. Lauren chuckled and said, "You should tell Mom that if she feeds you sugar then she'll have to pay for the crime."

"Pay for 'rime." Ethan repeated as he giggled. He looked up at Lauren, "Mama you cook?"

It was an innocent question from her son that he occasionally asked her when she got home and he was hungry, but it unintentionally reminded her of the disaster area that was the first floor of their home. Lauren shook her head then smiled at Ethan, "No sweetie I'm not cooking. Mom is going to cook after she cleans up downstairs."

Bo had been waiting for that hammer to drop. At least Lauren didn't have that condescending tone in her voice that she would sometimes get whenever Bo didn't do something she had asked or when she didn't do something that she should have obviously done. Living with Lauren these last few weeks had been an ordeal for the two of them. The first week Bo had been apprehensive to do anything in the house and she always made sure everything was clean, but between Ethan, her assignments from Trick and The Morrigan, and everything else she became less conscious about her cleanliness. And that's when the small arguments between her and Lauren had begun. At first they had started out as nice reminders, but now they had turned into full blown arguments and during a few of them things had been said that required serious damage control.

Bo didn't want to make matters worse, but she pointed out, "It's almost six thirty Lauren."

Lauren chose her words wisely as she responded, "I know this Bo, but I told you before I left this morning that the kitchen needed to be cleaned and you left your weapons on the dining room table. Again."

And there was the condescending tone. Bo sat up and held up her hands, "Okay. I'm sorry. And I accidently left it there after I did some training with Tamsin. Ethan didn't even go near the room so it was safe."

"But it's the principal of the matter Bo. You don't leave weapons lying around where an extremely curious toddler can get to them." Bo's excuse for leaving a dangerous weapon on the dining room table only added to Lauren's frustration and she asked, "What if he had gone near the knife you had lying on the dining room table?" Bo rolled her eyes in irritation which had been the wrong thing to do because Lauren had seen it and she scoffed, "Do you really not give a crap about our son's safety?"

"Crap!" Ethan happily repeated making Lauren regret her choice of words.

Bo couldn't fight the smirk that came across her face when Ethan mimicked Lauren. Bo got his attention and seriously said, "Ethan we do not say that."

He got a mischievous grin on his face then proceeded to say crap again. This time Lauren was the one to scold him and she wasn't as delicate as Bo had been, "Ethan don't say that word again. If you do you'll go to bed early."

Ethan instantly began to pout and Bo gave Lauren a pointed look, "Seriously Lauren? It's your fault that he said it."

"Well I wouldn't have said it had you done what I asked you to do." Lauren shot back getting aggravated with Bo.

Bo wasn't going to argue with Lauren over this and she wasn't going to argue in front of Ethan. She could tell he was getting upset. It still creeped her out a bit that her and Ethan's bond seemed to have evolved to where she could feel his distress or fear about a situation, but at the same time she felt closer to him because of it. Bo got up and said, "Okay Lauren I'll go do it now, but he'll be late going to bed."

Lauren continued to sit on the floor with Ethan on her lap and she remarked, "I'll feed him while you're cleaning."

Bo sighed and mumbled a whatever as she walked out of the room so she could go downstairs to clean up. Lauren sighed then kissed the top of Ethan's head before she quietly told him, "Mama's sorry baby."

He turned around on her lap then wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "S'okay Mama."

Lauren gave him a quick squeeze and smiled, "I love you."

Ethan returned the sentiment then they headed downstairs to the kitchen while Bo cleaned up the living room and the dining. The tension between Bo and Lauren had remained while they ate dinner, but it did lessen a little because they didn't want to upset Ethan. After Lauren had given Ethan his bath and they had tucked him in for bed the tension turned into an awkward silence because both of them knew that they now had to address their living situation. And neither knew how that conversation would turn out. Bo and Lauren were sitting at opposite ends of the couch not watching what was on the television. Lauren was chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say and Bo was trying to work out her apology but anything she came up with sounded insincere. Eventually the awkwardness had gotten to Bo and she was the first to break the ice between them. She reached for Lauren's hand and said, "I'm sorry about the house."

Lauren turned her head to look at Bo and she saw the sincerity in her eyes which made Lauren feel like a bitch for how she had reacted. Lauren sighed as she took Bo's hand, "And I'm sorry for the way I had reacted." Lauren looked down at their joined hands then she started to lightly trace the lines on Bo's palm with her finger. She knew she had to clearly explain to Bo why she had reacted the way she had, but she was having a hard time putting the thoughts into words. Lauren ultimately began to talk and she hoped what she was saying made some sort of sense, "I think the reason why I reacted they way I did is because the first thing I see when I walk in after a long day at the lab is that the living room is a completely disaster area. Then along with that you not securing your weapons again added to my irritation then to top it all off seeing that you hadn't cleaned the kitchen…."Lauren shook her head and chuckled, "It set me off."

Bo nodded as Lauren talked. She had to admit to herself that she probably did have time to clean the kitchen and Tamsin might have warned her to clean the kitchen, but she figured she would have time to do it later. But Evony came over and house cleaning didn't happen. Bo bit her lip then apologised, "I'm sorry. I thought I had time, but then Evony came over and I wasn't able to get to it."

"But you three weren't out for that long Bo. I got home at six." Lauren pointed out trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. But the more she explained what she was feeling the more frustrated she got, "Bo it's like I'm the only one who does anything around here and I work more than you do."

"So because I work less I'm expected to do more at home?" Bo asked incredulously. She was completely amazed by what Lauren was insinuating. She wasn't sitting around at home doing nothing. She was watching Ethan. She was doing research for Trick or she was actually cleaning the house which sometimes was a hard thing to do with Ethan throwing toys and books around after she had just cleaned. Bo shook her head then said "You do realise that I am home watching our son, right?"

Lauren gave Bo an annoyed look and commented, "I do. But he does take a nap in the middle of the day."

"But there are other things that I need to focus on besides house cleaning. I'm working on protecting our son and keeping him safe from the council of elders." Bo told Lauren trying to make her understand that there was a bigger picture here.

Lauren got up and gestured to Bo, "I know this Bo and I know you are." Lauren ran her hand through her hair, "And I am grateful for all that you do for Ethan and for me. Believe me there isn't a night where I look at you and don't realise that in an instant you could be taken away from me because of all of this." Lauren stopped as what she said hit her. Bo watched as Lauren went from wanting to rip her a new one to becoming completely speechless. Lauren sat next to Bo on couch and Bo wrapped her arm around her shoulders. They were quiet for a moment then Lauren mumbled, "I just want you to clean Bo."

Bo took a deep breath then she kissed Lauren's forehead before she murmured, "I will get better at cleaning."

Lauren took hold of Bo's hand that was on her shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before saying, "That's all I ask." They were quiet for a moment before Lauren said, "Hell the living room I didn't care about. It was the weapons and the kitchen." Bo rested her head back on the couch and she stayed quite as Lauren continued to vent, "I explicitly told you this morning after breakfast to clean up the kitchen because it was a mess." Lauren took a deep breath. She knew she was beating a dead horse. "I'm done."

Bo chuckled then she smiled up at the ceiling, "No you're not, but it's one of the things I love about you." She brought her head down and looked at the television as she said, "Weapons will be locked up from here on out and I won't leave them out. And when you ask me to do something I will try my best to get it done."

Lauren looked up at Bo and smiled, "Once again that's all I ask." She sat up a bit and kissed Bo before she said, "And I'll get better at not being so controlling and nagging because I swear that's all I've been doing for the last fifteen minutes."

Bo laughed and rubbed her arm, "Nagging? You? No. You just like to have a clean house and I'm not going to stop you from expressing what you want."

Lauren smirked and she moved to where she was straddling Bo's lap then she kissed her before she said, "I know you're not. But I shouldn't be a bitch about it. I'm sorry." Lauren kissed the underside of Bo's jaw then whispered, "I promise to make it up to you."

Bo grinned then as her hands reached around to grab onto Lauren's ass she asked, "And how are you going to do that?"

Lauren took Bo's earlobe between her teeth and gently tugged on it before she quietly said, "How do you want me to make it up to you?"

Bo turned her head and captured Lauren's lips for an intense kiss then she pulled back and Lauren saw that Bo's eyes had changed colour. Bo smiled, "I've got several ways in mind, but I think I might need some help coming up with some other ideas."

Lauren chuckled before she kissed Bo. They were both glad to be over that argument, but it wouldn't be the last one that they would have as they figured out how to get used to living with each other and a two-year old.

* * *

_Three Months Later…._

"Ethan put your underwear on." Bo hollered down the hall before she added, "Grandpa Trick and Aunt E will be over soon and you don't want me to tell them that you were being a bad boy do you?" Bo sighed as she walked down the hall to her son's room. She had given him a bath and was letting him run around naked afterwards because he liked it. But now she had to get him dressed and he wasn't having it. Ethan really was her son. Lauren was downstairs putting the final touches on the weekly dinner when she heard Bo calling for Ethan. They started to have these weekly dinners a little after Bo had moved in with Lauren and Ethan and Tamsin and Vex had moved in with Kenzi. It gave them all a chance to hang out and be the weird little family that they had become which included Evony, Trick and Hale. Lauren chuckled as she heard Bo yell for Ethan again.

The last few months Bo and Lauren had gotten better in regards to their living situation and had gotten to know each other's idiosyncrasies quite well. After the night that Lauren had gone off on Bo, Bo had been more mindful about housekeeping and she did her best to do something without Lauren asking her to do it. Lauren realised that she did have to give Bo that extra push every now and then to get her to do a chore that she didn't particularly like. And Lauren had toned down on her nagging when Bo didn't do something right away because she had learned that Bo would do it eventually. But they still had a few heated discussions about Bo doing various chores around the house along with other topics. Lauren was just glad that Bo had stopped leaving her weapons lying around especially now that she had a secure place to put them in the basement. But overall they had come to an amicable place about everything and now their household worked like a well-oiled machine. More or less.

Lauren took the pot roast out of the oven then she walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bottom of the stairs shouting up them, "Bo do you need me to get him ready?"

"No babe I got it. He's just being…."

"Like his mother?" Lauren quipped when she heard Bo trail off.

Bo walked over and leaned over the banister in the hallway and faked laugh before she commented, "You're funny doctor. You better watch it or you'll be the next one who is in trouble."

Ethan joined Bo at the banister and he said, "Mama get in trouble. Mama bad."

Bo grinned at Lauren, "Yes Mama is bad. She's very bad."

Lauren rolled her eyes even though a part of her wanted to go upstairs and take Bo into their room, but they had guests coming over and Ethan would only preoccupy himself for so long before he got into trouble. Bo continued to grin when she saw that Lauren had reacted the way she had expected her to. Lauren smiled up at them and said, "Ethan let mom dress you. If you don't, you won't get dessert after dinner and I made cake."

Ethan whined out, "No I want cake."

Bo looked down at him and said, "Then we need to get you dressed so that way you can have cake after dinner."

Ethan reluctantly told Bo, "Okay."

The doorbell rang and Lauren went to go answer it. When she opened the door she saw that it was Kenzi and Hale. Lauren bit the inside of her lip to prevent herself from saying what she wanted to say which was asking if the two of them were involved. Lately Kenzi was either with Hale or Hale would be with Kenzi. Instead Lauren politely smiled, "Come on in. The others should be here in a few."

"Where's little man?" Kenzi asked as she and Hale went into the living room.

Lauren pointed at the ceiling and said, "Bo's getting him dress, but he was being her son and didn't want to get dressed. We had to threaten his dessert."

Hale chuckled and remarked, "Sounds like someone else I know."

Kenzi scoffed, "You do not threaten someone's dessert. That is the best part of a meal."

Lauren was picking up the few toys that Ethan had lying around on the living room floor and she looked at Kenzi asking, "Isn't every part of a meal the best part to you?"

Kenzi playfully glared at Lauren and pointed out, "Not all. No one likes Brussels sprouts."

Hale grinned and said, "She's got you there doc."

Lauren shook her head and finished cleaning up before she headed into the dining room to set the table. After another twenty minutes everyone was over for dinner and Ethan was getting all the attention. Lauren was putting the food on the dining room table when Bo walked into the dining room and she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. She moved Lauren's hair to the side so she could kiss the back of her neck then she murmured against it, "You know what would be even more delicious than dinner?"

Lauren chuckled then turned around in Bo's arms, "I think I have an idea, but you're not going to be able to do what you want to do until Ethan is in bed tonight."

Bo frowned and asked, "Is this because of what happened a few days ago? I swear he was watching the movie."

Lauren gave Bo a quick kiss and said, "And you know that Ethan doesn't watch movies alone." Lauren tried not to laugh at the pout on Bo's face. "He'll be out quick tonight. Usually when we have dinner he doesn't put up much of a fight."

Bo resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to coax Lauren into a quickie, "Okay. Did you need any help?"

Lauren shook her head no and told her, "I've got it babe. You just make sure Ethan behaves."

It was another few minutes before dinner was ready and once everyone was settled and at the table and eating Lauren asked, "Trick how is everything going with the elders after the resistance last month?"

The older man sighed and told her, "It seems we take two steps forward and ten steps back. They're not willing to absolve you of being a murder suspect. And if you do commit another crime against the Fae it will be used against you." Lauren bit the inside of her lip as Trick apologised, "I'm sorry Lauren, but we've tried to fight it."

Lauren nodded her head in appreciation, but Bo scoffed, "My son is not a crime. And what Lauren did she did out of fear for her own safety. They shouldn't be holding this against her." Lauren took Bo's hand under the table. She knew Bo was trying to defend her, but this was Evony and Trick they were trying to help. They weren't the ones that were putting up the resistance.

"Doesn't matter any threat against any Fae official is considered a crime against all Fae." Evony stated then she admitted, "As long as the doctor is alive they'll always view her as a threat."

Lauren let out a frustrated sigh, "Of course they do. And that will pass down to my children because they like to hold a grudge."

Dinner was quiet for a moment then Ethan said, "Mom meat peas."

Bo chuckled and took Ethan's plate so she could give Ethan more of the pot roast. The rest of dinner was light and they all avoided the serious topics. And the remainder of the night went off without a problem and Ethan was asleep as soon as he was tucked in. Bo and Lauren didn't even have to read him a story which gave them the opportunity to make love most of the night.

* * *

_A Few Days Later…._

Bo walked into Lauren's office a little after seven with a bouquet of flowers and Lauren smiled at her, "What did you do?"

Bo chuckled and told her, "Nothing. I have a surprise for you and I thought I'd make a romantic gesture."

Lauren got up and she took the flowers from Bo before she gave her a kiss then she pointed out, "You don't have to make a romantic gesture you know."

Bo shrugged and grinned, "Well I think it's nice to buy the woman you love flowers every so often. Are you done here?"

Lauren nodded and said, "Yeah give me a moment to save some things and to pack up my briefcase." As Lauren went about saving her notes she wondered, "If you have a surprise for me where is our son? And is he a part of this surprise?"

Bo smiled and shook her head no then explained, "Tam took him to the aquarium and they're going to keep him for the weekend."

Lauren looked at Bo. She was a little surprised that Tamsin would have Ethan for the whole weekend. It wasn't anything new because Tamsin would take him whenever she wanted to spend time with him which fine with Lauren because she didn't want to mess up the relationship that Ethan had with her. Tamsin moving out had been an adjustment for Ethan and it did take him a while to get used to the fact that Tamsin didn't live with them. So on some weekends Tamsin would take him. Lauren was trying to figure out the reason behind the impromptu sleepover because there was something off about it that she couldn't put her finger on. Bo knew Lauren was deep in thought because Tamsin hadn't asked her to take Ethan for the weekend. Bo had actually been the one to ask Tamsin to take Ethan for the weekend because she wanted to have one weekend where it was just her and Lauren. Bo decided to break Lauren from her thoughts before she started to grill her, "Come on Lauren I've got a surprise for you. Remember?"

Lauren shook her head and commented, "If you want this to be a good child-free weekend don't rush me."Bo just smiled at her and bounced on the balls of her feet which made Lauren even more suspicious about what was going on. Bo chuckled at the look Lauren was giving her. She couldn't wait until they got home.

They left the facility and as they were driving home Lauren commented, "If your idea of a surprise is taking me home then I have to say I'm a little disappointed by this. I thought we would at least go out to dinner first."

Bo scoffed and playfully remarked, "And miss out on a Lauren cooked meal? No way."

Lauren scowled at Bo. She was no longer in the spirit of getting a surprise and she retorted, "And what did you expect me to do all weekend Bo? Cook you dinner and have sex?" Lauren scoffed, "You can be so self-centred sometimes. It's not always all about you."

Bo was completely amazed that her innocent joke had caused Lauren to get so upset. She knew she had to fix it right away. Bo took Lauren's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze reassuring her, "No Lauren that's not what I expect you to do all weekend." She brought the back of Lauren's hand to her lips before she continued, "In fact tonight and this weekend is all about you and my love for you."

Lauren couldn't continue to glower when Bo was being so sweet. She let out a sigh and said, "Well if everything is all about me can you tell me what we're doing tonight and this weekend?"

Bo only grinned at her and that furthered annoyed Lauren. They pulled into the driveway and Lauren was moving to get out of the car but Bo placed a hand on her arm telling her, "I told you tonight is all about you so let me get your door for you."

Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance, but said, "Okay."

Bo got out the car and she ran around to open Lauren's door. Lauren took Bo's offered hand and she couldn't help but to smile at the way Bo was acting. It was cute and annoyingly charming. They went inside the house and Lauren didn't see anything that was different, but she continued to play along for Bo's sake. Bo's nerves had hit her the moment they had pulled into the driveway. She had been planning this weekend for a month and now that it was finally happening she was beyond excited and Bo didn't think she would be able to make it through dinner. She took Lauren's hand and they went through the kitchen to get to the dining room. Lauren walked into the dining room and she was blown away by the setup of the room. There were candles lighting up the room along with several bouquets of roses that were on various surfaces. It was a romantic and beautiful gesture that made Lauren momentarily speechless. She turned to look at a nervously smiling Bo, "You did all this for me?"

Bo nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Do you like it?" Lauren slowly looked around the room and when her eyes landed on Bo she moved closer to her and gave her an appreciative kiss. Bo wanted to deepen the kiss, but she had plans to collect her reward on a job well done after they ate. Bo broke the kiss then smiled, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "That you can. This is so beautiful Bo. Thank you."

Bo grinned and pulled out a chair for Lauren, "Don't thank me yet. You've got to try dinner first."

Lauren got a flabbergasted look on her face, "You cooked?!"

Bo rolled her eyes at Lauren and she didn't let the question bother her. Bo scoffed and pointed out, "I can cook Lauren. You just beat me to it."

Lauren smiled at her girlfriend, "I know you can sweetie, but your cooking expertises are limited to any noodle type foods."

Bo shook her head then admitted, "I didn't cook, but it's nice to know how you feel about my cooking."

Lauren did like Bo's cooking and she did wonderful things with pasta in a red sauce, but Lauren liked variation. Lauren took Bo's hand, "I like your cooking Bo and Ethan especially loves your cooking."

Bo shook her head then she kissed the top of Lauren's before whispering, "You're full of it doctor, but I still love you."

Lauren grinned and said, "I love you too."

Bo went into the kitchen and she got their dinner plates then went back into the dining room. After she poured them wine and was sitting down Lauren asked, "If you didn't cook then who did?"

Bo shook her head and chuckled, "Kenzi did."

Again, Lauren was shocked and she almost choked on her food. She took a big gulp of wine then coughed to clear her throat croaking out, "You're kidding me?"

Bo was laughing at Lauren's reaction and she reached over to rub the blonde's back telling her, "I am not. Kenzi actually has some impressive skills in the kitchen. Hale is a pretty lucky guy."

Lauren gawked at her, "She actually told you?"

Bo loved the fact that she was able to surprise her girlfriend like this. It wasn't everyday that she was able to considering Lauren knew the answer to almost everything and if she didn't she would find out. Bo nodded and smiled, "She told me a couple of days ago. I'm not supposed to tell anyone because it's pretty new."

Lauren shook her head then took a sip of her wine. Her evening was getting more interesting. She hoped that was it for all the surprises for the night. Although her and Bo were going to have sex at some point and Bo probably had found some way to surprise her in the bedroom. They enjoyed dinner and were talking about redoing Tamsin's old room and making it Ethan's room because it was bigger than his current one which would hold his ever growing toy collection. Lauren wanted to go through Ethan's toys and get rid of the ones that he didn't play with or he had outgrown. "But what if we have another child?" Bo pointed out as she was clearing away their dinner dishes.

Lauren remained seated at the table because she was instructed not to move and she gently argued, "If we do decide to have another child Bo then we can get them new toys. I'm not going to keep old toys around to clutter up the house. Besides they won't be able to play with them for few years anyway."

Bo was in the kitchen getting dessert ready and she pointed out, "But why waste all that money on new toys when we have perfectly good ones already? And who cares if they won't be able to play with them at least we'll be prepared."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Bo's persistence then she countered, "What if we have a girl?"

There was silence then as Bo came back into the dining room she answered, "Then she'll have to play with her big brother's toys."

Bo sat a plate down in front of Lauren then she set down the bowl of strawberry topping. Bo was biting her lip as she sat down and watched Lauren. Lauren was looking down at her dessert. Sitting in the middle of the piece cheesecake was a white gold engagement ring with a perfectly sized diamond in the middle. Lauren slowly brought her hand up to her mouth and in a barely audible whisper she said, "Oh my…."

Bo reached over and pulled the ring out of the cheesecake then wiped it off with a napkin before she got down on one knee next to Lauren's chair, "I know we haven't had the best start as far as relationships go, and we kind went about everything completely backwards, but I'm glad we took the route that we did. I fell in love with you that night we met at that club Lauren and I had to find that love all over again when you told me about Ethan. But even when I was angry at you and when we had our silly, overdramatic arguments one thing was always true. I loved you. And now that we've been able to repair the damage that was caused by our past and are moving towards a brighter and happier future with hopefully more kids that will play with their big brother's toys, I want us to do it the right way. So will you, Lauren Lewis, marry me?"

Lauren sat there completely stunned. They had never talked about marriage and Bo had never indicated that she wanted to get married. She knew her answer right away, but before she had a chance to answer they heard the front door burst open and Tamsin yelling, "Lauren! Bo!"

They rushed out of the dining room and into the living room seeing the wild-eyed panic look on Tamsin's face. Instantly they both knew something had happened to Ethan. Bo felt her succubus stir and she demanded, "What happened?"

"They took him." Tamsin took a deep breath and further explained, "The council guards took Ethan."

Time stood still for both Lauren and Bo. Their son had been taken by the very council that they had been trying to protect him from. Lauren collapsed to the ground overwhelmed by anguish and Bo let her anger consume her. She was going to get her son back even if she had to kill every member on the council to do so. They were going to suffer for taking her son and she would extend no forgiveness to them.

* * *

**And that's all folks! No just kidding I can't end it like this. There is a sequel in the works but it will be awhile before it's posted. I thank you all for reading this wonderful idea that stemmed from my questionable mind. I hope you'll continue to read when the sequel is ready to break free. Thanks again.**


End file.
